STARS THROUGH THE SKIES
by MarLuna
Summary: The Eon Pokémon, two Latios and a Latias, were suddenly targeted by strange mysteriously cloaked figures. It's up to the STARS, the reincarnated G-MEN mostly composed of high school students, to figure out their evil plan and put a stop to it. OC story!
1. OC FORM

**_STARS THROUGH THE SKIES _OC FORM**

_There is a maximum of OCs I will accept! So first come first serve, as long as you write in enough details for me to work with!_

_I'm going to write this story (which I haven't decided until I get at least 5 applicants) so please, after filling in this form, tell me some event that you ABSOLUTELY want to happen to your OC and/or the story. OC's will be sent through PM! Or review, if you don't mind other people reading them like total stalkers XD_

Here's the form:

_Basics_

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (around high school)

Sex:

Hometown:

Language (either English or French or both. There will be a translator for French speak):

Type of trainer (coordinater, battle trainer, breeder, other) :

_Appearance_

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Clothes (everyday clothes, swimwear, PJs, and formal) :

Accessories:

Other:

_Mental_

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Family (only if you live with parents OR if sibling is also in the school, if so, plz send said person's form too) :

Other:

_General Other (optional)_

The big other: (Add any other random stuff you feel like adding)

Living environment: (Dorms (separated by gender to reduce discrimination) or in a house with some fam member)

Achievements:

Favorite color:

Allergies (food, pokemon, material, other) :

Friends (I don't know how you're supposed to answer this unless you're submitting with a friend, or the story already began, so you don't have to answer):

Love interest (same as the Friends sector):

_Pokemon_

_Maximum of 2, minimum of 1 with no legendaries/_rare-_rares. _

Kind of pokemon:

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

Attacks (3 min, 6 max):

How did your OC get him/her? :

OTHER:

_AAAANNNNDDDDD..._

SUPER SPECIUL EVENT YOU ABSOLUTELY WANT TO HAPPEN!:

_Hope to get OCs soon! __This story will start as soon as I get max 5! So please SEND SEND SEND! And please, try to be the less Mary-Sue that you can!_

**_~MARLUNA OUT!_**


	2. The STARS have arrived!

_**OMG you guys! You sent me your OCs like it was your job! I have 19 in total! That's just amazing!**_

**_ So this took me two days of constant organizing, writing, and dog-sitting to finally get this done, but it's totally WORTH IT! _**

**_And if your OC isn't in this chapter, then he/she's coming up soon! I promise!_**

**_Also, I got this idea when more than one person put in "Pokemon abusers" in their dislikes. That got my brain flowing! Thanks guys!_**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**STARS THROUGH THE SKIES**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

"_It's a great day here in Olivine City!"_ A bold voice echoed through the microphones set up on almost every fully decorated lamp post, _"Are we all ready for this once in a life time race?"_

The chattering crowd standing behind their dedicated ribbons and stands threw their arms in the air and started screaming. Little boy and girl Pokémon-trainers-to-be ran around and tugged at their parent's hand for a better view. Some were hoisted on shoulders, others cut through the crowd, while a few were in line at some stands, begging for food. The adults nearby didn't mind one bit, the light atmosphere of the festival bringing everyone to a light feeling of floating on a cloud yet with full awareness to be careful of the strangers around.

"_OH WOW! I see you are all excited for this!"_

More cheering ensued. The riders standing next to their Pokémon were all on nerves, anticipating the start and the end of the competition. They all wanted to win at any cost, save for one shy girl who was still brushing her Ponyta, doing the only thing to calm her frantic nerves.

"You shouldn't be here, little girl" The rider standing to her left remarked in a sneer, mounting upon his determined Tauros. "Girls like you shouldn't be here"

The girl paused mid-stroke and turned her head slightly in the speaker's direction, her blond braided hair brushing lightly against her shoulder, "A-are…" She gulped away slight fear of the odd man suddenly talking to her, "Are you talking to me?"

The man chuckled ominously, "Who else looks like she might wet herself?"

"Umh… well…"

"And I bet that Pokémon aint even y'urs!" The man spoke with a country accent, finishing his very hill-Billy look. The small girl cringed and looked away.

"Y-you're wrong…"

"What was that?" He taunted, cupping his ear and tilting his head towards her, "I can't hear you! Speak louder, shrimp!"

"Back off, jerk face!" Another voice snapped from behind them, its owner marching up to the offending sir to help the frightened girl, "Can't you see she's just trying to be polite so that she can ignore you afterwards as if you were some _stupid_ little fly?"

"…It's o-okay Jessica!" Shy Girl meekly held up her hands to calm the girl.

Jessica, flaming ball of fury that matched her flaming hair, didn't stop glaring daggers at the scared man before him, who was suddenly glad he climbed on his Pokémon in fear of being eaten, "No, it's not, Chanel! He just insulted you! I told you it was a bad idea to leave you alone with a bunch of total strangers!"

Chanel returned to her brushing with a sigh, "I-I told you already. I'm fine!"

Jessica was about to retort, when the same booming voice from before cut her off before she could utter a word.

"_Alright! Are all the trainers ready?"_

Chanel hurried to climb on her Ponyta while Jessica returned to her Ninetales and seated herself on her. She patted her fox Pokémon affectionately.

"Ready, Sparky?" The Pokémon grinned back at her, making her owner reply in the same manner before she leaned her upper body forward in anticipation, "Great! Me too!"

"_ON YOUR MARKS…"_

Chanel grabbed the reins she placed on her Ponyta and mentally prepared herself for the upcoming gunshot and stampeding Pokémon, only to get thrown off guard when Jessica suddenly yelled at her.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO BAD!"

"_GET SET…"_

"Jamais." _(Never.)_ Chanel murmured to herself, determination to beat this girl settling in. She turned her head slightly to show her defiance, only to get caught in a competitive staring contest that neither wanted to break.

"_GOOOOOO!"_

The staring contest was broken off as they both kicked their Pokémon into gear, fiercely trying to best each other on speed alone, seeing as this _was_ a race. Most of the trainers rushed through head-first to the front, feeling that he who first was in the lead was to stay in the lead. Chanel, who had gotten into much more racing contests than the usual, slowed her Ponyta slightly, not wanting to get stuck in the rush and fatigue her Pokémon way too easily.

Few by few, Pokémon started to slow from their sprint as they trekked up a steep hill. Chanel kept a steady pace behind the unsuspecting Jessica, who was slowly gaining the lead, and hurriedly looked around for other Altamar students that she knew were going to sneak up on them soon.

Jessica arrived first at the top of the hill and then braced herself as they started to climb down the other side of the small mountain they had just climbed, hoping not to slide off her Pokémon and then roll down the hill to get smushed by other stampeding Pokémon.

Like that Tyranitar for example… He's just ploughing down the hill like did that all the time! Maybe he did, maybe not, but he was sure gaining on the two speedy Pokémon at the front. The large Pokémon's owner, who was seated on his large shoulder and threatened to fall over any second, acknowledged Chanel with a nod as he gained behind her. She acknowledged him back without a word, unfazed by his sudden appearance. Hearing the stomping of large feet, Jessica looked curiously over her shoulder at them and gaped.

"Zak?" She exclaimed in shock, "How did you get your Pokémon here so fast?"

Said boy only shrugged mysteriously and then smirked, "Thanks for the compliment"

Jessica huffed, "Whatever! It wasn't a compliment!"

"Jeez!" Alexis blew past them on her Absol effortlessly, ponytail swishing behind her comically from side to side, "You guys sure are slow!"

Ninetales was fast (but not that fast since they were going downhill, and that unbalanced the most of them), but Absol has the terrain advantage that could help his owner get the lead.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jessica snapped before they returned on even ground, her Ninetales went back to her original speed and started to easily gain on the Absol. Chanel easily kept pace with them while Zak started to slow down a bit.

"WOO! YES! KICK BUTT! YES! THAT'S RIGHT!" A small girl in the crowd cheered as she watched the giant television above head, throwing around punches and combinations to the air in front of her as if it was a wrestling match, "YES! NOW PASS HIM! WOO! WAIT, NOO! NOT THAT! OOHHHH…. THAT'S GOTTA HURT!"

"Shut_UP_, Addison!" The girl seated to her left barked, pulling her shiny Shinx onto her lap so that she could pet her, "You're making a scene!"

Addison paused in her cheering and placed her hands on her hips, the Eevee sitting on top of her dark hair trying to copy her. "Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not—"

A smaller girl waltzed up behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders to get their attention. She smiled sweetly when they finally turned to her, letting her hands fall back to her sides as she spoke lightly. "Now now, let's not bicker. We are here to enjoy the festival, _not_ to embarrass ourselves." The Torchic on her shoulder puffed its chest and chirped its agreement.

"Ah…" Belwen—or Bree, as she likes to be called—looked away a bit awkwardly, feeling a bit bad to have been receiving odd stares from the people around.

"Yes Queen Jillian…" Addison replied sarcastically as she sat back down in her seat, looking in the opposite direction too, not liking the presence of the so dubbed "Smiling Devil" of their school.

Jillian kept smiling sweetly, scooting them over a bit so that she could seat herself between the two of them. "So, who's winning?"

Seeing that Bree had gone a bit shy in the presence of the outgoing girl, Addison decided to speak for the both of them (unless, you know, there's a question directed straight at Bree), "The French transfer student—you know, that's in our Math class?—and his Houndoom… What's his name again…?"

"Cedric, I think." Bree piped up.

Addison nodded in confirmation. "Sounds about right."

"French, huh?" Jillian turned to Bree and then Addison, "Do you guys know French?"

"Yeah…" Bree said, turning her red eyes to the girl next to her, "We're taking French classes at the moment."

"Oh, now I wish I'd taken it!" Jillian placed a finger to her lips innocently as she started to think to herself. Then she smiled and leaned forward to look around, fingers unconsciously starting to twirl her black hair, "Don't you think the guys at our school are just so cute?"

Both girls blushed. Bree nodded hesitantly while Addison looked away and opted not to answer.

"Addison? What do you think?" Jillian waited for an answer.

"…I guess so." The girl finally answered.

Jillian smiled and then pointed to a boy seated at a table near the food stands behind them, "What do you guys think about him?"

Bree blinked, recognising him almost immediately by his shocking white hair. His eyes were closed as he was sleeping into the palm of his hand, his little Mime Jr. copying him from his slightly slumped shoulder. The boy was known as Tyson, a shy senior who loves to read people's fortunes, though rumoured to be bad at it.

"Why do you need to ask?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow at her odd childhood friend. "Don't you already know everyone?"

"_And Jessica and her Ninetales pull into the lead with an impressive burst of energy! The other contestant won't give up though, and are following closely behind!"_

"Well, yes." Jillian shrugged, still smiling, "But I don't know him that much. I was hoping you guys knew him."

Addison pressed a fist to her chin, "I'm not sure… But if you're really going to use him as your next toy, you should go talk to that Cedric guy—" Bree gave her a stern look that meant she disproved how she was disregarding him. Addison waved her off, "—since they are roommates."

Jillian lit up and stood up from her seat, emerald eyes alight, "I think I'll do that!"

Addison sweat-dropped and called to the retreating girl, "He's in the race! Remember?"

Bree watched with a small smirk as Jillian froze for a split for second before she turned around with the same sweet smile and yelled back, "O-of course! I knew that!"

"Ditz." Addison snickered as she turned back to the Pokémon race which now consisted of Jessica, Chanel, Cedric, Alexis, and then an unidentified contestant—all in that order—as they past the water area of the race and were all almost finishing the last hurdle—eating some Pokéfood before going into the homestretch.

"Oh, be nice" Bree scolded and waggled a finger in the face of her partner.

"I've known her since I was five, so there's no need for that"

Bree rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the race, finally noticing the new person slowly gaining from the back of the group. "Hey, isn't that—"

"KICK BUTT, ROMEO!" Addison leapt out of her seat again and cupped her mouth to amplify her voice, even if they couldn't hear her.

"Isn't his name Rymero?" Bree raised an eyebrow at her odd friend.

"Yeah, but Romeo's sounds better" Addison grinned teasingly from ear to ear.

"Let me guess," Bree grinned in turn, pointing a finger accusingly as if she just figured out her big secret, "He's also one of your long lost friends!"

"B-I-N-G-O!" Addison breathed, jumping a foot in the air and messing up her straight dark brown hair. Her Eevee squeaked and jumped into her chair to save herself from flying off.

"Gosh," Bree exclaimed in surprise, brown hair bouncing with her, "Are you friends with everybody?"

Addison grinned mysteriously, "Maybe…!" and then started making ghost noises.

"Yeah. I don't know you." Bree quickly looked away and desperately tried to distract herself from the human Loudred.

"_AND WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE FINISH LINE WITH JESSICA AND CHANEL FIGHTING FOR THE LEAD WITH ALEXIS NOT TOO FAR BEHIND! WHO WILL WIN? __PLACE YOUR BETS NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"_

The crowd were on the edge of their seats, all cheering different trainers and Pokémon, all hoping for a different outcome that would make their day better. Unbeknownst to the oblivious adults, all of those in the lead—plus a few more behind and those hidden in the crowd—came from Altamar's secret school, which have been created 8 years ago within their large museum. This school is not well-known throughout the world for one simple reason, and it is for that simple reason that the trainers, breeders, coordinators, and all chosen Pokémon owners alike come together to push their limits and to try their best. The school give them a reason to be the best, and only a few have this special chance.

"_**STARS, status report." **_A strong, unwavering, adult voice filtered through the hidden headset of all the Altamar students who were at the festival. Only a selected few have been chosen to participate in the race while a few more were chosen to blend into the crowd, the rest were to continue their normal lives at school.

"_WHAT'S THIS?" _The host's voice boomed through the speakers, _"WHAT A COMEBACK! CEDRIC AND HIS HOUNDOOM SURPRISED US ALL BY STEALING THE LEAD AND THE VICTORY AT THE LAST SECOND! NOW THAT'S SURE IS A WAY TO SURPRISE US ALL, NOW ISN'T IT? LET'S GIVE HIM A HAND!"_

"Clear." Tyson opened his eyes slightly, just enough to be able to scan the crowd discreetly. "No sign yet."

"_Same here."_ Jillian echoed, further away from the group and near the booths that were filled with plush toys to win. A few stand owners beckoned her to them, but she smiled and politely declined.

"**There's no sign through the losers."** Zak murmured a few feet away from the gathered mentioned race participants. Most of them were located near the river, since their Pokémon were either too heavy, couldn't swim or jump, or were too afraid to. They were slowly heading back down the race track to return to the crowd.

"**Or the winner's area."** Alexis spoke into her own headset as Cedric received his medal. She smirked when she spotted Chanel glaring at the boy and Jessica rolling her eyes at how immature the girl was being.

"Give it up, Chanel. You just have to train more."

"_**Or the crowd section."**_ Bree answered for the both of them since Addison was yelling her heart out at how happy she was that someone that she knew won ("WAY TO GO MAN! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO IT! HEY YOU, RANDOM GUY! I KNOW HIM! I KNOW HIM!").

"Wait a second…" An idea seeped into Jessica's mind as the earlier events returned to her mind in place of the adrenaline rush that flushed out of her system. "What about that guy?"

"What guy?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow at how vague the girl was being, finger still pressed on the small earphone's speak button in her ear.

Chanel turned to Jessica in comprehension, "You mean _that _guy?"

"What guy?" Alexis tried again, but still got ignored. She pouted unhappily but waited anyways.

"Do you really think so?" Chanel asked, "He didn't look like it"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cedric joined them, still beaming at everyone for his victory over them.

"Yeah, well," Jessica fought for her ideal, "Don't judge a book by its cover. You should know that by now, being in our school and all."

Chanel blushed and ducked her head to avoid further humiliation.

This alerted Cedric, "What's going on?"

Jessica turned to him, "Before the competition, there was this guy on his Tauros who was bullying Chanel—"

"I-I wouldn't say bullying…" Chanel failed to defend the situation she was in.

"Okay, fine," Jessica changed her words a bit to make it sounds less bad, not wanting to start an argument when they were close to their target, "He was _intimidating_ her. But anyway, we think he might with the group we're looking for."

Cedric and Alexis nodded in unison before the later noticed something off, "Where's Rymero?"

The group started searching around, until Jillian's voice cut through the headsets, _"Rymero's with me. He said that he knows of the man you were speaking about and saw him leave somewhere after the competition. We're following him and his friend somewhere."_

"Where are you?" Alexis exclaimed in worry, searching the crowd for a short girl with pin straight black hair with a partner that was the total opposite than her in almost every way (height, skin tone, personality (somewhat)…).

"I know where she went," Tyson suddenly spoke, surprising them all, "Meet me at the Dango shop and I'll lead you to them."

"**Got it." **All the other students replied back in sync, from the different locations they were standing.

"_**No."**_ The voice of their boss butted through, _**"You can't all go at the same time; we don't know for certain if it's really them. Cedric and Chanel will go with Tyson, seeing as you are both some of the fastest. The others, be on standby for anything or anyone suspicious. Now set forth and find them!"**_

"**Understood."**

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"_Quick! Hurry! It's them!" _Jillian rushed out in a hurry after calling her Torchic to attack, _"We'll try to fend them off from doing any more harm but we're out numbered!"_

"We're almost there!" Tyson replied from his seat behind Chanel on her Ponyta. Cedric was on his Houndoom a little way in front of them, hurrying down the path he told them to go, "How many?"

"_Uh…"_ Jillian sounded a bit disoriented, _"About… seven or eight?"_

"We'll hurry the best we can!"

After a few more seconds of whining and wondering where the heck they were heading (mostly from Cedric) they could spot Rymero from the distance by his tall stature and his recognizable Pokémon, his Scizor from the race and his Mawille by the pink bow around her neck.

"Rymero!" Cedric called as he slid off his Houndoom and joined the male, "I'm here to help! Where's Jillian?"

Rymero pointed over to his right, where a small figure stood next to ball of flame in the grass that was shooting fire protectively at any being that tried to approach its owner. They were standing in front of a barn, having shoed the Pokémon inside and away from any harm that could approach them. They were surrounded by at least five cowboys on Tauros'.

Cedric was about to move to join her when he spotted the approaching Ponyta. He made wild arms gestures to catch their attention before pointing over to the distressed Smiling Devil. Not missing a beat, Chanel steered her Ponyta in the right direction and headed straight for the Tauros' and their owners. Upon seeing them coming, they quickly backed away to let her skid to a stop in front of Jillian, Tyson sliding off the second the horse Pokémon stilled.

"I'll round them up so they don't escape." Chanel told them as she lightly whipped the reins to make her Ponyta start into a light jog. "You guys find a way to keep them busy until the others arrive."

"I've been doing that until you guys got here." Jillian smiled and her Torchic let loose another Ember attack towards the fiends a little ways from them, "I can certainly keep it up."

"Good" Tyson smiled before letting Mime Jr. off his shoulder and into the somewhat tall grass, "Let's go, Arcana! Use Confusion!"

"You two, Chi!" Jillian pointed forward, "Use Ember once more!"

"Alright Nylee, Flamethrower them in line!" Chanel told her Ponyta as she whipped them from a light trot to a sprint towards the first contestant of the YOU-ARE-GOING-DOWN-! game.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"W-who are you guys?" The cowboy—whom Jesica recognized as the one from the race—asked, eyes wide with fear as he and his friends were taken away by cops into the large white van that held criminals. Now they are considered as some, seeing as how they mistreated Pokémon.

"We are the STARS!" Addison and Jessica replied in sync, both placing their hands on their hips and doing matching poses as if they were telepathic twins. The rest of the students on the scene either looked away in slight embarrassment or grinned, wanting to join them.

"STARS? What the hell are the STARS?" One of the man's buddies sneered as he past them, glaring at them with small beady eyes that could make anyone squirm.

"Let's put it this way," Jillian smiled enticingly at the Pokémon abusers, "We're the reincarnated G-MEN group."

"FEAR US." Addison added in a loud spooky whisper that was meant for them to hear, "WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

"WE'RE IN YOUR BACKYARD!" Jessica added in the same manner, "EATING YOUR CHIPS!"

"Now children," Alexis teased lightly, waving her index finger threateningly, "Let's refrain ourselves from given them nightmares, okay?"

"Fine mother." Both girls grumbled dejectedly, looking crestfallen as if they were just told chocolate never existed.

"Hey Jillian," Tyson did a small wave to grab the girl's attention.

She smiled at him and twirled a bit of her black locks, "Yes?"

"I have to wonder… What Pokémon were we protecting?"

"They're in the barn!"Jillian's smile grew and she grabbed his arm to lead him to the mentioned area, "Come on! I'll show you!"

"O-okay!" Tyson blushed a bit at the contact but didn't pull away as they opened the doors.

"Hey!" Addison yelled, running after them and nearly slamming her face into the opened doors, "Wait for us!"

The rest of the group rushed after the loud being and crowded at a certain stall, all eyes on one certain family of Pokémon.

"Aww!" Jessica squealed, hands gripping the small fence made of wood as she leaned closer for a better look, "They're so cute!"

Jillian beamed proudly at seeing them first. "I know. I'm glad I arrived in time or else they'd be in trouble."

Chanel came closer and crouched down as five little baby Mareeps slowly baah-ed and sashayed through the bars so that they could come closer to smell them. Alexis joined Chanel and giggled when they licked her outstretched hands.

"If I'm right—which I know I am—those Mareeps are only just a few month old." Addison smirked knowingly as she watched the two older girls play with the sheep Pokémon.

"They're so young!" Alexis beamed as she picked up the smallest one and put her in her lap. The little Mareep stood on hind paws as she steadied herself with her front paws on the girl's shoulder, leaning up to sniff her hair. The girls giggled in amusement.

"I think this is a girl thing..." Cedric whispered to Tyson, who nodded back his agreement. They were standing right next to them, yet were ignored completely.

"Isn't one of them allergic to Mareeps?" Rymero asked as he joined them.

"I think you're talking about Sam" Zak replied as he calmly leaned against the railing.

"Aww!" Chanel petted one on its head as it blinked up at her, "I just want to adopt them!"

"Maybe we can ask to take care of them at the school. You know, kinda like pets?" Alexis held up the Mareep she was holding up to her face. It bleated once at her and then tilted its head to the side in confusion. Jessica squealed at how cute they were (once again) and squashed down to her knees so that she could hold one too.

"But what about their mom?" Chanel asked as she looked around for her. When they had arrived, the Mareeps were all huddled together, no sign of a parent, plus they didn't have bruises and they weren't bleeding, which was odd seeing as the Tauros' owners were hurting some Pokémon.

"I'm sure the school won't mind if we bring her along!" Jessica paused in bouncing two Mareeps on her knees. They bleated at her to continue and she complied with a grin.

Bree was looking around the stalls before she noticed something in the very back of the third one. She squinted at the odd figure and gasped as she realized what it was. She hurried to open the stall door and rushed inside, "Jillian! Come here quick!"

"What's wrong?" Jillian tilted her head to the side in confusion, holding the stall door open as Addison peeked inside curiously from next to her.

"I found their mom! But she's in a critical state!"

Jillian blanched as she approached the battered and assaulted Pokémon laying crimpled on her side, bleeding profusely as she shivered from a lack of heat. It lifted its head weakly when it noticed their presences coming closer and growled menacingly, the gem on her forehead glowing with electric energy.

The second Bree took another step, the light Pokémon shot a bolt of lightning straight at them. They both ducked as flew above head and then redirected to the wooden ceiling, breaking the planks as pieces detached and flew down in a small barrage. The girls squealed and protected their heads using their arms, attracting the attention of the rest of the group.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Rymero asked as he and Cedric were the first to arrive on the scene seeing as the girls were occupied with the baby Pokémon, Zak and Tyson a few steps behind.

"We found the mom, but she won't let us near her! We're just trying to help!" Jillian explained as she moved to the side to let them see the injured creature. Once seeing the boys at the door, the Ampharos shot another bolt of lightning at them, earning the same result of falling debris.

"I'll take care of it!" Cedric exclaimed haughtily, tossing out his second Pokéball, "Let's go, Tally!"

"Sir yes sir!" The Chatot cried in its squeaky annoying voice as she arrived on the scene, flapping around in circles as it waited for an order.

"Everyone block your ears!" Cedric called before he ordered his Pokémon, "Tally, use Sing!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"I know we all want to stay here and wait for the results..." Jillian started as she took the nearest seat to the operating room that Nurse Joy just entered with her Chansey, "...but someone's going to have to go back and give a status report to Lance."

Silence befell the group. A few seconds past before Zak put up his hand.

"I'll do it." He said solemnly as everyone turned to look at him.

Jillian nodded and smiled, but it was underlined with worry and sadness, "Alright. If anyone else wants to go too, I understand. We already know that it can be hard to watch a Pokémon suffer while doing nothing about it. I'll stay here and wait for the news. I would encourage you all to return though, as to not make the teachers worry."

"If you say so." Bree nodded to Alexis and Jessica, who were both holding a pair of Meerps while she was holding the last one, "We'll bring the Mareeps to the infirmary for a quick check up to make sure they're not hurt, and then we'll leave them in the daycare for now."

"Good idea." Rymero nodded, "I'll join you."

"Me too," Tyson bit back a yawn, "I'm beat."

"Then you should sleep more!" Bree snapped, the sullen mood making her attitude worse.

"We're going then," Cedric waved his goodbye as he took the rear to the group. They left with the bell chiming from the door and Chanel, Addison, and Jillian were the last ones standing awkwardly in the Pokémon center.

"Aren't you guys going too?" Jillian asked as she prepared herself for long hours of waiting in the sturdy chair, sliding her chin into the palm of her hand.

Chanel shook her head and took the free seat next to her. "This is my first mission. And I'm going to go through with it until everything's okay."

"Yeah!" Addison took as seat next to her and grinned encouragingly to cheer up, "We're all in this together!"

Jillian smiled, it finally reaching her shining eyes, "Thanks guys."

* * *

**_ALRIGHT ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make it's appearance today), YOU NOW HAVE A JOB TO DO FOR ME! VERY IMPORTANT!_**

_WARNING THEY ARE ALL FRIENDLY TO EACH OTHER BECAUSE THEY'RE ON THIS MISSION! YOU CAN CHOOSE IF YOU STILL WANT OR DON'T WANT YOUR OC TO BE FRIENDS WITH WHOM EVER YOU WOULD LIKE!_

_1. Do you guys think the Ampharos should survive or not? The outcome depends on you!_

_2. Tell me if you want your OC to work at the Daycare center and help take care of the baby Pokemon living there!_

_3. Roommate preferences. Tell me at least 2 or 3 names of who you would like to have as your OC's roommate! _

_4. Teammate preferences! Everyone's going to be paired up in teams of 3 or 4 for missions so tell me a minimum of 3 people you WANT and 2 minimum of people you don't mind._

_5. Romance preferences. Who would your OC fall in love with? Or what would it's ideal person look like or act like? Would it be love at first sight? Or would they have to be friends that slowly grow fond of each other? How do they react when they are near said crush?** VERY IMPORTANT! **_

**_Now, did I miss anything? Hm... OH YES!_**

_The other chapters are all going to be in 1st POV! Each chapter will be on a different person each, and each will have a turn. They will be written in order that I have received the OC form. If I run out of people, then I start over with the first one. Tell me what you want your chapter to be about!_

**_Now all that's left is..._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_P.S. I need more guys. So don't be afraid to send them in! I really want one of them to be Lance's son! XD _

**_Hope I'm not asking for too much from you guys! _**

**_~MARLUNA!_**


	3. STARS Jessica

**_OMG À LA 2! I love you guys! I now have 22 OCs! Keep them coming! I still have more girls than guys though D:_**

**_This one took a bit longer, but that's only because I was waiting for reviews while having a problem with FF. The problem was that I didn't receive the reviews you guys sent, or the Story Alerts, or Favorite Alerts, or New Chapter Alerts. All I got were PMs and non-alert related e-mails. That sucked for me. I even contacted FF support but their help didn't do anything, so I'm stuck without e-mails for a while until it's fixed (and trust me, I've tried EVERYTHING. Changed passwords, changed e-mails, went to Help, tested Hotmail, check THEIR help area, tried the password retrieving feature to see if it sends e-mails, etc.) The good news is that I can manual check for updates and reviews, so there's no _big_ problem stopping me. Once I figured this out, I found 6 reviews I hadn't gotten via e-mail and they helped lots in organizing characters XD_**

**_Coincidently, this happened the very same day my aunt came to get her dog (the one I was dog-sitting) and that I played video games the whole afternoon with my 20-minutes-walking-neighbor/best friend. That is just weird._**

**_SO ANYWAY, teams and roommates are created, but can be changed if desired!_**

**_And if your OC still isn't in this chapter, then he/she's coming up somewhere! I swear everyone's going to appear in this story!_**

**_And of course, there are going to be questions at the end of this chappie!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who send me reviews and PMs, they make my day shine brighter every time!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this one!_**

* * *

**-JESSICA'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"You were great, Sparky," I petted my Ninatales after I unleashed her from her Pokéball. She stretched her paws before settling down at my feet and pressing her chin on my knees comfortingly. I tried my best to smile for her, "All we have to do is wait..."

"What are you doing?" Maybe the lack of sleep was bothering me because I swear it was Sparky that said that. Maybe I should take a quick nap just in case...

"Huh? Sparky? You speak?"

"What are you talking about?" The voice sounded far away, which seemed odd since she was right in front of me. In fact, the voice sounded to my left... and was it just me, or did it sound a bit manly...?

I turned to my left just in case and spotted Cedric there, smiling at me, leaning slightly on the head of the couch of the seat next to mine. I blinked in confusion before asking, "Oh, so you were the one talking to me?"

He chuckled in amusement, "Yeah. I'm just wondering what you're doing here."

I turned back to Sparky and petted her. I could feel that he was still observing me. "I'm just waiting for their return."

There was no need for further explanation, seeing as we were on the same boat. Still, why did he have to add this teasing sentence: "At one in the morning?"

That hit a certain nerve but I didn't try to show it, letting my bangs hide my eyes, "What about _you_? You're exceptionally happy at this time of night."

I felt him shrug, the action making the couch move slightly with him, "I can't sleep."

"So you're annoying others, who—oh, I don't know—would like peace and quiet?"

"Oh yes!" His voice quivered into amusement, "_Especially_ those!"

That comment made me roll my eyes and smile a bit. I guess the boy could be witty when he wanted to.

"Oh hey you guys!" Alexis chirped as she entered the lobby where we were seated, her Absol following with a small Ralts seated on its back happily, "Couldn't sleep either?"

I nodded back, feeling Cedric doing the same. I grimaced at him and, when he noticed this, he stuck out his tongue at me. Taking this as a challenge, I made a face back and he replied by copying me. I glared at him for this and he smirked back.

Alexis chuckled as she past us, "So this is what happens when you put two completely immature people in a room together." I think this was rhetorical, so I didn't dare but in that I wasn't being immature, "Anyways, I'm taking Shadow and Psychic out for a walk, okay? Don't kill each other while I'm gone now!"

Apparently Cedric was still feeling playful because he stuck out his tongue at her back, resulting in getting hit over the head by the great moi. He turned to me accusingly, by I whistled innocently as if I hadn't done such a thing. He turned back to looking outside as if he believed that I did nothing. He was oddly sullen though. He's in my classes, since we're both juniors, and never once I've seen him look so worried.

"What's wrong?" I heard myself ask. The little slip-up wasn't a big deal though, but it did snap him out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing!" He chirped, his smile looking out of place, "I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

Something was telling me to let it go, but something as easy as that was impossible for me to do once I was involved. I quickly twisted in my seat to grab the material of his sleeve, Sparky's head bobbing off my knees to the couch, where she cuddled against as she prepared for a nap. I felt him freeze under the clothes and I tugged him back to look at me. "Tell me what's wrong!"

He scowled at me and pulled his arm free, "Nothing! It's not of importance!"

"It is!" I scowled right back and crossed my arms in determination to figure out what was in that head of his, "It's important for _you_! You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside—" I pressed a hand on my chest right bellow my collar bone as an illustration, "—it's not good for the soul!"

His eyes softened, but with that, I also felt his inner resolve strengthen, "You're a great friend you know."

"I've been told," I dismissed his words, "But I'm also stubborn. Now tell me what's wrong!"

He crumbled under my strong will in an instant, "...I shouldn't have let her stayed at the center... I'm worried because it's her first..."

This was news to my ears. He was worried about a _girl_? The flirt-but-never-serious-about-anyone is actually serious about a _girl_? What has this mystery girl done to him that could have led him to have feelings for once? I've got to figure out who it is!

"Who is it?" I all but jumped at him to know.

"It's—"

"Guys!"

DARN! Just when I was going to know his weakness!

I turned to the intruder and my eyebrows raised in alarm, "Bree? What is it?"

"Jillian, Addison and Chanel have arrived!"

"What?" Cerdic exclaimed for the both of us, running over to the girl as if his life was in danger, "You serious?" When he received the confirmation of a nod, he bolted out the doors that the girl arrived from. "Let's go!"

"What's with him?" Bree asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and nudged my fire Pokémon awake as I got up. She yawned at me in greeting and licked my fingers that were playing with her fur. "I think he likes one of them."

A lofty smile graced the lips of the girl in front of me. I smirked back and she guided me to where the others were, at the center room of the museum, where all the fossils were displayed on the floor.

It was grand and vast—not to mentioned closed to anyone who doesn't go to the school—with the walls a slightly darker shade of blue than it usually is—seeing as the lights were off—with fancy pillars and glass windows high up. In the very back, there was a translucent green circular room where a large machine with, what seemed like, no controls lay dormant, with strict rules that the students never go near it. Rumours have it that it's a defence mechanism that was once activated to protect the city from disaster, long years ago.

"Chanel!" Cedric's cry brought my attention back to him. He was fussing over the girl laying practically dead on Addison's back, "What happened to her?"

"Shh!" Addison and Jillian shushed at the same time, the former reprimanding him, "She's sleeping, idiot!"

"Ah!" His voice lowered to a whisper, "Sorry!"

I didn't fail to notice the sly looks Jillian and Addison shared, before sending the same ones to us as we arrived. I wiggled my eyebrows back and mouthed, e_xplanations later._

"Hey guys!" I greeted with a small wave, and then exaggerated when I spotted them looking exhausted as hell from a sleepless night, "What happened to you? You look like you got trampled by a bunch of Dodrios!"

"Gee thanks..." Addison replied in a bland voice, yet it was bit awake with emotions, "Way to boost my self-esteem..."

"No problem." I grinned teasingly, "So what did Nurse Joy say?"

"We're not exactly sure," Jillian began, "but she did say that we arrived just in time or else it might've been too late." She nodded to Addison, "So we asked them to transfer it at the Pokémon center here, but she'll still be in intensive care for a couple of weeks."

Bree sighed in relief next to me, "That's good!"

"Yeah!" I automatically agreed.

Addison grunted and adjusted Chanel on her back, "Can someone take her from me or wake her up? She's starting to get heavy!"

"I'll take her!" Cedric immediately saluted before ushering himself to her side and taking Chanel bridal-style. He nodded to the group before flying off to the side doors, his voice fading away, "I'll bring her to her room...!"

"Hey wait!" Bree yelped before chasing after them, "I'm her roommate! I won't allow you to enter our room...!"

I blinked and turned to the remaining duo, "And then there were three..."

"Not really," Jillian gave a thin exhausted smile, "I'm going to bed."

Addison yawned into her hand and nodded in agreement, following the smaller girl to the path the Cedric and Bree had taken and leaving me all alone in a large—suddenly eerie—room. My eyes flittered about, finally landing on the large, suddenly spooky, fossils a few meters away from my feet.

"Yeah..." I said to the empty walls, my words echoing back at me. I rushed to the hall where the others disappeared, "I think I'm going to go to bed too."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Good morning!" I chirped as I entered my classroom, practically slamming the door open as I did so. I spotted Chanel in her seat and was about to bounce over and demand to know how she made such an impact on Cedric, when her head suddenly fell harshly on her desk and light snores starting coming from her. I chuckled to myself in amusement before sliding into my own seat, pushing down the skirt of our uniform so that no one would see anything inappropriate and then pulling Forest, my Leafeon, into my lap.

I turned around in my seat and beamed at the person who occupied its seat, "Good morning, Lei!"

The girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail with a purple ribbon paused in her drawing, lifting her head to smile at me, her Froslass hovering too close for comfort at the window as it peered outside, "Good morning."

Like Chanel, LeiMei's a great friend of mine, and we get along so easily because we both love to draw Pokémon. With the added bonus that we're both nice and have a quick temper. I've never met someone who's a lot like me, yet looks so different. It's refreshing, instead of the very intense aura I get from my roommate most of the time.

"How are we doing on this very lovely day?"

She smiled in amusement and turned her sketchpad towards me, "Here, my latest creation."

"Awesome!" I chirped before grabbing the book and lifting it up to the light of the sun through the window, though it was hard to get since her Froslass was in my way. Stupid teachers and being green and barely using the lights... (It had been explained at the start of the school year that they avoided using the lights from the school to avoid bringing attention to us so that no one can figure out that there's actually a secret school in the museum.)

"Oh wow!" I gaped in awe of her drawing, which was of her Froslass right before she used the attack Icy Wind, the orb of ice in her hands as her ghost body fluttered delicately.

"Thanks!" Lei smiled before snatching the drawing from my hands, "But it still needs work..."

"Tch. Lie. It's awesome." I rolled my eyes at her before placing my elbow on her desk and leaning my chin in the palm of my hand, making sure not to squish Forest at the same time, "You know, it's too bad you couldn't go on that mission with us. The race was soo fun! ...even if I lost..."

Lei shook her head and started tweaking her drawing, "I don't have a Pokémon to race with, you know that."

"You could've been in the bleachers with Addison, Bree, and the others!"

"Give it up woman, it already past."

"True..." I hummed to myself, trying to think about something to say, "Oh yeah! You know that mother Ampharos I told you about?"

"Oh yeah..." She lifted her head back up to me enquiringly, "Did she survive?"

"Yeah she did!" I resisted doing a victory dance and petted my Leafeon, "I knew she would! I mean, just think of the babies! They'd be all sad and lonely without their mother!"

Lei nodded in agreement, not pausing in her pencil strokes. I felt jealous of this, and wanted to pull out my own sketchpad, but resisted doing so, seeing as our teacher entered and saved me. She commanded for silence and the class' attention before starting on our day's lesson.

Oh life, how average must you be before I die of boredom?

Just this once, do surprise me.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

With classes over in the morning, that leaves us for lunch and then three more hours of honing our skills in mock battles, contests and relentless training, whichever way we felt like going about. Lei and I were both coordinators, so we always practiced together to out-best each other in competitions and spars. I don't know about our Pokémon, but we enjoyed it.

"Go Forest, use Magical Leaf!"

Once Lei heard my command, she immediately chose how to retaliate, "Counter with Icy Wind!"

Forest let out a war cry and twirled around to whip her tail in her opponent's direction as she glowed with a bright green energy. Leafs flew out of her tail by invisible shedding and fluttered in the air loosely before a light purple glow circled them and they shot straight for the Froslass. Frost (that's the name of the Froslass) twirled around when the leaves were mere centimeters away and then shot the quickly summoned orb of frost forward. A blast of chilly wind covered the entire field before it vanished. In its place, the petals were still in mid-air, but they were falling down hard by the sparkling ice that settled upon them.

This was the opportunity to get more points. "Break those leaves with Leaf Blade!"

Lei sent me a dirty look, "Don't let her get close, Frost! Use Ominous Wind!"

My grass Pokémon's tail glowed with bright green energy as she ran towards the quickly falling dark purple and green leaves. Our enemy thrust her hands above her head as the air started to become slightly vile. She then lowered her hands and directed the disturbing air at us with a gust of wind. I cringed at the smell but leaned forward to try my best to get the perfect timing for my Pokémon.

The Ominous Wind was a few seconds away from getting to us... "Now Forest! Jump!"

"Feon!" My Pokémon growled as it leapt, swinging its body in midair so that he can smash the incoming leaves into a thousand glittering pieces. I covered my nose with the sleeve of my white jacket as the purple air came closer.

Not willing to let go of my lead, I called, "Finish it with Synthesis!"

He landed on four paws in the middle of the stage, his landing moving the Ominous Wind away from him a little and making it look like some colourful smog. He glowed with an inwardly green crystalline effect that reflected on every little shard of destroyed leaf and ice that remained in the air and on the floor. Forest whipped his head up in the air and let out a little cry of justice, which made me smirk in amusement in the end.

"Victory goes to Jessica!" Quincey, our referee, exclaimed as he lifted his left arm—which was our side of the field—as the other coordinators cheered.

"Way to go, Forest!" I squealed and ran over to my Pokémon, lifting its fat body (I'm joking, he's not fat) into my arms and twirling him around until he got dizzy.

"LeAfEoNnnnn...!" He moaned when I returned him to the ground. He stumbled on his paws a bit and I scrunched down to watch him while giggling until Lei joined us.

"Nice one!" She held out her hand to shake and I did so, "I'll have to think of something better next time!"

I grinned at her challenge, "We'll just have to see about that!"

"Okay, okay, our turn!" Our referee gently ushered us out of the stage as he took his place to the right while another boy joined him to the left. Alexis jumped up to take the spot as referee as the ex-ref called to his opponent, "I hope you're ready, Darren! I've gotten better, so you better watch your back!"

Darren is one of the best coordinators in the school so it's a bit hard to match up to him, but somehow Quincey takes this as a challenge to be better and takes every opportunity he has to battle against him. The two are fierce rivals, but they're also roommates and best friends, apparently they both don't take their bickering to heart and laugh to make up for it. I have yet to understand how a guy's mind works.

"I don't believe that! All you do all day is sit around doing nothing!" Darren replied and tossed his first Pokéball to the field, "Go Happiny!"

The pink ball of cuteness bounced on its feet and twirled happily, the crowd of coordinators falling in love with her almost immediately. Using such a cute Pokémon, I guess Darren was also serious about not losing, huh?

Quincey looked surprised—and also like he was blushing at the cute Pokémon—before he retorted, "I-I don't sit around doing nothing! I'm thinking of combinations!" He took his turn to unleash his own cute Pokémon, "Let's go, Sugar!"

Oh man, you can just feel the cuteness oozing from these two coordinators.

"Coordinators at the ready..." Alexis waited for the nods before lifting her arms above her head, "Begin!"

"I'll start," Darren said and then pointed dramatically to his opponent, "Use Metronome, Happiny!"

"Pi pi..." Happiny hopped happily before it flicked its little paws back and forth, unleashing a giant shot of pulsing water. "Haaaappiiiiiny!"

"Woa!" Lei, who was seated next to me, gasped, "It's using Water Pulse!"

Before Quincey could reply to save his Pokémon, Sugar was pushed to his feet by the water, looking a bit disoriented. Once Sugar came to, he jumped up to his paws and shook himself off, sending a feral growl (but having the opposite effect) to his opponent.

"Attract!" I don't exactly know what happened next, but the Skitty said something to the Happiny, resulting in a squeal and hearts appearing in her eyes. I looked on with a sweatdrop, wondering what the heck was just exchanged between the two of them.

"Sweet kiss!" Darren replied and his Happiny oh so happily gave a sexy wink to the cat Pokémon before pouncing the poor creature and attacking him slobbery kisses.

I bit back a snicker and whispered to Lei, "I guess this is what happens when Pokémon flirt."

She giggled along with me until someone came rushing in for our teacher (who was in the battling arena scolding two trainers for starting a fight) "Miss Bianca! Miss Bianca!"

Bianca paused and turned to him, "What is it?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around in their seats and look at him, wondering why he came to the room running and panting. What could be so important that he had to interrupt our training?

"The headmaster wants to see you! He said it was really important!"

Bianca turned sullen and nodded, "Understood. Zak, you are in charge of the trainers, and Darren, the coordinators. I'll be back."

With that note, she disappeared with the young flustered boy and left us all alone to ponder about what just happened. I wonder if the others are having similar situations... I mean the breeders go from the Infirmary to the Daycare center to practice medical techniques and breeding tactics, and those who go into training their Pokémon personally (as in by themselves) are found at the workout center, which is the room right next to the breeders, so they both have the same teacher, Mister Roth. Do you think maybe they'll call for him too?

"I wonder what's going on..." Lei said to the air like the many who were asking similar questions.

"Same here." I agreed distractedly as I looked at Darren and Quinsey who were sharing equal shrugs. I quickly flung my hand in the air, "Daarreeen!"

He sent me an annoyed look, "Yeah?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably not believing my excuse to escape class, but nodded anyway, "Make it quick before I get into trouble."

"Can do!" And flew from there as soon as possible, rushing down the long hall in the direction of the infirmary.

The hall was grand like the center room of the museum, and had the same details and designs, the only thing different were the lockers and the lack of fossils at my feet. As I turned a corner, I immediately swore and turned back around to hurry and hide behind the window-less door. If I told her I'm going to the bathroom, I just know she wouldn't believe me. Said room was in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" I heard someone ask as she turned the corner I just came from, "Who's there?"

I held my breath and hid further in the shadows, hearing the footsteps fade as they kept going in the direction I came from. I breathed a silent sigh of relief before sliding from behind the door and dashing as discreetly as I could into the hall I planned to go down.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" The voice of the person whom I had just avoided barked from behind as she started after me. I swore again and sped up, taking a sharp corner to the right and skidding along the way. I bounded into the Daycare and noticed in relief that the breeders were here today. I hurriedly slid behind the first person I saw and accidently startled the Mareeps in the play pen next to him.

"Hide me!" I hissed at his back. I didn't see or feel his reaction but he must've agreed or else he wouldn't have stilled. The footsteps that were behind me paused at what I guessed was the door and disappeared again. I peeked from my hiding place to make sure and then sighed in relief. "Thanks Andrew."

"No problem. Why were you running from the Hall Monitor?"

"I snuck out of class."

"Ah..." He smiled smugly in my direction. Don't tell me, he's _proud_?

Andrew's a friend of a friend. I've seen him a couple of times, we said hi to each other, but other than that, we practically never socialized. I do know he's a trainer though, so I have no idea why he's here in with the breeders. Maybe to learn some new skills?

"Whatever." I huffed and peeked outside the door to make sure the hall monitor was gone _for sure _this time. "Has Mister Roth been called to the office?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, probably wondering why I was asking, "Yeah..."

I nodded to myself, "I knew it."

His dark eyes were getting suspicious, staring daggers into my head, "You knew what?"

"I'll explain later." I waved him off, "All I know is that we might be in trouble."

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "In trouble? From what exactly?"

"I don't know, something!" I received odd looks, "I told you, I don't know everything!" I twirled on my heel and fled the classroom, this time heading for the Head Master's office. "Later."

"Wait one second! I'm coming along!" He ran after me, easily catching up with those long legs of his, "Where are we going?"

I didn't bother reject him, or else we'd probably kill time arguing about it, "The Head Master's office."

He nodded, "Got it."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Shhh!" My partner shushed me when I complained I couldn't hear a thing from the other side of the door that my ear was pressed against, "They might hear us!"

I zipped my trap and pressed my ear to the door again, straining my ears to hear something. Anything! To think I might need a stethoscope.

"...that means?" A voice near hysterics that I recognized to be Bianca's snapped, "Do you _know_ what that means?"

"...do." I barely heard this one. He must be further away.

"...Grandpa, how can you let us do nothing?"

"...no proof—"

"...do! It's right there! They've been spotted entering the museum and staring at the DMA for much too long and—!"

"...book has been stolen. We know, Bianca. You need to relax." A new calmer voice but in, I recognized it from Roth's from the times I went into the Training Center.

"...I relax, Roth? I don't want it to happen again!"

"What's going to happen again?" I wondered aloud, glancing at Andrew for an answer. He shrugged back at me and pressed his ear back to the door. I zoned back in.

"...three... listening..." A barely audible voice that I tried to integrate mumbled. I shoved my ear closer to the door to try and hear better but it suddenly was pulled off its hinges, making both me and my partner fall to the ground at the feet of the assailant.

I looked up into the furious eyes of Bianca, the worried ones of old man Lorenzo, the wary of Roth's, and oddly enough, the welcoming eyes of Head Master Lance. I just knew we were in trouble.

"Jessica and Andrew? I didn't expect to see you two together!" Bianca exclaimed, a bit less furious in our presence, "Now let's see..." She leaned threateningly close to us, "Were you _eavesdropping_ on our conversation?"

I gulped, all words lost in my suddenly dry throat.

We were screwed.

* * *

**_ALRIGHT ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make it's appearance today), TIME FOR YOUR SOMEWHAT DAILY QUESTIONS!_**

_1. Do you want your OC to work at the Museum? What about the Library?_

_2. What do you want your OC's chapter to be about? (If you haven't answered this question before)_

_3. What would your OC do if he/she was suddenly blamed for something that they didn't do?_

_4. Is there a certain fact you want to keep secret about your OC until the very end (or not revealed at all)?_

**_Now all that's left is..._**

**_PRAISE TEH BUNNEH!_**

_P.S. Does anyone know the Muffin Man?_

**_~MARLUNA!_**


	4. STARS Kiera

**_I have 24 OCs AND it's equal on guys and girls! What do you say about that, huh? Isn't it just awesome?_**

**_For those who like to listen to music while reading, I recommend _**Megpoid GUMI, Your Love will Surely Skyrocket, with English & Romaji Lyrics _**on Youtube! The lyrics go well with the beginning on the story! Plus, it's just so dang catchy! ;D**_

**_I had to rush this chapter because school is starting tomorrow and that I tend to concentrate less when most of my hours are busy with something else. Also, we have exams in, like, a week? So expect maybe less great stories or rushed ones, or not even an update at all! Sorry in advance for that!_**

**_Also, I just realized that it's not _****Altamar _but_ Alto Mare.****_ Gosh darnit, I should've done my research better D:_**

**_I think that's about all I wanted to rant about today. _**

**_Happy reading!_**

**__****_WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO THE GUYS WHO READ THIS! BEWARE!_**  


* * *

**-KIERA'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

I couldn't help myself. I think I like _like_ him. I'm not even kidding.

He's seated a few meters in front of me, talking with some other guy who's hair was red (except his was blond and a little longer), and he was smiling softly. Oh my gosh, he looked like an angel with those deep blue eyes of his. I can just melt!

"Psst." Kayla, my best friend and roommate whispered to me with a nudge, nodding her head at the boy I was obviously ogling, "So that's the boy you're crushing on?"

"Shuddup!" I shushed her and we somehow started giggling like a bunch of idiots, attracting the attention of a couple of people who wanted us to be silent. We eventually calmed ourselves, and Kayla nudged me again.

"He's looking at you."

My baby blues widened and snapped to my eye candy in an instant, breath halting when he was doing just what Kayla just warned me about. I gave a hesitant, slightly embarrassed smile and nearly died when he grinned back.

"Hey."

"H-hey." I managed to squeak to him, hating myself for stuttering like a fool.

"How's it going?"

"G-good."

"That's good." He smiled one last time at me before turning back in his seat and going back to talking to the boy next to him.

My heart pulsed incredibly hast in my chest and I placed a hand on it, willing it to calm the heck down. It was just a guy... Just a guy... Just a guy that I happen to like... Eep!

"Oh my gosh!" Kayla squealed in my ear, "I can't believe he just talked to you!"

"All he did was asked how I was doing..." I defended the best that I could, holding my hands to my cheeks to cool them down.

"Well duh. But if a guy bothers to talk to you, doesn't that mean he's interested?"

"Maybe..."

"You should totally confess!"

Even though she was whispering, I couldn't help but shush her again, "Let's not talk about this right now!"

She raised an eyebrow at me, making me feel a bit more immature seeing as she had lots more experience with guys than I do, "Why? It's just a guy."

"Not just a guy." I whispered back harshly, "Not _just_ a guy!"

"Then you tell him that."

"H-how?" I looked around to make sure no one was listening, "When? _Why_?"

"Jeez. Don't you like him? Don't you want to be more than friends?"

I slunk back into my seat, "I guess..."

"So tell him you like him. Who knows, maybe he'll like you back."

I glanced back at Jace, only to have my heart stop when he suddenly turned and caught my gaze.

"Yeah..." I finally agreed with my love assistant, "I think I'll do it after classes."

"Atta girl. Want me to be there for support?"

I smiled, confidence growing, "You know what? I think I can do it all by myself."

She scoffed encouragingly, "You better."

_I will confess. Just you watch._

**-LINEBIATCH-**

I mustered up all my courage and finally walked up to him with that very important goal in mind. He agreed to meet up with me, but he said that he had something to do at the moment, so we agreed to meet in the museum's central hall at 4:30 (which is only thirty minutes after training ended). I wasn't so sure about a public place at first, but once I arrived in the large room with exquisite blue and gold designs and less-than-a-lot of people, I didn't quite mind so much anymore.

I quickly glanced at my watch. _4:20. _I still had some time to make sure I looked okay.

My straight black hair was let down this time, brushed more than usually and shiny as ever, ready to impress. Since school was over, I changed out of my uniform and into my usual attire; a form fitting dark red sleeve-less shirt with some jeans and sneakers, along with a black scarf around my hips as a belt.

_"First impressions always count!" _I remembered Kayla telling me in our room as she helped me get ready, _"So don't mess up, okay?"_

_I won't mess up! _I willed myself as I clenched a fist in determination. I wasn't going to ruin my chance with my dream guy! I won't!

"Hey Kiera," I heard the ever so angelic voice of my crush greet from behind me, "You're early."

I quickly turned around in surprise, noting that he too decided to change out of his uniform. He had entered from the doors of the museum, so that must mean he was out in the town doing something. Not that it worries me or anything, but I hope he didn't do anything to bring attention to himself.

I smiled to chase away the worry that probably showed on my features, "So are you."

He chuckled and coolly walked closer, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I sucked in my breath. Now or never!

"I like you!" I practically belted at him, his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Please be my boyfriend!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

I plopped down into my bed—which happened to be the lower bunk in our room, thank god—and pulled Scath onto my stomach, petting him to calm down when he furiously starting cuddling me and checking to make sure I was okay. Reoite joined her eeveelution on the bed and sniffed my face to my sure it was me before giving my forehead an affectionate lick and settling down near my head.

After lots of consideration, I had left my Umbreon and Glacion in my room—and having some hard time to separate myself from the former—so that neither of them could spontaneously growl at Jace if he got too close. Scath had never left my side once and can be very protective when he wants to be.

"Where have you been?"

I turned my head slightly to the electric blue accusing eyes of my roommate. She looked annoyed. My Pokémon must've brought her trouble.

"How long were you there?" I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise.

She scoffed, "Don't change the subject! You better have a good reason for being gone the whole afternoon and ditching me with those beasts of yours!" But then she grinned and hopped next to me on my bed, "So why _were_ you gone the whole time and missed supper?"

"I was on a date." I mumbled into Scath, who happily enjoyed the hug, hopping the girl wouldn't hear. But alas, she did and squealed happily for me, doing a small happy dance.

"Congrats on your first boyfriend!" She pulled me to my feet and forced me to drop Scath and join her happy dance, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks." Wait a second. Was that supposed to be an insult? "I think..."

"Now tell me everything!" She urged, taking both of my hands in hers and staring intently into my eyes, "How did it go? Where did he take you? Was he nice? Did you guys kiss?"

"Sh-shuddup." I mumbled, looking away. I could feel my cheeks burn as her observant eyes scrutinized me.

"You DID! You did kiss!" She suddenly exclaimed, making me choke on my own spit.

"Shush!" I wrapped my hand on the lower part of her face to silence her, "Not so loud!"

She pulled my fingers down and grinned slyly, "What's this? Was it too hot and steamy to describe?"

"Kayla!" I yelped in surprise and she cackled before escaping my wrath by taking the nearest exit—the door. I growled angrily before chasing her, Scath following me like glue (like I said, he never keeps me away from his sight).

She unleashed her Honchkrow and grabbed onto his claws, hanging on as he flew down the hall at a near impossible speed to follow. I ran to sprinting point, that alone keeping the bird Pokémon and its master a mere speck in my vision.

I growled in irritation before pointing to her, "Scath, use Faint Attack to get close and then Psychic!"

"Breeoon!" Scath growled before it vanished from my side. I ran faster, and the small speck that was Honchkrow grew until I could see it squawk and flail in shock as Scath magically appeared in the midst of their getaway.

Kayla let go of her Pokémon at the exact moment my Umbreon used its psychic attack to hold the bird in place, landing on the ground in a crouch. I wasn't slowing down though and easily grabbed her forearm before she could escape from me again.

"Aw, you caught me!" She laughed and ceased all form of running away.

Before I could let go of her though, a familiar cried out behind me, "Hey, break it up!"

I let go of Kayla as if she suddenly burned me, and then turned around to the Hall Monitor to plead my case, "We weren't fighting!" But then did a double take, "Jace? _You're_ the Hall Monitor?"

He rubbed the back of his blond hair in slight embarrassment, the flashy orange vest oddly suiting him well, "Not really. But she cornered me into taking her job for the moment being. Apparently she was in a hurry to go somewhere."

"Oh, okay." I chirped, feeling a slightly bit awkward. I failed to register the suspicious face Kayla was making at him and shot Scath a look to let go of the Honchkrow. Once he did, my roomie linked her arm in mine and started dragging me off, both creatures following our heels.

"Well if was nice meeting you and all," She said, not bothering to hide her dislike, "But we have to go."

Not to sound rude to my now-Boyfriend, I didn't bother snap at her that I didn't want to go back and that I wanted to stay with him. So instead I gave him a small wave before it was too late, "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded and waved back at my forcibly retreating self, "Sure."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"What's your problem?" I snapped the second Kayla locked the door behind us and pressed herself to the door to stare out of the peephole. "What's so important that we had to leave?"

"There's something weird about him."

"What do you mean, _weird_?" I narrowed my eyes accusingly at her. She had no right! "You told me to confess and I did! He likes me back so we went out!"

"That's not what's weird!" She yelled back, shutting me up efficiently as I waited for her to explain what the hell she was thinking that was weird, "Think about this! We're in the girls' dorms!"

I distracted myself by petting Scath, who had just jumped on my lap. What was she getting at? "So?"

"So? Don't you see? That Jace guy has no reason to be the Hall Monitor!"

"No." I defended, frowning at she was putting all the blame on this one guy. Why does she hate him so much? "He just said that she went to him in a hurry and asked him to take his place. No big deal."

"No! You don't get it!" Kayla threw her hands around with a huff, and ended up pointing accusingly at my nose, "This is a _girl's_ dorm. No guys are allowed here. _No matter what_."

"But he said—"

"Screw what he said!" She turned back to the peephole and looked out, "The Hall Monitor is supposed to pass on the job to another girl, _not_ a guy!"

I could feel my liking of him starting to weaken with my shaking insides. What _was _he doing here? "What are you saying?"

"I may not know guys all that well," She turned to me and slammed her hands on her hips, her defiance and bravado going straight through me. "But I do know a liar when I see one."

"He is not a liar!"

"Then why was he with the Hall monitor before she supposedly left?"

"He...he... Oh—I don't know! But he wasn't doing whatever you were thinking he was doing!"

"And what was I thinking?"

"That they were –CENSORED—!"

"Maybe they were."

I couldn't believe it. Did Kyala seriously believe that the boyfriend I had just gotten because of her pestering about my crush was cheating on me? There's no way! No way in hell that she believes this as much as I do!

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously in my direction, "Why, pray tell, would _I_ be jealous of _you_?"

"Because I have a boyfriend!" I screeched.

She went silent, eyes wide and disbelieving, before they narrowed dangerously and made me regret what I just said. "Just so you know, I can have any guy I want!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

My mind blanked for a second. "...What are we talking about again?"

She smiled, and it felt as if we never had an argument in the first place, "...I'm not exactly sure."

"So..." I started hesitantly, knowing that we were still both plagued with bad thoughts about a certain someone, "...What do we do about Jace?"

She smirked evilly and held up two fingers, "There's two ways to go about this. One, we get him to confess to whatever he was doing—but that's _highly_ unlikely—or two, we catch him in the act."

In turn, my own wicked smile slid onto my lips, "Let's go with the later."

"Let's."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Headset?"

"Check."

"Duck tape?"

"Why duck tape?"

"Don't question the genius!"

"Okay, fine. Check."

"Video camera with memory space?"

"Double check."

"Pokégear?"

"Check."

"Scath?"

"Check."

"Ready?"

"Duh." I grinned and tossed my Pokégear in the air so that I can catch it with my other hand, "Let's do this."

Kayla grinned in agreement and waited patiently as I called Jace, the small object on speaker phone to make sure we both clearly understood what he was saying. It was morning and classes haven't started yet, so we hoped to get him right before he left his room.

"...Hello?" His groggy voice resounded in our room.

I stifled a giggle at how sleepy he sounded, "Hey Jace!"

It took a moment, but he finally realized who I was, "Oh! Hey Kiera!"

"How's it going?" I said lightly, dragging on the conversation.

"Good..." He sounded a bit confused, but mostly like he just wanted me to get on with it.

Kayla made a face and pointed at her watch for me to hurry.

I did so. "Good, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after class today."

"Uh..." I believe he was checking for something, "Can we hang out at five? Meet you at the museum?"

"Perfect." I purred, grin stretching into a sly smirk as I hung up on him.

He won't know what hit him.

Literally.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Classes were over, and now all that's left to do is execute the plan. All during the day, I've kept an eye on Jace, and he never once came close to me or another girl. The only person he talked too was that guy with short red hair that Kayla told me was also his roommate.

"I've had a fair share of cheaters in my time," Kayla said as we rushed down the hall, one single objective in mind, "I hate them to the bone."

"That explains a lot."

"It does, doesn't it?" We shared a fleeting grin before checking down the hall to make sure no one saw us, "Cheaters always tell their closest friend what they're doing. No doubt about it."

"So all we have to do is talk to his roommate—" I guessed as the idea struck me, and she cut me off with a firm nod.

"Exactly. He'll spill everything."

"What if he doesn't?"

"You'll see."

With a quick check to make sure that the halls were empty and that we were at the right dorm, we knocked on the door labelled in gold lettering _206._ Each door had a gold number and small white board to write whatever we wanted on it. Theirs had their names at the top with scribbles of random Pokémons all over the rest.

"Jace man? That you? Are you already done?" Someone asked on the other side of the door before shuffling could be heard and something thudded on the floor. A few seconds later, the door swung open and the redhead roommate appeared, shirtless with dishevelled hair. He looked as if he just woke up from a nap.

"Done what?" Kayla hissed, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe to block the passage of escape.

I copied her, but instead chose to smile and wave friendlily, "Yeah hi! Jace's soon-to-never-be-again-girlfriend! Mind telling me where he might be?"

"Uh..." The boy's shell-shocked eyes flew everywhere but refused to meet our eyes. A simple fleeting action that meant that he did indeed know where his friend was and that he knew that he was in deep turd once this was over. "I have no idea..."

"Liar!" Kayla hissed and motioned for me to enter the room. I did so and she slammed the door behind us. She asked again calmly, yet her eyes were demonic, "Tell me! Where _is_ he?"

"I don't know! I swear!" The boy fell to his knees and pleaded for his dear life, "Don't eat me!"

"There there," She petted his head sweetly, "Just tell us where he is and we won't harm you."

She mentioned to me, just as I chose that exact moment to take out the duck tape from my bag. The boy's eyes widened considerably.

"Okay! I'll tell you!"

Kayla grinned and gave me an _I told you so _look. I grinned dumbly back, unable to believe that her plan was actually working. Now that I think about it, she did say that she had boyfriends before. Maybe she'd done this before to one of them. She sure did speak with experience.

Girl power all the way.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

The city of Alto Mare is an isolated island between the south-western coast of Johto, near Azalea Town, and the south eastern portion of Hoenn. It is accessible via ferries near Cherrygrove City, and is a city of canals; its major mode of transport be it the gondolas. This grand and ancient city has its greatly amusing and exhilarating water chariot race once a year—every July before school starts—, which is usually won by either Xavier or Maikee. Now that school was in session, there was no sign of celebration—even if the citizens happen to act as if every day was a party—and the waters were clear with the gondolas as the only source of conveyance.

"So?" I tilted my head to look at Kayla, who also looked as confused as I was, "Where is this garden he was talking about?"

"I'm not exactly sure..." Kayla murmured as she looked down the hall, "Maybe the Pokémon center over there can help us!"

I glanced at what she pointing at and nodded my consent. The Pokémon center and the museum were fairly close, maybe only a five minute walk across a couple of canals and even shorter by gondola. Of course, we jogged there and went straight up to Nurse Joy.

"Oh hello!" The pink-haired woman chirped as she noticed us standing at her desk after carrying Pokéballs to the back room to heal, "What can I help you with?"

"Yeah, do you have a map of the city?"

She blinked at us in confusion, "A map? Whatever for?"

"You see, we're new here," Kayla lied flawlessly. Good thinking too, it can save us some time. "And we have no idea where we're headed. The only recognizable place is this here Pokémon center and the Pokémart."

"Oh poor dears!" The woman gushed, quickly taking out pamphlets from under her desk and giving it to me, "Here are the maps! And if you need any more help, feel free to come in and ask me, okay?"

"Yes ma'm!" We answered together as we waved and left the area. I opened the paper the second I breathed in the soothing slightly salty air and pointed to the familiar areas. It showed the entire Alto Mare area with great detail, but only smaller, and it felt as if I was an amusement park rather than looking for a secret garden.

_"Jace said he found a secret garden and was going to bring a girl there! He never told or showed me where it was though! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"_

"That's where we are right now. The Pokémart's right there... and there's the museum!"

Kayla leaned closer to me to get a better look, "Judging by those trees over here..." She pointed to the forest area near the museum. I quickly pointed to the wall blocking it.

"There's no way we can enter there. It's blocked."

"Maybe we can jump over the wall?" But then she brightened up, "Yeah! Nyx (she's talking about her Honchkrow) can fly us over!"

"You sure he can carry too girls?"

She puffed up her chest proudly, "Positive!"

But there was no need to even have this conversation, because going down the canal in a white and light blue gondola was the very person we were trying to find. He hadn't seen us. In fact, _of course_ he wouldn't seeing as he was _making out_ with the girl seated next to them.

"Oh..." Kayla finally noticed what I was staring at. "Well that makes things a lot easier..."

Even though I had only really known Jace for a few couple of days, and that I knew this would happen and I thought I wouldn't mind, I still felt the small pang of hurt and betrayal deep in my chest. My face was sullen, my body was solid as a statue, and I felt nothing other than pure hatred.

I curled my fingers around Scath's Pokéball comfortingly for a few seconds before unleashing him.

"Wait a second, Kiera! Think about what you're going to do before you do it!"

"I know what I'm going to do." I turned to her, eyes murderous. "I'm going to smash his face into a pole and break his nose."

She raised an eyebrow in amused approval, "How are you gonna do that?"

"Easy." I grinned and looked down at Scath who seemed to pick up my angry emotions, for he was glaring at the very gondola that had just past, "Scath, use Psychic."

Let's just say that pretty face of his won't be able to smell anything for the next couple of days.

* * *

_**Sorry if it's shorter than the usual. Like I said, it was rushed ;D**_

_**Also, sorry that almost zero to none characters were introduced other than Kayla, Kiera, and Jace. **_

_**But hey, Jace and Red-Haired Neighbor won't ever be mentioned ever again (expect maybe once or twice). So there's more places to introduce others now that they're out of the way!**_

_**ALRIGHT ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make it's appearance today), TIME FOR YOUR SOMEWHAT DAILY QUESTIONS!**_

_1. What would your OC dress up for Halloween? And what Pokemon would they be bringing along to Trick or Treat and with what costume?_

_2. Favorite legendary? Or which one would you prefer to appear in this story?_

_**Now all that's left is...**_

_**FIND THAT MUFFIN MAN!**_

_P.S. I don't think I need anymore OCs, but they're are still accepted if sent!_

_**~MARLUNA!**_


	5. STARS Addison

_**Fancy meeting you here ;D**_

_**I'm just teasin' since I'm a good mood. Why is that? you wonder. Well let's see...**_

_**NO SCHOOL DUE TO SNOW DAY!**_

_**Isn't that just awesome?**_

**_More good news, my exams are in two weeks, so I still have some time to write before CRAMMING TIME._**

**_Sorry if it took longer than usual but I was procrastinating a lot by playing FRUIT NINJA on my iPod touch, and omigod you guys! It's soo flun! _**_**Something that helped though, was listening to the Trance Remix of the Levan Polka! XD I recommend it to anyone who's missing a good groove to write!**_

_**If your OC still hadn't appeared, do not fret! He/she/they are coming!**_

_**To me LOUD = HYPER XD**_

_**I hope I haven't over done it!**_

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

**-ADDISON'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF EARTH!" I bellowed the second my feet took me to the inside of the lunchroom, "I'M LOOKING FOR A SMALL GIRL AROUND FIVE FOOT THREE WITH LONG BROWN HAIR..." I glanced to the people in the line and then grinned once I spotted my prey, "_There_ you are Maikee! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"What is it this time?" She asked sweetly, though I could tell that she was irritated with me since was about the third time I went after her like this.

"We're needed at the Daycare once more!" I linked my arm in hers and proceeded to drag her away from her beloved line to get food. She sneakily slid her arm from under mine and fixed me with a friendly stare that meant _LET ME HAVE MY FOOD WOMAN._

"Okay fine." I huffed, standing next to her as I waited quite patiently for said line to advance. How long could it take anyways? Five, ten minutes?

**Wrong.**

I kid, it only took seven minutes. Oh you ever so dramatic people, you amuse me.

"Come on!" I grabbed her wrist the second she finished paying and started dragging her again, "There's no time to lose!"

"Hold up a second, Addie!" Maikee snapped as she freed herself once more, "Let me eat first!"

So with an unhappy huff, I proceeded to accept this ever so heart wrenching request and joined her as she sat down next to our roommates and friends. Her roommate was Jillian while mine was LeiMei, and just by knowing them, we found ourselves into this giant circle of friends. Lei was chatting with Jessica and Chanel, who was across from them and seated next to Cedric—what's this now? He goes to her at lunch too?—and Sam, who was putting up some sort of debate with Kayla and Keira about their latest attack on a guy. Jillian was—and OMG, this is an awesome revelation—a bit separated from the group, yet still close, while she talked and giggled with Tyson, who was on Cedric's other side.

Is it just me, or are we a bit too much in this group?

Nah, you're right, there's still places for more.

As I waited for Maikee to hurry up and finish her lunch, I put in a couple phrases in conversations ("Seriously? Scath used PSYCHIC and_ shoved_ the guy into a poll? _Why_ didn't you film that?" and "Jess, honey, I'm sorry, but that necklace is too cute for you.") when something suddenly landed on my head.

I looked up in confusion and then nearly squealed in utter happiness, holding out my arms to the creature so that I could cuddle it to the death. She gladly let me do so. "Vee! My ever so lovely Eevee! How are we doing on this ever so fantastical day?"

Something else then proceeded to hit my head. I glanced up curiously and was met with annoyed red eyes of Bree. Apparently she had placed her tray of food on my head as if I was a table before taking the free seat next to me.

"Oh heeeyyy..." I drawled lazily and turned my head once her tray wasn't used as my new hat anymore, "How's it goin' Bree?"

"You're too loud." She grumbled before taking a bite out of the spaghetti—that _is _spaghetti, right?—and watching as two boys about a year older than us—us being me, Bree, and Maikee at the moment—took the seats next to the later. Kayla waved at them in greeting and the first returned the gesture while the second smile shyly.

"Hey you guys!" I greeted with a grin and a lift of my hand. The two boys were inseparable cousins, both looking quite similar yet having clashing personalities. Jean-Paul is more outgoing and loud—kind of like me, now that I think about it—, which grew into a habit of saying everything for the both of them. This made Étienne grow a bit shy and willing to help anyone, but he will talk if he absolutely _has_ to.

"Hey!" JP grinned and then leaned forward seriously, putting his elbow on the table to hold him up, "Did you do the _devoirs_?" _(Homework)_

I blinked, smirked slyly, and copied his movements, knocking my own elbow into his mockingly, "No. _Je n'ai pas_." _(I have not.)_

He looked surprised a bit of my French—which is mean of him, since I'm sure he knows I'm taking classes—but then looked sad when my words sunk in.

Speaking of words, _his _finally sunk into _my_ brain, "Wait one dear second! We had _homework?" _I reeled back and stared openly at him, gaping through my shock. "Since _when?"_

"Since this morning?" He asked hesitantly before his gaze was suddenly swept away, eyes growing dramatically in size at whatever he was looking at, "Forget the _devoirs_... _Qu'est-ce qu'est ça?" ([...] homework... What is that?)_

That got the attention of everyone who was sitting near us and they turned their heads just as he pointed his finger at a floating tray of food, it's owner gaping incredibly as the plate of delicious items hopped away from her and fled away to the halls. I stared at the doors it just excited from; disbelieving that there wasn't an ounce of light purple haunting energy of a Psychic Pokémon around it. Like JP had said, _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

"Was it just me, or was there some sort of red line moving—"

"**_Could Jean-Paul Latour, Étienne Latour, Addison Hatter, and Jillian Archer please come to head office please? Jean-Paul Latour, Étienne Latour, Addison Hatter, and Jillian Archer to the head office." _**The nice receptionist called with a beep of the intercom. I caught Jillian's wondering look and shrugged, not knowing either why we were being called.

I got up and followed the two guys out of the door, pausing when Jillian jogged to catch up with us.

"Let's hope we're not in trouble!" She breathed before lighting a small smile on her lips.

I smiled back shakily at the idea and joined the guys with her in tow, "Yeah, I hope not!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

You guys aren't going to believe this.

"There's a rogue Kecleon in our school—" Head Master Lance informed us; he lets no one else debrief missions but himself, this is mostly for security reasons. But what he said meant that the floating tray of food we saw was because of this creature, a Kecleon, "—and I want you four to find it and bring it back here."

"What you going do with it?" Jean-Paul asked, his English a bit rougher than the usual since he came from a French family. Some say that he and his cousin are related to—or at least knew—Cedric before they arrived, seeing as said boy was also a French student. Hence the term _French transfer student _they use on him_._

"Yeah," I chirped in agreement with my team member, "You gonna eat it?"

Lance's eyebrow twitched, but it had yet to falter that uptight look of his, "We do not eat Pokémon in this school."

"Then how you get meat?" JP retorted a bit smugly as we got the upper hand of the discussion.

"That's none of your business." Lance twitched again and shuffled some papers to distract himself from throwing his stapler at our faces to silence us. I could tell by the way he was eyeing the object resting a little too close for comfort next to his hands. "Now go and find me that Pokémon before he becomes a disturbance!"

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted, slightly mocking, before linking my arm in Jillian's and skipping out of there, the boys obviously having no other option but to follow me along.

The thing with our team is that we're a little behind than most. JP and I, though we may be similar in almost every way, have gotten into countless fights and battles over who should be the leader of our group. With due time until the matter was figured out, Jillian became our temporary leader to appease us, only to have it fuel us even more. Due to the constant arguments, the Team Tests the teachers give us to see if we're ready for certain types of missions are usually failed, which meant that we'd have to do less and less mission until our problem is resolved.

It's bad though, because we have to stay here while everyone else go out on missions. I'm so lucky I was chosen to go on that larger mission with Jillian; that may be only the third or fourth I've been on.

"So where do we start looking?" I asked as I placed a hand above my eyes to search through the crowd, though I doubt that it would help us in any way.

"Why not this _direction_?" Jean-Paul pointed his thumb to the hall we had come from, "It stole food from us, _non_? _(no?) _Then doesn't that mean _qu'il n'en voudra d'autre?" (that it'll want more?)_

I shook my head, brown and blue locks flying into my eyes, as I crossed my arms defiantly, "I don't think so. It _just_ stole food from us. It wouldn't want _more._"

_"Peut-être." (Maybe.)_

"Guys?" Jillian asked, but I was too busy glaring at JP to care.

_"Peut-être que non." (Maybe not.) _I returned crossly, fingering Vee's Pokéball protectively, ready for any kind of challenge he might throw at me.

"Well, what do you think _alors_?" (_then?_) He huffed back, placing one hand on his hip and smirking a bit when he knew that I didn't really have an idea in mind.

Refraining a growl, I winged it, "The garden!"

"Guys?" Jillian asked again, but was left unheard.

_"Le jardin?" (The garden?) _He repeated in slight surprise, one delicate eyebrow rising mockingly, infuriating me more, "Why?"

"B-because!" I shouted, heat crawling to my cheeks, "It'd want to hide without always having to change its background, right? Where else can he be normal and undetected? The garden! That's right! _I'm_ right! You know I am!"

"No way!" He yelled back, frustration over coming his emotions too, "It's obviously the cafeteria!"

"The garden!"

"Cafeteria!"

"Garden!"

"Cafeteria!"

"Garden!"

"Cafeteria!"

"Garden!"

"GUYS!" Jillian snapped.

"WHAT?" We barked back in sync, fed up with each other, before locking eyes for a staring contest.

"Let's calm down and think about this!" Jillian tried to get our attention by distracting us with her hands. It always worked with me, "We can compromise! Let's—"

"Look!" Étienne unexpectedly exclaimed, shocking all of us to look at what he was pointing at.

"Is that..." I gasped and place a hand over my mouth to calm myself, "..._blood?"_

JP squatted down with his hands on his knees and leaned forward very closely to squint at the icky red substance that trailed down the hall, his blond hair happily stabbing into his eyes when he suddenly looked up at us with a wide grin.

"Should I..." His grin twisted into deviousness, "...taste it?"

"Jean, I would recommend that you don't." Jillian commanded sweetly with her cute smile.

JP wasn't looking though—because I'm pretty sure he would be totally mesmerized if he was—and slowly crept his index finger forward and dipped it into the red liquid. My breath stopped short in shock and anticipation when he plopped it into his open mouth, the seconds creeping past when he didn't react at first.

"Well...?" I asked when he didn't respond but simply looked back down at the liquid.

"I was right!" He suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere, scarring the turd out of me as he leapt to his feet and pointed a finger to the air above his head, "_J'avais raison!" (I was right!)_

"What?" I lashed out when he refused to explain or say anything other than _I was right _for a whole minute. "You were right about _what_?"

"That he go to cafeteria!" His words broke again, but that didn't stop me from understanding. He skipped over to his cousin and congratulated him for finding the clue for us. Said boy blushed and nodded his thanks.

"Uh..." I lifted my hand in the air so that my odd team member's attention would return to me, "I don't get it."

He grinned and skipped back over to where I was, pointing at the blood when he said, "_C'est de la (It's)_ tomato sauce! So looking at where the trail leads..." Which so happened to be the direction he was pointing at the led to the cafeteria, "...it brings us back to the caf!"

I studied the trail before frowning at what I found, "But what if it wasn't headed towards the caf?"

JP squinted his flashing blue eyes at me and looked utterly confused, "What are you talking about?"

"See, lookie," I pointed to the trail that headed in the cafeteria's direction and then pointed to the hallway it was coming from in the other direction, "What if it was heading _away_ from the caf?"

Jean-Paul didn't look happy that I brought this up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well if you're so against my tactics, then why don't we just split up?"

"Then that would be so much easier!" I snapped back, crossing my own arms over my chest, "We could have avoided all this fighting!"

"Fine then!" He pointed to the direction he always wanted to head towards, "I'll be going this way!"

"And me this way!" I pointed in the other direction where the tomato sauce was coming from and stomped towards it like a monster ready to terrorize citizens, "And then we'll see who's right!"

_"Ça va être moi!" (It'll be me!) _His final words echoed behind me as we faded away from each other, both heading in completely opposite directions. I heard the scuffing of sneakers and automatically knew Jillian had followed me. Who else in my team would?

Mark my words Jean-Paul, I _will_ be right!

**-LINEBIATCH-**

This is bad.

Like, _bad_ bad.

Bad _bad_ bad.

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm a Mareep.

Wait! This is no time to be joking! Vee is missing!

You heard right folks, Vee had vanished.

Okay, so she hadn't _vanished, _but she did run off somewhere. Of course when this happened, I ran blindly after her, getting myself separated from Jillian and getting completely lost in this huge school slash big-ass museum. What else can I do but wander until I find myself back somewhere recognizable?

...Okay, so now where am I?

I somehow found myself in front of a suspicious and curious looking archway, little leaves and plants poking out of the little cracks in the design, making it appear much more ancient than the rest of where-ever-the-heck-I-am. The other end of the archway couldn't be seen by how far it was, and I silently cursed myself for only having one Pokémon. Sure, the others had two, but that's because they went on more missions and got around to finding another partner, where as we were stuck most of the times doing nothing.

Well, might as well figure out what's at the end of the archway.

It's like they say, curiosity killed the Glameow.

But I'm not a cat. (Yet.)

After long minutes of dragging my hand against the wall and following along the path of the ever so great (not) archway tunnel, the end finally appeared and opened up to me, showing lush green grass that I could totally sleep on, long deep brown trees that hovered over everything soothingly, small cute bushes with little Oddishes peeking out curiously, Yenmas flying past with Butterfrees as they fluttered on without a care.

That's when it hit me.

I'm in the school's garden where they keep all the owner-less Pokémon!

So does that mean that Master Lance _wasn't _going to eat the Kecleon, but only bring it here to give it a home?

Aww! That's so nice!

"Eevee-eev!" In a sudden flurry of leaves, Vee popped out of the bushes that the Oddishes weren't occupying and ran up to me, hopping down the trail as if beckoning me to follow.

"Show me what's wrong!" I told her in immediate understanding as I started on a jog, only that it turned into a sprint when Vee started running and twisting through the path until it suddenly stopped under a certain tree. It was larger than most and was twice as high, the branches almost dangerously—for the tree, not us—bent down to meet us, looking as if they would snap at any instant.

Vee pointed with her paw at a certain area where the branches just split from the center, and it was a bit hidden so I had to move to see better. When I did though, I gaped for a whole five minutes before my tingly senses kicked in, telling me that I _had_ to do something for them.

I searched my pockets and slapped my forehead at my idiocy for not thinking about using my Pokégear before. I quickly dialled Jillian's number and she quickly picked up after the second ring.

"Addie! Where are you?"

"I'm at that Pokémon Garden! You know, where they keep the outcast Pokémon?"

"What are you doing over there?" Her voice was laced with slight disbelief and hesitance.

I glanced back up the tree and couldn't help but stare, "That's a long story, but I found the Kecleon!"

Her voice lifted with relief, "Really?"

"Yeah!" I faltered for a second, "But it turns out its taking care of another one!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"I'll bring the female Kecleon to the nursery," Jillian said as she placed her hand on the Pokémon's forehead and then scooped her up into her arms, "She's sick with a high fever."

Jean-Paul stood next to her, the male Kecleon in her arms—the one who's been running around the school stealing stuff to try and help his friend/sibling/parent/lover (who knows?)—and trying to keep it calm. It was flailing its little paws exhaustedly, trying to claw his way to Jillian and the sick Pokémon in her arms.

"Here," Jean-Paul passed the Kecleon to Étienne, who took him without argument, "Take care of him and make sure he doesn't get out of our room while I go tell Lance this." When JP got his nod of affirmation, he looked around suddenly before turning to me with an expectantly raised eyebrow, "Where's Vee?"

I gasped at the mention of my Eevee's name and looked around to the areas she could be. I've been so busy keeping an eye on the Kecleon duo and making sure they stayed in the tree that I forgot to keep an eye on my own little misfit.

"Hey, Étienne," JP turned to his cousin while I looked behind the tree, _"__J'vais le ramener pour le montrer à Lance. Vous allez aider Addison trouver Vee en utilisant Gigi, d'accord?" (I'm going to bring it to show Lance. You go help Addison find Vee using Gigi, okay?)_

I looked up in slight incomprehension when the small camouflage Pokémon was passed back to JP and Étienne took out his Pokéball. I turned to Jean-Paul with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when were you ever considerate?"

He raised one eyebrow teasingly and smirked, surprisingly ruffling my hair with his hand, "There's more to _moi _than you think."

I scowled and opened my mouth to retort, but he cut me off before I could.

"Looks like Étienne and Gigi found Vee!"

I turned in surprise at Étienne, finding a smaller-than-human-but-still-bigger-than-a-doll black creature made of dark gray cloths and a golden zipper—as its mouth—hovering a few feet away from us, pointing down in the direction where there was a small split between trees that I haven't noticed. Étienne nodded for me to follow him and I separated myself from JP to do so, nodding to Jillian as the remaining two of them left the area to report and bring the Pokémon to safety.

Following Étienne through the bushes and a multitude of more leaves and an even greater amount of canopies that I didn't even know could bend that low. When we finally pushed through the density of the jungle, we found ourselves in a little clear clearing with the sun beating down on us through the windows above (this is like green house of sorts).

"Why would anyone want to make a greenhouse so darn complicated?" I whined as I pulled a few stray leaves from my hair, "Seriously though, are they hiding some sort of big secret or something?"

I turned to Étienne to see if he was still there (he _is_ pretty quiet) and then followed his gaze to his Banette, who was hovering next to Vee and looking at something in the bushes. I shared the confused look the boy next to me was wearing before we joined them, pushing away the brush to get a better view of... a rock covered with moss?

Why the heck are they staring at that for?

"Eeeevve!" Vee chirped before touching it with its paw.

After a few seconds of waiting, wondering, hoping she doesn't get infected by some green monster within the moss, I reeled back in surprise when she started glowing bright white.

"What's going on?" I cried as I blocked my eyes with my hands—the light was intensified because I was so close to her—and turned a bit to the side as I recoiled, "What's wrong with Vee?"

The boy next to me chuckled, "She's evolving!"

_"SAY WHAAAAAATTT?" _I exclaimed the second the bright light of the heavens stopped destroying our much-needed-to-survive vision. I blinked for a few seconds, disoriented, before locking my awesome forest green eyes on my newly-evolved green Pokémon.

"Leaaaf!" Vee cried and tossed her head of leaves into the air, "Leafeeeon!"

SON OF A MOTHER GOLDUCK. ME EEVEE JUST EVOLVED INTO A LEAFEON!

* * *

**_First team and a few roommates UNCOVERED! ZOMG!_**

_**ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make it's appearance today), TIME FOR YOUR MUCH-LOVED QUESTIONS!**_

_3. What's your OC's favorite thing to do with its Pokemon?_

_2. Favorite way to travel. Walking/running/skipping, biking, surfing/gondolas, or flying? (Doesn't matter if they have a flying /water Pokemon or not)_

_1. Should I keep asking questions at the end of the chapters, or are they just getting annoying?_

_**Now all that's left is to...**_

**_SLEEP IN!_**

_P.S. 29 OCs in total! (If you count Jace-Jerk-Face)_

_**~MARLUNA!**_

_**My favorite Pokemon is Raichu, SO YOU CAN'T HAS!**_


	6. STARS William

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I've been really busy with a lot of things! Let me list off the things I've been multitasking:  
- video taping/audio taping/movie making. If you want proof, you can check my brand new YouTube Chanel that has been linked into my profile._**

**_- Chatting on MSN with three people at the same time_**

**_- Going on YouTube to load songs to help inspire me. You guys know I need my music!_**

**_- Organizing and plotting this story. I've noticed that all of the girls sent their OCs first and then it was the guys at the end, so in order to make it fair with the incoming chapters (also so that no one got annoyed), I have mixed up the girls and the guys so that they go one after the other. Also, there is going to be three guy chapters next to follow the three girl chapters that are already published. So consider the first six OC chapters to be filler/OC introductions/OC relations, because after that the plot will thicken like noddles!_**

**_- Drawing stuff. I drew a Raichu, Bianca with the G-MEN forces logo on her sleeve, and Addison, Bree, and Jillian with their Pokemon all laying on the grass. Only the Raichu has been scanned though, and can be seen on my DA account also linked on my profile.  
_**

**_- Reading this really tough French book that I haven't even read midway._**

**_- Writing this story. This chapter is filled with fluffy fluff! I hope you don't mind!_**

**_Along with procrastination, that should be about all... Oh yeah! The beginning of the plot has been created, so you guys don't have to worry about a thing! Everything is all as planned! Hehehe!_**

**_Also, if you guys have really upbeat songs that you think can help me, do tell me!_**

**_Sings that would go well with this chapter are either _**_Megpoid GUMI - Gumiracle **or** Megurine Luka - One night disco. **Heck**** even** Luka and Gumi - Happy Synthesizer_

_**Face it, I'm a Vocaloid and Pokemon freak :D**_

**_ENJOY!  
_**

**_Good news for me (and maybe not for you guys) I HAVE NO SCHOOL TODAY! YES! BECAUSE OF SNOW/HARSH WATER! You gotta love it!_**

**_I heard from a friend who overheard this person saying that her English friends think that our public French school is a RICH AND PRESTIGIOUS PRIVATE SCHOOL. Like what? Our school is like the TOTAL opposite! Seriously though, I do go to a French school (But I think you guys already guessed something like this when the option for French/English was on the OC form :D) Anyway, enough stalling for me!_**

**_WARNING - F_****_irst time writing in a guy's POV - BEWARE!_**

**_Disclaimer still applied!_**

* * *

**-WILLIAM'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"This is so weird..." I mumbled to myself as I watched the groups of girls a few feet away from me, whispering and giggling among themselves like some sort of secret cult, "What are they doing?"

"They're making plans," Jacob suddenly said warmly as he watched them talk with a small smile, magically appearing by my side like some sort of sneaking ninja that he secretly is—DON'T DENY IT! I KNOW HE IS!—, "It's what girls do on Fridays."

"Hmmm..." I thought to myself, refraining any mental images that might appear to beat me up, "Sounds suspicious..."

"Heh," I turned to the boy next to me to see him smirking. Why, oh why, did we have to work on the same shift at the museum today? Just when _she_ came? The boy's going to torture me, isn't he? "Do you want to... _join_ them?"

I paused for a few seconds, eyes lingering on the girls, before looking away with cheeks aflame, "Shuddup."

He nudged me teasingly with a mocking grin for a bit more before finally leaving me alone when a family of three arrived at the desk and paid for a tour. I shoved Jacob to them before he could complain (be he did glare at me for it) and whistled innocently, until the family gave me amused looks so I waved at them as if I hadn't just sent my buddy to his doom (face it, he doesn't like to fill his brain with useless—for him!—stuff and then explain it).

I was left alone at the desk and placed my chin in my hand as I leaned on the counter, watching as people went on with their lives while I was stuck behind here _working_. How I wish I was with those girls over there or gaming in my room or even on a date...

"Don't tell me..." A soft melodic voice rang in my ears as _she_ neared, "Are you still moping about being dragged here?"

I refrained myself from leaping ten feet and wiping the air above my head to rid my thoughts that mostly whirled around her, and smiled mysteriously, "...Maybe."

She huffed and gave me a totally adorable half-hearted glare, "Well, you know, this place isn't bad! I mean come on! How can you not like it here? There are so many things to do..." She trailed off as her eyes surveyed the area of the place where I worked, "...other than doing missions!"

"Nah..." I teased lightly, British accent progressing as I spoke, "...I don't see it."

"Grr!" She literally said that as she frowned upon me with those dark brown eyes of hers. I patiently watched her as her eyes widened with an idea, a small smug grin on her features, "I got it!"

"What?" I tested in amusement. To my surprise, she slammed her hands on the area of the desk in front of me and leaned her face closer to mine to make sure all my attention was on her. And trust me, it was.

"I'm taking you out!"

"Huh?"

Before I could even begin to grasp the situation, she grabbed my wrist (which practically made me hit my face on the desk) and forcefully dragged me away from my post and to the doors.

"Lexi!" A small girl with her platinum blond hair pulled up into a purple clip cried with a small frantic wave as we almost left. I recognized her to be her roommate. "Where are you going?"

Alexis paused in her steps, causing me to slam into her slightly, before she whirled around and yelled back, "I'm going to show William the world!"

"...what?" I retorted blandly, but she didn't respond yet again as she took my wrist and started to drag me out of the museum. "What about work? I can't ditch that!"

Another pause. Another slam into her back.

"Rin!" She called to her roommate, "Take over Will's shift, would ya?"

"Why me?" She cried back, her voice rising in despair.

"I'll owe you! Please do it?"

Rin sighed but then thrust a thumbs up in our direction with a small grin, "You got it!"

Alexis smiled gratefully, making my heart leap a little, "Thank you!"

Another wrist gripped. Another human dragged.

Oh dear Arceus, you love to play with me, don't you?

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

_"Come on, Will!" A hyper Alexis cried as she waved both of her hands above her head, waiting on the docks of Lilycove along with her brother who impatiently tapped his foot next to her, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"_

_"Late for what?" I yelled back, tugging on my brown jacket as the winds pushed me back, hurrying my best to reach them, "You never told me where we're going!"_

_Her brother grinned widely and pressed a finger to his lips, "It's a secret! SHH!"_

_I rolled my eyes and reached their sides. This has got to be the millionth time I've asked them that and got the same reaction. What was such an important secret that they had me filling out some sort of form, anyway? And that they had to travel all the way to my city to come get me?_

_After waiting to get our tickets ripped (you know, we keep one half, they keep the other) the three of us gathered to the front of the ship (otherwise known as the bow) and leaned on the railing as we waited for, you guessed it, the ship to take off. _

_"Okay, now tell me where we're going." I demanded once land couldn't be seen anymore and we were surrounded by the vast sea, "If you don't, I'm calling out Zepplin and going home!"_

_"Darnit!" Alexis hissed to herself as she snapped her fingers in dismay, "I should've thought about Zepplin!"_

_I smirked in contentment and she glared back at me, trying to dig holes through my forehead with her eyes._

_"So?" _

_She glowered, "So what?"_

_"Aren't you going to tell me?"_

_She leaned back to share a look with her brother, before turning back to me and shaking her head, locks of dark brown held into a ponytail bobbing around, "Nope! Not yet!"_

_I sighed and dropped my upper body on the railing in exhaustion, "When then?"_

_"Soon! When we arrive!"_

_I groaned and rolled around so that my back was leaning on the railing instead of my front, watching as Jacob pulled his sister in the air in a backwards hug, making her squeal and flail before laughing along with him. I get jealous of just watching them play and tease each other like this._

_"Don't leave me out!" I whined childishly before running up to them and pulling them into a group hug._

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Gondola rower dude person!" Alexis called as she cupped her mouth with one hand and waved with the other, "We want a ride!"

"Where are we going?" I asked coolly as I avoided looking at her cuteness, hands in my pockets, "I hope your really aren't taking me out around the world."

"Hm..." I turned in time to see her jump grandly into the gondola, not afraid that she might fall off with the slightest of tilts, "Though the idea of going around the world sounds great..."

I slid silently behind her and took a seat. She stayed standing, arms spread apart as she felt the wind on her cheeks and through her bangs (she's still wearing her usual ponytail).

"...we're going to be tourist today and travel around New Alto Mare!"

"Um, excuse me," Gondola boy with a red and white striped shirt finally spoke up, "Where are we headed?"

Girl next to me pumped a fist in the air and nearly fell into the water, yet still landing safely in her seat, "The Guardian Palace!"

"The what now?" I repeated with my great listening skills as our mini boat started moving along the river.

"The Guardian Palace!" She chirped and then placed a finger to her chin as she went on, "Though it's not really a palace... It's more like an art gallery of sorts where they keep almost everything they know about the Guardians Latios and Latias in there!" She paused and pointed to the Guardian statues looming over our city protectively, "Save for that, of course!"

My eyes lingered on the ancient psychic Pokémon high in the sky. Wouldn't it be just great if they would appear one day in front of us? That's just wishful thinking though, the Pokémons from legends don't just appear for no reason, after all.

I quickly zoned into what Alexis was saying before she could mouth me off for not listening to her important words, "—to do pirouettes on that bridge over there, and then run over to the park and play on the swings before ending our day with a nice ice cream cone from that ice cream parlour _Chez glace!_" She paused in her pointing around the city to look at me with her large brown eyes, "So what about it?"

I felt myself pale with mock horror, "...I am _not_ pirouettingon the bridge."

She pointed a finger in my face as a warning, "Oh yes you are!"

"No thanks."

"You will!"

"Uhh..." Boy still wearing the red and white shirt tried to intervene, "We've arrived..."

"Thank you, my good sir!" I exclaimed I as tried to escape the wrath that is my child hood friend, but she held me back my collar before I could, paying the boy (they're like water taxis!) and then dragging me inside the giant castle-looking art gallery.

Someone _please_ save me from my impending doom!

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

_"Why are we at a museum?" I asked the second I stepped out of the gondola, looking up at the high golden building that shaded towards antiquity. We had arrived to a place called Alto Mare, somewhere south of Johto and east to Hoenn, where it was mostly encircled by sea and lots of it in the canals here. _

_"Umh..." Jacob looked to his sister before hurrying to the door, "Let's go inside first!"_

_"Y-yes!" Alexis hurried after him and waved me in, "Come on, quick!"_

_"What's up with you two?" I laughed to show how ludicrous they were acting, yet it came out a bit forced seeing as I was getting worried, "Did someone die?"_

_"_We_ might..." Alexis mumbled to herself, thinking I wouldn't hear._

_The second my feet set foot inside the building and the door slammed to a close at my back, the siblings each grabbed me by an arm and dragged me to the counter. Not comprehending what was going on, I let myself be led around like a lost puppy (which I was) as a bunch of students looking around my age stood around watching us with utmost curiosity._

_"Alexis!" Sam chirped with a wave and smile as she neared. "You never told me you enrolled!"_

_"Same to you!" The brunette next to me chirped before pulling the matching girl into a hug. "How you been?"_

_"Good good!" Sam smiled, pulling back and looking at us boys who were momentarily forgotten, "Jacob! Good to see you! And William? What are you doing here? Don't you hate places like these?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I wondered and crossed my arms in annoyance as everyone around me went on talking about something I had no idea about, "No one had yet to bother telling me why I'm here."_

_Sam's eyes widened and sent Alexis a worried look._

_I sighed in dismay. She probably won't tell me anything either, will she?_

_"Okay! That's it!" Jacob snapped and whirled me around to hold me still by my shoulders, "Don't freak out, but we've enrolled you into a boarding school!"_

_..._

_"WHAT. THE. FUCK."_

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"This way!" My tour guide yelled as she dragged me yet again out of yet another historical site where you could actually die of boredom, "To the fluuun area!"

"Flun?" I retorted, my previous good mood vanished from the useless knowledge that had been mercilessly shoved into my brain, "More like torture!"

"Oh, you big baby!" She scolded, skidding to a stop so suddenly that I nearly fell on her (though I'm starting to think that I should've, just to annoy her), "Here we are!"

I looked at what she had stopped in front of and raised an eyebrow, "Why are we standing next to a bridge?"

"Weren't you listening? We're going to do cartwheels!"

I raised an eyebrow and moved to stand next to her, "Didn't you say it was pirouettes?"

"I decided not to embarrass you that bad." She patted my shoulder sympathetically, "Even if it would be funny as hell."

My eyebrow twitched, but I didn't dare show her that her form of torture actually bothered me.

"Let's begin!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. She printed off, doing a handspring, a few cartwheels before quickly finishing with a roundoff. I watched in horror, mouth agape, as she waved to me from the middle of the long bridge. "Your turn!"

"Uh..." I looked left then right, trying to find my way out of this predicament, "No thanks."

"Pwetty pwease?" She clasped her hands in front of her chest as she widened her brown eyes adorably, staring deep into my soul before I could even think about thinking otherwise.

I quickly broke eye contact with a small—EVIL—blush, "Fine. You win."

I ran to my doom and did the simplest of the simplest cartwheels, sticking my landing and putting up my hands in the air as I waited a great amount of applause. I opened my closed green eyes and flicked my brown hair back with a small snap of the head, watching the disappointed form of Alexis push her fists onto her hips.

"What was that?" She demanded.

I shrugged in response and smiled sweetly, making sure to sound as innocent as I possibly could, "A cartwheel. Just like you asked."

"But you were supposed to show off!" She whined, arms flailing like a mad woman.

"Meh." I shrugged again.

She growled dangerously and stomped up to me, stabbing her index finger into my torso. "You—" Poke. "Are—" Poke. "A big—" Poke. "Meanie head!"

I smirked to myself and grabbed her hand, leaning closer to be at eye level with her as I spoke coyly, "Be careful now, or you might get eaten."

I got to watch in amusement as her face turned a bright shade of red as different emotions flickered on her features. Finally she stuck to one and shoved me in the midst of her embarrassment, forcing me to let go of her hand—DANG!— as she stormed off, "S-shuddup meanie head!"

I followed her in amusement, throwing an arm around her shoulders casually—YES!—when she stiffened, "Come on! Lighten up! I was teasing!"

"Y-yeah..." She looked away, cheeks still cute and pink, "...only teasing... Hehe."

"Don't tell me!" I gasped dramatically as I looked down at her still in my arms and not fighting to get out—like she usually did when we were little, not that I'm complaining—, "You _want_ me to eat you?"

"N-no!" She squeaked before breaking out into a small smile with her chuckle, leaning more comfortably into my side and wrapping an arm around my waist—OMGOMGOMG—,"You big dummy."

"Now, now," I tsked lightly with a waggle of my free finger in front of her angelic face, "I'm _your_ big dummy."

"Yeah..." She tilted her head up and beamed adorably up at me, leaving me completely disoriented, "...My big dummy."

_Swoon._

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Higher!" She yelled as she swung forward with the momentum of the swing she was seated upon, "Higher! I want to touch the sky!"

I was behind her, pushing her forward every time she got near. I chuckled at her request before belting out, "Yes, my queen!"

"Yes!" She chirped back loudly and comically, "I am your queen! You are my slave! Bow to my flying feet!"

"But my queen!" I automatically protested with another push to her back, "If I bow, you won't reach the sky!"

"That is true." She sounded deep in thought and swung back down to me, "Very well then! There is no need to bow to my feet at the moment! We shallz wait until I return from the moon!"

"Yes, my queen!" I chanted back, chuckling at her determined look towards the skies.

As long as she's still smiling like that, I could do this forever.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"So," Alexis paused to take another lick of her ice cream cone, "Where to next?"

"Hm..." I looked around the park from our position of sitting on the grass before taking my own lick of frozen vanilla, "I dunno. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know either." She took another bite of her ice cream, "This was the last place on my list. I've got nowhere else in mind."

"I guess we should head back then," I said as I stood up, taking out a Pokéball with my free hand, "We can ride on Zepplin, I'm tired from all that walking."

"Me too." Lexi chirped as she jumped to her feet, "But before unleashing him..." She twirled to stand in front of me, "Tell me, did you have fun? Do you now love it here?"

"Hm..." The corners of my mouth lifted to a teasing smile, "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

I stepped to the side to have room to toss the Pokéball but she followed me, eyebrows drawn determinedly, "No! Tell me now! Did you have fun?"

"I don't wanna." I drawled lazily, turning around instead of sidestepping again.

"GRR!" I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she jumped on my back, wrapping her legs around my middle. We were close to the same height, with me only one inch taller, so I didn't really have to bend backward much due to the added restraint. "Tell me!"

"Nah." Not waiting for her retort, I called out my blimp Pokémon. It puffed up and floated upwards for a while, getting caught slightly by the wind. I grabbed its long yellow paw before he could go any further and it started floating circles around us instead.

"Zepplin!" Alexis chirped, forgetting our argument and clambering onto the Pokémon hovering in midair. Said being wrapped two of its long ribbon-like paws around her to return the hug she was giving (she was also clinging for her life, seeing as he was tilted slightly by my holding him and that he was high up).

"Shall we go then?" I asked as I pulled them lower to the ground so that I could also get on.

Alexis looked up at me with bright eyes when I sat on the giant head of my Pokémon, "I have an idea!"

"What's up?"

"A race!" She chirped as she slid off and pulled out her own Pokéball, "I'll get on Shadow and we'll see who's the fastest! I win, you tell me what you thought about our outing, and if you lose..."

"You become my slave!" I chirped evilly, grinning mockingly in her direction.

She glared at my decision, yet agreed all the same, "You're on!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Well, look who finally came back!" Rin greeted us, seat pouring down her forehead and blond locks from exhaustion. She immediately ditched the desk and jumped at us, encircling us into a hug, "Save me! Your job is killing me! I had to run everywhere and do everything! It was the hardest three hours of my life!"

"Welcome to my world," I patted her back comfortingly.

She leaned back after a few more seconds and grinned at us, "So how was seeing the world? Fun?"

"Oh yes." Alexis grinned in my direction when I slowly inched back to my post, "_Very _productive."

"What happened?" Rin asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand in relief, "Anything good?"

"Heh, good, yes." I could feel her taunting voice over to where I was as I looked around for Jacob. He was in the back, talking to his roommate Jason about something. "I won a bet."

My ears twitched at her words, but I didn't dare turn to look at her smug expression.

"What bet?" Rin asked in turn.

"Oh nothing!" Alexis chirped as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "It's a secret, right Willy?"

"Sure?" I replied uncertainly. She smirked back at me. Oh, she was never going to let me live this down, was she?

Rin looked between the two of us for a few seconds before touching her forehead in confusion, only to grimace, "You know what, guys? I'll chat later. I'm going to take a shower!"

"'Kay!" Lexi chirped before letting go of me and hopping up to sit on the counter to obscure my view again, "So now tell me what you thought of today!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sure sure?"

"Yes yes!"

"Really sure?"

"Yes! Just tell me!"

"Okay..." I breathed, insides squirming anxiously, "...If you say so..."

"I do!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Tell me!"

I scolded my eyes for trailing down to those pouting red lips of hers, "Okay then..."

"Well?" She waited impatiently, crossing her arms.

"I had fun, okay?" I smiled genuinely and placed my hands on the counter on each side of her, trapping her oblivious self, "There's no denying it."

She beamed, "Really?"

I chuckled, "Really."

"What did you like the most?"

I paused, brain going a thousand miles an hour, all thoughts wondering how she would react, "...Being next to you."

Her face grew that cute shade of pink as she grew flustered, hands going down to play with the hem of her white shirt, "W-what are you saying...?"

_Just say it!_ "I—"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" The voices of Jacob and Jason—or as we call them, the Double Js—yelled so suddenly and so nearby, nearly giving me a heart attack as the mere sentence made my thoughts go into overload.

"J-Jacob!" Alexis yelped as she slid off the counter as discreetly as she could, slowly going back to her normal not-pink self, "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"See you guys later!" Jacob waved calmly at us before running off, his little sister hot on his trail.

Jason turned to me with a deadpanned look, "You should've kissed her."

I flushed, "Shuddup. You go back hugging that Sam doll of yours."

The boy blushed in turn, "I-I don't have a doll of her!"

I smirked and walked over to ruffle his hair, "Of course you don't."

* * *

**_POKEBALLBIATCH = START/END OF FLASHBACKS (for those who feel like highfiving my creativity)!_**

**_I really want to give spoilers right now BUT I SHAN'T!_**

_**ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make its appearance today), TIME FOR YOUR MUCH-LOVED QUESTIONS!**_

_2. STARS in an acronym! What do you think the letters mean? (Example from Google: Students Today Aren't Ready for Sex. But we won't use that one XD)_

_1. What's your OC's favorite food?_

_**I'm going to ask a minimum of 2 question per chapter now. Since my brain is pretty busy and can't think up much good questions that can help me further (but don't worry, I already have the 2 questions for the next chapter!)**_

_****__N_ow all that's left is to...

**_SLEEP IN! _**

**_Wait. I can't do that. I just took a shower._**

**_WELL THEN. I GUESS ALL THAT'S LEFT TO DO IS..._**

**_...EAT POPCORN!_**

_P.S. 30 OCs in total! (If you don't count family-of-three-who-totally-kidnapped-Jacob-for-a-while, hehe)_

_**~MARMAR!**_

_**Somewhere in the school, two speciul students were having a certain discussion...**_

_**The awesome **authoress**, M****ar is her name, jumped up from her seat and pointed to the ceiling, her fellow friends/OC owners looking up at her in surprise as she belted, "Go my Raichu! Use Thunder from the HEAVENS TO SEND THIS AWESOME STORY INTO THE AWESOME STARS THAT ARE IN THE AWESOME SKIES!"**_

_**Her Raichu blinked in confusion before sharing a look with the neighboring boy, Milsu22.**_

**_"...lulwhut?" _****_He muttered to himself._**

**_Mar quickly slid back down in her seat and turned to him, "So I hurd u leik Mukipz..."_**

**_"Noo. I liek Swampertz!" Milsu22 patted his Swampert affectionately._**

**_Mar's eyes widened dramatically, "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"_**

**_Milsu22 followed suit, "BUT IT IS!"_**

**_And so, our heroes, Mar and Milsu22, spent the rest of their hour trying to concentrate on Chemistry, without Mudkipz._**

**_The end._**

**_(To anyone who want to be in a small random sketch like this, just tell me which Pokemon you ABSOLUTELY love and you will most likely join Mar and Milsu22 in their adventures outside of the story XD)_**


	7. STARS Kyle

**_Wow guys, I don't think you guys are going to be impressed with this chapter. I mean it's so short and filled with so much randum. Seriously._**

**_Also, if you guys have really upbeat songs, please do tell me!_**

**_ A song that would go well with this chapter is _**_Miku Hatsune - Po Pi Po Vegetable Juice!_

_**The Vocaloid freak strikes again XD**_

_**I have a poll on my profile for this story! GO CHECK IT OUT! Like, now.**_

_**You guys should see me in school, I'm writing this story on my iPod touch almost every second of freeness I have! I even walk while typing XD**_

_**My friend's walking next to me and she's like: "What are you doing on that? Writing a book?"**_

_**And I'm like, "Yep."**_

_**And then Milsu22's like: "Hehe."**_

_**And then everything is made of WIN instead of China. XD**_

**_ENJOY!  
_**

**_YET ANOTHER SNOW DAY! FEAR IT!_**

**_WARNING - COARSE LANGUAGE_**

**_Reader's discretion is advised._**

* * *

**-KYLE'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"This waaaaay, Kyle!" William who, unfortunately for me, was my roommate pushed me by my back in the direction of the mall. Did we travel all the way to Hoenn just for this? Nothing else? Why didn't we just go in the shops of Alto Mare like we usually do?

"Yes!" Sam squealed before rushing inside the giant building, Alexis and Rin following closely behind. They were girls, they like clothes, so why the heck was William and Jacob insisting that_ I_ follow?

I can't complain though, the fresh air of somewhere new is a great feeling when you're used to the same old scenery that comes with an ancient village. Traveling always has a way to entrance me, even if I am hiding from someone.

"This way!" Will steered me to the store the girls had entered, a quaint little shop _Pokenirt._ It looked mostly like a gift shop with lots of little knickknacks that girls would go completely goo-goo over... Ah, that explains why we're here; Sam, Alexis, and Rin were in the back looking at keychains. Did we seriously come all the way to Lilycove just for keychains?

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll go look around and stuff." I said as I swiftly turned on my heel and brushed past William.

Unfortunately for me, Jacob hooked his arm in mime and started to skip in circles, forcefully swinging me around with his momentum. He finally let go of me when my face turned red as my eyes swirled in circles.

"Nope! You're staying here! This is very important!" William cried loudly as Jacob grinned mischievously, making sure that the girls knew of my trying to escape. The three of them shared a look before hurrying to pick out something. They quickly rushed back to us with their hands full of keychains, after paying for them of course. Why were those small things so important to girls, anyway? I can't seem to grasp it.

"Where's mine?" William whined childishly, eagerly rolling on the heels of his sneakers.

"Here you go," Rin chirped as she passed him a green one with the design of a Rampardos on it, before doing the same to Jacob, only her receive a blue one with a small Dragonite design. Will grinned in delight and waved it around for the world to see as Rin gave me one too, "There you go, Kyle."

"What for?" I asked as I slid finger through the small ring so that I could lift it up without having to hold onto it. The light glinted on the metal before reflecting on the small design of a red Scizor with a blue background.

"Well I thought that it would be a great reminder of our friendship; matching keychains!" Rin smiled encouragingly as she watched us play with our new objects. Give someone a toy and they will latch onto it for the next hour of their lives, including me.

"Why though? I know we're all great friends, but you and Kyle only knew us at the beginning of the year." Sam said with a slight worried frown, glancing up from her Zangoose charm. "So why?"

"Weelll..." Rin scuffed her shoe and looked away from us, rising suspicion that something bad happened, "I'm just worried you know...?"

"About what?" William stopped in his showing off to tune in, raising a dark eyebrow in her direction. "Did something happen? Do you want me to go beat someone up?"

Rin shoved him aside, "No! There's nothing wrong! It's just..."

"Just...?" Alexis drawled out, "Come on! Spill!"

"It's just that the teachers are acting weird!" Rin yelped out, voice pitching uncomfortably.

"Weird?" Jacob echoed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, they're acting pretty weird to _me!_ They're all on edge and stuff, you know?" Rin mumbled through her words, blushing in embarrassment, "And that usually mean something bad is going to happen. So I thought that if we had these—" She lifted up her own Metagross charm with her name on it, "—then we'll never forget that we're all on the same side, as friends, that no matter what happens, we'll be there for each other..." She trailed off, looking away, becoming awkward.

"AWWW!" Alexis and Jacob squealed together before jumping her into a hug, Sam and William joining in not a few seconds later and forcing me to do so too, "That's soo sweet!"

Rin flushed even more—if that's possible—and squeezed us back before raising her eyes to meet us all in the eyes one by one, "I also got one for Jason since he couldn't come" She showed us the Flygon keychain, "The other reason we came here is to shop in this large mall. You guys—" She stared pointedly at us dudes, "—don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" William answered and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Jacob and I, making himself comfortable so he could lean on us. "We're just going to hang. You girl have fun!"

"We will!" The three of them chimed as they waved and then rushed off to who knows where.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

After an hour of watching William go up and down those electric moving stairs, Jacob finally pulled him off and dragged him to the food court where we gorged ourselves until we were full. The girls finally joined us half an hour later, finding us going bonkers over this sports shop where Jacob was intent on getting a skateboard (but then his sister reminded him that we were flying so there was no space to put it). We wasted another half an hour doing nothing (except for William, who went back to his beloved moving stairs) and hanging around, until we decided to go around the city and sightsee.

The first place we went was the contest hall. We didn't need to buy a ticket to go and watch, so we got so entranced that we didn't even notice—until Alexis mentioned it—that coordinating was similar to battling, except, you know, you have to show off the beautiful-ness of your Pokémon. Which is a lot harder than it sounds apparently (that's what Alexis keeps saying anyway).

We wasted a few minutes in the museum before we finally moved our tails and scrambled on William's Drifblim (max 3 people) and Jacob's Dragonite (max 4-5 people) and headed back to Alto Mare.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Good to be home~!" William sighed happily as he let himself drop on the lower bunk's bed, which also happened to be mine, not that I care. I went over to my desk and pulled out my keychain, attaching it to my Pokémon belt so that I wouldn't forget it. Not that Rin had a point! I just like it, is all.

I'm serious!

"Hey, Kyle," William grabbed my attention. I turned to him and observed him coolly, not bothering to hide my slight annoyance on my features, "What do you think she means by acting weird?"

I shrugged, turning back to my desk and pushing away the homework I was supposed to do over the weekend.

"You don't think..." He trailed off and then started again. I didn't bother looking back at him. "Are they really acting weird?"

I didn't answer, and choose to get it over with and do my homework. First on the list, math. Yay. Such a pleasure. Not.

"What do you think, Kyle? Are the teachers acting weird?"

I paused in writing and turned to look at him with another shrug, "I guess so."

He pouted and rolled over so that he was leaning on his arm, "You're so unhelpful!"

"Thank you." I replied sarcastically, returning to the ever so evil math problems.

"I'm gonna take a nap..." He mumbled as he shifted on my bed, and by the mumble at the end, I guessed that he turned around so that his face was in the soft fluffyness whiteness that is MY PILLOW.

I whipped my eraser at his head, "Onto your own bed!"

"But Kyle...!" He whined, eyes already most from his very deep sleep of five seconds.

"No buts!" I made sweeping motions with my hands to accentuate my point, "Shoo shoo."

"You're not fun!" He whined, but got up anyways and climbed onto his own bed. I smirked in victory before turning around in my seat to continue doing my homework.

"You're mean!" William teased from above me.

I rolled my eyes at how immature he was acting, "You should do your homework!"

He didn't answer for a few seconds before I heard him plop down on the mattress, "Nah. Dun feel like it."

"Suit yourself."

"I will."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"You're going to fail."

Will paused, and from the tone in his voice, I could sense defeat, "...Yeah. I know."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"DANCE PARTY!" Some girl with pin straight dark brown hair yelled as those who had nothing to do all gathered at the game room (which is usually open to the students during lunch and weekends). A few were playing ping pong, will the rest gathered around the pool table where Xavier and Chanel played against Rin and Jace—the four of them formed a team from STARS—and were managing to steal the lead.

Addison, who was almost completely ignored, blasted some upbeat song through the stereo; if I recall correctly, it's called Fireflies from Owl City.

_... I'd like to make myself believe, this planet Earth turns slowly..._

"No way! Cedric's your _twin brother_?" The girl standing next to the pool players exclaimed in shock. Chanel slowly and reluctantly nodded her head in response, cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment.

"You don't even have the same last name!" The girl continued to screech, not bothering to lower her voice for the sake of the others—aka me—around her.

"If you're only here to yell, go somewhere else." Xavier snapped at her after his turn of hitting the white ball past, landing two more balls into the sockets, "We're in the middle of a game here."

"Geez" Idiot girl grumbled before leaving with a small forced happy wave. "Fine then."

AND SHE WAS NEVER HEARD OF EVER AGAIN. (Seriously.)

"Who was that?" I asked to no one in slight annoyance. I looked around for William and spotted him looming over Darren and Quincey as they played video games—Halo, I think.

"Hell yeah!" Quincey yelled with a fist in the air, turning to William, "Highfive!"

"YE-AH!" William cheered back.

And thus, they highfived.

I glared at them—TOO LOUD—before joining Darren, "We can take 'em."

Darren smirked evilly, "Oh hell yeah we can!"

We too highfived at our new pack—seriously?—and waited for Quincey to grab the controller before we started the war again. Our opponent was ahead by a few kills, but that was nothing we couldn't take care of—not that I was the one playing.

"Wait a sec..." William probably got the same idea as I just did, "You can play more than two players right?"

Darren paused the game and nodded at him with grin. William grinned back and magically pulled two X-box remotes from behind his back out of nowhere. He gave me one, restarted the game, turned on the remotes, and we started playing FOR REAL.

"MOUAHAHAHAAHAHA!" William laughed creepily as he shot me in the head. I growled dangerously before mashing my buttons to the freakin' death.

"Take this shit!" I yelled back, my player running over to his and slamming his huge gun on his head, successfully dying after a shot to the chest, "Fear my wrath!"

"RAWR!" Will retorted as he wildly waved his remote up and down, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"YES I CAAAAAAANNN!" I yelled back, scrunching on myself as I brought the control closer, as if it'd go any faster if I did so.

He yelled back, "NO YOU CAN'T!"

My player snuck up on his, "TAKE THIS!"

"TAKE _THIS!_"

"ILLEGAL!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"NUHUH!"

"WHERE'S THE DAMN REF?"

"WE DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"OH GODDAMN!"

Quincey and Darren were officially left out.

So they decided to join in.

"OH PLEASE!" Qiuncey yelled as he dramatically pointed at Darren and I, "YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"

"PSHA! AS IF!" Darren yelled back, stabbing his upper arm with his finger, "THERE!"

Taking their distraction happily, I hurried to find Quincey's player and killed it.

He opened his mouth and closed it like a fish for a few seconds before, "REMATCH!"

"IDIOT!" Darren yelled back for me, pointing at the boy, "YOU GET REVIVED!"

"GAH!" Quicey yelled as it was true, "SINCE WHEN?"

"SINCE FOREVER!"

"Tch, boys..." Someone—a girl, by the sound of the voice—said with an amused sigh from behind us.

I smirked at this and turned my head slightly, recognizing the black hair to be Kiera's. "You want to play?"

Her eyes glinted brightly as a yes to the idea, but it was quickly crushed by William, "But there's no more room..."

"I can switch out." I offered the girl the remote, just as my player got crushed to the ground by Darren's player on a ghost, "THE HELL, MAN?"

"Sorry!" He yelped with an embarrassed blush, "I thought you were Quincey!"

"...jee. Thanks."

"So, can I play or what?" Kiera sounded annoyed, I gave her the remote and moved back to give her space. What, you thought that I was going to wrap my arms around her and teach her how to play? Well no thanks, she already knows how to do that. In fact, she can beat all of us easily in one shot.

"TAKE THAT, BITCHES!" She yelled ecstatically, jumping on her feet as the monotone voice of the game went _DOUBLE KILL, _meaning the two of our enemies went down within a close time period.

"Omigod..." Another girl voice appeared next to me.

OH MY GOD, THE GIRLS ARE INVADING. RUNNN!

But seriously.

I turned to Kayla with a raised eyebrow. "What's up?"

She ignored me, storming over to Kiera and pulling her away by her ear, "Kiera! I can't believe you ditched those cute guys just to play this _STUPID_ game!"

"It's not stupid!" Kiera flailed comically with the remote still in her hands as she tried to continue playing, "It's HALO!"

"It is. Now we're going back to those guys, mkay?" Kayla snatched the remote out of Kiera's hand and tossed it back to me—which made the player throw a hand grenade by accident and send Darren's player flying a bit—before smiling sweetly at whoever was staring, "Sorry for the inconvenience!"

And they were gone.

"That was weird." Darren commented as I took back my place next to him.

"Yep."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side."

"Got that right."

And so we continued playing.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

When life gives you lemons...

"Dude, what the hell?"

...squeeze it into someone's eyes...

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you squeeze lemon into my eyes?"

...literally.

Discreet thumbs up in the direction of the camera.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Wow..." William and I dropped into the couch of the game room in exhaustion, my roommate grudgingly checking his watch, "It's been what, half an hour we were playing? Geez! Saturdays are _slow!_"

"Yeah," I wheezed, rolling onto my side, "There's nothing to do."

"We can play..." He put a finger to his chin and thought about it, "...more Halo?"

"Hell no."

"Then how about... Call Of Duty?"

"No shooter game!"

"Okay, okay, how about Monopoly?"

"That takes forever."

"Checkers?"

"Nah."

"_Chinese_ checkers?"

"Same thing!"

"JENGA!"

"NO. WAY. Flying blocks man. Might hit someone in the eye!"

"Like you did to me with those lemons of yours."

"Exactly."

"So we playing JENGA?"

"No. Dude, no."

"Maybe... chess?"

"That's stupid."

"I know." He sighed and looked around the room, "UNO?"

"Too complicated."

"Tetris?"

"Too speedy."

"Sudoku?"

"Boring."

"Mahjong!"

"NU."

"Er..." He was running out of ideas. Victory. "Truth or dare?"

I gave him a look.

He grinned sheepishly, "Guitar hero?"

"Too intense."

"GEEZ MAN!" William snapped at my whiny self, "PICK SOMETHING!"

I smirked mysteriously, "Are you sure?"

He looked afraid, "Um, yes?"

"Good." I nodded to myself, "We will play... EXTREME TIC-TAC-TOE."

William gasped with a hand hovering over his mouth, "Not... EXTREME TIC-TAC-TOE!"

"YES." I replied gravely. "EXTREME TIC-TAC-TOE."

"So... what's extreme tic-tac-toe?"

I sighed and sunk further into the pillows, "I have no idea."

"Sucks man."

"Yep."

He stood up and stretched, "So we playing Tic-Tac-Toe or what?"

I joined him to the land of the standing, "Yep."

And so we took out some paper and some pens. And played Tic-Tac-Toe. Extremely.

"EAT THE WRATH OF MY XS!"

"CHE! MY OS BEAT YOUR XS TEN TIMES MOAR THAN YOURS BECAUSE THEY ARE DA BOMB!"

"LIE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"PSH, YOU KNOW IT IS."

"...maybe."

"A-HA!"

"HE-HE!"

"HO-HO!"

"SANTA!"

"Dude, the hell?"

"Sorry."

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness! But there's a small unreasonable reason for that!_**

_**ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make its appearance today), TIME FOR YOUR MUCH-LOVED QUESTIONS!**_

_1. What would your OC do if one of its Pokemon died? And would it eventually get a new one?_

_2. What would your OC do if it was stalked by some unknown Pokemon?_

**_WELL THEN. I GUESS ALL THAT'S LEFT TO DO IS..._**

**_...PO PI PO!_**

_P.S. 30 OCs in total! (If you don't count randum-girl-who-was-with-Chanel, hehe)_

_**~MARMAR!**_

**_THE REASON FOR TEH SHORTNESS APPEARS!_**

**_This short sketch is a Meri47 production of WIN. (with a little bit of editing from yours truly)_**

Agent MarMar settled more comfortably on the window sill. Meri had kept her waiting for THREE STRAIGHT HOURS while she scouted for openings. MarMar snorted."I tell you, that's the last time I let Meri do the scouting. She takes forever! I mean, really, how hard can it be to—"

"I can hear you, Partner."

MarMar winced. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Next time you can do it."

"Oh _good_!"

"Yeah, next mission we're going to Aruba, I think. You know how to swim, right? Sharks won't bother you if you move fast enough, I think...Partner, what's that sound? You in trouble?"

"That's the sound of me hitting my head against the wall, Meri. YOU'RE DOING THE SCOUTING NEXT TIME!"

MarMar sighed. Meri was such an idiot sometimes...

"PARTNER! SOS! _S TO THE O TO THE S_!"

MarMar's head snapped up in alarm. "Meri? What's the problem?"

Meri's voice was harried and taut with worry, "I tripped the alarms, I think—OH MY GOD, WHAT DID THOSE GUARDS FEED HIM FOR BREAKFAST?"

MarMar grabbed the rappelling kit. "Meri! Hang on!"

"Oh don't worry about—THAT DOG IS THE SIZE OF A BEAR! FORGET WHAT I SAID MARMAR! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!"

MarMar nodded. "On my way!"

Alright, time to see what it feels like to jump off a thirty story building... Did Meri tie those knots right? OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA DIE—"

It was a quick fall, MarMar supposed. As quick as a thirty story drop could be anyway. MarMar's teeth ground together when she hit the pavement and saw the chaos—13 guards and 6 dogs. Not a good combination. And Meri was a hopeless fighter, even if she could slip past any security system like she was some ephemeral being. MarMar winced at Meri taking a shot to the jaw, and then smiled and began cracking knuckles.

This was going to be fun.

**-MERI47SAYSLINEBIATCH-**

Meri was having a hard time keeping the awe off her face—Special Agent MarMar dispatching 13 guards in 26 seconds! 26 SECONDS! And the dogs hadn't even been worth that—just one tiny GLARE and they were off running and whimpering back to their kennels. They'd even walked right into the Big Bad Bosses lair to get the goods like they were taking a Sunday Stroll!

MarMar was tossing the chip thoughtfully. "Hey Meri, what's this thing called again?"

"The Raichu Component, Boss. They say that it can power through any type of water or flying technology out there. The only things that come close are maybe the Zapdos Chip and the Manectric Code."

MarMar frowned. "Do you think that if I hooked it up to my TV set, it would get me free cable?"

Meri's jaw dropped. "BOSS! That's a sensitive piece of technology! You can't just hook it up willy-nilly!"

MarMar smiled mysteriously.

**-MERI47SAYSLINEBIATCH-**

Back at home, MarMar happily settled down with some popcorn. The new Volcaloid album was out, but just because it hadn't been released in stores didn't mean that it was available to hear! Besides, MarMar reasoned, "I'm one of the biggest Volcaloid fans there is, I deserve to get a little pre-release viewing... Man, this Raichu Component is the best"

Across the city, Meri was getting her mission debriefing from her superiors.

And they had just asked a very sensitive question.

"Well, Sir, I sort of... lost it..."

Meri gave a laugh that was borderline hysterical.

"You see Sir—It happened like this: I was doing my casing of the headquarters for the Big Bad Boss like you ordered MarMar and I to, when all of a sudden..."

**-MERI47SAYSLINEBIATCH-**

Across the city is a spacious apartment, MarMar listened to Volcaloid with popcorn and laughed.

**_(To anyone who want to be in a random sketch like this, just tell me which Pokemon you ABSOLUTELY love and you will most likely join MarMar and Meri47 in their adventures XD)_**

**ALSO IMPORTANTE THING TO READ RIGHT NOW BELOW! BLAH BLAH BLAH, JUST READ.**

**_I'm creating another OC story and I want to know if I can use your OCs, along with a bit more info about them._**

**_My story will be of the same subject as _****Amber Carnival's The Hiding Game**_ (go check it out for more info) so all credit goes to them._

**_This is what happens: the Oak Facility are working on a project, one that "fuse" humans and Pokemon together to create another species that they call the "Amon". Everything runs smoothly until a sudden explosion happens and hundreds of Amon escape and run away. Many tried to return to their normal lifestyle but were instantly tracked down and brought back to the Oak Facility before they could do any harm to anyone._**

**_The ABC is made up of advanced technicians, scientists, soldiers and of Amon themselves who did not or were unable to break out of the facility at the time of the explosion. The purpose of the ABC is to gather all the Amon, and return them to therapy to decide if it is safe enough to let them back to their once natural world._**

**_This happened around five years ago, and not all the Amons have been gathered._**

**_If you feel like also being a part of this soon to be story, grab your OC sheet and edit it around so that it goes like this:_**

**Name: **More unique the name, the easier it is for us to remember.  
**Pokémon:**One pokémon, that's all you can pick. No legendaries, pseudo legendaries, ect.  
**Age and gender: **At least older than 5.**  
Blood type: **It's just for the scientists.

**Personality: **You're probably sick of seeing the word 'detail' but it is essential. Minimum is one paragraph, unless you plan to stick to the OC you already sent me, in that case I already know your character.**  
History:** History makes personality, and hopefully we can make the history quite important to the lives of the characters. Family is placed in this category as well. Write before/during/after of being at the Oak Facility. IMPORTANT TO FILL.**  
Current Occupation:**I get the fact most of the people are on the run... so, what are you doing though? Or are you one of the few Amon who works for the ABC?

**Appearance: **We will even accept green hair! It's Pokémon afterall!**  
Clothes:** If you're in ABC then all you have to do is type 'uniform.'  
**Accessories:** Bag? Watch? Hat? Something else?

**Type: **The Pokémon's (above) type, like grass type is you chose Bulbasaur.**  
Ability:** Originality is the key! Most preferably it relates to their pokémon type.**  
Weakness: **Weakness in the abilities to be specific.

**Other:** In case I missed anything!

**_So here we go, the last question!_**

_3. Do you want me to use your OC for my newest story? If so, please send your form via PM!_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_Also, Shadowman, I know I've said you were one of the first to have an OC and that your chapter is coming up, don't fret, its just that because of what's going to happen in your chapter (and the character order scramble) he's been pushed back a bit._**

**_~MARMAR_**


	8. STARS Tyson

**_I wish I could be like all those cliche authors out there and say the exams held me back, but thats completely-well, mostly-false information fed._**

**_I have not been held up from the exams until Wednesday (yesterday), when real hell arrived to the students. I stayed up until midnight working on the project, lost valuable sleeping hours, while shifting back and forth between crazy laughing and crying fits of torture, got an almost prominent migraine, then blah blah blah._**

**_While this may be true, that still doesn't excuse me from not writing this chapter by my usual speed before the day of the exams. I'm unhappy with myself, and I'm starting to fear that I might procrastinate on this story like I've done with all the others._**

**_I don't know if you readers are reading this, but I do really want you all to know one thing: _if I ever go one week without updating, please do spam my inbox with lots of complaints. That will most likely kick my butt into gear!**

**_NO MORE OCS ACCEPTED! But if you really do want your OC in the story, PM me that you have an OC. When the time comes that I need one, I will then contact you back._**

**_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FILLED WITH FLUFF BEFORE THE PLOT STARTS TO ROLL! That's right! All the six first POV chapters were fillers to get the characters introduced!_**

**_THE NEW STORY IS CREATED! Called WISH FROM THE HEART, go check it ouuutttt!_**

**_I've tried to get everyone introduced in these fluff chapters, but since they're so many, you readers should tell me if you want your OC to have more/less screen time. Also, there are four OCs that will have their own special chapter, these four won't make as many appearances as the others, but they'll be there in the end. (So basically, they hadn't appeared in the first six fluff chapters like all the others)_**

**_Songs that would go well with this chapter are _**_Vocaloid Chorus - Love is war! **or **Vocaloid Chorus - Bad apple!_

**_~HAPPY READING!~_**

* * *

**-TYSON'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"Tyson, right?" Some boy addressed me as he took the free chair from the table I was reading. His ice blue eyes twinkled amicably as he grinned. I recognized him almost immediately as Cedric, that one guy who rode that Houndoom in front of us.

I repressed a shudder—I do not like those large dog Pokémons—and smiled easily, placing a bookmark to hold the pages in my book. "That's me. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, so I hear you can give people fortunes of the future." He started, eyes shifting from left to right as if doing this was going to bother his reputation. If anything, it should probably make it better.

"I do." I closed my book and stretched my arms a little, "Is there anything specific you want me to see or...?"

"Yes!" He jumped at his chance, only to get shushed by Rebecca, who works here at the library and she stood nearby stacking books onto the shelves.

"Okay..." I pulled my voice down to a whisper, "What is it?"

"Well you see..." He leaned across the table and mentioned for me to do the same. He cupped his mouth with one hand and whispered something in my ear. _"Whisper whisper whisper..." _

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and a small smile escaped to the confines of my lips.

This was going to be good.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

The fortune telling has gone perfectly as planned. Arcana stayed still—thank god for that—while I used Crystal's pearl as my crystal ball—but I had to shine it first—as Cedric sat in front of me with very wide eyes as he watched the magic flow.

I still can't get over what he asked of me. And the response my Crystal ball had. It was totally ogle worthy.

With all this mayhem, it brings us to Monday, in class with our teacher, Mrs. Barlow. She's sour as hell—I'm still serious here—and snaps at you if you go as far as to ask for permission to go to the bathroom. I'm so glad we have to wear uniforms in class; who knows what she might do to us if we wear our normal clothes! She's a little on the chubby side, but she used to be really thin in her glory days—apparently she could beat the elite four but just not the champion—so I think that gave her an attitude problem when she let herself go.

But that's just me guessing. Nudge nudge.

"OKAY CLASS!" She boomed as she slammed her desk on the podium—yes, teachers here have podiums—to make sure all our undivided attention was on her, "TODAY WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT—"

"Mrs. Barlow!" Quincey interrupted in a chime, hand flying above his head for her attention, "I have a question!"

"WHAT IS IT?" She snapped, her loud voice making the hairs on everyone's head fly back.

I blanched as the unaffected boy asked obliviously, "Are you pregnant?"

A pregnant—sue me—silence ensued.

"ASDKESDRYFGHRYJV—" Mrs. Barlow's head then exploded, for all of those who want to know.

Nah, I'm kidding. But she did stutter around with her words before—

"DETENTION HAYDEN!"

Quincey, aka Hayden, shrugged and got up from his seat, sending his fanbase population of girls a piece sign—which then made then squeal in utter delight for two exact seconds before shutting up at the glare they received from Mrs. Barlow—before strutting out of the class room like a pro.

"NOW THAT THAT MENACE IS GONE FROM OUR CLASSROOM, WE WILL CONCENTRATE ON LEARNING ABOUT MATH AND EVERYTHING UNRELATED TO IT!" She grabbed a ruler and slapped it to the blackboard, "NOW OPEN UP YOUR BOOKS AT THIS PAGE—" She slapped the ruler on the board again for emphasis on the number written, "—AND ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS! THOSE WHO GET FIVE ANSWERS WRONG WILL HAVE TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL AND DO IT ALL AGAIN!"

Don't you just love Mrs. Barlow?

Sarcasm intended.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Tyson!" At the sound of Jillian's sweet voice calling me, I spluttered and nearly tripped over my feet in surprise, barely saving myself from falling over and having my just-paid lunch fly all over Andrew, who was unlucky enough to be standing next to me at the moment.

I lifted my head and spotted her waving at me to come over to where she was seated with her team—and mine too, if I recall correctly. I nodded back at her and then nodded at Andrew as an apology for almost ruining his uniform before making my way over, greeting the people with a small smile as I took the chair opposite to Jillian's.

"Hey." I greeted with another smile.

She smiled back sweetly, "Hi!"

"How's it going?"

"Good!" She chirped, black hair bouncing lightly, "What about you? Mrs. Barlow didn't kill anyone today?"

"Just Quincey."

"Aw..." She pouted cutely, blinking her large emerald eyes to where the now-depressed boy was seated, "That sucks."

"Aww~" Addison copied the small girl much more enthusiastically as she suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "You two are so cute together!"

"Addsion!" JP pulled her away from me—I will thank the man later—and waggled his finger disapprovingly in her face, "You don't interrupt people who are in totally in love with each other—" I blushed at this, "—can't you tell you just ruined the mood?"

Addison gasped and whirled to face us—hitting me in the face with her straight brown hair—apologetically, "I'm so sorry, guys! I didn't mean too! I swear; it slipped!"

"It's okay!" I waved her off, "It's okay."

"But—!" Addison argued, but JP saved us again by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and steering her away from us.

"Let it go." He said to her, "_They_ did."

She grumbled something intangible, and didn't bother us at all during lunch, struggling in JP's arms. After a few seconds, she finally gave in and crossed her arms, leaning back into his side.

I see we're not the only ones "in love" here. (Hehehehehehe...)

"So what happened?" Jillian turned to me, blinking inquiringly, "You know, with Quincey. Did he get suspended?"

"No." I smirked to myself and prodded his food, "When Sir Lance heard what he did, he laughed in delight and patted him on the back." I blinked and looked at Quincey for a quick second, scrutinizing his bright red hair, "You know, him and Lance are really alike..."

"I know, right?" Jillian smiled and leaned her elbows on the table, "People say they're cousins or something."

"Ah." I took a bite of my food, keeping my eyes on the girl on front of me who was more than comfortable staring back. I blinked, "Is there something on my face?"

Her lips pulled into an amused little smile, "What are you doing after school?"

I looked to the air above my brows and thought about it, "Well, I gave Cedric a reading so we're going to see if it was correct. But mostly because he's dragging me along so that he doesn't look like a big dofus. His words, not mine."

Jillian giggled and patted my hand comfortingly, "Good luck with him. He can be quite the handful."

I kept my thoughts off the tingling sensation running up my arm and smiled back, "Yeah, trust me, I know."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Chanel was sprinting full speed ahead on her Ponyta through the track field; Rebecca was pushing her Nidorino—with much difficulty—towards those work-out running machines to get him to stop being lazy; Rymero had both of his Pokémon on separate punching bags (because last time they unknowingly almost decapitated each other to the death); and Étienne was running around in circles, trying to get his Snubull to detach himself from his ankles.

What was _I _doing? you ask.

Easily put, I was watching my friends make total fools out of themselves.

All joking aside, I leaned back and placed my head in Crystal's little lap—actually, she doesn't have one at all, so let's just say I leaned my head on the floor next to her to make it look like I was laying on her lap—and let my eyes drift shut as she patted my hair soothingly. Arcana jumped on my stomach childishly, almost begging me to get up and join the others so that he could mimic me. I swatted him away playfully and felt him roll to the floor, where he then proceeded to jump and grab my hair, dangling a couple of inches above ground.

I scooped him up in my arms and squished him to me as he started to squirm uncomfortably, before trying to do the same thing back to me.

"Mime! Mime!" He repeated in determination, squeezing the entire life force out of my shirt, "MIME!"

"Okay, okay," I let go of him and smiled despite myself, "You win. Go annoy Rymero or something."

Even though said person is relatively calm and a bit hard to annoy, Arcana bounded right over and hopped on the boy's shoulder. Rymero didn't seem to mind, in fact, he looked quite amused as the small Pokémon mimicked his actions perfectly. He was actually used to this, seeing as we worked a lot together on mission (yes, this means we're on the same team).

"What do you think Crystal? Should I train you guys or keep on relaxing like this?"

"Spo-ink!" The small pig Pokémon whined a little and bounced on her tail, placing her little paws on her hips as she stared at me sternly, "Spoink-spoink!"

I took that as a _Come young relaxed one, we shall train! _and followed her over to all kinds of power racks. She jumped on the weights of the biggest and toughest one out of them all and feverishly beckoned me over. I stood in front of her, one eyebrow raised as if silently asking her what to do with it. As if we were talking telepathically—we probably were, anyway—she lifted her tiny paws up and down like a body builder would.

I scowled playfully, "Okay, okay, I get it! I need to work out more." I grabbed her and swiftly walked away from the intimidating machine, "But _you _also need to train!" She squirmed uncomfortably and pointed at me accusingly, "Okay, so I may not be _the_ best role model..." I trailed off, thinking for a retort, "...but you're none the wiser! I didn't tell you to stay up all night with me!"

She made some noise that sounded like a scoff and glared up at me, meaning _You know I can't sleep when you don't!_

I smirked playfully and found a different power rack that, instead of the being too-heavy-for-me weights, there was this metal bar attached to a cord that you had to pull, depending on the weight you set. I grabbed a hold of it as Crystal pumped her fists above her head like a cheerleader, begging me to not give up.

Might as well start with something, eh?

After a long 30 minutes of Crystal and I surfing through the room while working out—but lightly, not like a muscle man Crystal wants me to be—, we finally came to a stop on the treadmill, laying on it as if it was a bed. We were exhausted—just a little—but we were also tired—from staying up all night and reading (don't you blame me, the book was good!)—so I guess it was okay.

"What are you doing, Tyson?" Maikee, another one of my team members, asked as she appeared in the door. I looked at her for a few seconds before closing my eyes tiredly.

"Nuthin." I mumbled.

"Oh, okay." She said before I heard her shoes shuffle down the hall, leaving me all by myself.

"Spoiink!" Crystal chirped and bounced onto my stomach.

Correction, leaving me to cuddle with Crystal.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

T'was finally time to meet up with Cedric and check on the fortune I gave him.

I waited by the museum for a twenty minutes max before I figured out that he wasn't going to appear. This set off bells in my head. Had something happened to him that made him change his mind? But most importantly: why didn't he bother telling me he cancelled?

I searched the entire school ten times—exaggeration, I only searched it once or twice—before a slightly ticked Rebecca—she was leaving the training field when she spotted me—finally snapped at me.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

"Searching for a friend! He just suddenly vanished!"

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Vanished?"

"We agreed to meet up, but he never showed."

"Ah..." Her features returned to her usual tense expression, "Maybe I can help. Tell me his name."

"Uh... It's Cedric Finch." I paused and then felt stupid for not even considering this next fact, "Maybe he's out on a date."

I watched her as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, as if going out was just some stupid ploy. After a few more seconds of emotions flashing through her eyes, she finally spoke.

"There's only one way to find out."

She started walking and I hurried to keep up with her quick strides, "And that is?"

"Talk to his roommate."

"Who is?"

Silence. Her face hardened considerably. "My brother."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

We finally arrived at the dreaded destination; _room 217. _I had to knock a few times—after a few minutes of waiting for an unresponsive Rebecca, only to realize that she doesn't want to be here—before someone finally answered.

"Yes?" Xavier snapped as he opened the door. When his eyes landed on the girl standing next to me, he bristled and snapped, "What do you want?"

Rebecca turned away with a huff and pointed her thumb in my direction.

I took that as my cue to speak, "I'm looking for Cedric."

Xavier raised an eyebrow—those siblings _are_ alike—and pushed the door completely open, showing a dead Cedric on the top bunk, face in his pillow as he lay limp.

"You have a visitor." Male sibling announced.

Female sibling then added, "I'll be going now." before stiffly leaving without a response.

"Umm, okay." I muttered to the area she used to be before turning back to zombie Cedric, "Anyone alive up there?"

"No." He grunted, shoving his face further into his pillow and turning away from the door.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, face still in his pillow.

"Aren't we supposed to be checking on..." I glanced uneasily at Xavier, who was still looking outside the door in the direction his sister left, "...that thing?"

The boy moaned on his bed and finally turned around, showing his deathly-tired face, "We can't! It already happened!"

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "What happened then?"

He glared in annoyance, "Nothing! It just didn't turn out like you said it would!"

I frowned. Why was he being so vague? "I don't understand. Explain what happened!"

"No!" He snapped and pulled himself into a sitting position, "Never! Maybe if you beat me in a Pokémon battle, but otherwise, no! I won't say!"

Oh _hell_ no. I am _not_ going after that _dog_ of his!

"Why a Pokémon battle?" I demanded, my turn to get irked at him.

"Because when you lose, you'll feel the humiliation _I _felt!"

_Humiliation? Then he went up to them..._

I pondered the pros and cons for a few second.

Pro: He'd tell me exactly what happened. I won't be "humiliated" if I win.

Con: He won't tell me if I lose. I'll have to figure it all by myself. I lose. I'll have to fight his Houndoom, with _psychic_ Pokémon. There's probably more...

"Well? Are we going to battle?" Cedric was wearing his glare calmly as he swung his legs to the end of the bed where the little latter was. I weighed my chances before finally nodding, dreading it only a few seconds later.

"You gonna come watch, Xav?" He asked, a small polite smile on his lips.

Said boy scrunched up his nose in disgust before going over to his desk. "Allergic."

"Right."

I see I'm not the only one who can't stand that Pokémon of his.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

We finally decided to settle this in the battle area in the training field (because the arenas during afternoon training are only to be used during school hours).

"This is a two on two Pokémon battle!" My roommate Zak—whom I have dragged here against his will—boomed as he took his place as the referee, "The match between Cedric Finch and Tyson Elwood will now begin!"

"Go Momo!"

"Let's go Crystal!"

My small Spoink met the eyes of the large dark and fire type. I already knew we were at a disadvantage from the very start. But I have faith in Crystal, I know she can survive until the very and then knock out that dark Pokémon when he's exhausted. That's my plan from the very start. We can't win by sheer power alone.

"Let's go, Momo!" Cedric pointed in our direction, "Start with bite!"

The large canine barked a few times as he sprinted in our direction, raw determination and fierceness flashing in its small dark red eyes.

I stared for a few seconds before it finally hit me that _it was coming straight for us_.

I hurried for a command, "Q-quick! Jump!"

Crystal bounced once before using her tail as a spring, narrowly missing the Houndoom. I sighed in relief, glad that we had trained even just a little bit earlier. We're going to need all the strength we can get.

The Houndoom slid to a stop near me and gave me a brief glare. I quickly looked away.

_Don't look at it! Don't look at it! Don't look at it!_

"Again Momo!"

The dog rushed back at the stationary little pig.

"Jump again Crystal!"

Another close call.

We kept at this odd chase for long minutes. Nearly every time Crystal jumped, the Houndoom would use that to his advantage and get in some nasty hits. I flinched a lot, heart pounding unsteadily as both creatures wore out, though Crystal had it much worse than her opponent. All I could do was get her to jump or use Calm Mind to boost her a little, all her other attacks were psychic, meaning that the dark dog would get no affect from it.

Cedric, though annoying at my steering clear of him, was smirking slightly to himself in amusement at my tactics. There was no way I could land a hit on him either; he was forcing me back into the defensive!

"Jump and use Fire Fang!" Cedric called, sending me a taunting look.

I froze in fear when I noticed that Crystal was still in midair. The Houndoom pranced into the air with shining grace, which made me wonder if he was planning on tiring _me_ down since he knew I couldn't attack, and struck down on my Spoink with a flame coated bite.

I watched horror-struck as they fell to the ground, Crystal crying out harshly in pain as she flailed for an escape while the large dog shook his head around as if she was some toy.

"Crystal!" I cried in distress, feeling it was the only thing I could do. What else _could _I do? Psychic attacks don't work and she's practically getting eaten! "Hold on!"

"S-S-S-SPOINK!" The small creature's eyes set in determination, flinching slightly as she slowly brought her paws up to her head. I tilted my head in curiosity—also because I wanted a better look at what she was doing—and almost grinned when she pitched her pearl into the dog's face, making him let go as he whined lightly.

"Way to go!" I cheered, pumping my fisted hand—when did I fist it?—above my head, happy that she wasn't going to end up a meal.

Spoik bounced back to stand—well, she was still bouncing on her tail—in front of me, placing her pearl back onto the top of her head with the rebound. I couldn't help but grin proudly, even if we weren't in the clear just yet.

"Go! Bounce Tackle!" I took the chance to try and get the offensive. There was no way Cedric was going to bring us down when we're still up and awake.

Though Bounce Tackle wasn't a real attack, Crystal still knew what I was talking about. She bounced her little self forward using the most momentum that she could bring forth. After a stronger jump, she tilted herself lower than the norm and used her spring to zip straight at the recovering Houndoom.

"Momo! Dodge it!" The Houndoom quickly escaped to the left without another word.

I frowned and pointed forward, "Again!"

Crystal spun in midair and landed on her tail. She bounced a few times and I could see the tiredness getting to her. All the running from before, adding to the exhaustion of getting hit, she was close to her end. She kept on bouncing forward though, now daring to counter my word—which then started to make me feel bad.

She passed through the air again like a bullet and Cedric cried for another dodge. The makeshift head butt hit straight on, the Houndoom finally starting to wear down as it could only dodge its front out of the way.

It wasn't down for a while though. Its red eyes flared in determination to bring us down and pawed the ground with its claws like a Tauros ready to charge; all it was waiting for was the order.

However, Crystal wasn't looking so hot. And I wasn't about to let her continue when she was obviously hurt.

I lifted my hand in the air, turning slightly to Zak so that he could hear me, "I—"

But the bright light that my Spoink suddenly emitted had blown my jaw to the ground. My hand stayed in the air awkwardly as the light took shape into a bigger, taller, stronger version of Crystal.

A full grown Grumpig.

"—am totally flabbergasted." I finished my sentence in complete awe. All eyes were on her, but hers were staring expectantly at me and I could swear I could feel her practically ordering me not to quit the battle right now.

I slowly brought my arm back to my side and grinned sheepishly, resisting the urge to jump on her and hug her to the death. "Gotcha," I slowly brought the same hand back up to point at the Houndoom that was glaring holes into us, "Let's bring him down, Crystal!"

"PIG-PIG-PIIG!" The new-and-improved Crystal grinned and sprinted forward on her new legs—nearly tripping once or twice, but it was all good—before jumping in the air and using her bright pink tail as a spring. She practically flew up into the air at a nearly impossible height before slamming her body heavily down on the weary Houndoom, bringing them both to a sprawl.

The ground shook for a few seconds as dust flew from the landing. I coughed in my fist and waved the air until it was clear before rushing over to see the damage. The impact had created a small crater in the training ground, I almost felt bad—it was _my_ Pokémon who did that—but when I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a suddenly very naturally purple Pokémon, I couldn't be happier.

"What happened here?" LeiMei rushed in with Maikee at her heels. They inspected the ground, me being nuzzled to the death, a stiff Cedric who was sending me alarmed looks—seriously? He freaks out _now_?—before shaking their heads.

"Boys." Lei smiled teasingly, and I could tell that Maikee and Cedric were avoiding looking at each other for some odd reason. I held Cedric's look—after getting up, yet still hugging Crystal—and replied by raising my eyebrow, sending him mental messages that said _what the heck is wrong with you?_

He slowly came over to me and cupped his mouth to whisper in my ear, "...How do I say this? I kinda flirted with her and I think I over did it because she slapped me."

"_That's_ why you were embarrassed?" I whispered back, a smile creeping onto my lips. "That's the girl that you so happened to be _interested_ in, and she _rejected_ you?"

"Shuttup!" He whispered harshly back. The girls shared looks and shrugs for not hearing us and left the room—probably to go get a teacher or the janitor or someone to clean up this mess we made—, "It never happened to you!"

As he said that, irony came in the shape of Jillian as she walked passed, only to paused and wave at me. My cheeks flushed automatically before giving a slight wave back. She mouthed congratulations for Crystal's evolution before continuing down the hall.

"You're right." I smiled at him, "It didn't happen to me."

He nudged me though and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "_Of course_ it didn't, you womanizer."

My flush deepened and I shoved him over.

I finally know why he had asked me to foresee the list of girls who were/are going to be taken.

* * *

**_Sorry if it didn't go exactly as you wanted, Jimzypaws, but hey! It was actually good! I was so hyped up writing the fighting scene that I nearly cried!_**

_**ALL OC OWNERS (even if your OC didn't make its appearance today), TIME FOR YOUR MUCH LOVED QUESTIONS!**_

_1. What kind of movie does your OC like? __(Comedy, horror, action, etc) _

_2. When your OC is really stressed or stays up all night, what does he do? Do they go into a laughing/crying fit like I do or not?_

_3. Are they a morning bird or a night owl? (If you don't understand what this means, it means: Are they a morning person or a night person?)_

**_WELL THEN. I GUESS ALL THAT'S LEFT TO DO IS..._**

**_...DANCE WITH THOSE SEXY OCS OF YOURS!_**

_P.S. 34 OCs in total! No more allowed unless permitted!_

_**~MARMAR!**_

T'was a sunny afternoon when MarMar had the heart wrenching task to... BABYSIT MERI'S ACTORS!

It was the least she could do, seeing as she had to boss/threaten/slave-drive them almost constantly at WIN Studios, where she was trying her best to come up with the greatest SERIES OF POKEMON THAT ANYONE WILL EVER SEE ON TELEVISION!

But of course, having great ideas flying with every other series passing by, she now doubled her task BY CREATING YET ANOTHER EPIC STORY!

It's a win-win situation, for sure.

"Yeah sure, I'm free to babysit today." MarMar had said once Meri (scouter-scoutress?-extraordinaire, who also lets the actors she finds live in her mansion-of-a-house) called to make the plans, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Scouting for more actors for that series that you're thinking about creating."

"Ah, okay, sure. Have fun!"

So the next day, the collection of actors/actresses were dumped on her doorstep, begging to be fed (because they were actors and DEMANDED someone did the food for them).

The worst part of it all, MarMar had a devastatingly small house for someone renown around all of Sinnoh and Hoenn (a little bit in Johto, now that her series STARS THROUGH THE SKIES has begun). So adding seven more human beings to a two-people house wasn't looking so hot as an idea right now. But still, MarMar had to it. She does what she can to help her fellow workers!

When all of them were finally settled around a movie (which was the only thing she could do to calm them ALL down at once) she returned to her laptop and continued on with the script/storyboard, vaguely wondering if she should call over her Crazybarkz (Pokemon wrangler) to help her babysit (she has the experience).

Only to grunt in displeasure when the phone rang.

Looking at the caller idea, she groaned and picked up, "What is it, person who likes to disrupt me when I'm working?"

"Dude!" Milsu (teacher for the actors) cried, not caring about her being moody, "I lost Jacques!"

"Your gerbil?" MarMar asked, just to be sure.

"Yes!"

"OH NO!" MarMar leapt from her seat and grabbed her sweater, "I'LL BE THERE IN TEN!"

"Okay!"

"You'll be where in ten?" Xavier glared up at her condescendingly, "You're babysitting us."

"GAH!" MarMar screamed, shutting off the DVD player and then pushing all SEVEN of them into her much-too-small bedroom. "AND STAY THERE AND DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!"

And so, MarMar was gone.

**-LINE-**

MarMar opened the door to Meri, who had two other guys standing next to her in slight confusion.

"Elias, Johan, this is MarMar, your producer/creator/scriptwriter/whatever else she does." MarMar waved in greeting, a bag of already-popped-popcorn in her hands sexily, "MarMar, this is Elias and Johan."

"Coolness, welcome to hell guys." MarMar grinned at them before turning to Meri in her own confusion, "So what are you doing here?"

"Uh... you were babysitting the other actors?"

MarMar blanched, her bag of popcorn falling to the ground in dismay.

"SHIT!"

She had completely forgotten them in her bedroom.

**-LINE-**

Surveying the mess to her no longer usable bed, MarMar could at least tell you this (after crying over her beloved bed)

No one had survived (they were all sleeping in one giant dog pile).

**THE END.**

**_(To anyone who want to be in a random sketch like this, just tell me which Pokemon you ABSOLUTELY love and you will most likely join MarMar,Meri47, Milsu22, Crazybarkz in their randum adventures XD)_**

**_~MARMAR_**

**_You better review._**

**_Yeah, I thought so._**


	9. Just spook me once, no more

**_I noticed that not a lot of you read my author's notes, so I will leave you with songs and the chapter. THIS IS 11-12 PAGES LONG! BEWARE!_**

**_Songs that would go well with this chapter would be the same as last time, _**_Vocaloid Chorus - Love is war! **or **Vocaloid Chorus - Bad apple!_

**_~HAPPY READING!~_**

* * *

**-JUST SPOOK ME ONCE, NO MORE-**

* * *

T'was a great day in the ever glowing city of Alto Mare. The birds were chirping, the author was updating, the skies were the greatest colour of blue ever seen, the wind was light and perfect, the citizens were chatting happily among themselves, and a certain school of students were especially happy because of one simple thing.

Orange and black ribbons hung from almost every lamppost; skull and ghost Pokémon decorations were hung around almost every house; even the occasional pumpkin found its way to doorsteps and windows, ready for the night's special event.

That's right, t'was Halloween!

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon..." Kiera recited in anticipation as she watched the very slow clock move forward, slamming her hands lightly on the armrest of her chair of the afternoon classes, "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon..."

"It won't go faster you know." Kayla said in the seat next to her, dangling almost sideways to get at the right angle to paint her toenail a vibrant shade of gray (if that's possible).

"Kayla's right you know!" Addison magically appeared out of nowhere, pointing a finger upwards next to her face like those scientists on TV, "It's a proven fact that if you will it to go faster, it'll be a bitch and go much _much_ slower!"

"Stop it, Addie," The girl next to her with light brown side swept bangs tugged the insane girl back to the front, "Don't shove your knowledge down people throats."

"But it's fun!" Addison pouted but kept her face forward like demanded. "_You're_ not fun, Maikee."

"Calm down, you guys." Jean-Paul magically appeared out of nowhere with Étienne, smirking at the annoyed look Addison shot him, "Nice to see you two, blueberry."

"_Just _because I have blue streaks does _not _mean you can call me blueberry!" Addison bellowed, stabbing her index finger into the boy's chest. "Why do you have to be so _mean_?"

"Why do you have to be _tellement adorable_?" _(...so cute?)_ He replied hotly without even realizing what he said. A few more seconds later found Jean-Paul with a blanched face.

Addison's cheeks tinted towards pink, "What? I'm not allowed to be cute?"

"No!" He growled, "It's too distracting!"

"Aah? Okay..." Addison raised an eyebrow, getting a little worried for the boy's sanity.

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes and ushered her away from the group, _"Viens avec moi pour une seconde." (Come with me for a second.)_

Addison blinked and tilted her head to the side, but followed nonetheless, "Sure?"

"Thanks for babysitting Honey and Sugar while I was in detention!" The boy with bright red hair chirped, taking back the Pokéballs of his Snubbull and Skitty from the shy boy, "It means a lot!"

"D-de rien!" _(I-it's nothing!) _Étienne smiled lightly at Quincey before returning his eyes forward to watch the match.

"Pst! Quincey!" Jessica hissed with a grin, both her and LeiMei waving the curious boy closer, "Tell us what happened with Lance again!"

Quincey beamed and proceeded to do so, not failing in adding exaggerated arm movements.

"Darren!" Alexis exclaimed from the coordinating side of the field, "I will beat you today!"

"Fat chance!" Darren yelled back in determination, tossing out his first Pokéball, "Go Swampert!"

"SO I _DID_ HURD YOU LEIK MUDKIPZ!" Alexis gasped in surprise before tossing out her own Pokéball, "GO, SHADOW!"

And so her Absol met his Swampert in an epic staring contest of doom.

On the other side of the field, where most of the battling was being done, a certain pair of friends was battling it out.

Rin pointed forward epically, "Go Stefen!" She ordered her Metagross while her Azurill hopped obliviously on her tail next to her, "Use Psychic!"

"Quick Drake!" The girl across from Rin with waist length white hair in a ponytail cried, "Repulse it with Ominous Wind before it's too late!"

"Uggh!" A girl seated nearby whined, pulling her silver hair forward to clog her nose, "Seriously, Hina?"

Hina grinned sheepishly before waving at her and the boys seated behind her, "Glad to see you came!"

Nick nodded his head lazily before tucking his head into his chest and taking a small nap. Sasha nudge the boy on her other side, and he stopped pulling his determined face to blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Sasha nodded her head at the last member of their team fighting on stage and he brightened up, "Oh!" He got up and his determined look returned, "You better beat her, Hina! Or else you won't be considered a member of our team of elites anymore!"

"When were we called elites?" Sasha wondered aloud, sending him a look.

He waved her off and turned his attention back to Hina when she yelled back, "SIR YESSIR, MASTER GILES!"

"GOOD!"

"Sush, you two!" Belwen snapped from a few rows above, "I'm trying to read up here!"

"Don't care!"

"C'mon Rin!" Sam and Jason yelled together, thrusting pumped fists above their heads, "You can do it!"

"Hey!" Alexis yelled offended from the other field, "I'm here too, you know!"

"Don't worry, Lexi!" William smiled encouragingly, "I'm cheering you on!"

Alexis blushed and stammered for a few seconds before beaming back, "T-thank you!"

"Don't listen to him, sis!" Jacob tried to distract his sister when she called an attack, "You suck!"

"When I'm off this stage..." Alexis waved a fist threateningly in their direction, "I'm going to—Quick, Shadow! Jump on his Hammer Arm and use Night Slash!"

"I don't think so!" Darren replied with gusto, "Use Ice Beam, Swampert!"

"Oh wow," Rymero said to Zak, Xavier, and Andrew, the four of them seated in a square, "Is it just me, or are they more riled up than the usual?"

Zak smirked and shook his head, his Lucario sliding into a seat next to him, "It's because it's Halloween and they're going to go Trick or Treating."

"Aren't they a little too _old_ for that?" Andrew asked in turn, crossing his arm with a raised eyebrow.

Xavier scowled at him, "Halloween is fun. Just because _you_ don't enjoy it, doesn't mean _we _can't."

"Are you going to wear a costume then?" Rymero interfered, in hopes that it would stop any incoming fights.

"Oh yeah!" Xavier smirked and nodded to himself, "I'm going to be a mad scientist! Fear me!"

"Cu-cubone!" Skelly, his Cubone, agreed as she swung her bone around.

The door suddenly opened and the breeders and trainers in the gym all filed in. Cedric was talking with Tyson and Jillian, who were secretly holding hands, as he led them over to where everyone was seated around the middle. He took a seat in front of Kayla and Kiera while the couple he was with took the seat in front of him and next to Maikee.

Rebecca and Chanel entered a few seconds later, chatting idly before they both sent their siblings secret evil looks and sat with Jessica, LeiMei, and Quincey.

"Why are you guys here? Did something happen?" LeiMei asked as the girls seated themselves.

"Not really." Rebecca shook her head, brown hair swishing side to side, "Classes just ended early."

"Lucky!" Quincey whined, "I want classes to end early too!" He suddenly grinned and turned to Rebecca, "We should totally skip the rest of the class!"

"U-um..." Chanel glanced at her watch, "There's only five minutes left..."

"OH DARN!" Quincey scowled and crossed his arms with a pout, "That's just mean."

"There there?" Rebecca awkwardly patted his arm.

"Your sister still hates you." Andrew commented idly as he watched from afar. "And she's hooking up with that guy over there."

Xavier glared once more at him, "Shuddup you. And that's not hooking up." He pointed to the side where Jean-Paul and Addison were, "_That's _hooking up."

Truth be told, the two were standing near the door for the emergency exit and were chatting quite animatedly.

_"J'te comprends pas!" (I don't understand you!)_ Addison said, crossing her arms, "You're acting weirder and weirder everyday!"

"Am not!" Jean-Paul defended, _"J'ai toujours agi comme moi-même!" (I've always been acting like myself!)_

She scoffed and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, mumbling, "...Doesn't look like it!"

"Addison," He suddenly turned serious, grabbing her shoulders, "Look at me."

"No." She closed her eyes to prove her point, feeling slight heat rush up to her cheeks.

"Look at me, Addie~" His voice rose until it was teasing. Her ears twitched in alarm, but she stubbornly kept her eyes closed.

"No." She repeated.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you then." He said before she felt arms wrap around her being. She snapped her eyes open in an instant when she was hoisted onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She howled, small fists hitting his back. "Put me down, I say!"

"I don't think so~" JP sing-sang, skipping around which made her bounce uncomfortably.

"Oh yes." Rymero nodded with a grin, eyes flashing in amusement, "They totally love each other."

"Totally." The other three guys chimed together.

"Yo, Gossip Girls!" Kiera cried as she turned around and waved at the four guys at the top rows, "Get down here!"

They all scowled in perfect sync at the insult before sliding down the rows to join her and Kayla.

"What's up?" Zak asked.

Kiera held up at finger to silence him. "Wait a second. It's going to start."

"What's going to start?" Rymero asked as he took the seat next to Zak.

"The dreaded countdown." Kayla answered, finally done drying the last of her toenails.

"Five!" Quincey, Jessica, and LeiMei started, all jumping to their feet.

"Four!" Sam, Jason, William, Jacob, and Addison joined in (even if the later was still on JP's back) as most of them hopped to their feet.

"Three!" Rin, Hina, Alexis, and Darren all returned the Pokémon they had unleashed on the field.

"It's only Halloween!" Rebecca cried to herself in exasperation, "Why a countdown?"

"Two...!"

And then the dreaded number came.

"ONE!" Everyone yelled together at the end, save for a few brave souls who decided that they were better than the countdown and stayed in their seats doing nothing.

Silence. Crickets chirped from an undetermined area in the room.

"What was supposed to happ—" Andrew turned to Zak to ask, only to get abruptly cut off by the loud noise of the bell.

That's when hell broke loose in the form of the students.

"FREEEEEE!" Addison broke from Jean-Paul so that she can join the girls and pull them out of the room, "GIANT SLEEPOVER IN THE GIRLS' LOUNGE! EVERYONE'S INVITED!"

A few nameless boys gave them hopeful expressions.

Jillian smiled sweetly at them, "Everyone but the boys, of course."

The nameless boys were soon overwhelmed with so much despair and angst that they were never mentioned ever again. ("Serves you right." Kiera snickered tauntingly at them behind their backs.)

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"You guys ready?" Kayla asked from the other side of the bathroom door. The lounge had been set up with a thousand mattresses, blankets and pillows for the sleepover, and those who decided not to go Trick or Treating happily cleared a corner to fill the area with straightening iron, curling irons—every kind of irons, really—and make up.

"Yup!" Sam chirped as she worked on transforming Maikee's hair pin-straight. LeiMei was seated next to them, getting her hair crimped to perfection by Rebecca.

"Behold!" Kayla chirped as she strutted in, kicking a few stray pillows aside to make room for a make-shift cat walk. Jessica and Jillian followed close behind, hands on their hips as they showed off their outfits.

Kayla had her long brown hair pulled back into a cute French braid, letting a few loose locks frame her face. She fixed the fake glasses on her nose and waved her wand after a small twirl, her cape fluttering around to show a form-fitting dark blue dress underneath. She was a Wizard obviously, and her Honchkrow preening its wings on the couch was played with until he looked like an owl. A very sexy owl, of course.

Jessica had her red hair straightened and held down with a golden headband. She wore a long flattering white dress, a brown belt covered her waist with a small single piece of material separating itself at the front. She wore golden bracelets all along both of her arms, fulfilling her Cleopatra costume, as she strutted behind Kayla with Sparky, who had her fur slightly coloured red (too much chemicals is bad) with little horns tied to her head to make her look like a little devil.

Jillian had her usual straight black hair prepped into perfect curls around her shoulders, a thin headband holding the fluffy white maid hat on her head. She wore the black and white maid outfit, frills almost everywhere, and knee-high white socks with cute black shoes. Unlike the usual slutty maid outfit, this one didn't show much cleavage, perfect for a night out in the town. Her Torchic chirped on her shoulder, in a cute matching maid costume (altered to fit).

"EEEEEEEEPPP!" Addison squealed, clapping her hands animatedly, "YOU THREE ARE SO CUTE! I COULD JUST EAT YOU ALL UP!"

Bree sent her a side glare, "You better not."

Addison stuck her tongue out at her before jumping to her feet, "I'm next! YOU TWO—!" She pointed at Bree and Chanel before grabbing their wrists and dragging them away to the bathroom. "—ARE COMING WITH MEH!"

"Is she okay?" LeiMei whispered to Maikee, using the back of her hand to hide what she was saying. The girl next to her shrugged her shoulders and waited for the others to come out.

"I wonder what the guys are doing..." Rin placed a finger to her lips as she pondered.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

The boys, however, were _not_ having a sleepover. They were still in their lounge though, and they were almost all completely set up in their costumes, when Quincey just decided to suddenly burst into the room wearing something they never expected.

First comes the gawking.

The second is the insanity.

And third is the one with _the really awkward silence_.

"...Really, Quincey?" Jacob asked in exasperation, yet still having a small smile on his lips. He was fully clad in his black ninja outfit, every inch of his body covered by the dark material except for his face. "...a full body bunny costume?"

The giant living moving bunny gave him a thumbs up. The red head's voice could be heard from the inside, "Girls dig it!"

Almost all the guys considered changing into the giant bunny suit for a split second before chuckling and shaking their heads at the idea.

"You're insane man." Jason commented with a smirk as he brushed his Flygon. He wasn't going to be Trick or Treating this year. Oh no, he wasn't; he had something more sinister in mind. (Heheheheh...)

"It's who I am!" Quincey whined playfully as he pulled the boy in for a really fluffy hug, "You know you want this!"

"Oh yeah, totally!" Darren teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows, pulling on his Professor Oak coat and gelling back half of his hair and messing up the other side. "What do you guys think?" He posed, pulling a book open in front of his very serious face, "Do I look like Prof Oak?"

He received nods. He beamed happily and dramatically wiped away a few fake tears.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Here we go! TOTALLY AWESOME QUEEN ADDIE WILL COME OUT NOW!"

"Boo!" Bree whined in the background.

"SHUSH YOU!" The doors were flung open. In came Addison, brown hair pulled up in two small ponytails by small red clips while the rest was let down. She wore a light white dress with a bow at front and cute little matching sandals. "I'm gym leader Jasmine!"

Clapping. Addie posed for the camera (Rin and Hina were taking pictures of everyone).

Bree stalked forward and nudged her aside, showing off her own homemade Umbreon outfit that fit her like a glove. She disguised her Shinx on her shoulder into a matching Eevee.

Chanel came out after, dressed in a cute little Alice in Wonderland costume, her usual wavy—from the side braid she always wears—blond hair was let down and held back with a small black bow. She held her Marill in her arms, a small black bow tied to its ear to match her outfit.

"Scoot closer, Chanel!" Rin made elaborate hand movements before all the three dressed up girls made faces at the camera, while Hina grimaced in concentration before snapping the picture.

"Got it!" Hina passed the camera to Rin before scooting her own booty into the bathroom, "My tu-rn!"

"Wait for us!" Alexis cried as she ran after the girl, LeiMei and Maikee—hair finished—at her heels.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Everyone ready?" Zak asked as he pulled up the hood to his cloak.

"Wait, there's a bunch of us. How will we all go out without getting too noticed by the citizens?" Tyson asked, clad in a very adorable Snorlax costume, Mime Jr. on his shoulder copying him.

"How about we split up into our teams and treat this like a mission?" Jean-Paul asked with a small grin as he set his Cowboy hat on top of his blond hair. His cousin Étienne was standing next to him in a very sexy looking chef costume. "With a side bonus of candy."

"Booyah!" William high fived the man. Said person was wearing a tux and had all his brown hair gelled back to look like James bond with cool sunglasses over his awesome green eyes. He just knew that a certain girl was going to swoon over him.

"Shall we go get our female companions then?" Cedric grinned, fiddling with the annoying eye patch of his pirate costume, his Chatot looking like a parrot on his shoulder. ("BAWK! FEMALE COMPANIONS! BAWK!")

"Let's!"

And so the boys walked over and knocked on the door.

"Hello boys!" Kayla wiggled her eyebrows seductively when she opened the door to them. "We're all ready! Just wait a few more seconds, okay? We'll meet you at the museum's main entrance."

"Got it!" Giant pink bunny Quincey gave another thumbs up.

Kayla blinked in surprise and slowly inched backwards, "...Okay then..."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Why didn't Rin and Jace come with us?" Xavier asked as he ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair, stepping outside the museum into the cool air. Chanel squeaked and hurried to keep up with her only team member, dodging around his Cubone that was begging him to be carried.

"U-umh..." She concentrated more on speed walking than answering his question. How the heck was he walking faster when they were the same height? "I-I think Rin had s-some chores to do..."

"And the playboy is out with hookers."

"I-I'm s-sure he wouldn't be out with h-h-ho-hoo—" Her face turned red in embarrassment at just trying to say the word. Fortunately for her, he interrupted her before she could humiliate herself any further.

"You need to stop stuttering. It's annoying." He looked at her with his slightly annoyed brown eyes.

She squeaked, lifting her Marill up to hide a part of her still blushing face. "S-sorry!"

"Xav! Chichi!" Cedric cried as he suddenly pounced on the duo, Kayla magically appearing next to them at the same time. "Wait for us!"

Xavier raised an eyebrow, "Why do we have to?"

"Because!" Kayla crossed her arms and pouted at them, "We're two teams with only two members. Let's go together!"

Chanel gnawed on her lower lip nervously, sending her twin an evil look which he then ignored, shuffling closer to her and practically hugging the life out of her smaller self. She sent her partner pleas of help with her eyes, and she was pretty sure they were ignored until—

"I don't see why we have to." Xavier sneered as he crossed his arms and started walking away, "Come on, Chanel. We're going."

"A-ah! Yes!" Chanel hurried to fight against her brother's arms before running after her saviour.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MY SISTER, XAV!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"What are you doing, Jason?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips, as she watched him mount his Flygon. She was fully clad in black and had on cool shades to finish her spy outfit. "Aren't you coming Trick or Treating?"

"I've got a better idea..." He smirked, it reflecting evilly with the shadows cast from the lamp post.

Zak and Alexis both shared a look before shrugging, going closer to the boy to listen to his evil plan.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"This way! This way!" Addison cried as she ran forward with her Leafeon at her heels, pulling Jillian along by her arm as she rushed down up streets, "They say the houses who give away the most candy are on top of that hill!"

"Chill Addie!" Jean-Paul called in a laugh, hands in his pockets as he walked with the usually silent Étienne. _"On a toute la soirée!" (We have the whole night!)_

_"Non on a pas!" (No we don't!) _Addie yelled back over her shoulder as she paused, "If we don't hurry up, they'll run out of candy!"

"No way!" Jean-Paul gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart as if she had wounded him, "Why didn't you just say so earlier?"

Addie rolled her eyes at his antics but couldn't pull off her grin, "I would've! But you were holding me as your hostage!"

Jean-Paul scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I do make a good evil villain, don't I?" Étienne gave him a worried look and JP grinned and messed up his hair. "Don't worry! I'm not going to be evil!"

The four of them continued on their way up the hill.

"...yet..."

Everyone then proceeded to smirk at JP with mockingly narrowed eyes.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

_"FEAR THE REAPER!"_ A low spooky voice howled into the night as it crept closer and closer. Hina squeaked in horror and pounced on Bree, clinging onto her arm like her life depended on it. Hina wasn't a part of their team, but since no one else in her group wanted to go (Sasha doesn't celebrate it and had went to go train her Pokémon, Giles think it's too immature, and Nick thinks it's too much of a bother).

"Wh-what was that?" She breathed, holding on tighter when a branch suddenly snapped behind her, "Did you hear that?"

Bree craned her head back and stared at the person behind them, "That was Quincey."

Said boy grinned and slowly twisted his bunny foot on the item to make more noise. "You should've seen your face, Hina."

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" _The voice mysteriously continued, sounding even closer to them. LeiMei let out a small squeal and looked wildly from side to side, clinging tighter and blocking blood circulation in Bree's arm.

"Can you let go?" The human Umbreon finally snapped, trying to futilely pull her arm away.

"B-but!" She squeaked before whirling around and glaring at Quincey, "You gotta stop saying that! We know it's you!"

Quincey raised an eyebrow and frowned in confusion, "All I've been doing was walking on branches to scare you guys."

"And I—" William stepped in to save his own butt before they could jump to conclusion and blame him, "—have been decorating Churchill with Union Jacks."

And it was true. His Rampardos was walking next to the boy, looking slightly unhappy, with bright red, blue, and white stickers of the flag all over his head.

Bree smirked in amusement, "Why would you do that?"

"To match." The boy placed yet another sticker on Churchill.

"But you're James Bond."

"So?"

_"FEAR THE REAPER!"_

A loud dragon cry erupted in the night, and a dark figure swooped in their direction on a giant bird. Hina screamed and was suddenly glad had left her Togepi egg in her room; she would've crushed it too tight from fear.

"Get down!" William cried as it came closer, pulling his Pokémon with him. The rest followed closely, just a second before the person glided past over their heads. Will got up on one knee to stabilize himself and nudged his Pokémon. "Use Flamethrower and bring him down!"

"PaaaaarrrrDOS!" The being cried as it unleashed the giant flames, illuminating the sky—but mostly his owner's face—as it targeted on the enemy. Now with the light of the fire, he could recognize the back of the Pokémon as a Flygon.

Just when it was going to hit, the large insect Pokémon twisted in midair and unleashed its own purple blast of flames and wind. Both attacks neutralized in midair and the Flygon and his rider bolted back in their direction with another cry.

"Not again!" Quincey bunny cried, holding onto his cute little bunny head (so that it wouldn't fall off). He attempted to run to the side to avoid getting hurt, but with Honey the Snubull tangled into his ankles, he could only faceplant in the ground instead (which did help him avoid the giant flying Pokémon anyway).

"Athens! Use Thunderbolt!" Bree pointed forward, the Eevee-looking Shinx on her shoulder hopped off and unleashed a mighty bolt of lightning, heading straight for the flying creature.

It hit, maybe sizzled the rider, but the Flygon twisted in midair and turned back towards them with no signs that it hurt, just looking enraged in the barely visible light. It suddenly attacked with more purple flames as it flew down close towards them.

"Scatter!" William yelled when he spotted Quincey on the ground. He sighed in relief as the girls took initiative of the boy and dragged him out of the way of the attack. He concentrated on dodging the attack with all his James Bond glory, his Rampardos following him but at the same time trying to swipe the Flygon even though it was so high up.

"Go Drake!" Once they were at a safe distance away, Hina unleashed her only Pokémon. The bright light illuminated the sky for a split second as the Dusknoir appeared. "Cloak us with Ominous Wind!"

The air became thick and vile, all the trainers blocking their noses. The Flygon fluttered a few ways above, ineffectively trying to blow away the smelly smog, all the while exchanging blasts of purple flames with Rampardos' Flamethrowers.

Quincey considered having his Pokémon attack, but both of his creatures were close range fighters, and won't be able to land a hit on the Flygon unless it came closer.

"Drake," Hina whispered to her Pokémon, making sure Bree and Quincey were good for a few seconds, "Sneak in the shadows and then knock the trainer off with Nightshade."

No other words needing to be shared, Drake vanished into the smog. Bree quickly recalled her Shinx while they were hidden, and then threw out her Umbron's ball. Draco let out a low growl and flashed its blue circles (shiny Pokémon) menacingly when it noticed it was circled with awful smelling fog.

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" _A high pitched voice howled nearby as the smog finally vanished, showing a clear view of a cloaked figure slowing walking in their direction, his scythe flashing dangerously in the moonlight.

"Who's that?" Bree hissed.

"I don't know. But whoever it is needs to stop!" Quincey cried dramatically, jumping on his heels as he made a Superman pose.

_"SILENCE FOOLS!" _The cloaked figure howled menacingly, stopping all of them in once clear instant. However, it was at that moment that Drake appeared with his Nightshade, knocking off the Flygon trainer as he flailed comically in mid air before landing on Churchill. "_PLEASE IGNORE THE PERSON FLYING IN MIDAIR!"_

William, once noticing the sheepish looking trainer on his Pokémon, backpedalled and slapped himself to make sure he was okay.

_"Jason?" _He hissed with an accusing finger, _"What the hell?"_

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Thank you!" Jessica and Maikee chimed as they left yet another house, bags filled with an unlimited amount of candy that resembled almost Mt. Chimney. Tyson was waiting on the sidewalk, his two bags already filled as his Drifblim held onto the girl's fist bags (since they were on their seconds).

"I can't believe how much we got!" Jessica squealed for the umpteenth time, still unable to get over how much sweets they had gotten. Maikee nodded furiously, struggling to pull the bag on her shoulder.

"I think we should return to the school and dump these somewhere..." Tyson advised, waving at the bags that even his Drifblim had some difficulty carrying. "After eating all of this, we're all going to blow up."

"True that!" Maikee grinned, and instead of putting the bag on her shoulder, she called out her Venusaur and had him carry it instead. Maikee was also dressed from head to toe in black, but she had cute little kitty ears on top of her straight hair and a tail popping out from under her skirt, white whiskers marked on her cheeks.

"But it's totally worth it!" Cleopatra-Jessica chirped as she pumped a hand over her head.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Darren, where are we?" LeiMei, epic Vampire Ghost of doom, twitched as the boy started to turn horror-struck, "Don't tell me you're lost. AGAIN."

"I-I'm not!" Darren stuttered, looking back and forth at all of the forks in the area they were. They had lost themselves in an alley because of a shortcut Darren insisted on trying, but of course, this got them lost in the middle of nowhere. The back of the buildings all looked the same; tall, white, ancient. And added the fact that it was dark and Halloween, it was really a bad idea to even go in the first place.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as she looked at the little bird bath in front of them, "This is like the tenth time we've been here."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Darren pointed down the hall to his left, "We'll go over there!"

"Are you sure?" Jacob squinted down the alley, "We came from there."

Darren spluttered before heading the complete opposite direction, "This way!"

"Wait!" Sam cried in horror as the boy didn't even bother to watch where he was going, "Wall!"

"What?" Darren snapped his eyes open, unable to stop himself from hitting the end. He held out his hands to stop himself, only to fall over when his hands went through it and he landed on his face. He groaned and lifted himself from the ground, only to gasp at what he saw.

"Oh man. I'm must be dreaming this!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Sorry!" Jason scratched the back of his head nervously, "I usually play tricks on people for Halloween!"

"But why _us?_" Quincey asked, glancing a couple of times at Zak, who was disguised as the Grim Reaper, and Alexis, who had a blow horn in her hand and was the one who kept saying _FEAR THE REAPER _ in the background.

Jason grinned and pointed at him, "Look at yourself, man! You're shaking!"

"Am not!"

Indeed he wasn't. But the others thought it would be a good idea to keep on teasing him about it anyways.

"Aw!" Alexis grinned, "Does the great big bunny want a hug?"

"Yes!" The boy howled as he considered getting free hugs from girls for FREE, but yet still pouting (but it couldn't be seen inside his giant bunny head).

Next thing the boy knew, he was attacked by Alexis and Hina into death hugs.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Woa!" Sam gasped as she peeked her head through the wall before completely stepping through with her Zangoose, "What is this place?"

"I don't know..." LeiMei followed them and walked over to the stairs, "...but I never knew such a place existed!"

Jacob crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his friends, "What are you talking about? I can't see a thing!"

Lei rolled her eyes, "That's not exactly what we mean! All we're saying is that we never knew that a secret garden existed behind the museum!"

"Ohhh!" Jacob's mind clicked in tune, "Now I get it!"

"But why would there be such a weird entrance?" Darren asked as he brushed himself off. He straightened and squinted through the darkness, "Jacob's right though, I can't see a single—OW! WHAT THE HECK!"

"What? What happened?" Sam asked as soon as she saw him wince and fall back to the ground by some invisible force, "What was _that?_"

"I don't know..." LeiMei went into a fighting stance, her Froslass hovering protectively in front of her. "...but everyone get ready for anything. Who knows what's in here."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"This is sooo boring..." Rin whined as she flipped through a random magazine, "Maybe I should've gone with them Trick or Treating..."

"Hey guys!" Jessica chirped as she slammed the door to the lounge open, "We're back!"

"Yeah!" Maikee pulled in her bags after recalling her Venusaur (he was too big to fit through the door), "And we brought candy too!"

"Yes!" Kiera flew from her position of playing Halo alone and nearly tackled the two girls to the ground, "Can I have some? Please please please please?"

"Are you sure you didn't already have some?" Rin asked, grabbing one of the many large bags and helping Jessica drag them in, "OH EM GEE! What's in these things? Bowling balls?"

Maikee shifted her eyes from side to side, "...Maybe..."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and flipped another page in her book, "Hurry and close the door! You're freezing the indoors!"

"Yes mom!" Came the synched reply.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"There!" LeiMei called from the top of the tree she was hiding in, pointing at something shifting in the leaves, "Use Blizzard, Frost!"

The Froslass struck out her hands near the end of the branch they were on, and a cold blast of chilling ice materialized out of nowhere as it tracked the shifting invisible creature. The air grew colder and harsher, not only was the attack going for the invisible being, but it froze all the trees, bushes, and soil nearby.

Lei tightened her cape around her shoulders, silently cursing herself for such a thin costume, before she gasped as the branch she was standing on was suddenly hit and broke. She squeaked, forgetting her cape as she hurried to grab onto the next branch before she would land harshly on the frozen ground.

"Are you okay, Lei?" Jacob asked as he jumped on a branch above her like a ninja, along with his Lucario (they were both disguised as ninjas too, so it made sense). His dark outfit made him blend into the darkness easily as he moved with quick reflexes.

"I'm okay." Lei leaned against the tree trunk as she calmed down, "Just a little spooked."

"Okay. Be careful." He said before jumping into another tree and dashing off to make sure his other comrades were okay. He paused for a second before ducking, an Ice Beam attack narrowly missing the top of his messy brown hair.

He scowled and followed the attack, spotting Darren shooting attacks in almost every direction.

Jacob paused a few meters away and knelt down to squint through the leaves to see better, his Lucario doing the same. The boy's dark brown eyes followed the attacks relentlessly, looking for something that might be the key to what could help him.

That's when he saw it.

An Ice Beam got redirected.

"Aura Sphere, go!"

Without even more of a delay, the orb of pure aura flew from his side and hit the creature dead on, removing its invisible cloak as it winced in pain and let out a small cry.

The lower half of the body was red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet, while the upper half was white. There was a blue triangle-shaped ring on its chest that and it had triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle.

"No way..." He gasped, freezing up at the legendary Pokémon in front of his very eyes, "That's Latias..."

That's when things turned for the worse and he was suddenly propelled to the ground by yet another unexplainable force.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Sam was dashing through the trees at nearly the same speed as her Zangoose (she practiced really hard to achieve this feat) as she narrowly missed DragonBreath attacks left and right, unable to shake the invisible Pokémon behind her off her tail.

She finally broke into a clearing, and in the center of it all there was a large fountain. Just as she thought about jumping over it, she froze when she heard voices and hid behind a large tree, pulling her Zangoose with her. The Pokémon behind her seemed to feel this too and stopped attacking all together, which made Sam wonder where it was.

"Is this where it is?" A rough male voice asked as he slinked out of the shadows behind a smaller being.

"Yes. I came earlier." A smaller high pitched voice replied softly, it coming from the small cloaked being at the front, "It's in that fountain."

"Good." The male voice replied, and the both of them gathered at the edge of the large fountain. "This will help me immensely."

To Sam's surprise, the larger cloaked figure suddenly turned on his heel and started walking away.

"W-what are you doing?" The smaller figure ran behind him, "Aren't you going to take the Soul Dew?"

_Soul Dew? _Sam repeated in her head. _What's that?_

"Not yet." The male voice interrupted, "If I want my plan to work, I can't take it just yet."

"If you're sure." The small person's head suddenly snapped in Sam's direction and said girl froze. "It's here."

_It?_

Wind chimes surprisingly came to life at that moment as she felt the rush of something from behind her into the clearing. Still not seeing what happened to create such, she guessed it was the invisible being that decided to chase her and watched as a DragonBreath was unleashed.

To her immense surprise, the two cloaked being gracefully jumped out of the way—one of them even doing a back flip!—before the one who did so adjusted something on his face and addressed the air, his voice wavering with arrogance.

"Good to finally see you, Latios."

* * *

**_Hey guys! Good news I guess, no questions for you today! You guys better enjoy this chapter! I have been practically killing myself with music to get myself moving!_**

**_Oh hey, my food's ready. GOT TO GO!_**

_**~MARMAR! This next part created by Meri47!**_

It was almost a dark and stormy night.

It was, you know, it really was. But since it was snowing for about the tenth time in as many days, that sort of took away from the stormy bit. The fact that it looked so pretty helped too.  
MarMar was sitting in her dinky apartment, eating popcorn, and listening to Volcaloid. MarMar laughed.

"Hehehee...I've got Popcorn, Volcaloid, 20,000 Free Channels on my TV(Thank you, Raichu Component), and the new episodes are up and running on the air...It's just about perfect now..."

"MARMAR! MARMAR! OPEN-THE-DOOR! IT'S ME: MERI! I-HAVE-A-CRISIS!"

MarMar decided that the Gods were in a vindictive mood.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Meri was pacing a groove in the floor, moaning. It was over- IT WAS ALL OVER!

MarMar stared at her with a mix of pity, frustration, and a general peeved off grumpiness.

"What the heck is wrong, Meri? You're ruining my happy mojo here! Are you having problems with the Lawn Gnomes again? I keep telling you, you have to be very firm with them, you give those little devils an inch, and the next thing you know you're waking up tied to the bed with a bunch of them sitting on your chest staring at you!"

Meri stared miserably at MarMar. "I... lost my... cat..."

There was utter silence.

Meri could sense a storm approaching that rivalled the ones that had been wreaking havoc recently, and attempted to head it off. "My cat, Maggie? Do you remember her? I think you should, you were there when she met that Jack Russell Terrier and—"

MarMar winced. "Oh. OH. Hey, did that little guy get to the hospital OK?"

"What? Oh yeah, he's fine, but every time he seem either of us now he starts running like blazes to- GAH! PLEASE, MARMAR, DON'T GET ME OFF TOPIC! THIS-IS-SERIOUS!"

MarMar started snickering. "Oh, come on, Meri-How bad can it be that your cat stepped out for a bit? I'm sure that you'll figure out that she's just holed up somewhere sleeping-"

"I can't make any new OCs for you without her. She's my muse."

"...What?"

Meri got a look in her eye that said: _I know that I'm gonna die, but I'm not going to go down without a fight!_ "So, Partner, that means that with no Cat, no new actors."

MarMar gnawed her lip. "Give me my phone, Meri. You'll have your cat back."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Milsu was playing with his gerbil happily when the phone rang.

"This is Milsu, what can I do for yo-ou?"

"Milsu? It's MarMar. You know how I helped you find your gerbil the other day?"

"Yeah, and I appreciated it too, by the way, I really—"

"I'm calling that favor in. Now. Tonight."

"REALLY? MarMar, IT'S SNOWING HARD OUT RIGHT NOW, REALLY!"

"Meri lost her cat."

"Who lost what now?"

"Meri did, her cat Maggie. You know, the one who I send out to blackma—I mean convince to come work for me as actors?"

"The short one, with the creepy look in her eyes?"

"Yup."

"Do I have to?"

"Do I have to come over there? DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE?"

"I—"

"MERI CAN'T WORK WITHOUT HER CAT. AND WITHOUT MERI WORKING, HER ACTORS AREN'T WORKING EITHER! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED HER ACTORS, YOU PRIMORDIAL PROTOZOA? DO YOU?"

"...OK! OK, I'll find that cat, DON'T KILL ME!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Milsu sighed. Finding the cat had been easy enough...BUT HOW THE HECK HAD THAT CRAZY CAT GOTTEN INTO TROUBLE WITH THE MOB?

"It had to be the Mob...Of all the criminals in the world, it HAD to be the mob..."

Milsu began the art of neck cracking.

"OK Jacques...Let's do this thing!"

10 minutes later, Milsu was back in the getaway car with the cat, and had gone from zero to 120 MPH in about as many seconds.

_"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH PEPPERMINT PATTIES, CHOCOLATE KISSES, BUTTER FINGER, SNICKERS!_ WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Cheep!"

"Jacques! You know that's not tested enough yet! What if-"

"CHEEP! CHE-CHE-CHE-CHEEP!"

"Jacques, I LOVE YOU TOO MAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Cheep...eepp.."

"You're right...Not the right moment...OK, take the S.U.N-Flower Seeds! GET ON THE PORTABLE TREADMILL! LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Mrs. Barlow was walking home from a very good rehearsal-excellent, in her mind- when she saw something that was rather strange.

It seemed to be something along the lines of a large black van that was flying through the air, as it also seemed to have lost the need to have all four tires on the road.

It was also on fire. Very on fire.

In fact, it was less of on fire, and more of a giant goldy-yellow ball of flame, with a screeching cat, a very loud "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!", and a person screaming: "YAAAAAHOOOOOOO! I'M !"  
Mrs. Barlow stared after it.

Then she shook her head. Her therapist was going to LOVE this one...

**-LINEBIATCH-**

MarMar watched Meri hugging her cat and sobbing.

"Milsu, I don't know how to thank you—otherwise, Meri might have gone catatonic, it was all I could do to keep her from screaming that the mini-chocolate bar in her head had orchestrated this whole thing..."

"The what? Mar, are you sure that she's OK to do this job—"

"As long as she doesn't go kookey on my dime, she can be as crazy as she likes."

"...O...K..."

MarMar smiled as the cat decided that it had had enough of Meri's cuddling, and began to claw at her eyes. "Oh, I meant to ask how did you get away from them?"

Milsu smiled happily. "Well, it's all because I'm a kick-ass driver, of course, I took those turns like I was in the Indy-500!"

MarMar laughed. "Milsu, your car fell apart in the parking space. And I think that it left flaming tire marks where you missed the entrance and crashed through the wall. I think you owe me an explanation, since I'm going to have to pay to have it fixed."

"OK, OK," Milsu laughed, "OK! I'll tell you...It all started when I wondered whether it was conceivable to power a car with a hamster wheel, if the gerbil had ingested nitrous in sunflower form to boost its speed...

**THE END.**

**_(To anyone who want to be in a random sketch like this, just tell me which Pokemon you ABSOLUTELY love and you will most likely join MarMar, Meri47, Milsu22 in their randum adventures XD)_**

**_~MARMAR_**

**_You better review._**

**_Yeah, I thought so too._**


	10. STARS Maikee

**_New update? YES INDEED! I also updated WISH's second chapter, for those who might want to go check it out~_**

**_How many days has it been? 5? 6? I don't know, but it's been kinda lonely..._**

**_I will have questions today! ...Is it just me, or does it feel like I'm cheating getting the reviews when I ask questions? Yeah, you're right. It's just me!_**

**_Sorry if this chapter feels short~_**

**_Songs that would go well with this chapter would be, _**_Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin - Promise! **or **Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin - Reverse Rainbow!_

**_~Happy reading to you all!~_**

* * *

**-MAIKEE'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"Ahh~" Jessica sighed in contentment as she arrived with the empty cart of books, arriving from setting them into the shelves. "Yesterday was soo fun! Plus I have this giant pile of candy. Gosh! This is going to take forever to get rid of! I wonder if we should pile all the candy and then split by everyone's tastes..."

"But what if no one likes a certain kind?" I asked as I ran the scanner over the back of an Artemis Fowl book (I have read the entire collection, fear my skills), "Or everyone wants the same?"

"Okay then!" Jessica chirped as she started filling in the cart with today's pile of returned books, "How about this: we split them equally to everyone!"

I smiled to myself in amusement, "Yeah, sure sounds like a plan."

"Yes! Okay, so how many do you think everyone brought?"

I shook my head and tossed her the book I had scanned to place into the returned cark, "We had a sleepover! Everyone except Sammy and Lei had bags as filled with candy as much as yours!"

"That's it!" She suddenly slammed a fist on the desk in front of me, startling me and nearly making me drop my book in surprise, "We won't let Sammy and Lei have candy!"

"But what if they have a really good reason to not have one?"

"Like what? They got lost somewhere and had to fight this really though person, barely escaping with their lives?"

We shared a disbelieving look, "Yeah right!"

The silence left me continuing scanning the returned books before passing them to Jess as she placed those in her cart. The silence was pleasurable and I was starting to hum a song to myself when Jess suddenly leaned on the counter next to me and asked:

"You want to know a secret?"

I glanced at her before giving her the book I was holding, "Sure. What's up?"

"Have you noticed that Bianca, Roth, all the teachers even! Even Master Lance! That all of them are acting weird?"

I recalled this morning's class and how Mr. Dale was oddly stuttering through his usual calm and confident demeanour, "Yeah. That is weird. What do you think was up with Mr. Dale this morning?"

"I think I might have an idea..." She teased in a sing song.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise before it was my turn to lean on the counter, gut filled with curiosity of the subject, "Do tell!"

"Weellll..." She drawled, as if mulling over telling me or not. I rolled my eyes and nudged her, and she brightened up instantly, "Okay! So you know when Bianca and Roth were called to the office about a week ago?"

"Yeah, wasn't that some sort of emergency meeting or something?"

Jess shook her head, serious expression still solid on her features as her red locks flew lightly about, "No! It's more than that!"

I waited for her to continue. When she didn't and kept staring off into space, I nudged her and she came back to life.

"Oh yeah! Right! So I decided to follow them! Andrew came with me so we—"

"Wait a second!" I interrupted, a sly suggestive smirk sliding to my lips, "_Andrew?_ Was he who you were _daydreaming_ about just a few seconds ago?" Cue wiggling of eyebrows.

Her face turned red in an instant, "A-anyway! So we were listening in to what they were saying!"

I stopped my teasing expression and turned serious, "What were they talking about?"

"Something about a missing book that was stolen from the library. There was something else..." She scratched the back of her head nervously, "...but I kinda forgot, you see?"

I nodded and refrained from hitting my own forehead at her forgetfulness, "What are we going to do then? Figure out what book it was?"

She jumped up excitedly and pointed a finger to my face, "Good idea, Mai! Let's do that!"

_...Mai?_

I scowled at her, "That's going to be hard to do though. The book wasn't taken out, and there are about a thousand books to check in this library!"

"Just print the list and check out those who were already taken out!" Jess told me, pointing at the return box. I followed her finger and watched as my Vaporeon and her Leafeon came up to us with book-filled-bags in their mouths. You're right if you guessed that our Pokémon was helping us with our jobs. Don't you dare complain if you haven't seen the indoors of this library. It's freakin' large, okay?

"Good thinking." I agreed before turning over to the computer and checking the files. Once my eyes hit the list of books, my jaw fell to the floor in shock. "Huston, we have problem."

"What is it, captain?"

I picked up my jaw from the floor and locked it back into place, "...How the heck are we supposed to check on _DIX MILLES LIVRES?" (...TEN THOUSAND BOOKS?)_

**-LINEBIATCH-**

When I started working, it was around 3:30 when classes usually ended.

Jessica applied with me and we soon became close.

Our Eeveelutions were eventually allowed to help us, as long as they wore a small ribbon around their neck with a name tag that states that they work here and they belong to us. I know it's a bit weird, but they knew where everything was when asked and really helped a lot of the people here (even more so than us, to our surprise).

Now it's around 9 o'clock, I'm on the ground sobbing and clutching onto a book called _The Market by J. M. Steele _(one of my favs, btw) with Vaporeon licking the top of my head encouragingly as she sat on the long rolled up list of a thousand books (minus those checked out, of course). How the heck did the teachers figure out which book was stolen while we're here wasting our time and bawling our eyes out?

"How much did we do?" Jessica moaned from next to me, swatting her Leafeon away with an almost completely limp hand. She groaned and rolled over instead, grabbing Forest and hiding her face into his chest.

"I think..." I nudged Vaporeon away and sighed in relief as the books we crossed out of the list were numbered (to keep track of how many we did), "...about six-hundred-ninety-three?"

"Oh. Em. Gee." She sobbed, emotionally drained. I joined her, unable to stop myself.

"There you are, Jess!" Same chirped as she rounded the corner of teen books, "I've been looki—what the hell happened here?"

"Ten thousand books!" I moaned out, hitting myself over the head with _The Market _in hopes that this was all just some sick twisted dream_. "...dix milles livres!"_

"What about ten thousand books?" Sam asked obliviously, walking over our legs so that she can pry _The Market _out of my hands and whack us over the head again.

"Hey!" Jess hissed letting go of Forest to cradle her cranium, "That's my head you're hitting! Watch it!"

"Yeah!" I chimed, "Let us wallow around and die in peace!"

"Not until you tell me what happened!" She sing-sang, hitting us over the heads again. We groaned and glared at her from the ground bellow, finally giving in and spilling our stupid decision of why we were searching through the books.

"Why don't you just ask Bianca which book it was?" Sam asked after our explanation. It was getting late so she decided to come pick us up, only to see us planted to the floor. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you."

"I tried that already...!" Jess wailed like a little kid, arms flailing above her head.

I ducked to avoid a slap to the face before asking, "I'm gonna continue tomorrow, you wanna come help?"

Sam smiled and helped us drag ourselves back up to our feet. "Sure. I don't mind. It can't be _that_ hard."

Jess and I shared a look. She was totally underestimating The List.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

A new day, another six more hours of searching through books at the library. Sam was busy with the library shift to help us (when we ditched our post, we left a _lot_ of books unregistered) so instead of joining us, she gave us the idea to get our roommates.

With that great idea (why didn't I think of that?) in mind, I explained to my roommate what was going on, and Jillian happily said she'd help and would even drag Tyson along. Rebecca, Jessica's roommate, was here with us, pointing at every book she recognized while I hurried to scribble them off the list. Jillian was on those long rolling ladders and was flying from left to right, up and down, telling me all that existed. Tyson was beneath her, making sure she wasn't going to fall off anytime soon, and Jessica was with me repeating the names being told in case I missed some.

We were already working three times as fast, and it was a bit hard for me to keep up, but hey, as long as this gets done, I'm happily stringing along!

"That's makes..." I said as I scribbled off another name, "...one-thousand, one-hundred-seventy-nine!"

"Wow!" Jillian grinned as she hopped off the ladder—much to a flustered Tyson's horror—, "We did a lot!"

"Yup!" Jessica took the list from me and ripped it in half, much to my dismay. She ripped it even more and tossed the names of the books we already saw over her shoulder. She magically took tape out of nowhere and taped all of the pieces she had together, creating an even shorter list of what was left to do, writing at the top which number we were at.

"So around nine thousand more to go?"

We shared determined looks and nodded fiercely.

We were going to finish this list. No matter what.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Day one, two people, 394 (if you count the one I was holding in my hands) books.

Day two, five people, 1179 books.

Day three, seven people (Andrew and Rymero were wondering what we were doing so they decided to hep), 4244 books.

Day four, twelve people (Zak, Xavier, Chanel, Jason, and Sam finally joined), and we boomed through the thousand book mark (haha, bookmark! What a pun!).

"Well?" Sam leaned over my shoulder at the once-again shortened list, "What's the name of the missing book?"

"That's the problem!" I yelped, pointing furiously at the titles, "There are still four books missing!"

"What?" Xavier hissed as he snatched the list from my hands, "It's impossible that we missed one! We double checked each row when we were done with them!"

"Vapo-vaporeon!" Vaporeon pawed at my leg to get my attention. I glanced at her in wonder, and she and Forest were running towards the return bin that they usually checked on at the end of the day. This was her way of telling me where she was going.

"Maybe someone's in the library reading those books!" Tyson suggested with a wandering eye, "Maybe they're still here!"

"What are the titles?" Rebecca asked before rudely snatching the sheet away from her brother, "There's the _Caillou: Merry Christmas!, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Alto Mare: Legends and Rumours, and Wicked Lovely. _Which do you think would rather be most stolen out of these four?"

"Wait a second!" Jason interrupted us, crossing his arms with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes, "We have to figure out the reason why they stole the book first!" He glanced at Jessica and Andrew, who were standing next to each other, "So tell!"

"We can't tell you that." Andrew answered with a raised eyebrow, "We're not the crooks here. We don't know what they're thinking."

Jason blushed lightly in embarrassment when a couple of heads turned to him, "Uh, what I mean is that... when you were listening to the teacher's conversation, were there hints that could help us figure out the book?"

Andrew and Jessica shared a look before Andrew shrugged and spoke again, "They said something about the DMA, if that has anything to do with it."

Rymero suddenly snapped his fingers, grabbing all of our attention as his expression lightened up, "That's it! The book that they stole was _Alto Mare: Legends and Rumours!"_

"How can you be so sure?" Zak asked from next to him, opening one of his closed eyes to look at the boy.

"Just think about it, the DMA has rumours that it was once activated to protect the city from disaster. While the book stolen is about _rumours and legends_. It makes sense."

Nods of approval circled our team. I was seriously starting to wonder if our school was going to be under attack anytime soon.

"S-so what do we do now? A-are there doubles of that book?" Chanel asked after a long moment of silence. I shook my head at her while Sam replied.

"It was a limited edition. It's the only one in the whole town!"

"Talk about lame..." Jason muttered under his breath. Sam gave him a look and punched his arm. He looked away and rubbed the soon-to-be-sore spot.

"Can't you check on the computer who's the last person that checked it out?" Zak asked, blinking both of his eyes at me.

I nodded and made my way over to the technological square. "I can do that. But why?"

"Maybe the last person can tell us what it's about."

"Good idea!" I typed in the name of the book in the library search engine and waited a few seconds as it loaded. I clicked on the name that popped up and blanched at the result. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?" Jessica hopped over and looked over my shoulder, "Did you find—uh-oh..."

"What?" Rebecca snapped with a cross of her arms, "What's wrong?"

"The last person to have taken out the book was..." I gulped and looked at our group, "...Old Man Lorenzo! Bianca's granddad!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

_A long time ago, while Alto Mare was still just a little town, an old couple were walking along the shore when they found two children unconscious on the shores. The two brought them home and nursed the children until they were healthy. However, these children seemed not to have parents of their own, so they grew with the old couple. Soon however, a dark cloud appeared over Alto Mare and rained down the darkness. Whatever it hit, it turned that part into itself. One of these shards was about to his the old couple while they were walking outside with the two children. But before it hit, the two children grew, and soon the shard was instantly destroyed, as well as all the others that was raining down upon Alto Mare._

_The two soon floated upwards and revealed themselves to be the Eon Pokémon; Latios and Latias. They summoned more of their kind, one of them carrying a strange blue orb. Their power along with the orbs shown upon the dark cloud, obliterating it. And as a token to the people of Alto Mare for helping the two "children", they personally gave that orb to the couple. After a few moment of peace, the same two Latios and Latias returned back to them._

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Long ago the Aerodactyl and the Kabutops were taught by an evil trainer to attack people. So everyone lived in fear until Latios came and brought water to the town, drowning the evil Pokémon and turning our streets into canals. That's when the town was called Alto Mare, meaning high sea. That's also why they build the DMA. They wanted to make sure nothing would disrupt their peace again." Old man Lorenzo smiled at us before turning around with his hands clasped behind his back, gazing at the DMA almost lovingly.

"Grandpa Lorenzo!" Jillian asked as she and Tyson joined his sides, "Did you know Latios and Latias?"

"I've known them since their father brought the water to our town. He rescued the people from a life of terror and left us with this beautiful water city. But it was too much for him." Lorenzo's gaze suddenly turned sad as he spoke on, his eyes lightly brushing over the machine as if he was recalling deep memories. "He used all of his power on the water and then vanished in thin air. But in his place was a beautiful crystal orb called the Soul Dew, said to contain the spirit of Latios!"

"So Latios died saving the town and his children became orphans!" Jessica summarized from next to me as we joined them.

"I'll tell you a secret, kids. That beautiful jewel not only contains Latios' spirit, but in the wrong hands, it has the power to eliminate our town. It must never leave its pool. So you can see, it's important that its location be held a secret!"

"Sam...?" Jason suddenly piped up from behind us, "Are you okay?"

I quickly turned around, hoping that she hadn't fainted or something drastic that can make us all have heart attacks. But no, the girl's large caramel eyes were wider than usual and her skin was unusually pale as if she had just seen a ghost. What happened?

"Grandpa Lorenzo..." Sam's voice picked up slowly, mixed with the emotions of sadness, horror, and the most prominent, guilt. "I have a secret to tell you..."

Lorenzo frowned in worry, but still smiled encouragingly, "What is it, my dear?"

"I..." Sam looked at Jason for insurance. He nodded and she started again, "I saw the pool where the Soul Dew was supposed to be, Halloween night." I glanced at Lorenzo. His frown deepened and he looked like he wanted to interrupt, but he let her continue anyways. "The Latios was attacking behind me, but when I reached it, it suddenly stopped. I wondered why... but then I noticed it."

"What is it, dear?" Lorenzo urged, his eyes looking eager, "What did you notice?"

"Two cloaked figures. They were talking about taking the Soul Dew from the pool."

"W...what happened?" Chloe piped up, sending an apologetic look at the looks she received, "Did they take the Soul Dew?"

To our relief, Sam shook her head of brown hair, "No... I think they just came to look, because they turned to leave the second they arrived."

"Latios and Latias didn't do anything?" Lorenzo asked eventually, a hand going up to stroke his white beard.

"Only Latios. At least, that's what I heard them call it..."

"We have our own secret to tell!" We all turned around to the employee's door as it slammed open, showing LeiMei, Darren, and Jacob, all with a small polite smile on their lips, "We met with Latias on that same night!"

"Then that means...!" Rymero started with realization.

"Yes." Darren nodded sagely with his crossed arms, "Latios and Latias are real."

* * *

**_Sorry again for the shortness~_**

**_SO ALL OC OWNERS, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR QUESTIONS?_**

_1. What do you think about STARS and WISH Cameo-ing? Go to my profile to vote for which kind is better!_

_2. Who do you want to be your OC's ultimate BFF of doom?_

_3. What's your OC's favorite book to read? If it doesn't have one, favorite song to listen to?_

_**~MARMAR! **_

MarMar was happily cuddling her Raichu (to his dismay) when a Lucario suddenly decided to sneak up on her and scare the crap out of her being (but not literally, that would be gross.)

"Umm... Lucario, wassup?" MarMar asked, slowly retracting her arms from her Pokemon as the Lucario watched her with hawk-like eyes.

_I'm looking for my master. _

MarMar nodded sagely, magically understanding what he was saying even though she had no idea how to use aura, "Shadowman101's talking with Zak in the dressing rooms."

_Thank you._

"No problem!" MarMar chirped, but Lucario was already out the door. A few moments passed before Milsu22 magically appeared in her room with a puff of smoke.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

MarMar glared at him, "No! At least, not today!"

Milsu22 rolled her eyes when she immaturely shook her fist at him, before he walked away (because apparently, you can only appear with the puff of smoke, not the other way around).

MarMar sobbed in her sudden loneliness before pulling out her phone, "MERRRRIIIII44477777! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SO SAD AND LONELY!" (Because her Raichu was suddenly invisible and she couldn't find him anymore)

"Um..." Crazybarks sounded afraid on the other side of the line, "MarMar, are you okay? You called me instead of Meri47, do you know that?"

"MERI47! YOUR VOICE HAS CHANGED!"

Crazybarks sighed before trying again, "MarMar, calm down, it's me: Crazybarks. Do you remember me?"

"Sob. No?"

"I'll take that as a yes..."

"OH! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO RECRUITED KIERA RIGHT?"

Crazybarks sighed in relief that she wasn't forgotten, "Yes. That's me."

"AND THAT LEAFEON LOVER... what's her name again?"

"XBluexrainx?"

"YES! THAT! Where can I find her?"

"Why?"

"Because she stole the last poptart. I want my revenge."

Crazybarks sighed and shook her in exasperation.

_Not again._

**THE END. OR IS IT?**

**_(To anyone who want to be in a random sketch like this, just tell me which Pokemon you ABSOLUTELY love and you will most likely join MarMar, Meri47, Milsu22, Crazybarks, XBluexrainx, Shadowman101 in their randum adventures XD)_**

**_~MARMAR_**

**_The ninja squirrels' leader. Yeah. You better fear this sexyness._**

**_And by fear, I mean review._**


	11. STARS Darren

**_Hey guys. I'm quiting this story._**

**_Honestly, I can't seem to be able to find anything more creative and win to bring to the table, so I'm stopping this._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_So? DID YOU GET A HEARTATTACK OR WHAT?_**

**_If so, then now I know that I'm doing a good job with this story ;D_**

**_Sorry for scaring anyone!_**

**_But I am absolutely NOT giving up on my stories!_**

**_So here's the latest chapter of STARS!_**

**_Songs that would go well with this chapter would be, _**_Megurine Luka - Luka Luka Night Fever! **or **Kagamine Rin - Meltdown!_

**_Oh yeah, sorry if there's spelling mistakes of the sort! Most of this was written on my iPod!_**

* * *

**-DARREN'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

_"Yes." I nodded sagely, crossing my arms, "Latios and Latias are real."_

Gasp and murmurs of amazement shook the room (that was void of any non-STARS, since its past closing time).

"Wait a second!" The voice of Bianca echoed behind me, her figure appearing a few seconds later as she brushed past my team members, "Are you saying that you four met Latios and Latias in the flesh?"

I shared a look with Jacob before nodding my head, "Yeah! My Swampert and I fought the red one!"

"That's Latias." Jacob whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes and exaggerated my next words, "Well what_ever_!"

Bianca looked disheartened. She looked at Sam before mentioning to her to join us, "No matter how much I want to properly introduce your four to them—just so that they know you mean no harm!—I have more important orders from Lance to get you for your next mission."

"But what about Latios and Latias?" Jason asked as he raised his arm.

Bianca looked back and forth between the two groups before sighing and grudgingly saying, "Alright, while you four are out on the mission. We will introduce the rest to the Eons. But we will also have to fill in those of you who don't know about them! Then we will take two teams at a time to meet them, just to be safe!"

Tyson suddenly raised his hand amongst the growing chatter. He waited for the teacher to call on him before asking, "Are you insinuating that you know them too?"

Bianca smiled mysteriously, closing her eyes as if almost recalling a memory, "I know Latias. But the Latioses are still very young."

Whispers, shared looks, and then—

"Holy crap!" Jacob suddenly exclaimed right next to me. "It all suddenly makes sense! The Latios... there are _two_ of them!"

Bianca scowled at him (probably for being so sudden) before she nodded approvingly, "That's right. There are two Latioses."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Alright you four. Have you decided on a team name yet?"

We all shared looks before shaking our heads in sync.

A team nickname is something that everybody needs, as to avoid confusion and looooong moments of anger and annoyance ("Can team Darren, LeiMei, Jacob, Sam... well forget this. Anyone have nicknames for their teams? I'm very annoyed at having to say everyone's name every five seconds of everyday." Lance had said at the time over the intercom, "Oh yeah, can those aforementioned four please come to the office?")

"Well hurry up then. It can't take forever to decide on a team name. It can be Pink Unicorns for all I care." Lance scowled at us, not even embarrassed at saying Pink Unicorns,_ like he should be_.

"Let's do it!" I chirped with a fist pump.

"NO!" Came the synced automatic response that came with years of being with my team.

They're so nice, aren't they?

I was being sarcastic.

"Well hurry up and pick one." Lance gave us his famous ordering glare before shifting the papers on his desk, "I'll give you until the end of your mission to find a name. If you don't, I pick one for you."

"Aye aye sir!" Sam saluted with a crooked grin, "Are we deemed ready to go?"

Lance nodded before ushering us out with ha flicker of his hand, "Yes, now go before I change my mind!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"I LOST THE GAME!" I yelled to the Dragonite flying above me. I was on my Swampert, happily being dragged through the water as my team lagged above me, enjoying the clear skies. Our mission wasn't one of those dramatic ones where you need to go save something or someone right away. Here it's an information mission that might twist into retrieving.

So to give you the right information, I will now quote Lance: _"There are rumours that the Wynaut on Mirage Island are getting extinct. I want you four to go on that island and see if it's true. Be sure to pack for at least a few days worth; you might be there a while before you actually spot them. Be sure to contact one of us every morning and night if you decide to stay."_

"GOSH DANG IT DARREN!" Sam yelled from above and I could distinctly see the shaking of her small fist, "STOP DOING THAT!"

"BUT IT'S FUN!" I yelled back, mocking the backstroke with a grin as I gaze up from the waters.

"DARREN!" Jacob called down to me as his Pokémon plunged until it was a few meters next to me, hovering safely above the light waves, "YOU DON'T MIND IF I SHOVE SAM OFF OF DRAGONITE, DO YOU?"

"I DON'T!" I replied with an evil grin.

"W-WHAT?" The girl screeched in alarm, pushing back against the male's arms, "NO! I'M NOT WEARING A BATHING SUIT!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!" He retorted, turning in his seat to properly push her off, "BON VOYAGE!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled at the last minute, grabbing onto his wrist and tugging him down with her, "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

And so they both splashed in next to me.

"Guys!" I whined playfully, "You got me all wet!"

"You're already wet!" Lei rolled her eyes at me, sidling closer to Dragonite's neck for a better grip now that she was alone on the creature.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, "Exactly!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Here we are..." LeiMei declared as she jumped off the dragon, patting his head lightly as thanks, "...Mirage Island!"

I collapsed on the sand next to her, my Swampert staying in the water and doing laps for fun, "Easy for you to say. I had to drag Sam and Jacob with me the entire way back." I shifted and sent a glare to the duo behind me. "Thanks for making me do all the work!"

"No problem, dude!" Jacob sent me a thumbs up before taking a seat next to me, happily joining me in watching Sam as she dragged herself a few feet in the sand before collapsing face first.

"I... hate... you... guys..." She groaned, lifting her head enough to send us a glare.

We beamed back and spoke in perfect practiced sync, "We love you too!" We would usually pull her into a hug at this point, but seeing as we were exhausted, I let my sore body fall back to the soft golden grains.

Considering that I'm not a beach person, this is oddly relaxing.

"Alright guys!" Lei clapped her hands to grab our attention before putting them on her hips as she stared at us with authority, "First thing first! Let's set up camp!"

Way to ruin the mood.

"Can't we just relax first?" From what I could tell, Jacob pulled himself up on his elbows and smiled charmingly at the girl behind us, "Or how about we play a game or something? Let's have fun!"

I tilted my head in time to see her scowl, already used to his antics of trying to charm her into doing what he wants. Lei just so happens to be the unofficial leader of the group, and the rest of us are too busy bickering and tossing each other into lakes to really mind it.

"Okay, okay, so camp." Jacob finally caved, pulling his body into a standing position and then going up to his Dragonite and petting him to the death.

"Good." Lei smiled in satisfaction before walking up to the edge of the sand where the larger rocks were. "Since the sun is going to come down soon, I say we hurry up and make a camp fire. We might as well sleep under the stars while we're here; there's not a single cloud in the sky!"

"Sounds good!" Sam dragged herself to the rocks with the help of her Ninetails.

"Good idea, Sam!" I said before jumping to my own feet and tossing out my last Pokéball, "Let's go Happiny!"

The small pink ball of cuteness appeared, twirling around happy from being out of her Pokéball. Swampert, once seeing the uber cuteness that is Happiny, came onto the sand filled ground and laid nearby, squirting little water guns at her whenever she came too close.

"Play nice, Swampert!" I called just in time to see Jacob's Lucario and Sam's Zangoose go at it again. Zangoose was too proud, thus it lead to attack Lucario whenever they saw each other. I quickly scooped up Happiny and sat down next to Swampert so that we could be safe.

"We should stop it..."

"I got it covered." Lei magically appeared next to me like a ninja. I looked up at her as she extended her arm with a pointed finger, "Go Shadow! Shadow Sneak them apart!"

The Dusclops—which I haven't noticed until now—vanished from her side and reappeared at the fighting Pokémon's sides. He grabbed the Zangoose with one paw and then suddenly slid into a hole that appeared at their feet. Lucario looked around in surprise before jumping back to his owner.

Samantha was just as miffed, "What the heck? Lei! Why would you do that? It was about to get good!"

"Yeah Lei!" Jacob agreed.

"We've got better things to do!" Shadow and the Zangoose appeared a few feet behind Sam, so Lei pointed at them, "Sam, return your Pokémon if all you're going to do is fight! Until night time, only one Pokémon out!"

"Sorry Swampert..." I recalled him, since it would be much easier to carry around my smaller Pokémon in my arms. Besides, he was out the whole day swimming, the lucky creature.

Jacob recalled his Dragonite, while Sam returned her Zangoose. LeiMei stayed with her Dusclops, and we were all ready to set up the camp fire.

"Let's go get some wood then. Who wants to stay here and wait for us to set up the logs?"

Sam lifted her arm in the air the second the girl finished talking, "I will! Besides, Ninetails will be the one taking care of the fire anyway!"

"I'll get small branches, twigs, or anything of the sort!" I offered, knowing that my Happiny wouldn't be able to knock down trees with just a pound attack, but branches she might. She was still pretty young, you know.

"Okay then, we'll take care of getting logs." Jacob nodded at Lei, who nodded back before they vanished into the foliage. I followed after them, still holding onto Happiny who was singing some tune from Justin Beiber that was unfortunately playing this morning. Not that I hate him or anything, it's just _really_ annoying.

"Jacob, how tall are you?" I asked in pure randomness, wanting something to do instead of listening to the Beiber fan in my arms.

He turned back to me with a smirk, "5 feet 11, jealous?"

I scowled at my own 5 feet 6, "Yus. Very."

Lei tsked, "Men."

Jacob shoved her arm lightly, "Women."

I grinned and joined them, "Friends."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Woa!" I exclaimed, dropping all the sticks on the little camp fire already lit, "You guys work fast!"

"You also took longer!" Jacob said from one of the logs transformed into a make shift bench. I joined him, feeling out of place with the girls.

"Guess what." I started with a light grin.

He raised a curious eyebrow, "What?"

"SURVIVOR STARTS TOMORROW!"

"No way!" Sam exclaimed with a gasp, "I WANTED TO SEE IT!" She pouted, "But we're stuck on this island on this mission for a few days."

"I know right?" I sighed and let my chin drop in my hands, "It's so depressing."

"You know." Jacob piped up, "Don't you think this is kinda ironic?"

"How so?" Sam asked, tilting her head slightly to look around the fire.

"Think about it." Lei leaned back and looked up to the skies where the stars were shining, "Survivors is a show about castaways stuck on an island. Look at us." She gestured at us then the island in general, "We're on this once-in-an-lifetime island, and we're going to survive here until we find what we need."

"You're right." I smiled and joined her at looking at the skies, "It's really similar. All we need is a camera man or something, and then we can make a movie about this or something."

"Darn!" Sam hissed, snapping her fingers, "I knew I should've brought my camera!"

Grins, and then we all burst into a symphony of laughter.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Happiny!" The little ball of pinkness jumped on me, forcing me to wake up and roll out of the way if I wanted to keep my ribs intact. "Happy-nyy!"

"Good morning to you too, Happiny." I moaned, sinking my face further in the soft grainy ground...

WHEN DID I FALL ASLEEP ON THE BEACH?

"Pipiny!" The little loveable creature jumped on my back this time. I rolled back to my back and caught her in time. She giggled and flailed happily, just like the little happy creature that she is. Lucky her she's so happy all the time.

Sniff. I want to go watch Survivors.

And then play Mario Party.

Sniff snifffff.

"Aw..." LeiMei knelt in front of my face, a sly grin on her features, "Is someone sad today?"

"Yes." I faked a sniffle, "Now go away."

"Nah. I don't feel like it." She observed a painted nail before swiftly grabbing onto my arm and dragging me off somewhere. "You're coming with me."

Not even trying to get out of her grip, I asked, "Where are you dragging me?"

"Somewhere..."

"Where somewhere?"

She pointed to the beach where we used to be, since I was now being dragged in the forest, "Not over there."

"And where is that?"

"Nowhere."

I winced at the rocks on my back, "Nowhere?"

"Somewhere."

"We're talking in circles here."

"I know. It's annoying."

"Then just tell me where you're dragging me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

"That's so nice."

"Bite me."

"No thanks. I don't eat people."

"Can't you stop talking?"

"Nah. I want to be annoying to the people who like dragging me nowhere."

"Thanks. I feel so loved."

"No problem."

"I was sarcastic."

"I know." I groaned when Happiny head butted me when she wiggled in my free arm. "Where are you—"

"We're here." She cut me off, effectively dropping the small part of me that got lifted back into the sand, "Not shudup and go join the others."

"Sheesh." I whined playfully, "So mean."

She rolled her eyes before pointing at what were in front of. I lifted myself up to my knees and peered at it.

...how the heck did a cave ended up on this island?

"I never knew there was a cave in Mirage Island." I repeated my inner thoughts.

She nodded sagely, "We know. But Sam and Jacob are already inside and searching. I told them I would wait for you to wake up before joining them." She nudged me with her foot, "So are you ready to go inside?"

"What's inside?" I asked, gripping Happiny tighter to me in anticipation. I was almost tempted to unleash Swampert and just drown the whole thing. But yes, I know that would cruel to Sam and Jacob. Even if they do deserve it.

I'm kidding!

Or am I?

Lei shrugged in response.

"Okay," I got up, letting Happiny on the ground as she hopped over to the cave. I brushed the sand off my pants and stretched for a few seconds (eff you, rocks) before joining Lei at the mouth of the cave, "Let's go."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"So where exactly are we supposed to meet up with Sam and Jacob?" I asked, running a hand along the long wall of the dark cave as Lei lead me down multiple turns and twist that would've gotten me lost if I would've gone alone. Happiny was asleep in my free arm, cuddling into my shirt every time a drop of water landed on her face. Lei magically had a flashlight in hand, and was leading us everywhere.

The spooky part of it all?

The odd drawings on the wall. They looked like letters, and all of them had a little eyeball somewhere on it. It was spooky to just be near it.

My hand brushed against some letters.

They started to glow a bright green colour.

**_SECRETS ARE NEVER TO BE TOLD_**

I gasped and backed up, furiously poking at Lei to _turn the heck around and look at what I had just accidentally done!_

"What did you do?" She hissed, shaking my by my shoulders, "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything? Who knows what could happen!"

"Um..." I paled and pointed behind her, "...what the heck is that...?"

She turned and I could hear her gasp. I looked back at the glowing green letters and my eyes widened when they opened up a secret path.

"Lei!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me, "This way!"

"What the heck was that thing?" She wheezed once the secret passage closed its door behind us, locking the large furious creature outside, "It looked so familiar!"

It was true... The large creature was heading straight at us with large shining silver blades of death. Its head was covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A tail protruded from its back, bearing the same brown color as about three-fourths of its body. Overall, it looked like a giant fossil that came to life.

Fossil...?

That's it!

"I know what it is!" I exclaimed with a snap of my fingers. I imagined a light bulb appearing above my head and almost lost my thoughts with a chuckle, "It looked a lot like that creature at our museum! What was it called again... It evolved from that little thing... a Kabuto?"

She leaned against the odd glowing walls in the secret passage we were hidden in, crossing her arms as if all of this didn't faze her, "You're talking about Kabutops?"

"Yesh!" I think the light bulb really did appear above my head this time. "That's what it's called!"

"Aren't Kabutops, oh I don't know, extinct?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Then what do you suppose that giant beast was?"

She scowled, "I'm not saying that it wasn't! I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"So what do we do now?"

She pointed down the hall at the only direction we could go, "We see what's at the end of this weird glowing tunnel."

I nodded, and we started on our way.

* * *

**_Sorry if it was short! But it had to be stopped there for suspense!_**

**_SO ALL OC OWNERS, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR QUESTIONS?_**

_1. What do you want your OC's team nickname to be?_

_2. What is the ultimate thing in the world that your OC is afraid of? Can be anything!_

_3. And just for fun, why do you think that the bad guys didn't take the Soul Dew just yet?_

_**~MARMAR!**_

**_The ninja squirrels' leader. _**

**_Yeah. You better fear this sexyness._**

**_And by fear, I mean review._**

**_And oh yeah! I don't really like the summary for this story, so if anyone has a good one, please send it in!_**


	12. STARS Jillian

**_Please forgive my tardiness! I feel really bad about it and has been scolding myself more than you can even think!_**

**_So now let me take a lot of space in this note to explain why it took me quite some time to update! :_**

**_To the surprise of you and I, I got my first ever identity crisis._**

**_See, my best friend/headache of my life (inside joke) had convinced me to join the badminton team, and of course, he couldn't play because of his twisted ankle (a very ugly swollen color of blue-dark purple) But even so I sucked and was probably THE worst one there, I had so much fun and had even created myself a schedule to get in shape (because that, I am not). Arriving home, it came worse. I felt no need to write ANY of my stories and I refused the urge to simply touch my laptop. The next day, I grew scarred of myself when I started thinking that my laptop was a waste of space and time. Eventually, two days after that, I snapped out of it and managed to write again. And doing so brought me back the exhilaration of the TAK TAK TAK of the keyboard as the words almost magically appeared on screen before me._**

**_I'm so glad I'm back to being me and managed to create this chappie before it was too late!_**

**_So for the lateness, I give you some hyper and random stuff (that follows the plot just a little bit)!_**

**_And also after that I had late night homework that made me sleep late, which then made me sleep from 4pm to 6pm Friday because I was so tired and exhausted from everything. And then I also had sleepovers (which included playing Black Ops, Nazi Zombies which SCARRED THE BEJEEZUS OUTTAEH!) and a ton of movies watched, so yeah... at least I had fun!_**

**_Songs that would go well with this chapter would be, _**_Hatsune Miku and Kaito - True My Heart! **or **Kagamine Rin - Sayonara Diary!_

**_And sorry for all the chapter alerts, I keep seeing spelling mistakes and it makes me very angry face._**

* * *

**-JILLIAN'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

What if I told you I was flying?

You wouldn't believe me, right?

Then what if I told you I was wearing a mask and that this wasn't really my actual face?

That's a bit more believable, no? Even if it does sound a bit farfetched.

So I'm guessing a few might believe me when I say the following...

...LATIAS IS FREAKIN' EATING MY HAIR.

What? You don't know who the heck is Latias?

Kay, well fine then, I will allow you to take out those mini portable laptops of yours and enrich yourselves with the awesomeness that is said Eon Pokémon. If she wasn't just totally nom-ing on my hair as if she was a Miltank that could have whatever she wants. Just sayin'.

"Latias, stop cuddling Jillian as if she was a doll." Bianca ordered with a snicker from the ground. The red and white Pokémon who was squeezing the death out of me (but stopped eating my hair, thank Arceus) whined and twirled around in denial, bringing me along for the ride.

I groaned and my usual smile slid off my lips as I was nearly hung upside down, my stomach feeling oddly queasy at this very moment. Maybe because of the altitude and how high I was?

I glanced down, blanched, and quickly averted my eyes.

You really don't want to know how high up I am. Not unless you want barf all over that fancy shirt of yours!

"Are you okay up there, Jillian?" I heard Kyle ask before I was spun in midair again.

I narrowed my eyes at the black and red blob on the ground and moaned, "Gemme outta hea!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Latias!" Old man Lorenzo's voice reached me as the being holding me stilled and slowly hovered down, finally dropping me into a face plant in the ground. "Good girl."

I don't know what he's talking about. He's not the one with a pile of grass up her nose.

"You okay?" My partner by the name of Étienne asked softly, holding out a hand for me when I lifted my head, "Let me help you."

I gratefully took the offered hand before hoisting myself to my feet with his help. He smiled almost apologetically about my sudden abduction before quickly joining his brother's side. JP was fanning the fainted Addison—it was a surprise to us too when she suddenly did that—with a rolled up newspaper he had been whining about wanting to throw out but couldn't find a recycling bin.

I know, we were surprised too when he said that. JP recycling would truly be a sight to see.

"Was it fun going up in the air like that?" JP beamed at me for a second before going back to blowing wind into Addie's face until she woke up. I glowered at them before quickly replacing the look with a bright smile.

"Oh yes!" I chirped, leaning a bit into sarcasm, "I totally enjoyed being flipped upside down and up and around until I was ready to puke! It was really enjoyable!"

Kayla gave me a thumbs up, "Good use of sarcasm!"

I thumb-up-ed her back, "I know, I has skillz."

Kiera rolled her eyes and hugged her Umbreon to herself before it could lunge at one of the Latioses for coming too close to her, "What skillz?"

Kayla shoved the girl in the shoulder with a giggle before beaming at me, "You're so lucky that Latias took a liking to you!"

"Yes, that is quite surprising." Miss Bianca suddenly piped up from behind. I quickly turned around to give her a confused look that also meant she should elaborate.

Instead of doing so though, her face was cold and closed up as if she refused to go further with that thought, shifting a bit into a longing look of daydreaming.

"You know children," Old man Lorenzo waddled up to us with a cane he sometimes used when his back wasn't feeling well, "Once upon a time, Latias has once been saved by a young man of Pallet town, and from what I can tell, she's taken a liking to anyone who looks quite like him."

"Grandpa!" Bianca hissed with a murderous look. The man waved her off with a soft smile.

"Aww!" Kayla giggled as she hugged her Weavile tighter, almost to suffocation, even if the creature didn't look like it was going to hurt her even if it looked pissed off, "Is it possible for Pokemon to have crushes on humans?"

"It's possible," Lorenzo hmmed and stoked his white beard with his free hand, "Latias is quite fond of him."

Something in the back of my head was warning me that he had said something really important, but I couldn't quite seem to wrap my mind around it just yet, "He's not here anymore?"

"Unfortunately no, the boy was traveling around the regions collecting badges," Lorenzo turned his head and stared unblinkingly at me for a few uncomfortable minutes, "You do look a lot like him. I'd take a guess and say that if you cut your hair really short, you'd look almost just like him!"

Instant rebuttal, "But I'm a girl."

He chuckled, "Indeed."

I tilted my head in confusion. Was he high or something?

I fingered my long straight black hair and let them fall through my fingers lightly, relishing at the soft touch.

Who was Latias's savior? And why does Bianca not want Lorenzo to talk to us about it?

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Hey Jin!" I fought against my blush as Tyson called me when I returned, which was a bit before lunchtime.

I quickly urged myself not to mess up before whirling around and beaming at him, "Hey, Ty! Did you sleep well this morning?"

He smiled shyly at me, the picture of cuteness, "Yeah, but Crystal won't stop stealing my blanket now that she evolved."

"Crystal is so cute!" I giggled and swooped in to link my arm in his, "Shall we go get something to eat?"

He grinned and nodded, and then we skipped all the way to the cafeteria, singing something about Wizards of Oz.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"So how was it? Meeting Latias and the Latioses?" Tyson asked once we joined our teams at the lunch table like we always did so much that it became a routine.

I hesitated before quickly taking a bite of food after rushing out my answer, "ItwasokayIguess. Iguessfunmaybealittle?"

He blinked, "What?"

I smiled mysteriously, "Nothing! It-it was fine!"

"Psh!" JP grinned from two seats over (Addie was seated in between us) tapping the table excitedly, "She almost got eaten by Latias!"

I quickly reached over and hit him over the head, cheeks flushing in embarrassment when I felt Tyson's worried eyes on me, "D-did not!"

"Yes you did!" Addison chimed next to me, grinning devilishly down at me.

I resisted a glower and smiled innocently as my next retort came to mind, "But Addie dear! How would you know that? You fainted remember?"

Addie flushed and stuttered in embarrassment, "Th-that wasn't my fault! I-it was hot and I wasn't feeling well!"

Jean-Paul nudged her with wiggling eyebrows, "Of course _t'avait chaud!_ You couldn't resist my smexiness, _pourriez-vous maintenant?" ([...]you were hot! [...] now could you?)_

Addie squeaked and hurried to hide her lobster-like face in her hands, probably wishing she could be anywhere but here. "Not fair! You're all ganging up on me!"

"You sure you're fine?" Tyson asked, blinking large worried blue eyes at me.

I gulped and felt my own flush growing on, trying my best to smile through it, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

He frowned, "But you were almost eaten!"

"I wasn't!" I defended with a small smile, "That's just Jean-Paul exaggerating!" I gave a swift glare to the boy, "Right, JP?"

Said boy raised an eyebrow and spoke through the food in his mouth, "_De quoi tu parles?_ I wasn't—"_ (What are you talking about? [...]) _But then Addison gave him a quick jab in the gut and he quickly backtracked, "Okay fine. I was joking, _tu contente?" (...you happy?)_

"Very." Addie and I chimed.

"Oh hey!" Jess and Maikee arrived with trays of food in their hands, landing in the free seats next to Rymero, who smiled softly at them as gretting. "You guys went to see Latios and Latias first, right?"

"Yeah!" Addie beamed, "They were so cool!"

"You wouldn't know!" JP sing sang before taking a drink of water.

Addison quickly struck him in his side and he spluttered out all the liquid in mouth, "W-what the hell was that!"

Addie grinned and tilted her head innocently,_ "Oh, c'etait rien!" (Oh, it was nothing!)_

JP glared at her before going back to eating the odd cafeteria food.

"Did something happen?" Maikee asked, not minding the odd food that was going into her mouth afterwards.

"Yeah, Addie fainted!" JP exclaimed, jumping to his feet and raising his arms to get everyone's attention. "HEY EVERYBODY! ADDIE FAIN—"

Before he could finish though, he was tackled to the ground by a very ticked off bunny with dark brown hair and blue streaks.

I turned back to the table, trying to ignore them to the best of my abilities, "Like he said, she fainted, I got a free lift; all in all, we survived. You guys should be okay."

They still gave me worried looks—probably for my sanity—so I could guess that they were still unconvinced.

Haha, smart people.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"So was it fun?" Maikee asked as we regrouped in the recreation room, taking almost the entire space on one of the large couches. Chi squawked happily in my arms when I grabbed her and nuzzled comfortably (for the both of us) into my neck.

"Yessss..." I drawled lazily, not feeling like talking much now that I was comfortable. "I had such a darling time..."

_"Darling?"_ She quoted me with a small smile, "Are quite you sure about that, _darling?_"

"Yes, mother!" I said in one of those prissy british accents, "I am for sure that I had fun while on my expedition!"

"Very good dear." She played along with her prissy mother-like role, "I don't expect anything less from my daughter!"

"Thank you, mother." I flapped the air with my hand and Chi whined at the warmth I had taken away from her. I quickly gave back my hand for her to cuddle in it.

After some chuckling and giggling, Maikee spoke again, "So which teams are next?"

"Don't ask me!" I held up my hands defensively, getting another whine from Chi so I quickly put them back down, "I have no idea either!"

"Sucks."

"Yep."

Maikee's Vaporeon, filled with grace that no human could ever be compared to, jumped on the arm rest next to her before prowling over to her where I was, sitting down on the top of the couch so that it could chat with Chi.

I watched in mild interest the emotions flying off their faces, ranging from friendliness then to surprise and then horror, unable to comprehend a single thing they were exchanging between them. Chi wildly flailed her arm around, looking distressed before joining the water Pokémon as they jumped off the couch in sync.

I sat up in alarm and shared bewildered looks with Maikee before we bolted from our positions and followed our Pokémon down the halls.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Are we..." I gasped and forced my legs to continue running, "...almost there yet?"

Maikee stumbled next to me and almost nudged me into the lockers, "I'm not so sure, but I think this is about the fourth time we've came be here!"

I looked at the music room, just now realizing that it's been the fifth time I spotted it, "Do you think they're trying to shake us off their tails?"

"Let's keep our distance and see if they'll stop." Maikee held out an arm and motioned for me to join her against the wall.

"Why are they sharing secrets and not want us to know?" I whispered as I peeked out from the corner, spotting Chi chirp something before they took an unexpected turn inside the workout room, where we haven't once gotten in since we followed them.

Maikee nodded and we ran down the hall, shoes thumping in rhythm as we glided at the end, me in the back this time as Mai peeking inside before mentioning me to follow. I followed her and jumped around the running machines as if I was a ninja, narrowly missing getting hit by a Razor Leaf.

"Careful!" Rebecca cried and I grinned over my shoulder at her and her Bayleef before shrugging and following Maikee to the back door that lead to the track field.

The sound of a horse whinnying got our attention and we had no choice but watch as Chanel was suddenly thrown off her Ponyta, falling on her side as her Pokémon slipped to its knees because of the ice that suddenly appeared underneath them. The small girl quickly got up though and rushed up to her fire Pokémon, and that gave us enough time to slide down the hill of snow to reach her.

"Chanel!" Maikee cried as we speed walked over, trying not to slip on the ice, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" The girl cried as she petted her Pokémon's fire hair with slightly shaking shoulders, "I was just practicing my speed with Nylee when everything suddenly turned into ice and snow!"

I crossed my arms and thought about it—also to keep me warm with the sudden chill—and couldn't help but ask aloud, "Does anyone have an ice or water Pokémon?"

"Um..." Maikee placed a finger to her lips as her dark brown eyes turned upwards, trying to look into her own brain, "...I have my Vaporeon—but we can cross me out since I was with you guys when It happened—, Kiera has her Glaceon, Chanel has her Marill—"

"She's in my Pokéball," Said girl lifted the side of her white uniform shirt to show us the ball on her belt, "I only let out one Pokémon at a time."

Maikee nodded and continued to list names, "—Darren has his Swampert—"

But then said boy suddenly appeared at the top of the snow hill we just slid down, "What happEEEEEEEEENNNNNEEEDDD?" He yelled the last part as his sneakers slipped and sent him rolling down like a snow ball.

I grinned in amusement and clapped, "Encore! Encore!"

"EFF YOU!" The giant ball yelled, though it was muffled by all the snow.

"We can cross him out, I guess..." Chanel muttered with a worried look before standing up and ordering her Pokémon, "Nylee, melt the snow with Ember!"

Though the Pokémon stayed on the ground, the fire attack reached and the snow slowly started to thin until all that was left was a puddle of water with Darren laying down face first and completely soaked. He moaned and lifted his head with a weak smile, "ThAnKs gUyS!"

"No problem!" I chirped before turning to my gal pals, "So who's after Darren?"

"Um... Xavier and his Croconaw..." I quickly glanced at the top of the hill to see if he would also appear, "Rin and her Azurill... and I think that's it!"

Chanel furrowed her eyebrows together, "T-then all that's left to d-do is find them..."

"Yes!" I pumped a fist above my head before linking my arms in both girls' arms, the blond spluttering and reaching back for her horse desperately while the brunette joined me in hopping forward and dragging her along.

"WhAt AbOuT mE?" Human being on the ground that wasn't moving moaned.

"Maybe next time." Maikee winked before we skedaddled outta there.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

All was normal in this bright day with sudden snow (even though it was, you know, the start of November), until...

"XAVIER!" I exclaimed as a grabbed the nearest flashlight and shoved it in his face, him squinting his brown at us in irritation since it was the only source of light in this pitch-black eerie room, "WHERE WERE YOU ON THE DAY OF TODAY?"

He twitched and raised his eyebrow at the same time he roughly pushed away the light from his face, "I was with my Pokémon."

I gasped and backed away, placing my hand on my heart as if feigning hurt, "DOING BAD DEEDS?"

His eyebrow twitched again, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"BUT YOU SAID—"

"I am so sorry!" Chanel squeaked as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere –LIKE A WIZARD! GASP!—and shoved me lightly aside, efficiently shutting me up as I stared at her with unblinking eyes while she bowed nearly a thousand times at our captor. Did she just _not_ stutter? "Please excuse my friend's behaviour!"

"It's fine." The boy got up from the chair we badly tied him up to and brushed himself off before going around the table and messing up the girl's hair affectionately, "Don't worry about it."

I glanced at Maikee and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She wiggled them back and we shared sly grins. So _that's _why she didn't stutter! (Hur hur hur!)

I blinked when it suddenly came to me, "WHAIT A SECCC!" I wailed and tackled the boy to the ground as he was reaching for the door knob, pointing the flashlight once again in his face as to immobilize him with it as if it was a tazer. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING TODAY AN HOUR AGO OF LUNCH TIME!"

His face grew into controlled anger before it tinged with red—most preferably from the heat that my flashlight was emitting, not him blushing. Men don't blush. Or do they?—as he muttered, "I was dancing with Kipper."

And then he rolled us over and managed to escape in the midst of all the confusion.

"Who's Kipper?" Maikee asked from the back of the room as she turned the lights on.

"T-that's his Croconaw..." Chanel said softly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

I shared a look with Maikee before looking back at the shy girl with a grin and suggestively wiggling eyebrows, "And how would you oh so happen to know that? Hur hur?"

Her face suddenly exploded into red, "H-he's m-m t-team-mm-mate!"

"Okay, jeez, chill." Maikee waved her off before rubbing her hands together and doing some cackling like Count Dracula, "Let's go get our next victim! Vlahahaha!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Have you seen Kiera?" I asked the first person I saw, Andrew, as we ditched Maikee in the now-dubbed interrogation room/music room.

The boy shrugged and walked away without a word, ignoring my cries to come back and respond somewhat decently.

What was with boys and walking away on me when I needed them?

"Hey, did you guys know it was snowing outside?" Rin asked as she joined us, said white pieces of ice lightly melting in her hair as she had just came from out there.

"We guessed..." I trailed off, sharing a look with Chanel before noticing Darren that entered behind Rin, "Hey, Darren, what did Rin do outside?"

"You can't just ask me about that?" Said girl with long platinum blond hair raised an equally blond eyebrow.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Nope!" I turned to Darren, "So the answer?"

"She was shovelling me out of the snow because a certain tree of girls just ditched me to freeze out there and get stuck," The boy gave us a playful disappointed look. Chanel squeaked and started to mumble out a bunch of apologies which we barely heard but could understand what it was, "Don't apologize, Chanel, it wasn't your fault!" Cue him giving me a look.

I grinned sweetly, "Must be Maikee then!"

Rin rolled her eyes with a grin, "Sure, but why do you want to know what I did outside?"

"To see if you were the one who snowed us at a completely random time." The girl nodded in understanding so I leaned towards her suspiciously, "So _are_ you the one who did this?"

She looked hurt that we would even think so, "What? No way!"

I leaned closer with narrowed eyes, "Was your Azurill doing about half an hour ago?"

"I can't believe you!" Kiera yelled as she entered the room, "You can't keep doing this when I'm not looking!"

I quickly turned around and faced the angry girl entering with both of her Pokémon at her heels, "I don't _always_ do this when you're not looking! ...Maybe once in a while... But not all the time!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kiera blinked her gray blue eyes at us in confusion, "I was talking to my Pokémon!"

"A-ha!" Maikee appeared out of nowhere (she was supposed to be waiting for us in the music room) and pointed a finger at her, "So it _was_ you who did it!"

Did she know that all along?

"I knew it all along that it was you!"

That answers my question.

"The hell guys?" Kiera raised an eyebrow at us, looking miffed and confused at the same time, _"I_ didn't do it, however my prankster Pokemon _did_." She gave said being evil looks and the Umbreon ducked his head in shame while her Glaceon sat down as if unaffected. My own Torchic taunted them along with Maikee's Vaporeon, so I quickly grabbed her from the ground and shushed her.

"Sorry about them." Kiera still gave them dirty looks though, "They always do this. No one got hurt?"

I shared a look with my comrades before shaking my head with a shrug, "None that I know of!"

"HELP!" A cry from the outside yelped, "I'M DYING!"

"Just ignore that!" Sam appeared from the door of the direction of the crying, "Jason's exaggerating!"

"What happened? Did he slip on the ice and hurt himself?" Maikee immediately asked, her soft nature kicking in.

"Slip on the ice?" Sam grinned and waved her off as she headed for the nurse's office, "Nah, he just got a paper cut. I'm getting the big baby a band-aid."

I looked at Maikee with raised eyebrows.

How does one get a paper cut _outside?_

MAYBE BY SLIPPING HIS FINGER ON THE ICE?

Very suspicious indeed.

* * *

**_Like I said, the random was just to compensate for my absence! Also, the snow idea comes from Crazybarks made a spin off story of STARS concentrating more on the Pokemon, so go check it out and give your support! :D  
_**

**_SO ALL OC OWNERS, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR QUESTIONS?_**

_1. Any answers to previous questions you want to change? DO SO NOW!_

_2. If your OC could have a third Pokemon (it would be a baby/newborn or one in the daycare), would they? If so, what Pokemon would it be?_

_3. And just for fun, what was your favorite part in the entire story so far?_

_**~MARMAR!**_

**_The ninja squirrels' leader. _**

**_Yeah. You better fear this sexyness._**

**_And by fear, I mean review._**

**_P.S. I don't really like the summary for this story, so if anyone has a good one, please send it in!_**

**_P.S.S. Someone had given me the awesome idea of creating a poll to vote for their team's nicknames (you know who you are). The results are in, so go to my profile and VOTE NOW! _**


	13. Behind the scenes with Rin!

**_Yello everyone! I've been getting some few worried remarks about the missing end random skits at the end, well no fear! I created this really long chappie just for this purpose!_**

**_A song that would go awesome (maybe) with this chapter would be, _**_S__tamp On The Ground by the Italobrothers!_

* * *

**-BEHIND THE SCENES WITH RIN!-**

* * *

The screen shook a little, little sparks flying as the camera finally turned on, showing a girl with platinum blond hair and vibrant red eyes that seemed to be holding onto the screen.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Behind the Scenes: STARS EDITION!" Cheering came in the background from all the other actors in the room, "So let's first introduce you to the great workers who were able to create such an awesome series!" Rin looked around before disappearing behind the screen. "Hey, Jace—" Said boy was busy messing up his hair with hair gel so that it looked wild and sexy, "—where's Marmar?"

"Uhhh..." The boy looked around the room before turning back to the screen with a shrug, "Not here, I guess?"

The screen turned until it was pointed back at Rin, "That's Jace. He doesn't know where anything is half the time."

"Hey!" The boy yelled in the background, "Not true!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Rin was seated in a chair in a simple room with a lavender background, speaking to the camera, "It's true."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Jace appeared in a similar room, this one with a dark green background, and winked at the camera, "She loves me."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Rin waved him off, "Don't listen to him." She disappeared back behind the screen. "Anyway, since Marmar's not in the room with us, I might as well introduce you to the people who _are._"

They neared a duo. The first girl had long red hair pulled into a ponytail and bright green eyes while the taller boy next to her had his features hidden under his usual cape hood. They were both eating carrots from the snack table.

"That's Jess and Zak." Rin's voice introduced off screen, "Offset those two are near inseparable."

"Not true!" Jess automatically defended, waving celery around before glancing at the man next to her, "Okay. So maybe a little."

Zak nodded and shrugged at the same time, not minding one bit.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Zak blinked at the camera before slowly grinning, "The carrots were _sooo_ good."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Let's move on to these three!" Rin exclaimed before turning the screen to said pair. "That's Xavier, Rebecca, and Quincey! Off set, these two siblings—" A finger appeared on screen and pointed at Rebecca and Xavier who were apparently debating about something, "—are as close as can be!"

"That's a lie!" Quincey yelled to the screen with a hand cupping his mouth, "Those two fight all the time!"

"That's because we're practicing, you dimwit!" Xavier hit the poor redhead over the head with his script.

"But there isn't a scene where you two fight!" Quincey whined.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "That's because we're making us hate each other before hand so that it feels more realistic on screen."

Quincey oohed, "That makes sense!"

"Of course it does, you idiot." Xavier rolled his eyes, "_I_ thought of it."

"Whoa there cowboy!" Rebecca held out her hand as a gesture to pause him, "We thought of it _together_!"

"Okay, fine." Xavier rolled his eyes again, "We figured it out together. Happy?"

The girl smirked, "Very!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Rebecca and Xavier were in the same room this time, on separate chairs as they shared matching looks. They finally agreed on one thing in the end.

"Quincey's a doofus."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"As you can see," Rin's hand gestured to the duo, "They love each other very much."

"Yes." Quincey's face suddenly popped up, "They do, don't they?"

The screen started to turn away but then suddenly jerked.

"Oh! Oh! Oooohhhh!" Quincey's hyper face suddenly appeared again. "Can I tell them about my da—"

"NO!" Everyone in the room cut him off, "Not again!"

"Aw!" The boy pouted, crossing his arms and turning back to his little group of three, "No fair!"

"It is fair!" Rin defended, "You keep wanting to spoil everything at every five seconds! Well calm down because it won't happen without the script writer's consent!"

Quincey pouted and crossed his arms, turning back to his group as the screen turned away for good and regrouped at another duo. These two were both boys with matching messy brown hair and eyes. The one to the left was taller and older, but the two still looked really alike.

"This—" Rin pointed to the younger one, "—is Jason. And this—" She pointed to the other one, "—is Jacob. The double Js. They're secretly siblings." The boys flashed matching grins at her, "Yeah. It's really scary."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Jason appeared in a dark red room, smirking at the camera, "She just scared of our sexiness."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Rin?" A girl appeared in the room through the magic flashy red curtains used to play hide and seek when people got bored (amongst hiding other things...). She tilted her head in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm filming! Here, take the camera!" Rin chirped before passing the girl the screen. It jumped a few times, it tilting towards the ground before it straightened its view on the energized Rin, "Now come on, Hina!" She made exaggerated arm movements for her to follow, "Let's introduce them to everyone!"

Hina blinked and followed said instructions, "Who's everyone?"

Rin paused mid strut, "Urh... I have no idea, actually..."

"You're so fail."

"Thanks for the support."

"No problem, its mah job."

"Did you say mah-jong?"

"Forget it."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Rin blinked seriously at the camera, "She _did_ say mah-jong. I know it."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Rin grinned and pushed away the red curtain from the door, making motions at the screen to enter, "Come on in, those who are watching this!"

"Rin, you're scaring me." Hina's voice came from behind the screen.

Said girl stuck out her tongue at the screen before pointing somewhere. The camera followed, showing a girl with blond hair pulled into a French braid talking with a boy that had black and green hair. Rin then crossed her arms and tilted her head in thought, "They're usually always around Marmar... Hey, Chanel! Darren!"

Both heads turned to her curiously, asking in sync, "Yes?"

Rin turned to the camera for a split second, "Yes. Everyone here becomes attached to someone else." She turned back to the duo, "Have you seen Marmar?"

Chanel and Darren shared a look before the later answered, "Not really. Only this morning when I entered the building to go into wardrobe."

"Same." Chanel chimed. "Only I was going for makeup."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Girls."

Rin rolled her own eyes at them, "Are you sure?"

Both heads nodded.

"Did you say you were looking for Marmar?" The blond male called Cedric joined them from a dressing room. He pointed his thumb coolly at the door he just exited, "I just put her to sleep."

A watch appeared on screen as Hina spoke, "At 4:30?"

He shrugged, "She was making odd Delibird noises again."

Rin shook her head before turning to the camera, "You see, Marmar sometimes skips nights to write the script, thus making her a bit whacko!"

Darren walked over and gave Rin a look, "She doesn't skip nights!"

The girl pressed her hands on her hips, "Say who?"

"SAYS I! EPIC NINJA MARMAR OF DOOM!" Epic ninja Marmar of doom appeared with the slam of a door, locks of curly brown dishevelled from sleeping and tired brown eyes hidden behind slim glasses. She wore a multi-coloured cat blanket snugly, almost like a cape, as she threw a finger up in the air, "ALL OF THEE WHO CAN HEAR THOU, BOW TO THY FEET!"

Darren and Cedric proceeded to bow their heads off.

Chanel snickered softly to herself before turning to screen, "M-make sure you get this on tape, Hina!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Chanel blinked at the camera in confusion before fiddling with the hem of her shirt in embarrassment, "I-I-it _was_ amusing!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

A thumbs up appeared on screen, "Gotcha!"

"So Marmar, may I be as bold as to ask you a question?" Cedric asked, face still planted to the ground by his bow.

"You may." Came epic ninja Marmar's awesome haughty demand.

"Didn't I just put you to bed?" He joined Darren in lifting himself up on one knee. The both of them looked like they were ready to propose. Marmar just loved how she was taller than them at the moment.

"You did." Marmar spun in her multi-cat blanket, "What is your question?"

The boys shared a look. Hina, Rin and Chanel giggled off-screen.

"I think his question is: why are you up and moving?" Darren answered, saving Cedric from the facepalm he wanted to do at the moment.

"Because I don't have my pillow. Duh."

Cedric rose one of his eyebrows, "I gave you your pillow."

"No, you didn't." Marmar glared right back, "Nick's not there."

"Oh yeah!" Rin returned to the screen and winked to the viewers, talking in a whisper so that it wouldn't disrupt the argument, "Marmar has been obsessed with Nick and sleeping _on_ him—"

"And nearly killing him in the process." Sasha appeared out nowhere. The girls gave her looks and she shrugged, "I should have a say, he's my "teammate" in STARS."

"Jealous much?" Rin teased the girl with silver hair tied up in a ponytail before turning back to the camera, "So yeah, like I was saying, Marmar just loves to sit on Nick—"

"Not only him!" Marmar exclaimed, bringing her face closer so that she could grin at the screen like a creeper, "I like to sit on anybody! Watch the next person who enters the room!"

The camera turned to face the door, and they didn't have to wait long because a girl with waist long pin-straight dark brown hair walked in, forest green eyes stuck on the script in her hands in determination.

That's when Marmar pounced. "ADDIE!"

Addie immediately turned, expression transforming into an eager grin, and opened up her arms, meeting the Scriptwriter/director in for a hug. They twirled around happily before walking off into the invisible sunset together.

"...well that was weird." Chanel commented from the sidelines, tilting her head to match her emotions.

"Got that right." Sasha agreed with a nod of her head.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Marmar's epic face appeared in a single room like all the others, "And they live happily ever after!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Hey guys!" Rin whispered to the camera once more, hands waving in front of her face so that the viewers could deduct that someone else was holding the camera for her. "Welcome to the set of SPOOK ME ONCE MORE! I'm going to show you all around the making of this special Halloween episode!"

"WHO'S TALKING WHILE I AM DIRECTING?" Marmar hissed from her fancy director chair, glaring eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

LeafxGreenx3 appeared on screen, "Such cool sunglasses too. Too bad one of our actors _accidentally_ knocked it off the table and _accidentally_ walked all over them, totally not claiming that it was revenge for something that nobody knows about."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"I'm not apologizing." Giles appeared on screen with a stubborn look matching his crossed arms, "Besides, it was an accident!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Marmar sniffed dramatically, "Oh dear sunglasses, you will be missed!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Rin stuck out her tongue at the screen with a sheepish smile, "Oops!"

"Alright everyone!" LeafxGreenx3 clapped her hands together after the actors who were going to be in the incoming scene finished doing a quick re-run of their lines. "Get into your costumes! If anyone needs help, I'll be right here!"

Rin eeped and rushed after the other actors, calling over her shoulder, "Take care of the camera, William!"

"Hey Mar, I think a zoom in on their expressions would be best needed here..." Jimzypaw—lights and screen shot specialist—confided as he pointed to a screen on script, and then to the part in the story board, "Here, I think we need to be as bright as possible to make it look peppy since the mood is still pretty much light... and here I was thinking that Tealcloud (special effects specialist) could make some light smoke—you know, how they use at concerts sometimes?—to add to the mystery of what's going to happen when it all starts..."

Marmar simply nodded enthusiastically at the ideas, loving all the words coming from his lips. "You go exchange ideas with Tealcloud and Autunmheart , I'm going to start filming." She turned to the set and bellowed, "Everything ready on set?"

The actors rushed out of the dressing room one by one, quickly taking their places around the scene. The screen turned around until it was facing the face of the boy holding the camera, messy brown hair and bright green eyes taking most of the shot, "I know! I can't wait to see what a girl's sleepover is like either!"

"William!" Alexis squeaked before the girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and matching brown eyes appeared for a split second, attacking the boy as the camera flew and landed on the ground and showing a nice view of Tyson's sleeping face on a chair with Rymero across from him. The later adjusted his dark black hair that tinted towards green in slight annoyance—of not being used to having so much stuff _just_ on his hair—before noticing the camera. He got up, neared and his hand came to the screen before it lifted and turned towards William and Alexis who were practically wrestling on the ground.

Rymero raised a dark brow, "Are you two okay? I think you dropped your camera..."

A high pitched screech came before the door to the dressing room flew open, Rin heading straight for the duo on the ground, clad in her PJs—white fluffy pants and a purple t-shirt. "Did I hear that you carelessly _dropped_ the camera?"

"CAN ALL ACTORS THAT ARE GOING TO ACT PLEASE GET ON SET?"

Rin scowled and hurried to get on the scene, dragging Alexis along with her. She paused and looked back at the screen, "Hold on to the camera, Rymero! I now trust you more than that—" She jerked her chin to the sulking boy on the ground, "—fool over there."

"Hey!" William yelped indignantly as the girls hurried to take their places.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"I am not a fool!" William whined in his own orange room.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Alright!" Marmar clapped her hands as she stood up from her director chair, "Now that everyone's here, let's make sure everyone knows what scene we're at!" Marmar swung her rolled-up script like a baton, "Sleepover scene! Kayla, Jessica, and Jillian just changed into their outfits, and all other girls are applying makeup and are playing with hair! ALL IN ALL, EVERYONE'S HAVING A GOOD TIME! ALL MUST BE SMILING OR GIGGLING _NATURALLY_! Except for maybe for you two, Rebecca or Sasha, if it's not _too_ out of character..."

Both girls nodded, the former grabbing LeiMei's hair and the curling iron at her side, making it look as if she's been doing them the whole time. Sasha grabbed a magazine and laid back in a beanbag chair, looking as chill and as cool a cucumber can be.

Marmar quickly hurried to her seat, "And... ACTION!"

_"You guys ready?" Kayla appeared from the other side of the dubbed "bathroom door" of the scene. The set has been set up with a bunch of mattresses, blankets and pillows for the sleepover, all from all of the worker's houses that they had taken the time to drag here. Some girls had set up a corner for hair and makeup._

_"Yup!" Sam chirped as she "transformed" Maikee's hair pin-straight. LeiMei was next to them, getting her hair crimped to perfection by Rebecca._

_"Behold!" Kayla chirped as she strutted in, kicking a few stray pillows aside to make room for a make-shift cat walk. Jessica and Jillian followed close behind, hands on their hips as they showed off their outfits._

"So hot..." The camera registered William's awestruck mumble next to Rymero. The later chuckled and patted the boy on the back comfortingly. William frowned next to him. "How can you resist that?"

Rymero smiled, "It's called self-control."

_Addison stuck her tongue out before jumping to her feet, "I'm next! YOU TWO—!" She pointed at Bree and Chanel before grabbing their wrists and dragging them away to the door. "—ARE COMING WITH MEH!"_

_"Is she okay?" LeiMei whispered to Maikee, using the back of her hand to hide what she was saying. The girl next to her shrugged her shoulders and waited for the others to come out._

_"I wonder what the guys are doing..." Rin placed a finger to her lips as she pondered._

"And... CUT!" Marmar exclaimed before bouncing to her feet and waving the script again, "PERFECT! NOW THE NEXT SCENE! In this one Addie, Bree, and Chanel have just changed into their own outfits! Rin and Hina are taking actual pictures, so make sexy poses and have fun! Everyone ready?" Once she received the nods, she belted out, "ACTION!"

_"Here we go! TOTALLY AWESOME QUEEN ADDIE WILL COME OUT NOW!"_

_"Boo!" Bree whined in the background._

_"SHUSH YOU!" The doors were flung open. In came Addison in her Halloween costume. "I'm gym leader Jasmine!"_

_Clapping. Addie posed for the camera that Hina was holding._

_Bree went forward and nudged the girl aside, showing off her own outfit. Her Shinx was on her shoulder holding on for his dear life since she was moving so fast._

_Chanel came out after in her own outfit, shyly hugging the Marill in her arms._

_"Scoot closer, Chanel!" Rin made elaborate hand movements before all the three dressed up girls made faces at the camera, while Hina grimaced in concentration before snapping the picture._

_"Got it!" Hina passed the camera to Rin before scooting her own booty into the bathroom, "My tu-rn!"_

_"Wait for us!" Alexis cried as she ran after the girl, LeiMei and Maikee—hair finished—at her heels._

"CUT!" Marmar clapped again, "Good work everyone! Now let's see, the next scene that's planned to be taken here is when Maikee, Jessica return from trick or treating and are bringing in the bags of candy! Take note that there isn't really candy in the bags! Also, those who are in the room are bored and jealous of the others for having fun without them!" Marmar went back to her seat, "ACTION!"

_"This is sooo boring..." Rin whined as she flipped through a magazine, "Maybe I should've gone with them Trick or Treating..."_

_"Hey guys!" Jessica slammed the door open, "We're back!"_

_"Yeah!" Maikee pulled in her bags after herself, "And we brought candy too!"_

_"Yes!" Kiera flew from her spot of playing Halo and nearly tackled the two girls to the ground, "Can I have some? Please please please please?"_

_"Are you sure you didn't already have some?" Rin grabbed one of the large bags and helped Jessica drag them in, "OH EM GEE! What's in these things? Bowling balls?"_

_Maikee shifted her eyes from side to side, "...Maybe..."_

_Rebecca rolled her eyes and flipped another page in her book, "Hurry and close the door! You're freezing the indoors!"_

_"Yes mom!" The actors synched._

"GOOD WORK EVERYONE!" Marmar bounced out of her chair and picked up a pillow as she joined the girls, "THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST TIME WE'RE USING THIS SET, SO IF ANYONE FEELS LIKE HAVING A RANDOM PILLOW FIGHT WHILE ALL THE STUFF IS STILL OUT, GO AHEAD AND HAVE FUN!"

"I'm game!" William hurried to jump on the first mattress he landed on, grabbing a pillow with his foot and flipping it in the air, catching it with his hands like a pro. He went into a fighting stance and faced Epic Ninja Marmar, "Ready?"

"Oh, it's on!"

And so the epic ninja pillow fight started.

Everyone was included.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

William appeared again with a goofy-looking grin, "Good thing too because I got revenge on Alexis." He coughed fakely in his hand, "I know, I'm awesome."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Alexis appeared in turn in the lonesome room, "Just that boy wait! I'll get him next time!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"I'm so tired!" Quincey whined as he sluggishly dragged his body up the road, "Why did we have to get up at one in the morning?"

"Because Director Marmar said so!" Alexis hissed next to the camera, it turning to face the girl just a second too late.

"But she's fallen asleep on Writer Of The Void!" He whined again, pointing at the sleeping girl having a piggy back on said worker.

"I don't care! It's for the series! Do you even _want_ to be on TV?"

Quincey moaned and slumped further, "I _do_, but it's so _tiresome_!"

"Welcome to life." Jason grinned from next to him, shrugging normally as if he wasn't even affected by the way too early time.

"Can you hold this Zak?" The screen wiggled for a few seconds before the face of a very tired Hina appeared, "Hey guys! Since Rin is busy sleeping, I promised her to get some footage of us working! Sounds good right?"

The camera wobbled up and down as confirmation.

"You don't have to nod the camera," Hina frowned and crossed her arms, "Just hold it normally."

"But I'm tired." Zak whined, followed by moans of agreement from the other actors.

"Come on guys! Man up!" Bree shouted as she shoved her fellow actors forward (though mostly the complaining Quincey who looked like he was going to trip on his own feet, make a face plant that's going to create a giant whole in the ground, and then blame it on the aliens).

"I'm happy that Marmar's asleep though..." William murmured to the group of actors, "She'd usually yell at us to hurry up before unleashing her Raichu on us."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Marmar's great and all..." Bree grimaced slightly, "...but she's just a tad bit nuts."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Hold the camera, Kyle." Hina beamed at the boy as she passed him the camera before running at her group of fellow actors.

"Alright everyone!" Marmar clapped her mitten-covered hands as her breath fogged in the air in front of her, "Time to start the scene!"

"But it's so cold!" Quincey whined as he hurried to rub his arms for warmth.

"True..." Marmar placed a hand to her chin before brightening up, "How about a group hug?"

And then she enforced it.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Not what I meant." Quincey sweatdropped.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Mhmmm! Nice and toasty!" Epic ninja Marmar quickly let go of her barely-warm actors in fluffy sweaters above their Halloween costumes, "Now let's get started!" She pointed down the road where the first camera was, "Zak and Alexis, you two hide behind Turnex and his camera! Jason, you get on your Flygon and get ready for takeoff! All others, to your places!" She took a deep breath as she joined Writer Of The Void in the side lines, "AND ACTION!"

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" Alexis yelled lowly into her megaphone. Hina squeaked in horror a few feet away and clung to Bree's arm._

_"Wh-what was that?" She breathed, holding on tighter when a branch suddenly snapped behind her, "Did you hear that?"_

_Bree craned her head back and stared at the person behind them, "That was Quincey."_

_Said boy grinned and slowly twisted his bunny foot on the item to make more noise. "You should've seen your face, Hina."_

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" Alexis continued, sounding even closer to them. Hina let out a small squeal and looked wildly from side to side, clinging tighter and blocking blood circulation in Bree's arm._

_"Can you let go?" The human Umbreon finally snapped, trying to futilely pull her arm away._

_"B-but!" She squeaked before whirling around and glaring at Quincey, "You gotta stop saying that! We know it's you!"_

_Quincey raised an eyebrow and frowned in confusion, "All I've been doing was walking on branches to scare you guys."_

_"And I—" William stepped in to save his own, "—have been decorating Churchill with Union Jacks."_

_And it was true. His Rampardos was walking next to the boy, looking slightly unhappy, with bright red, blue, and white stickers of the flag all over his head._

_Bree smirked in amusement, "Why would you do that?"_

_"To match." The boy placed yet another sticker on Churchill._

_"But you're James Bond."_

_"So?"_

_"FEAR THE REAPER!"_

_A loud dragon cry erupted in the night, and a dark figure swooped in their direction on a giant bird. Hina screamed her lungs off perfectly._

_"Get down!" William yelled as it came closer, pulling his Pokémon with him. The rest followed closely, just a second before the person glided past over their heads. Will got up on one knee to stabilize himself and nudged his Pokémon. "Use Flamethrower and bring him down!"_

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"The only problem about remaking these scenes," Turnex suddenly found himself talking to the camera, "Was that every time someone messed up, we had to start over almost completely and we wasted a lot of time repairing the set from all the Pokémon attacks. Without getting yelled at by neighbours of course."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

_"PaaaaarrrrDOS!" The being cried as it unleashed the giant flames, illuminating the sky—but mostly his owner's face—as it targeted on the enemy. Now with the light of the fire, he could recognize the back of the Pokémon as a Flygon._

_Just when it was going to hit, the large insect Pokémon twisted in midair and unleashed its own purple blast of flames and wind. Both attacks neutralized in midair and the Flygon and his rider bolted back in their direction with another cry._

_"Not again!" Quincey bunny cried, holding onto his bunny head. He attempted to run to the side but his Snubull tangled into his ankles and thus he faceplanted in the ground._

_"Athens! Use Thunderbolt!" Bree pointed forward, the Eevee-looking Shinx on her shoulder hopped off and unleashed a mighty bolt of lightning, heading straight for the flying creature._

_It hit, maybe sizzled the rider, but the Flygon twisted in midair and turned back towards them with no signs that it hurt, just looking enraged in the barely visible light. It suddenly attacked with more purple flames as it flew down close towards them._

_"Scatter!" William yelled when he spotted Quincey on the ground. He sighed in relief as the girls took initiative of the boy and dragged him out of the way of the attack. He concentrated on dodging the attack with all his James Bond glory, his Rampardos following him but at the same time trying to swipe the Flygon even though it was so high up._

_"Go Drake!" Once they were at a safe distance away, Hina unleashed her only Pokémon. The bright light illuminated the sky for a split second as the Dusknoir appeared. "Cloak us with Ominous Wind!"_

_The air became thick and vile, all the trainers blocking their noses. The Flygon fluttered a few ways above, ineffectively trying to blow away the smelly smog, all the while exchanging blasts of purple flames with Rampardos' Flamethrowers. _

_Quincey considered having his Pokémon attack, but both of his creatures were close range fighters, and won't be able to land a hit on the Flygon unless it came closer._

_"Drake," Hina whispered to her Pokémon, making sure Bree and Quincey were good for a few seconds, "Sneak in the shadows and then knock the trainer off with Nightshade."_

_Drake vanished into the smog. Bree quickly recalled her Shinx while they were hidden, and then threw out her Umbron's ball. Draco let out a low growl and flashed its blue circles menacingly._

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" Alexis howled as the smog finally vanished, showing a clear view of a cloaked figure slowing walking in their direction, his scythe flashing dangerously in the moonlight._

_"Who's that?" Bree hissed._

_"I don't know. But whoever it is needs to stop!" Quincey cried dramatically, jumping on his heels as he made a Superman pose._

_"SILENCE FOOLS!" The cloaked figure howled menacingly, stopping all of them in once clear instant. However, it was at that moment that Drake appeared with his Nightshade, knocking off the Flygon trainer as he flailed comically in mid air before landing on Churchill. "PLEASE IGNORE THE PERSON FLYING IN MIDAIR!"_

_William, once noticing the sheepish looking trainer on his Pokémon, backpedalled and slapped himself to make sure he was okay._

_"Jason?" He hissed with an accusing finger, "What the hell?"_

"NICE!" Insert mega awesome thumbs up from Marmar, "Take five everyone! We're going to move on to the explaining scene after this!"

"Why don't you just call it Act 4 Scene 11 or something like that?" Martiny The One And Only Still asked as she approached the writer, "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"It would." Marmar nodded thoughtfully, "But I have no idea how that set up works."

Martiny The One And Only Still slapped her forehead at the simplicity of her boss' thoughts.

"Alright gang!" Marmar walked around the slightly adjusted scene, jumping on one of the logs nearby to look taller (which she likes being), "Jason, Zak, and Alexis were just figured out as the extreme pranksters who were _FEAR THE REAPER_-ing on their fellow friends/accomplices! It's mostly talking so you can just stand around picking your nose for all I care!"

A pause.

"You know what? Don't pick your nose; that would be disgusting for the viewers."

Quincey nodded knowingly, "Exactly!"

He received looks. And lots of them.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Quincey grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head of red hair, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Riiiiiiighhhttttt..." Marmar looked away, "LET'S START! ACTION!"

_"Sorry!" Jason scratched the back of his head nervously, "I usually play tricks on people for Halloween!"_

_"But why us?" Quincey asked, glancing a couple of times at Zak, who was disguised as the Grim Reaper, and Alexis, who had a blow horn in her hands._

_Jason grinned and pointed at him, "Look at yourself, man! You're shaking!"_

_"Am not!"_

_ Indeed he wasn't. But the others thought it would be a good idea to keep on teasing him about it anyways._

_"Aw!" Alexis grinned, "Does the great big bunny want a hug?"_

_"Yes!" The boy howled as he considered getting free hugs from girls for FREE, but yet still pouting._

_Next thing the boy knew, he was attacked by Alexis and Hina into death hugs._

"Yosh!" Marmar pumped a fist over her head, "Done with this scene! All that's left is some face shots, but I'm sure you guys can figure that out without me..." She waved them off and she turned around and went to curl up on a chair that magically appeared out of thin air, "...I'll just be sleeping here."

A few seconds later, light snoring could be heard.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Lucky her." A very sleepily annoyed William appeared on screen, snapping sarcastically at the end, "We have to keep working while she can just go right ahead and sleep. She's so nice, isn't she?"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"The following clips are clips behind the scenes and bloopers and just random stuff from SPOOK ME ONCE MORE." Rin introduced before her face was replaced with Shadowman101, who was teaching the actors the fighting scenes and how to react to the attacks. The scene flickered to the successful cuts of when Flygon swooped down to attack, of Sam running through the trees and dodging the attacks from Latios, to Jacob watching Darren order his Swampert to use Ice Beam, and finally to Jason flying off his Pokémon and landing on Rampardos.

_"Here we go! TOTALLY AWESOME QUEEN BANANA WILL COME OUT AND RULE THE WORLD!"_

_"WTF Addie."_

The scene changed to XBluexrainx, Anelas, and LeafxGreenx3 who were in the dressing rooms flying back and forth from the actors as they set up make up, hair, and costumes respectively. The following cut scenes were of close-up shots on the actors, noticing how all of them looked awesome and not uggh looking if it weren't for them.

_Silence. Crickets chirped from an undetermined area in the room._

_"Don't you mean Kricketots?"_

_"OMG KYLE!"_

_"Sorry, but it's true!"_

Mew-Serene came flying into the room with cLuElEsScOoKiE, both having huge clipboards and grins. The former hurried to squeal to Marmar, "The ratings are going up! The public likes it!"

cLuElEsScOoKiE hurried to follow, "You're getting even more popular! You're getting fan-mail, PMs, beta requests, collab requests! I don't know how you'll survive, but it's so awesome!"

"That's awsum..." Marmar had a dorky grin on her face and swirls in her eyes before she knocked out completely in her chair from exhaustion.

Mew-Serene and cLuElEsScOoKiE shared looks before grabbing the multicoloured cat blanket and tucking the girl in.

_"It won't go faster you know." Kayla slips and falls off the chair, "Ouch! Since when do I have to paint my nails while trying to sit down?"_

_"But it looks fun..." Maikee mumbled bashfully._

The scene changes to Milsu22, PaulAndBarrysWhenever, and the all the actors in a classroom, each and every one of them having fallen asleep from all their hard work in their chairs. Milsu22 had been teaching them school-related subjects while PaulAndBarrysWhenever helped them with their lines and emotions. The camera flickered to the scenes of Jean-Paul and Addie arguing hotly, the four boys gossiping in their little corner, and the prank Jason, Zak, and Alexis pulled.

_"SO I__DID__HURD YOU LEIK MUDKIPZ!" Alexis gasped in surprise before pulling out her Pokéball from her belt, only to split into a grin with quaking shoulders, bending over to control her laughter, "I'm sorry! Hehe, it's just so funneh!"_

_"Alexis!" Darren cried dramatically from the other side of the field with a funny accent, "This is no laughing matter! The fate of the world befalls on your shoulders! Whatever shall you do?"_

_"Not act?" William tried to be helpful._

_"H-HEY!" Alexis cried, hurt as the laughter paused, "I CAN! JUST YOU WAIT!"_

_He looked at his wrist watch, "I'm waiting..."_

_"Why you!" She twitched before jumping off stage and landing on him, wrapping her arm around his neck in a noggie. "Do that again! I dare you!"_

The next scene had Wryter12—the music executive—, Autunmheart—the screenwriter and story board artist—, and Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen—the art director of practically everything, mostly sets—as they played around with screen shots of the episode or quick sketches of scenes, trying to figure out what would go best. A few times Pharaoh of Belka—the accountant/he who watched the budget—and Jimzypaw were dragged into the conversation, giving their own views and opinion.

Where was Marmar while all this was happening, you ask?

Well she was diligently watching the actors practice with Meri47 (scoutress extraordinaire) and MangaBoy306 (editor) as Crazybarks and Andrew Stormflame let her pet the Mareeps (they're the Pokémon babysitter/wranglers, since those are the things that you need to keep in check most of the time, more so than the actors). In her hand was her beloved notepad and, as implied, she was taking notes on how things should be proceeded.

_"I don't think so!" Darren replied with gusto, "Swampert, use Ice Cream!"_

_Belwen twitched from the top row of chairs, "Ice _Beam_, Darren."_

_He stuck out his tongue at her, "But I'm hungry!"_

"This next part is a deleted scene following the prank on me, Quincey, Sam and Jacob!" Hina grinned to the camera before disappearing again, her image taken over with the innocent faces of herself and giant pink bunny Quincey as they bounded up the steps of a house, Sam and Jacob a few steps behind.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The chimed in sync as the door open to a middle age woman, holding up their bags expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but we're out of candy." The middle-aged woman apologized with a small frown, "Maybe next year?"

"No problem!" Jacob smiled somewhat oddly as he turned to the side, "_Treat_ it is!"

A Flygon swiftly flew in the skies in their direction, scarring the woman at the door.

"W-what's that?"

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" _Alexis yelled from behind the woman with her mega phone.

"H-how'd you get in my house?"

When the woman turned back to the four children at her doorstep, they had suddenly vanished.

"W-what? W-where?"

_"FEAR THE REAPER!"_

The woman quickly turned to look back at Alexis, but said teen had also vanished.

"Where did she go?"

The Flygon landed at her doorstep.

The woman looked like she was about to urinate in her pants.

A figure stepped off the ground type Pokémon, clad in a dark cape and shining scythe that glinted red as if it has just played with blood.

_"FEAR THE REAPER!" _

"I see you're my new target..." The reaper slowly stalked forward with an evil smirk, scythe rising with a graceful movement of his arm, "...don't worry. This will be quick."

And the scythe was brought down with the echoing sound of wind.

"Happy Halloween."

(No middle-aged women were harmed in the making of this clip.)

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Marmar was seated in her spinning director's chair, script in hand as she read it over and over again. They had just finished filming all the scenes, and there was something bothering Marmar greatly.

"What's wrong?" Meri47 appeared, taking a seat next to the distressed girl.

Marmar stabbed at scene in her script, "I figured out the problem!"

"What's the problem?" Meri47 chimed as she took a drink of hot chocolate (courtesy of Étienne).

"I just spotted a name mix up in the script here!" Marmar cried dramatically, "I can't believe I hadn't seen it earlier! How can I be so stupid?"

"There there, Marmar," LeiMei patted the writer's back comfortingly, "You can always change it later."

"But it's been out for nearly a month! I can't change mistakes like those!"

"You'll be fine." Jillian smiled next to Keira as they entered the room, followed by Sam and Andrew. "I'm pretty sure if you mixed up one name, the readers will make the connection and realize it."

"Yeah!" Sam chirped as she pumped her fist, "The readers can fix it in their minds! As long as your general idea is there, you're all set!"

Marmar whipped away a few exaggerated tears, "You guys really think so?"

"No duh." Andrew grinned.

Kiera gave a thumbs up next to him encouragingly. "Don't worry about it!"

"Awww!" Marmar was immediately relieved, "Group hug!"

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

"Not again!" Kiera whined in her own little red room.

**-POKÉBALLBIATCH-**

Marmar appeared back in her small talking corner, "Thanks to all who watched this behind the scenes special of SPOOK ME ONCE of STARS THROUGH THE SKIES! I try my best to bring the most imagination and awesomeness to the plate! Sorry if it took a while to update, but this chapter is 13 pages and a half long!"

"Your chocolate chip cookies are done..." Nick mumbled from off-set.

Marmar zoomed out of the room in an instant with a loud, high-pitched cry of,

_"COOOOOOOKKKIIIEESSS!"_

Nick's face was shoved on screen, "For those who are wondering, Jillian's chapter happened once Darren and his team returned from their mission on Mirage Island. They're about the before-last team to have visited the Eon Pokémon." He sighed, muttered a troublesome, and looked back at the camera, "Are we done now?"

_"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM! IT'S ALL MINE BITCHES!"_

* * *

**_Like all other special episodes, this chappie won't have any questions at the end!_**

**_So feel free to review!_**

**_P.S. I don't really like the summary for this story, so if anyone has a good one, please send it in!_**

**_~MARMAR_**


	14. STARS Xavier

**_Hey everyone! Been being lazy since March/Spring Break started (and also writing Vocaloid fiction. Yes, it DOES exist) and lukilly for you guys, it ends in a couple of days! So hopefully, I will write more now that school's going to be back in cycle! Something I find awesome though, I've gotten a brain blast to write this whilst in the shower (oddly enough) so I already have the next chapter after this one planned out :D_**

**_A song that would go great with this chapter would be, _**_Kagamine Rin and Len__ - Twin Star **and **Hatsune Miku - Cremation Melody!_

* * *

**-XAVIER'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"So what happened on your mission three days ago, dude?" Quincey asked Darren as we (practically all of the guys) created a half-circle around the XBOX while setting up HALO, secretly hopping that Kiera or Jillian weren't going to pop out of nowhere and beg to play like they usually would (they may not look it, but those girls can dominate).

If they do, lock the doors and close the curtains (but we don't have some, so I don't really know how that's going to work).

"Umm..." Darren didn't answer but simply started to search his pockets, "I took a video in this creepy mysterious hallway... How about we watch it and then Jacob and I can explain more and you guys can ask questions?"

"Sure," Andrew snatched the phone from his hands and started mashing buttons, "I'll go first."

"You greedy Psyduck," Zak commented with a disappointed shake of his head.

"No worries," Jacob pulled out a laptop from out of nowhere, "If I can plug in the cell phone in my computer, and then plug the computer to the television, I should be able to make it appear on screen!"

So I guess that HALO's forgotten now, huh?

Sad face.

That was sarcasm.

"Awesome!" Darren bounced to his feet, "I'll go get the USB cord for my cell!"

And he was gone like the invisible breeze.

"Oh hey," Giles appeared at the door, "What's going on here?"

"We're getting ready to watch Darren on his mission." Jason replied as he looked over Jacob's shoulder, before glancing at him, "You wanna watch too?"

Giles shrugged and dropped in the sofa (not mine, but the one next to it), "Sounds like a good way to kill time."

"Alright! Snacks!" Jean-Paul jumped up from the couch and went straight to the plate of cookies his pro cooking cousin had just placed on the table, "You're awesome Étienne!"

"He's right dude!" William took the liberty to pat the shy boy on the back after shoving a few circle shaped chocolatety goodness in his mouth, "You should totally work in the caf! Those lunch ladies make some of the weirdest stuff ever."

"You can say that again!" Jean-Paul chirped before noticing the crumpled figure of Darren leaning against the couch, "Dude, did you run?"

"Yeah!" He wheezed before tossing the plug at Jacob. The boy took out this other blue plug and plugged each cords in his computer, then the TV and the cell phone. After a lot of typing and scrolling on his computer, he ordered Jason to turn on the TV, and the next thing we knew, Darren's face was blinking at us from it.

_"There we go!" Darren's face said before it turned to the glowing green walls surrounding them. "We're in a tunnel!"_

_"No duh!" LeiMei hissed next to him, hand up but not touching the wall in case something might be set off again._

_"No need to be snappy."_

_"Well I'm sorry if I'm kinda unhappy that we're lost!"_

_"We're not lost!"_

_"Then where are we?"_

_"In a tunnel!"_

_Cue head bashing against the wall by Lei._

"Dude really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who took the seat on the couch next to me, "What are you doing in a tunnel?"

"Questions later!" Darren whined, waving me off.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen.

_"So what are these anyways?" Darren's voice asked while the camera zoomed in on the Unknown letter D, then the two following ones of the letter O and the last of M. "A secret message? The alphabet?"_

_"What are you talking about?" LeiMei quickly shuffled next to the camera, "Oh those! Those are hieroglyphs of the Pokémon Unknown."_

_"There's a Pokémon called Unknown?"_

_"Not just one, there's plenty of them. Some people say that they _are_ the glyphics, but that's just rumours going around."_

"Pause it Jacob!" Darren called and the boy did as he was told. Darren got up and turned to the group, "So this tunnel is somewhere in this cave that we found on Mirage Island and apparently—"

"There's a cave on Mirage Island?" Tyson cut in, starting a whole package of conversation between everyone.

"Dude!" Quincey exclaimed, "That's so cool!"

"Yes, it is," Darren exclaimed with a twitch, "There's a cave on Mirage Island! Can I move on?"

"Hey Xavier," Rymero asked as he entered the room, "I just came back from training with my Pokémon, what happened here?"

I shrugged as he took the now-free-of-Darren seat next to me, "Darren and Jacob's team found this cave on Mirage Island—"

"Woa! There's a cave on Mirage Island?" Rymero exclaimed with wide eyes, "Since when?"

"Calm down guys!" Jacob waved his arms above his head to calm all the guys in the room. It worked a little, "We don't know how or why there's a cave, but there is! Let's let Darren speak now!"

"Yeah!" Darren himself agreed wholeheartedly, "Let me speak!"

Insert rollage of eyes.

"So like I was saying before all of you decided to interrupt—" Insert piercing stare here that swept through the room, "—apparently it's filled with these Unknown hieroglyphics and fossils! We thought we saw a Kabutops heading for us ready to devour us but—" He chuckled and sighed wistfully, "—turns out it was frozen into ice from a long time ago!"

"Did you take a picture?" William chirped, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Nope." Darren unashamedly turned to the television screen, "Let's continue watching!"

_"So we might get haunted by letters?" His self in the video asked._

_"Most probably." Lei answered as they continued down the long green-glowing hall, "I think I see the end of the tunnel!"_

_"Then let's get outta here!" Darren agreed before the screen shook as the duo started running. It bounced around before settling still as they arrived at the end of the hall. _

_The room was extremely large and vast, and slopped down from where they were standing on grass. There was a giant large green crystal attached to the ceiling, illuminating the room with its glow, while the ceiling was kept up by large pillars of rocks that looked very alike to trees. Land weaved in and out of the crystal clear water bellow, and said water was trickling down a few slopes of land like waterfalls. All was clear and beautiful, and then everything came to life as all kinds of Pokémon appeared within, most of them who used to be fossils._

_"Woa..." Darren gasped out of the shot, as did LeiMei, "This is so awesome..."_

_"LeiMei! Darren!" The camera zoomed into Jacob and Sam, who were waving at them from a spot on the grass near the lake, "Glad you could join us!"_

_"Looks like I won't need this..." The camera was fiddled with before it was turned off._

"Whoa!" Jason gasped as he hit Jacob over the head multiple times with his hand, awestruck and giddy, "Dude! You just made a discovery!"

"I know!" The other J of the double Js replied with stars in his eyes, "It's so cool!"

"What's going on here?" Rin and Hina appeared at the door, the later speaking as she glanced around the room with wide eyes, "What's all the guys doing here?"

"Not all of the guys," Giles commented with a disappointed—in her—shake of his head, "Nick, Cedric, Jace, and Kyle aren't here."

"No need to be so picky." Hina pouted at him playfully, comfortable since she's his teammate, "But anyways, why's _most_—" Take notice of the emphasis, "—of all guys here?"

"We're checking out what happened on Darren and Jacob's mission," Rymero answered, "You want to check it out?"

"Sure," Rin smiled and joined Hina in leaning on the back of the couch, "So what did you guys see on your mission?"

"Oh nothing much," Darren grinned as he re-winded the video, pausing at the shot of the green-glowing area, "Just this awesome cave!"

"Woa!" I turned to look at them as Hina gasped, but Rin blanched with wide eyes for some reason. This was odd. And I'm only saying that because she happens to be a team member of mine. "That's so cool! Where did you find that?"

"In Mirage Island!" Jacob boasted happily with hands on his hips.

"M-mirage Island?" Rin repeated, expression turning confused, "Are you sure?"

"Why?" Jacob frowned and narrowed his eyes accusingly, "You don't believe us?"

"I do!" The girl hurried to put up her hands innocently, "But it's just that during the time I was eight, I got lost in a cave that looks almost exactly like that!"

"So is this that same cave?" Tyson piped up from next to Andrew, white hair bouncing slightly.

"I hate to say it, but it isn't." Rin shook her head and pouted in her own confusion, "I was placed in this cave within this large tree north of Pewter City, Kanto. I know this for sure. So it can't be the same cave of Mirage Island."

A short silence used for thinking.

I lifted my eyes back to them, "Do you think the two places used to be related somehow?"

"What do you mean?" Zak asked as he crossed his arms under his cape. "The two used to be a part of the same land?"

I shrugged my own crossed arms, "Maybe. I'm just vocalizing my thoughts."

"No need to be snippy." Jean-Paul tsked before smirking at the girls, "So what brings you girls to the lounge?"

"I came to get Giles—" Hina glared half-heartedly at the boy, "—since he never returned from his break."

"I was sidetracked!" The boy defended, making hand signs at the television and the paused picture of beauty on the screen. Nevertheless, he still got up and followed behind the girl out of the room like a faithfully puppy (neh neh).

"And I was looking to Xavier," Rin patted my hair teasingly while I scowled at her for doing so, "Chanel and Jace are waiting for us outside for a team meeting. I think we're going to settle on a team name today."

"Alright then, I'm coming." I huffed and got up. A few strides later, I was out of the door and she was running behind me.

"Maybe we could've stayed a bit longer?" She rushed behind me, finally getting into step, "You know, there's no rush."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "I'm not rushing."

"Yes you are." She grinned, "You're almost running."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're lying."

"You just can't wait to see Chanel, can't you?"

My feet stopped on their own accord, I swear to you. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"You're articulating." She spun on her heel in front of me so that she could proudly beam victoriously at my face, "That means you're hiding the truth."

"You mean lying."

"So you admit it!"

"No." I forced my feet to continue, eyes strained ahead, "I didn't say that."

She returned to walking by my side with a mischievous grin, "Or did you?"

Le gasp. The anticipation.

That was more sarcasm for you.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Look!" Jace showed us a poster the second our feet stepped to the outside that was now completely free of snow, "A Pokémon contest!"

I looked around him (can't look over, he's taller, not that I'll ever admit it) and ran my eyes over our last team member, making sure she wasn't harmed or hurt in any way, "Did he do something to you?"

"Nope," Chanel smiled sweetly and clasped her hands cutely behind her back, "We were just talking."

"Good." A relieved smirk unconsciously made its way to my lips when said playboy pouted unsatisfactory at me.

"I know how to control myself." The boy raised an eyebrow suspiciously at me, "Besides, I already have my eye on someone."

"Better hope she knocks you out cold~" Rin sing-sang as she danced over and snatched the sheet of paper from his hands.

Jace narrowed his eyes at her, "What was that?"

She stuck out her tongue at him before moving out of harm's way—aka his arm's reach—, "Oh nothing!"

"Um, the poster?" Chanel eeped, tugging on Rin's sleeve.

"Okay, let's read it!" The girls' faces disappeared behind the sign as Rin read aloud, "_A super awesome Pokémon contest is going to be held at the illustrious Alamos Town, just northeast of Jubilife city on Sunday November 6th around 3 'o clock!_ Oh shoot! That's tomorrow!" The girls shared panicked looks before continuing to read the poster, "_No need to hurry, even last minute admissions will be accepted to this grand event! Don't be afraid to come, even first time coordinators can join! Enter at your free will!"_

"Hey look..." Chanel pointed shyly at the bottom of the poster, "Headmaster Lance even put in a note at the bottom..."

"_Only coordinators are allowed to go with the exception that they bring along only one friend. Must come notice me if they are going and with whom, one day in advance." _Rin read before she pouted, "Aww! And I really wanted to see it too!" Then she lit up and beamed at the girl next to her, "How about you enter Chanel?"

"Um, no thanks." The girl quickly denied without even considering the idea, "Why don't you enter?"

"Hmm," She placed a finger to her chin, "I never thought of that... I think I'll do it!"

Chanel smiled and patted the girl on the back, "And knowing you, you'll invite Hina, right?"

"Yup!" She beamed, "You guys don't mind if I go ask her and then go tell Lance, do you?"

When the three of us shook our heads in response, she beamed and rushed out of here, the contest fuelling her mind with excitation as she disappeared out of the doors.

"We thought about using your choice of a team name," Chanel quickly changed the subject, turning to me with a small smile, "_Seraphic Paladins _is what we're called now."

I couldn't help but smirk at this, feeling quite dominant, "Good."

Jace also smiled, though I doubt it was real (and was it just me, or did it look a bit cynical?), "We couldn't really think of anything on our own, so we decided to stick with your original idea. Rin doesn't mind it either."

I looked at him suspiciously. He was oddly jumpy and on his feet. "Do you have something to do? A date to go to?"

He looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah, I was kinda dragged here by Rin without knowing it. You guys don't mind if I go now?"

"Nope," Chanel smiled politely before waving him off and turning to head towards the racing track behind the school, "I'll go train now."

"Wait a sec," I quickly joined her nonchalantly, "Why don't you want to join the Pokémon contest?"

"Not my thing. Bad experience." She rushed, rushing to a speed-walk. I was glad we were the same height, so I could easily keep up. "Let's not talk about it."

"If you say so." I hummed, just to see if she'd speak up anyway.

"Hey look..." Chanel piped up, pointing somewhere in front of us in confusion, "Isn't that your sister Rebecca?"

I quickly looked at the area she was pointing at, eyes widening considerably when I recognized said figure standing near the bench, only for them to narrow crossly when they landed on the figure she was with, the read-head Quincey. I glared at him and nearly growled, my overprotective side showing quite unattractively to the girl walking next to me.

I slowed my pace (and Chanel followed my lead), eyes narrowly set on the boy, daring him to even think about laying a finger on my sister. As if that wasn't enough to repel him, he stretched and slowly brought his arm around her shoulders in what I recognized as _the move_ (and a pretty classic one at that). I snapped at that instant, stalking towards the pair with the instinct to kill, barely registering my name being hysterically called from behind me.

"You!" I snapped once I was in ear shot, finger pointed accusingly at the male, "What are you doing to my sister?"

"Not wrapping my arm around her, if that's what you're thinking!" Quincey quickly unwound himself from the female once he recognized my blazing self, eyes deadly set on him. He looked startled, but then he set his jaw determination and straightened up, "Wait a sec, Xav! Why do I have to explain myself to you for liking your sister?"

"Shut the hell up!" I growled, fist flying and landing straight on his jaw. The boy fell back on his butt in surprise—since I wasn't such a violent person in the first place—, holding the injured spot with wide eyes as he scrambled away from me in fear. In the midst of my rage, I could barely hear my sister's yelling at me as she knelt next to him, and I could barely register the dainty hands wrapped on my torso from behind, the only thing holding me back from jumping on the boy. Why the heck wasn't I allowed to do so, dammit?

"What the hell, Xavier!" Rebecca cried as she glared up at me, "There was no need for that! He didn't hurt me!"

"Calm down!" Chanel pleaded against my shoulder desperately, "Please! I don't want you to get into trouble!"

At the mention of trouble, I quickly straightened and looked over my shoulder at the school, wondering if anyone saw. The windows were clear of any peeking faces, but I could distinctly spot someone rushing over to us.

"MAKE LOVE, NOT VIOLENCE!" William waved his arms wildly to get our attention as he approached quickly, his expression looking determined and ready to jump on someone willing to go against his words (though I'm pretty sure that would just mean he'd contradict himself).

"It's alright." I turned the other way to give Chanel a small smile to placate her—she looked on the brink of fainting in fear—before straightening my uniform when she let go. "I won't start a fight."

"No?" Quincey replied saucily, getting to his own feet and brushing himself off with a glare in my direction, "I totally deserve to, for what you just did to me."

"Quincey, no." Rebecca asserted, stepping in front of him as a barrier, "I won't allow it."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What does she even _see_ in that showoff?

"No, he's right..." I calmly made my way over to the boy, nudging my sister out of the way with my hand, making sure to smirk condescendingly at him, "The annoying little twit deserves, at the very least, to punch me back."

"N-NO VIOLENCE!" William freaked, though still got ignored by the epic stare-off of doom Quincey and I were having.

"Alright then." Quincey puffed up his chest and his eyes sparkled with courage and fortitude before he slowly pulled back his hand behind his body. A few moments later of waiting for a great pain to come to my face, I instead felt the hand pat down my head of brown locks. My eyebrow twitched, but I dared not show other signs of annoyance for this. "You're lucky I don't like violence."

I glanced up at him (yes, another person who's taller than me, DON'T MOCK) and set my inquiring gaze upon him. With a swift glance to the people surrounding us, I could tell I wasn't the only one thrown for a loop.

"How about this then?" The senior ruffled my hair and grinned good-naturedly, making my eyes narrow threateningly in response, "How about I prove my worth to you and your sister during the Pokémon contest in Alamos town?"

I blinked, "How are you going to do that?"

The ever feared mischievous glint appeared, "How about you enter then?"

Gapes.

Stares.

Grins.

And a proud handshake to promise it.

"You're on."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"The ship's leaving for Sinnoh tomorrow morning. We'll arrive around noon. You think you'll be okay?" Chanel spoke softly as we walked down the hall towards her room, since I had promised to walk her—since she was also worried about me and, knowing her, she will be for a while.

"Yeah, got it." I glanced at her, shoving my hands in my pockets, "Thanks for agreeing to come with me."

"Thanks for inviting me." She smiled shyly at me, cheeks flaming red before she blinked at the person approaching.

"Hey..." Rebecca greeted hesitantly, glancing up at me with eyes that were declaring that she had to say something, "Can we talk?"

This was a once in a life time thing that was really rare to happen.

And apparently Chanel understood that too after a few glances between the two of us siblings, "I'll be going then. I'll see you two on the boat tomorrow morning." With a small bow, she vanished down the hall and left us alone to speak.

"Xavier..." Rebecca's contemplating expression stiffened to small scowl, "...you have to know that you can't always butt into my life."

I opened my mouth to argue, but she held up a finger that stated she wasn't finished, that she was just pausing and searching for words.

"You're my little brother, so I'm supposed to be the over-protective one, not you." She gave a humble smile and changed her weight on her legs, still pausing with her words, "...and even though you punched a guy whom can actually tolerate me, I'd appreciate if you'd refrain from doing so again..." Her face flushed in embarrassment at her next words and she hastily looked away, "...even if it made me really happy."

I blushed and felt myself smile in some sort of embarrassed grin against my will, "Hey... I'll always care for you, sis."

She crossed her arms and smiled, "Yeah... me too."

"...hug... hug... hug... hug... hug!" A voice cheered lowly from behind and I glanced back in surprise. Quincey was there with William, and the both of them were cupping their mouths as they said the words, pumping a hand over their heads in encouragement, "...hug! ...hug! ...hug! ...god damnit you guys, HUUUGGGG!"

Even though the air was still a bit stiff and tense, we all burst into laughs and smiles, forever alighted with the promise of tomorrow.

* * *

**_Is it just me, or does this chappie also feel kinda short?_**

_**And also, I've been in a mood to write contest battles for some time, so I thought why not do it in the next chapter! So if anyone want's their OC to be in the contest, please do say so!**_

_**SO ALL OC OWNERS, READY FOR 'EM SEXY QUESTIONS?**_

_4. What's your OC's fav sport to play in? (I don't know if there's sports in Pokemon, so I'm covering all the bases)_

_2. Do they prefer to be alone-ish in their room, or go out and hang out with others?_

_1. Do you want your OC (even if they are or aren't a coordinator) to be in the Pokemon contest in Alamos town?_

_3. And just for fun, do you think that one of these OCs are mine? If so, which one?_

**_REVIEW! _**

**_AND DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN._**

**_BAWK._**

**_~THE MARMAR_**

**_Yes. THE. Because a THE makes everything sound cooler._**


	15. STARS LeiMei

**_O hai every1! How's it goin'? Sorry for a lack of update, there's midterms which means lost of test to study for (but they're done for, thank god). Plus, and I you guys noticed this, but there's a problem going to edit your stories. That sent me crazy, and I practically almost spammed Support when I made discoveries about it (thought its few)._**

**_But then thankx to LeafxGreanx3, she gave me a tip on how to update my story without going on my properties. SO YOU ALL SHOULD GO THANK HER! Liek now._**

**_The cameos are also in here, but its few since most of the Amons don't have Pokemon to coordinate with (if I don't want to spoil the story later on). So enjoy while you can!_**

**_Songs that would go great with this chapter would be, _**_Kagamine Rin and Len__ - Juvenile **and **Hatsune Miku - Yukkuri Shiteitte Ne!_

* * *

**-LEIMEI'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

Today was the day.

Not cleaning the dorm day.

Not tickle all the Pokémon you see day.

Not do summersaults day.

Not slap a guy in the face (face it Jace, we all know you're a cheater) day.

And certainly not the day of the apocalypse.

I'm talking about a day so epic it will blow your hats off! (That is, of course, if you're wearing a hat.)

The day that Lance let us go attend a Pokémon contest outside of school and, even better, in another region!

You'd think that he'd be more stressed now that the Eons have been attacked right? Well you're right! I heard from the double Js that they're going as secret spies around the city during the competition (along with some more people). Apparently Lance wants our eyes and ears everywhere and, since everyone wants to go and participate, he used that to his advantage to make us work and research while we're there. Might as well humour the red-headed tyrant, no?

I'm telling you that there's no way that something bad is going to happen on this outing. The dude's really overreacting. Fur shure.

"Etienne and I will be working backstage to help you guys," Sam, teammate and person who really wanted to come along, grinned at me as we watched Alto Mare slowly grow smaller and smaller with every second that we were on the boat, "He'll be making Pokéblocks and poffins, while I go help you guys with outfits and hair and stuff!"

I nodded and turned on the railing, keeping an eye on my Froslass hovering way too close to the passengers, "I think your help will be appreciated."

She tilted her head at me in confusion, "What gives you that idea?"

I pointed at the window of the large cabin, which was slightly open and where Addie, Maikee and Bree were all chilling nearby inside, "Just listen to them freak out."

"Oh man! Ohmanohmanohman!" Addie rushed as she took her little hand bag and surfed through it maniacally, "I forgot my hairbrush! OH NUUUUUUUUU!"

"It's okay, Addie," Bree consoled, patting the girl on the back comfortingly, "You can use mine."

"But I have to find mine!" The girl exclaimed wildly, lifting her head slightly to show extremely freaked forest green eyes, "It's a limited edition!"

"Limited edition?" Maikee repeated in surprise, "How is it any different than any other normal hairbrush?"

Addie looked from side to side to make sure no one was listening (but we were, so ha to the ha) before whispering, "It's also functional as a pen AND as a pencil!"

"Umm, okay?" You could tell by her voice that Bree wasn't sure if this was a good thing, "Where did you last see it?"

"In my bag, WHEN I PACKED IT!"

"No need to freak!" Maikee lifted her hands in a sign of surrender, "Maybe someone mistook it for their own and took it!"

"How can they though?" Addie seethed silently, "IT'S NEON ORANGE WITH BLUE POLKA DOTS AND WHITE RIBBONS!" She huffed and calmed with another deep breath, "I'm pretty sure no one would like a hair brush like that."

"But I would~" Jillian popped out from the air vent (how the heck did she get up there?) above their heads, dangling upside down as she waved the desired item around like a flag, "If you want it back, you have to catch me!" And she pulled herself back into the air vent, and vanished.

"REVENGE!" Addison yelled with fist pump and a glare to the area Jillian used to be, "IT SHALLZ BE MINEZ!"

"Chill Addie," Bree pushed the girl down by her shoulders onto the bed's cabin, "We know you're hyped up for the contest, but _please_ keep from being too hyper."

Addie gasped dramatically, putting a hand to her heart as she looked up to her with an aghast expression, "I can't believe you just said that! No one can be _too_ hyper! It is just not plausible!"

"Believe us," Maikee grinned lightly at Bree when they shared looks, "We know what we're talking about."

"Le gasp! Srsly?" Though she was still excited, Addie calmed down, but then she bounced to her feet in a hurry and went back to hyper (but less so), "Wait a sec! We must attack Jin! She haz hairbrush!"

"We're going to help you," Bree grudgingly agreed with crossed harms, "But only this time!"

"Yay!" Addie bounced to her feet and hugged the girl until she turned blue, only to let go and do that same to Maikee. When all was sane (and no one was going to die by lack of air) the all adorned serious expressions, "Okay, let's make a plan of catching her."

"Otherwise you would've just chased her around like an idiot, right?" Bree raised an eyebrow curious, only to smirk when Addie flushed red in embarrassment.

"N-no! I wouldn't _only_ run after!" Addie scoffed hysterically, eyes looking everywhere but at Bree to show she was lying, "I would... I would er... set traps! Yeah! I'd set traps!"

Bree's smirk turned to conceited grin, "On a boat? Where there's other passenger and they could get hurt?"

Addie glared, "Yes. Yes, I would do that."

Maikee shook her head and grabbed them each around the shoulders so that she could pull them into a circle as she shut them up, "Alright guys, stop it. Let's plan."

"Got it!" The two other girls chirped together.

"See?" I turned to Sam, only to see that she was gone. I sighed and shook my head, a small smile lighting my own lips. Sam was totally going to jump in the cabin to help them, I just know it.

"GUYS!" Said team member of mine appeared through the slammed-open door (currently opened by the one, the only, SAM!) "Let me help! I know great ways to bring her down!"

"What makes you think we'll let you help us?" Addison snapped her fingers seriously as the three girls stopped sharing secrets to give Sam suspicious looks.

"Because I'll make you guys pretty for the contest?" The girl with dark hair falling into her eyes inquired.

"Sweet!" Addison beamed, grabbing the girl and pulling her into their circle of secrets, "You're in!"

With an amused shake of my head, I pushed away from the railing and made my way towards the front of the boat (where the boat experts call it the -, but that's not the point). I spotted Shasha, Hina, Rin, and Nick all tanning on sun chairs next to the hot tub (but the male was sleeping with a towel over his face, so I'm not sure if it counts), and there was an intense Pokemon battle going on between the double Js (which I think is practice, since those two never get into a disagreement). The hot tub was filled mostly by moat of the male population our school's students, leaving no room for the other passengers to try and enter.

"Guys!" I barked once I couldn't take it anymore, going straight for Darren's mop of black and green hair (he's my team mate, so I'd rather yell at him than the other hot shirtless guys staring at me with curiosity.) "Give space for other people! You aren't the only passengers you know!"

"But Lei..." Darren whined fruitlessly while Quincey and William pouted up at me from next to him. Wah! Hotness overload!

I swallowed and forced my words to continue put of my mouth, "Did you not see those two?" I quickly looked away and pointed at a small 10 year girl who was dragging a boy of the same age towards us. I blinked in surprise.

"Let us in the hot tub!" The girl demanded with a scary glare, "You tall people aren't the only ones on the boat!"

I grinned and raised an eyebrow at my companions, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!"

"Awww!" The guys synched before a few stood up (mostly Quincey, Tyson, Rymero, and Andrew) and I quickly looked away before I get any shrewd metal images.

"Happy?" Darren asked, still clearly in the pool. With a small threatening glare, I grabbed his ear and tugged him out forcefully, him OWing the whole way.

"You two can go in now," I told the kids as I walked past them, but the girl only redirected her glare to me.

"I didn't need your help!" She hissed, it somehow intimidating me, "I could've done it myself!"

Well someone wanted to impress her boyfriend. Just sayin'.

"Okay then," I replied verbally before dropping the ear (and its owner) on the deck near where the people were tanning. "You've gotta be nicer."

"We were there first."

"That still doesn't stop you!"

"Why are you always picking on me?"

"Cuz you're annoying." And before he could even reply that he wasn't (he is!), I walked away and went to go inside the cabin, only to have the door slammed in my face. I glared at Darren, who had burst out in great laughter, and resisted giving him the finger.

"Sorry!" Kayla eeped as she spotted me holding my nose and giving Qincey and William dirty looks for starting a water splashing fight with the little 10 year olds. _They_ should be 10 year olds, sheesh, have you seen how childish they were?

"It's okay," I automatically replied taking my hand off and staring at her normally. My eyes lifted to the people standing behind her. Ah, there's the random guys Kayla picked up. Oh that girl is such a flirt.

"It's not okay!" She suddenly said, "Your nose is bleeding!"

I never had a nosebleed before, especially from a hit to the face, "...What?"

"Her nose isn't bleeding," Random guy number one told me as he smirked at the girl, "Do you want me to give you an eye exam?"

LULWHUT IS HAPPENING?

"Oh you," Kayla giggled and swatted at his arm like a giddy school girl. DOES NOT COMPUTE. "Not in front of the children!"

I am not a _children, _THANKYOUVERYMUCH.

"Oh yeah sure," I rolled my eyes and decided to play along, leaving them with a small wave, "Bye mother! Be sure to use protection!"

I grinned evilly at their flustered expressions.

Point LeiMei, zero to random flirtage.

Victory!

**-LINEBIATCH-**

There once was a palace.

A very beautiful palace.

A palace that had Cacneas and Roserades keeping a faithful eye on the poor little princess on top of its tower.

But the princess was very lonely, you see?

And thus, she magically pulled out a Pokéball out nowhere and unleashed unholy burnage via magical Charizard upon the grass Pokémon.

The grass Pokémon were unfortunately lvl 100 though, and the Charizard but a mere 10. But that didn't stop the weeds and roses to have feelings!

They felt very sad of being unloved by the princess whom they greatly adored, and so they went on an evil rampage to climb into the tower to gain her trust and love back (not that they ever had it in the first place, but whatever).

"Oh noes!" Cried the princess dramatically as she leaned out of her tower to stare at the climbing monsters, "Charizard hadn't beaten them! Useless dragon. It took me forever to train you up to such a strong and awesome lvl!"

Charizard scoffed and flew away into the sunset, forever living in peace as he ran away from the snotty princess.

"GOOD RIDANCE!" She yelled behind him (not that he heard her anyways).

The grass Pokémon arrived into the tower, making her run back and hide under her bed, crying for her mommy. Because you see, she was afraid of getting thorns stuck in her hands if she dared come too close.

"Oh hai." She said as they got under the bed with her, "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

"We're not going to eat you!" The Roserade yelled back, holding his hands up like a shield, "We just want to be friends!"

"F-friends?" The princess sniffled and wiped at the tears that suddenly chose to make an awesome guest star appearance, "You w-want to be friend w-with little ol' me?"

"You're old?" The Cacnea gasped with wide-eyes.

"Quick! RUNAWAY FROM THE OLD GRANNY!" The Roserade yelped and got out from the bed to jump out the window, Cacnea not far behind.

"Wait my friends!" The princess yelled as she followed them out the window, "WAIT FOR MEE!"

"NO THANKS!" The grass Pokémon yelled back as they magically landed on their lvl 100 feet and scurried back into the forest.

But you see, the princess wasn't lvl 100.

She was hardly even a 10 like her Charizard.

So you want to know what happened?

SPLAT.

"The end!" Random-guy-Kayla-had-found finished his story with a flourish.

I blinked, looked around, and finally asked, "You were talking to me?"

Random-guy-Kayla-had-found OTLed and went emo in his corner.

LeiMei 2, random guy's Kayla found 0.

I'm still pwning them. Booyah.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"JUST DANCE, GUNNA BE OKAY! DUHN DUHN DO DO! JUST DANCE!"

"No Addie," Jillian replied calmly in the distance, "That won't work on me!"

"DAMNIT!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my night black locks, why did everyone have to be so loud annoying today?

"Ice cream!" Little kids yelled from somewhere before they all started to swarm around the deck and create nonsense, picking and pulling as they tried to be first in the imaginary lines to buy snowy treats.

I watched for two seconds before there was a, "LEI! LOOKOUT!"

There was no hesitation from me when I heard Jacob's voice, thus I swiftly ducked as an Aura Sphere flew over my head, about a few centimeters off.

I scowled, thinking about the scenarios that would've happened if I let it hit me, "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Jacob yelled back without an ounce of remorse, "But we're training here!"

"Just don't try to kill people!" I hissed whilst shaking my fist angrily in his direction, "Stupid kids and their flying machines..." (SpongeBob reference, for those who don't get it)

"Flying machines?" Cedric popped out of nowhere with his annoying Chatot on his shoulder (admit it, they may be cute, but they're sure as he'll annoying, always repeating what you're saying all time), "Are you talking to yourself?"

"Maybe..." I glanced out the window and my jaw fell, "I SEE LAND!"

"Where?" Rymero also appeared out of nowhere with Tyson, the both of them following my example of shoving my face to the window to watch the rapidly moving land get closer and closer. I could see the ribbons everywhere and the flags and the signs and the food stands which meant...

PARTY!

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Land sweet land!" Jess cried happily before running over to the nearest stationary object (which happened to be a decorated pole) and hugged it, "I love you!"

"Whoa there," Andrew tried to pry her away from the long boring object, "Do you hate the water that much?"

"Not really," She answered in a small moan, "But I got sea sick from watching the fishes swimming from under the deck!"

"That was your own fault," I piped up as I adjusted my backpack on my—well you know—back. "Do you know what time it is?"

Zak glanced at his watch, "Around 2 o clock, since the boat had that delay when Kiera's Pokémon went and froze some more important stuff."

"You gotta love her Pokémon though," Jess beamed before linking her arm in mine and forcing me to skip with her, "Let's go shopping!"

"But Jesssss!" Zak whined in the background, being a guy since all guys naturally don't like shopping unless it's about Pokémon stuff. "Can't we just walk around, do some sightseeing, and maybe see if there are some people to battle with?"

"Nope!" I replied in sync with Jess before the later skipped over and linked her arm in his, "Now let's shop 'till we drop!"

"NooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!"

"Suck it up!" I called and started skipping faster, "It'll make you stronger!"

He pouted at us, forced to follow along, "In what way?"

"I have no idea!" Jess chirped as we found the first outdoor stand of conquest.

"FOOD!" All three of us yelled before bolting over to the woman working there.

"Oh hello," She smiled sweetly, "Would you like some?"

We shared looks.

"YES!"

And thus, the epic shopping journey has started.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"HELLO EVERYONE!" The announcer yelled to the audience next to the stage while we watched on this camera backstage. "AND WELCOME TO THE ILLUSTRIOUS ALAMOS TOWN'S Pokémon COORDINATING CONTEST!"

The contest was outside in front of the dual towers of Space and Time (or so the museum trip had said) and it was set up like a football field in some sort of blow-up dome, only three quarters is for the audience while the rest was for us. There was a large stage set up, and most of it kept on going backstage as our supposed floor.

"LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU OUR JUDGES!"

I zoned out here to instead pay attention to our little helpers backstage. We were a large bunch. We were thirty or so people trying out in this very popular contest, thus it would be natural to have others backstage to cheer on their friends. Our friends were here too! Étienne had apparently made Pokéblocks and was distributing them around respectively by our aim of cool, cuteness, smartness, etc. Jillian was going around giving tips to help others with making their Pokémon more beautiful (but half the people weren't paying attention since they were trainers) and was helping Sam and Étienne deliver the goods. All the others not mentioned took a seat in the audience, and if you squint at them for a few seconds, you might spot Tyson's bleach white hair amongst everyone.

Frost was hanging near and when the boy arrived to me with the food, I had to apologize when she swiped more than her desired share.

"LET'S WELCOME OUR FIRST CONTESTANT! KNAWTA! No last name available."

A girl with long black hair energetically came running on stage, straight bangs going slightly into her eyes as she leaned forward to toss her Pokéball high in the sky. The small child wore a fancy black dress and, oddly enough, no footwear. "Let's go, Mawile! Spin it!"

The golden creature twirled out of her ball in mid-air, fluttering down as it worked its giant jaw like a helicopter. It was something I've never seen before, and it was perfectly executed.

"That Knawta," Someone suddenly spoke up next to me. I turned to stare at a boy with purple hair hidden under a doggy hat, "Once a showoff, always a showoff."

"You know her?" I couldn't resist but ask.

He wasn't bothered that a sudden stranger suddenly spoke to him, "Unfortunately."

Silence.

Wellll... this is suddenly awkward.

"NEXT UP, ALEXIS DEMY!"

"That's me!" The girl eeped before dashing out of the room. A few seconds later, she appeared on TV clad in a dark blue spaghetti-strapped dress that reached her knees and with heels (le gasp). She expertly tossed a ball out and a Ralts came out with an array of petals that mostly likely came with seals. "Psychic!"

Ralts tilted his head cutely and lifted his hands as he started to glow, the petals slowly doing the same. Instead of having them freeze in mid air like I thought would happen, they kept on fluttering down naturally, whilst those on the floor lifted and started to twirl around the Pokémon in a mini twister.

"Confusion and Charm!"

The petals, once all above Ralts' head, exploded in an array of tiny pieces as they flew back down. I watched on curiously as they swooped up the small Pokémon in the air almost like magic. The Pokémon cooed happily and smiled at the audience, and I could tell they all just fell in love again.

"Wow, that was awesome!" William exclaimed through his gaping. "I didn't expect her to be that good!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Kyle replied as I joined them, "While we were out training our Pokémon for the gyms and battles, she—" He noticed my eyebrow raise and backtracked, "—the coordinators were all out practicing doing stuff like this!"

"NEXT UP, ARAELIUS SELTHEZ!"

I noticed that the boy I had used to be speaking to had vanished and reappeared on the screen calling out an Espeon.

"IT'S DONE!" Alexis suddenly cried as she appeared and diverted our attention. She quickly dived in Williams' arms for a hug that he happily gave, "Thank god! That was so scary!"

"Haven't you been in contests before?" I asked while I shared grins with Sam and Bree.

"I have, but the crowd is HUGE!" She exclaimed before shivering slightly and hugging her giant teddy bear closer, "It's so scary!"

"Thanks for the confidence boost!" Kiera said as went to the doors that lead to the stage, "If I were you guys, I'd be ready for anything!"

"But you aren't us," Jillian smiled, "And you can do whatever you want on the first stage of the constest."

"I know, I know," Kiera waved her off before hearing her name getting yelled in the intercom, "That's my cue! Wish me luck!"

"LUCK!" Nearly everyone that went to our school yelled back in sync. Addison and Maikee shared highfives before planting themselves in front of the screen.

Kiera wore a body-hugging knee-length red silk dress that was lifted to her hip on one side while she ran with black stiletto heels. She called out her Glaceon and it mewed and stalked the stage with shining grace before Kiera started her combination that most of us had seen them practice on the boat.

"Who's next?" I asked in anticipation, wishing that my turn would come up soon, "Please be me! Please be me!"

"You want to go that badly?" Darren grinned next to me, and I couldn't help but naturally narrow my eyes at him.

"I do!" I thumped a fist over my head, "I can't wait to get up there and show my stuff!"

"You'll have to wait a little longer though~!" Evil teammate of mine sing-sang.

My already narrowed eyes narrowed even more, "Why is that?"

"Because of this..."

Just as he finished saying those three words, the announcer went: "PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR NEXT COORDINATOR! DARREN! No last name available."

I gaped for a few quick seconds in his direction (mostly because he was already on his way to the stage), "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "At every contest I've participated in, I always seem to be the fifth one called!"

"That's spooky!" Andrew cut in, since he had been probably listening to the conversation from being next to us. "Good luck!"

I repeated the good luck and Darren vanished out the door.

ONLY TO APPEAR BACK ON TELEVISION! OH NOES!

"Go Swampert!" He called as he tossed the ball at the very front of the stage. The ground and water type appeared with sprinkles of water (seal) a mighty roar that made the crowd gasp in surprise.

"Use Muddy Water, then Earthquake!"

Swampert turned around so that his back was to the audience before spitting out some dirty and brown substance all over the field. Before it thinned and leaked off the stage to disappear forever, the Pokemon jumped, flipped in midair to face the crowd again, and landed again, it making the ground shake with much intensity.

The girls backstage with me shrieked and hurried to protect their heads with the nearest items. And even though I was quickly loosing balance and that everyone was freaking out, I spotted William and Alexis. They were sitting on the floor near a bench, him holding her protectively while she clutched his shirt in a death grip.

Let me say this now, AWWWWWW—Woa crap! Almost fell over! Jeez!

The quaking subsided for a moment and I looked back at the TV to see Darren kneeling to stabilize himself as the brown-ish water splashed around him. But that wasn't the best part. The shaking water created waves with the movement of the earthquake, but since the waves went in multiple directions, they collided together to send a small ball of water into the air before it came back down. This happened around the field while Swampert waited patiently in the middle for the next order.

"Ice beam! Then Hammer Arm!"

The water creature cried out its name in what I guess was an _Okay!_ before it twirled on its feet to unleash the ice attack. The balls of water all froze at different moments, which made it easy Swampert to quickly switch to his next attack with a readied fist, tossing the flying balls of ice higher in the air as if he was playing ping-pong.

"Again!" Darren called as his Swampert nodded before jumping into the air to join his beloved frozen ping-pong balls. When they were all within the same distance, he spun in midarm, fist held out as he smashed the ice into a thousand little sparkling pieces of awesome.

Swampert landed back on his feet, most of its fur covered with thin ice, before owner and Pokémon bowed as the crowd went wild. I whopped and joined the crowd ecstatically. I knew he was awesome, but this much is enough to make me nervous!

"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS... ROY FITZ!"

"You were awesome Darren!" Quincey pounced on the boy when he arrived, "Now I have to figure out a way to beat that!" He went into thinking mode for a few seconds before he pouted, "Okay, so I can't. But I'll try my best!"

Darren beamed, "That's the way to go!"

"Yay!"

"Okay, our next participants are in this order, please try to remember who's before and after you," An official (I could tell because he had this nametag that workers usually wore) with a Bluetooth (c) and clipboard appeared to prepare us in advance. "Addison, Quincey, Iris, LeiMei—" I brightened up when I heard my name being called. "—Cedric, Athena, Zak, Bree, Andrew, Sasha, Maikee, Kyla and lastly Xavier."

When we nodded at him, he left and made us a bit lonelier.

I automatically skimmed the room, ignoring Quincey teasing Xavier for being the last one to perform. The boy scowled and said, "My combination will stay in their heads longer because I'm last."

Quincey shrugged and slung an arm around his shoulder, "But then you'll also have more pressure, since you have to keep up with the rest of us!"

"Are you LeiMei?" A small voice asked as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around to look at the person. It was a girl apparently, and she looked to be a bit older than I. She had brown hair and blue eyes that matched her dress. "I'm Iris."

"I'm LeiMei," I repeated as I shook her hand with a smile, just to make it sound authentic, "Good luck in the competition."

She smiled back politely, "You too,"

"LET'S WELCOME ADDISON HATTER TO THE STAGE!"

"Yay!" Addie squealed, letting go of Maikee and nearly trampling over a pile of people as she rushed for the door. She was clad in a black, one-shoulder dress (with a rose on said shoulder) that flowed down to her ankles, hiding a pair of gold gladiator heels. "Let's go, Vee!"

The Leafeon cried happily at its release, and I just realized now that both the new _ice _and _grass _Eevee evolutions had appeared on stage. Talk about an awesome coincidence!

"Cute~!" A small girl chirped next to us, and I looked in time to recognize her as the girl from the hottub, "I always wanted an Eevee evolution!"

"You could probably get one if you tried," I encouraged lightly, giving her a bright smile.

"Who asked you?" She snapped and huffed, turning on her heels and leaving me silent in her dust.

Even though I had two points over the random guys Kayla found, the random 10 year old holds her skillz expertly over mine.

How depressing.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Woo! Quincey!" His fanbase—yes, the same one from the classroom—cheered as he beamed and waved as he walked offstage stage, the appearance of sunshines and rainbows and everything happy and bright that girls love clinging to him. He wore a simple suit with a matching simple gray and white spotted tie, and quickly pulled off the tie to fan himself when he returned backstage.

"It's so hoot." He whined pitifully, spinning his tie around to make wind. It wasn't working so well. "Is there a fan out here?"

Bree rolled her eyes at them, fingering a page in her large Harry Potter book, "We're outside,"

"There can still be a fan outside!" Quincey automatically defended, "Right Darren?"

Darren snapped out of daydreaming to look at our little group circle, "What?"

"Exactly!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sasha snapped as she joined us, hands on her hips, "Can we stop arguing and be silent? The next competitor is going to be called!"

"LET'S WELCOME IRIS! No last name available."

The woman calmly walked on stage, surveying the crowd calmly with her sapphire irises (heh, pun), making them all shush when they felt the invisible waves of superiority reach them. I could feel it from my side of the television. She planted herself dead center of the stage, and everyone kept their eyes on her as she slowly pulled out her Pokéball.

"Let's go Renga." A large Arcanine flashed in the room, letting out a mighty roar that intimidated most of the crowd. It growled and stalked forwards, scarring people out of its wits when it unleashed a Flamethrower at them before jumping off the stage. My eyes widened when I took it all in, the crowd screaming and running, Iris calmly ordering her Pokémon to attack everyone in her way, the Arcanine finding away to run around and keep everyone in the room via Extremespeed, the host and judges hiding under the table, fire was everywhere but mostly on the curtains. It was all too much too fast!

"Lei!" Sam pulled my arm as she started dragging me along, "We have to help everyone evacuate! I'll have my Zangoose try to track down people with its speed to make it easier on us. I hope you don't mind being a distraction for a little while until I find a trainer with a water Pokémon to help us to truly weaken it."

"Where's Maikee or Darren?" I yelled over the people screaming in horror backstage.

"Maikee vanished and Darren's trying to find Xavier so that he can help us with his Croconaw," She replied before pushing open the door as we ran towards the front stage. "Everyone scattered when the Arcanine attacked. We need to hurry."

"Alright," I pulled out my second Pokéball from my silver belt as we ran and reached the front stage. Iris was there and she glanced at us when she noticed our presence, yet not doing anything to stop us. I tossed my ball out when her attention left us, "Go Shadow!"

The Dusclops appeared and calmly hovered in the sky before it noticed the chaos, coming back down to hover protectively a few feet in front of me. "Dus!"

"Shadow Sneak me to that door over there!" I pointed at the location where Arcanine was growling low at a family that were clutching onto each other and crying out in despair.

My faithfully ghost type nodded before placing its large hands on my shoulders, it forcing me down into the shadows in the floor as I felt space and time distort squeamishly inside of me. I was quickly pulled up behind the large dog Pokémon and, before it could register that we snuck up on it, I landed a quick punch to the back of its head. I latched onto Shadow in defence, and he safely Shadow Sneaked us out of there.

"There, Renga!" I heard Iris call again, "Extremespeed!"

"Shadow Sneak, quick!" I barely had half my words out of my mouth when I was shoved harshly back into the shadows. Shadow, my Pokémon, let me out a few dozen meters away before forcing me to sit in a chair while it took a defensive pose in front of me when the Arcanine jumped on the chairs in front of the stage its owner was standing on. The audience and crowd were all huddled together, a few slipping out safely when Arcanine settled with Iris. I was glad, but at the same time worried that a worthy water trainer could've escaped.

"Renga, use Crunch!"

"Don't let them, Shadow! ShadowPunch them in the face!"

A loud cry erupted in the sky and it made both Shadow and I pause to look up. Arcanine took that to its advantage and slammed its jaws into my Dusclops. I let out a worried cry, quickly remembering that dark types were super effective against ghosts somehow. I quickly looked back up when a large dark shadow fell upon my eyes, and I sure recognized the certain familiar cloaked figure riding an Aerodactyl as it circled around a dark figure hovering alone in the sky, recognizing it from what Sam had told.

Only one thing was off though. Weren't they back in Alto Mare?

Just what the hell was going on here?

* * *

**_I forgot to mention, but I'm getting Pokemon white. That means that gen 5 Pokemon will mostly likely be included in the story now! Aren't you excited?_**

_**I hope I had the contest style/thing right...**_

_**SO ALL OC OWNERS, READY FOR 'EM SEXY QUESTIONS?**_

_1. Weren't the cameos just awesome? ;D_

_2. Use this space to send me a picture of your OC! I'm sure that other OC owners are wondering what everyone looks like, so I'll post the links in my profile as soon as possible!_

_3. Do YOU think I should add the gen 5 Pokemanz?_

**_REVIEW! _**

**_AND DANCE LIKE A... PSYDUCK?_**

**_PSYDUCK-PSY._**

**_~THE MARMAR _**


	16. STARS Andrew

**_Hello everybody! How's it goin'? :D_**

**_Oh little ol' me? Pretty darn good!_**

**_Sorry for the wait on the update, I wasn't on my computer that long these days and I was practicing badminton stuff more than ever (also went in a tournament)._**

**_Anyways, enough excuse to my half-procrastination days._**

**_I received a lot of OC pictures, so if anyone wants to go check 'em out, go check it out!_**

**_And while you're there, why not check out my brand new story HOPE IS NEVER FORGOTTEN, huh? I've been working hard on it!_**

**_(And just between you and me, it's an OC story ;D)_**

**_More cameos are coming in chapters soon to come (but unfortunately not in this one)!_**

**_Songs that I think would go well with this chapter would be, _**_Kagamine Rin and Len__ - Po Pi Po Battle **and **Hiyama Kiyoteru - Love is War Remix_

* * *

**-ANDREW'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"Let's go, Kirlia!" I tossed out his Pokéball, it shining against the lights of the stage as he appeared. He hummed a delicate tune before bowing at me obediently after a small pirouette. "The Pokémon contest is under attack," I quickly filled him in, "We need to help our comrades!"

The psychic Pokémon nodded in determination before settling into a defensive stance.

"LeiMei!" I called when she stopped looking at the sky for some reason, "I'll get the people out of here safely, you keep that Arcanine busy!"

"Got it!" She turned and gave me a thumbs up.

Too bad that wasn't a good thing.

"Extremespeed now, Renga!" Iris called the second LeiMei wasn't paying attention, the large dog Pokémon zooming past the ghost and heading straight for us. I stiffened and readied myself to call an attack, only to have it beat by someone else.

"Rilli—!" Rin began.

"Zuzu—!" Channel continued.

"Bubble beam!" The finished in sync as said bubbles of doom came at top speed and knocked into the face of the canine, making it disoriented for a few seconds. It growled menacingly before turning to the girls with the Azurill and Marill at their feet moving the chairs out of the way and stalking forward.

"Don't worry, Andrew!" Hina called out bravely as she appeared next to the duo of water mouse Pokémon evolution trainers. She was holding a little new-born Togepi in her arms, yet still managed a thumbs up (but she looked scared all the while), "We've got your back, just concentrate on getting the people safely out of here!"

"Don't you dare mess with our plans!" Iris called furiously, "Renga, ignore the girls and go straight for the Kirlia and its owner!"

Too bad I already saw it coming. I was ready from the first time she ordered her Pokémon to attack us.

"Use Hypnosis right now, Kirlia!" I called when the Pokémon was a few meters away, holding myself from smirking in mirth. Kirlia hummed again before he gracefully and swiftly brought his hands together in front of his chest, palms out, sending waves of drowsiness forward with his psychic abilities.

Before the waves wrapped around the dog Pokémon though, something came crashing down from the sky. It was a large blur of red and black that slowly came into focus. A beady red eye was slowly closing in pain, white bangs hiding the rest of its face along with some shadows as the hair fell limp. It furry red growth around his neck was dishevelled and dirty with looks of it had gotten into a rough battle, along with the rest of its black shaded body.

"That's Darkrai!" I cried in surprise, black eyes widening in awe when I realized it (it is a pretty impressionable legendary Pokémon, after all), desiring to point with my finger at it. It was laying practically immobile next to us, a little bit of rubble accumulated around its head to show that it had dragged a bit on the ground when it landed in the center of our field.

I stepped forward to offer some help, but the second I tried, its eyes snapped fully open and they glared frighteningly through my soul. I hesitated for a few seconds, and it took the opportunity to melt into my shadow and vanish. I blinked in surprise, resisting an inner squeal of "A LEGENDARY Pokémon JUST WENT INTO MY SHADOW! OH EM GEE! SQUEAL!" and looked around to see where it could've went.

"Use Bite!" Iris called in the midst of the confusion, and I looked back in time to see the Pokémon pounce.

"Shadow Sneak, Shadow!" LeiMei yelled out of nowhere, the Dusclops head popping out from the floor next to Kirlia before it grabbed the unsuspecting Psychic and pulled it down to join him in the shadows. The Arcanine growled in furry at the now-empty space before stalking in a circle around the area where they used to be (and I slowly backed away, since I was really close to it).

"Kirl!" Kirla grabbed onto my hand and tugged me with him as we got pulled into the shadows practically by chain. A split second before I completely vanished in, the Arcanine had lunged at us, only missing by mere millimetres where we vanished. Thank god we weren't eaten.

When we reappeared next to Rin, Hina, and Channel though, Iris' glare was filled with hatred and, was that, anxiety? She quickly sent out her second Pokéball.

And boy, were we in trouble.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Quick, quick, quick!" I ushered the last person out before quickly slamming the door shut and pressing my back to it. Kirlia immediately twirled and took his place protectively in front of me, knocking away a pouncing Sandslash from us a few seconds later. A Grunt (you know, those followers dressed in black) grunted (lawl, pun) and kicked his Pokémon in fury. I was tempted to run to him and beat the crap out of him to even think about doing that, when a voice called me out.

"Andrew, is everyone out safely?" Tyson came to join me, his own psychic Grumpig bouncing around behind him as it looked for intruders (others than the one who just attacked, of course).

"Yes, all we have to do is guard the doors." I instructed, going slightly into a fighting pose when the ground Pokémon came back for more, but with a friend this time. Kirlia and I took on the Sandslash while Tyson and his Grumpig battled the Ekans.

"Use Psychic, then follow with Shadow ball!" I ordered and Kirlia immediately held out his hands at the sound of the first attack. He glowed with purple energy before it flew to its opponent, consuming it and making the Sandslash fly up into the air before it got slammed roughly back down a few times. Kirlia released the attack before the purple around his body merged together at his hands and shot forward in the shape of a ball, executing the perfect follow up.

"S...lash..." The dark brown porcupine Pokémon moaned as it fell limp on its side, swirls appearing at its eyes in exhaustion.

"You stupid Pokémon!" The Grunt (he shall be called that now) screamed, landing a few more kicks on his Pokémon. I was tempted to beat him up again, before I thought better of it.

"Kirlia, use Psychic on the Grunt!"

"Kirl-li-lia!" Kirlia, reading my emotions (and most probably the thoughts that come with it), eagerly and quickly interrupted said Gruntness mid-swing-kick. He blinked in confusion before looking wildly about, finally his eyes landing on my Pokémon and they narrowed to slits.

I waved happily, as if undisturbed and glad to see him, before turning serious again, "Bring him down."

"Kirl!" Kirlia twirled on his feet, and Sir Grunt had no choice but to twirl in a circle in the air like a plane before he got roughly tossed aside. He sailed for a few split seconds, arms and legs wildly kicking about, before he landed on his back against a pillar. He groaned and let his body fall on his front like his Pokémon had to on its side.

I glanced at Tyson for his thoughts on the matter. He nodded his eyes silently, getting the hidden message hidden in my eyes, before turning back to keep the Ekans busy for us. I gave him a thankful gaze before stalking up to the nearly fainted Grunt.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot lightly on the ground, "Well?"

"W...well what?" He grunted out, pushing himself to his elbows so that he could glare at me.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" I knelt down and snatched both Pokéballs on his belt away from him, "To abuse Pokémon, who are the ones being forced to do all your dirty work all the time. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

He swallowed, a little bit of guilty shining in his eyes, but he didn't dare act on it, "W...why would I?"

I didn't dare explain it to him. By his expression, I could tell he already knew what he did was wrong. I turned and returned the Sandslash and now-felled Ekans, minimizing the balls and placing them in a small special red velvet bag (that I then returned into my backpack).

"H-hey!" Grunt yelled behind me as I started to return to Tyson, "Stop, you thief!"

I looked over my shoulder at him, giving him one of my coldest glare as I proudly held out my G-MEN badge, "From the orders of STARS, in other words the G-MEN, your Pokémons have now been confiscated. Do expect that my comrades will come back to bring you to jail."

**_"WHAT?"_**

"It's as I said." I answered coolly, pinning my badge back to the inside of my orange jacket and shoving my hands in my pockets, watching as Kirlia twirled happily around me. "For your misdeeds, you have every right to be stopped and put into jail."

"B-but—"

"EXCUSE ME!"

I nearly fell over in surprise at the loud and high-pitched voice that interrupted the silence of the stage. The girl called Iris had escaped with both her Pokémon, creating a hole in the blow-up dome as they created an exit. After they left, that's when the Grunts appeared and tried to take our own Pokémon. Most of our team of STARS had scattered; Tyson, Alexis, Sasha and I the last ones in the area. The girls had also just finished taking care of a couple of Grunts, while the most of the rest of them Men-In-Black had either followed Iris or went after the other scattered trainers.

"Jessica?" Alexis called out from the center stage while Sasha tied their Grunts together with some nifty handcuffs (and then to a pole, just to be safe). "What are you doing here?"

"We need to stop them!" She cried, practically hysterical as her eyes flew to every direction of the room (but that's probably just her looking for enemies or something), "Mostly that guy on the Aerodactyl—_why are there people in black tied to a random pole?"_

"Because they were abusing their Pokémon, so we beat the turd out of them," Sasha said nonchalantly, but you can tell by her expression and the slight smirk that she was proud of herself and her Pokémon (which one of them oh so happens to be the sweet little Pachirisu clinging happily onto her shoulder and cuddling her face in her owner's neck).

"Shweet!" Jessica beamed, "Highfive!"

So they highfived.

From a distance.

(So technically, they just highfived the air at the same time, but you know what I mean).

"Anyways!" Jess turned her bright green eyes to me, going back to hysterical-ness, "Thank god you're here, Andrew! I need a favour from Assassin!"

"Okay sure, but why?" I grabbed the second Pokéball from my belt and tossed it out. Assassin came out calmly with and glided around the open space before deeming it safe and perched its heavy body onto of one of the Grunts' heads, annoyingly thwaping his tail in their faces. You can just tell by the dirty glares on their features that they weren't amused.

"I need him to fly me up to the top of the Space-Time tower!"

"What?" It escaped my lips without thinking, "Why would you want him to do that? He can't fly that far with people holding onto him!"

"We need to stop the guy with the Aerodactyl!"

"But _why?" Alexis stressed, sharing a confused look with her fellow girl partner._

Jess moaned and looked around, hands flapping uselessly around, "I can't explain! There's not enough time!"

I frowned and turned my head towards my Gliscor, "Assassin, do you think you'd be able to carry Jessica up the Space-Time tower?"

"Gli! Scor-scor!" He cried affirmatively in determination, after I had pointed through the hole in the dome so that he could look at the tower himself.

"Okay Jessica," Assassin glided above her head, waiting for liftoff. She nodded and glanced up at the Pokémon, worry starting to show, "Hold on tight to his feet and don't let go! One slight twitch of hesitation, and you're dead."

Jess gulped but nodded without backing down, "Got it! No getting scared!"

"Exactly," I nodded to them, thought it mostly felt like myself, "Now go!"

"Wait a sec," She grabbed onto Assassin's legs and started flying upwards, "You're not coming with?"

"Assassin can only carry one person," I explained, following them with my eyes as they started to get higher and higher, "And I trust you with him, so good luck!"

"No-but you-and he—"

"Go! Don't think about it!" I yelled when I could tell that she already wanted to get down.

"O...okay!" With a good bye yell, Jess was back to her confident self as she disappeared through the hole. Gliscor also yelled his goodbye, and you can hear them having some sort of one-sided conversation, since Jess was mostly doing all the talking.

"Come on, Kirlia!" I called as I opened the doors and ran out, my Pokémon twirling obediently behind me.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Tyson yelped behind me in shock.

"You guys keep guarding the dome!" I paused to turn and look at him, "I'm going to the Space-Time tower to help out!"

"Wait a sec!" Alexis butt in, glaring at the both of us—mostly me though—with her hands on her hips, "We want to help too!"

"Indeed," Sasha chimed with her Pachirisu, "We're a team now. One of us goes, we all go."

"Who's going to watch over the contest dome so that it doesn't get ruined by more grunts?" I frowned and inclined my head towards the grunts who were still tied to the pole (the one Tyson and I fought had also been tied in case of emergencies).

"I'll stay then!" Tyson offered while fisting one of his hands in determination, "Leave it to me! My psychic Pokémons are stronger than they appear!"

"Then we better all let out our Pokémon then, just to be safe," Sasha continue softly, before pulling out her second Pokéball when Alexis nodded her agreement, "Come on out, Claw!"

Alexis joined the girl and tossed her own Pokéball out, "You too, Shadow!"

Both Pokémon appeared in matching bright red lights, the first showing the fierce red and white Zangoose glaring at everyone in the room after he let out a war cry. An Absol came out of the second light and calmly circled Alexis protectively, daring anyone to get too close.

"Arcana, I choose you!" Tyson cried dorkilly before the small Mime Jr. appeared and hopped onto Crystal's, his Grumpig's, head, letting out a cute squeal of happiness for being released from its ball.

"Ready everyone?" I asked, turning back out the doors. Even though I was currently lacking an asset to my awesome teams of coolio ninjas, I was oddly confident yet rushed, feeling like I could take on the world and run a marathon at the same time.

...Did someone sneak caffeine into my drink when I wasn't looking?

(Because it already happened to me once, so I want to make sure.)

"Yup!" Alexis chirped and I heard the multitude of shuffling feet behind me. I shifted to a jog and felt the others following closely. After a few minutes of going around the huge contest dome, we paused at the large entrance of the double towers and glanced up.

"Well that's going to be a lot of stairs to climb..." Sasha commented as she took a placed next to Alexis that was standing by my side, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"We can't give up yet though!" Alexis pumped a hand over her head, "Not until we try!"

"Okay!" I agreed and pushed the large—and heavy!—doors open, "Let's go!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Okay, so you have to admit, that wasn't smart.

"Why are we climbing these stairs again?" Alexis moaned as she collapsed, barely holding herself up by her hands. Her Ralts was trying to cheer her up whilst on her Absol, which then obviously made the girl jealous.

"Because we want to help Jessica?" I offered, holding onto the pole that the stairs were twirling upwards around.

"Why though?" Sasha asked, in better shape than we were since we were practically dying here. "She went in a hurry without telling us what was wrong, so whatever she was trying to do, already happened. In other words, it was fruitless for us to even climb these stairs in the first place!"

"Aw man!" Alexis yelled feebly, dropping her face in the stairs, "This sucks! All this for nothing!"

But it wasn't for nothing, you see.

Because that's when something happened to us.

"Whoa!" Sasha yelped and quickly moved out of the way when the wall she leaning against started to crumble, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Alexis quickly skipped up the stairs as they too started to shake and fall, "But we have to move before we die!"

"Wait a sec!" I peeked through the hole in the wall, and gasped at what I saw (and how high we were) "Look!"

"What?" The girls asked together, leaning forward as they joined me.

"That's Jess!" Alexis yelped as she pointed a finger at the Gliscor holding a certain redhead in the air, "She hadn't reached the top after all!"

"More like someone's not letting her." Sasha replied.

I looked at her in confusion of her words before turning my head to what she was looking at. Flying in circles high above Assassin and Jess was a bright blue bird with fluffy white wings that looked like clouds. There was a trainer sitting at its neck too. Both bird Pokémon (and owners, don't forget them!) were flying around, narrowly dodging balls of pure dark energy.

"Wait a sec!" Alexis cried in surprise when Sasha suddenly turned and hurried up the stairs, "Wait for us!"

"Didn't you say it was useless for us to get up there?" I yelled after them, glad that the area where we used to be stopped crumbling and stilled.

"It can't be helped." I heard her say as I stumbled up the stairs behind my Kirlia, who was practically dancing the whole time—dang her and her superior awesome dancing and balance-ness, "My teammates are there!"

"Let's go then!" Alexis suddenly started jumping ahead, taking the stairs two at a time.

I gaped for three seconds (I know, I have skillz) before hurrying my pace.

Jeez, what was up with girls and PSMing all the time?

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness and maybe the confusion-ness! Everything will make sense in due time!_**

_**And for those wondering, yes. If the contest dome survives, then the contest will continue. That's why they're trying to protect it. **_

_**SO ALL OC OWNERS, READY FOR 'EM SEXY QUESTIONS?**_

_1. Liek, which Pokemon (if your OC has 2) does your OC trust/like more? Or does said OC trust/like them equally and stuff?_

_2. OC's favorite type (grass, fire, water, etc) of Pokemon?_

_**REVIEW!**_

**AND PARTY LIEK ITS YUR B****URTHDAY**

_**~THE MARMAR**_

_**I just noticed that if you go on Google and type in the name of this story in the search engine, YOU CAN ACTUALLY FIND IT!**_

_**That makes me so happy C:**_


	17. STARS Chanel

_**Hey everyone! How goes it?**_

_**Oh me? Well you know, the usual!**_

_**And by usual I mean doing homework or studying for tests, then when said events are over, forget about stories and procrastinate by chilling with friends and reading a TON of mangas.**_

_**And by a TON, I mean a TON.**_

_**I've read this one called Noblesse. OH MAI GAWD, IT'S THE BEST. EVAR. I'm not even kidding. Go read it NAO.**_

_**And if you don't, I'll force you to watch SpongeBob SquarePants until his laugh sounds very pedo-like. (Unfortunately for you guys, this type of torture doesn't affect me. Mostly because I LUV SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. Fear my nerdy-ness.)**_

_**But yeah, in other words, I was procrastinating because I got writers block for this chappie. (I know right, I can't believe the mighty me got... WRITERS BLOCK! Oh noes!) **_

_**BUT WORRY NAWT!**_

_**I haz planned some stuff for this story during history and math class! (History is boring and math is easy, so there's no problem.)**_

_**...but now I have yet to decide which victim-I mean OC!-will be the next chapter to be written. Most have been organized in order to somehow make your wishes come true, so it's now a bit difficult to pick the next one.**_

_**BUT ALAS! I HAS CHOSEN ONE!**_

_**(So I can stop being so melodramatic about it already.)**_

_**So yeah, enjoy?**_

_**Oh yeah, some have been wondering about the contest and what's going to happen to it.**_

_**Well if the dome tent thing isn't destroyed when the whole ordeal is over, then the contest will resume like nothing happened. It will be like some sort of epilogue after the conflict is done with.**_

_**Sounds good?**_

_**Now read~**_

* * *

**-CHANEL'S CHAPTER-**

* * *

"Hurry! They're after us!" Rin cried from behind me as we ran, Hina looking like she might pee herself from fright. I bent down and picked up Zuzu, stopping her from tangling in my legs and nearly tripping me over as she hopped after me.

I glanced over my shoulder, eeping when I noticed the dark fellows after us, "Th-they're gaining!"

"Waaah!" Hina cried pathetically as she picked up her pace and took the lead, "I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry!" Rin gasped in determination, "I won't let my friends get hurt!"

I hope she sticks to that promise. I certainly hopes no one gets hurt with all that's going on.

But where _is_ everyone?

I was watching the contest one second, and then the next, a giant fluffy red and brown dog was growling and spitting fire everywhere. People screamed and ran around in frenzy, and Rin and Hina quickly found me to call out Zuzu to douse the fire intruder.

"Chanel!" Rin gasped next to me, pointing her finger diagonally across my vision, "Watch out for—!"

The blast of harsh energy connected onto my side swiftly before the warning could even be finished. Gravity lost, I was roughly discarded away from the group, rolling painfully on the soil as my body ached for a safe heaven.

"Chanel!" Rin and Hina shrieked in sync, and I heard their footsteps run closer. The sound of more destruction and attacks being unleashed resounded, and then all was silenced. I pushed my body to my knees, careful not to squish Zuzu who was cowering in my arms, and watched in horror as a not-so-dangerous looking green blob (OF DOOM!) with some sort of head stuck in it circled the air between me and the other two girls, sending a few burst of psychic attacks that was able to keep them at bay.

What kind of Pokémon _was_ that?

I certainly never saw it before!

"Well, well, well," A person—whom I'm guessing was the owner of the green blob—stepped forward, identity hidden under the hood of his billowing cloak. A cloak that matched the one that he with Aerodactyl was seen flying with over head. "What have I found here? A trio of stay girls with weak baby Pokemon."

I flinched self-consciously and peeked down at my Marill. Was she really a baby? Was she really that weak as he said? She _is_ pretty clingy and obsessive... maybe I've been spoiling her too much?

"You're helping that girl with the Arcanine—" Rin gulped in hopes that the man wasn't going to suddenly lash out, and Hina cowered behind her to hide. "—aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" He shrugged his cloaked shoulders and let one of his hands pass the cloak to point at Rin and Hina, "Grab those girls, Solosis!"

The green blob let out a miniscule cry before it vanished all of a sudden. I blinked in surprise and wildly looked about, only spotting the green bouncy-ball looking Pokémon a bit too late, "Rin, Hina! B-behind—!"

The duo turned, but they were hit in the face by a blast of psychic energy. They were knocked off their feet for a few seconds before joining me on the ground. I gave them a tentative wry smile, which they returned with a grimace.

"Rilli, use Swift!" The little Azurill bounced on its tail and flew in the direction on the Pokémon called _Solosis, _twirling in midair before unleashing the familiar multitude of golden and white stars that came out of her mouth.

He-with-cloak automatically ducked from a few stray ones and narrowed his eyes at us, "Do you want me to tie you up and then gag you?"

I gulped. Hina—who crawled next to me and smiled in greeting—pulled a face uncomfortably at the idea.

He stalked up to us, boots nearly touching my nose as I leaned up to look at him. "I think I might just do that." He snapped his fingers, "Solosis, hold them still while I take care of this little trouble maker." He roughly grabbed Rin's arm and hoisted her up to her feet, ignoring her complaints that he was hurting her.

Meanwhile, while she was having a stare off with Sir-Capes-A-Lot (and her Azurill was trying to headbutt the guy to make him let go but was failing), Hina and I were covered with purple energy before we were lifted into the air, Zuzu and Hina's Togepi hovering and flailing some distance from us. Hina tried getting to her egg Pokémon by pushing back the air as if she was a swimmer, but failed when Solosis only separated them further.

I'm sure this is what Jillian felt like when that Latias practically ate her.

I sure hope I don't throw up...

It wouldn't be pretty.

"I heard noises—" The familiar figure of Kyle distinctly became clearer as he exited an alley, running in our direction with a Scizor slinking behind him. When he spotted us though, his eyebrows rose in surprise and he hesitated, "—what the hell is going on?"

"K-kyle!" Hina eeped when the man with the cloak turned sharply to look at the boy, and then at her to shut up, "Don't come any closer!"

Kyle hesitated for a moment before looking at his Scizor, "Blade, use Metal Claw on that floating blob!"

"Sci-zor!" Blade pushed off the ground and shot over to where _Solosis _was floating, said little Pokémon thing shrieking in horror when a large metalized crab-like claw came into contact with its face and body (in this case, they are both the same thing). The little ball of green-ness flew and sunk to the ground next to his master, but I was too busy connecting my jaw to the floor to take notice of anything else.

"Tori, use Double Slap!" Hina called behind me as I pushed myself up to my knees again. I looked back and had a split second to curl into a ball as the little egg Pokémon happily used me as a support so that she could jump higher and unleash her attack on Solosis.

"Chanel," Hina whispered, and I turned in time to catch her smile and "Thanks!"

I smiled back good-naturedly and got up, heading straight for my Marill who was watching the bright red bug Pokémon, little egg Pokémon, and Solosis go at it in fear, standing way too close for comfort.

"Zuzu!"

The little aquatic mouse turned at the sound of my voice, eyes widening when a boot came at her face at the split second. I gasped and ran faster, only to freeze in shock when the guy wearing the cape held her down using his foot, squishing her uncomfortably close to the ground.

"L-let go of her!" I cried pathetically, and I mentally cursed myself for stuttering at a time like this. Why am I always so weak in times of crisis? Scratch that, why am I _always _so weak?

"Rah!" Rin cried out of nowhere, diving for the man as she tackled him to the ground. This forced him to let go of my Pokémon, and I immediately went to pick her up as she blubbered and cried into my shoulder. I quickly murmured words of solace, petting her softly until she calmed down. Until _we_ calmed down.

"Rill!" She blinked huge dark brown eyes at in, them shining in determination, "Ma-ma-rill!"

Even though I had no idea what she was saying, something was telling me to put her down and to battle. But battle who? Solosis was battling two against one, which isn't fair to it, not that I'm going to complain. Rin was brawling with the owner of said green Pokémon, Hina sending a few worried glances so that they don't kill each other.

"Chanel!" Kyle called me. I jumped in surprise, not expecting him to be talking to me. "You go on ahead! We'll take care of these people! You go help someone!"

"K-kay!" I frowned at my own stutter before letting Zuzu down and calling out my second Pokémon as I started to jog in the direction where we were supposed to be heading for (which is around central place, where most non-trainers were told to evacuate, which also means that there's going to be trainers there trying to protect them), "Come on out, Nylee!"

The fire horse came out of the Pokéball in a slow jog, enough to keep up with me while I climbed onto him, before sprinting in the direction I ordered him to go—the dock!

He suddenly jumped us over a few pedestrians, and I glanced back to yell an apology when I gasped and pulled back on Nylee's hair to turn back. He did so obediently and followed my orders exactly when I suddenly yelled, "Flamethrower on that guy dressed in black!"

"Gaahhh!" The man yelled in surprise, jumping back as he moved from the line of fire, successfully creating a barrier to separate him and his victim. "What the—!" I stepped in front of him (well technically, Nylee did) and stopped my Pokémon from making me circle him intimidatingly, "What do you think you're doing!"

I'm glad my Pokémon was with me, or else I don't think I'd have the guts to stand up to him. "S-stopping your smuggling!"

"Oh really now?" He pulled out his Pokéball and unleashed an irritated looking Floatzel, "I'm sorry but you're at a disadvantage now!"

_You know, being a Pokémon trainer isn't just fun and games..._

I stiffened when my Ponyta grew awkward under me, having the feeling that I was the one going to have to be strong in order for us to win this.

_...you need to have determination and confidence, knowing and trusting your Pokémon's skillz, along with your own..._

"Water pulse!"

"ZEL!"

It didn't waste a second to unleash the large untameable burst of incredible water.

_...more than a teammate's, more than a friend's..._

"Jump, Nylee!" I cried as I tugged my horse's hair (like makeshift reins, what else can I do?) and he followed obediently, flying high above the dangerous liquid. We soared back down in the next split second though, and I didn't waste time, "Stomp in the face!"

_...like a best friend..._

WHABONK.

Boot to the head.

(Or should it be _horseshoe to the head_?)

_...forever in sync!_

The Grunt growled in hate (at me) before he pointed straight in my direction, "Bring them down with an Aqua Jet!"

"Zel-zel!"

_Bring it on!_

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Oh h-hi Bree!" I greeted the second after she ordered her Shinx to knock out the Floatzel via Thunderbolt. One hit KO and the grunt hissed at this inconvenience before tossing out another ball. To our surprise, an Electrode appeared from its glow just as the water Pokémon got returned.

_"Salut!"_ _(Hey!)_ She greeted back with a smile before facing the opponent.

Electric against electric or fire against electric, who has a better chance here? Wouldn't it be me, since having the same type fighting each other would lead to a possible tie?

"Nylee, flamethrower!" I called before stepping in front of my roommate, "I-I'll take care of this one, you help him—" I pointed to the man we just helped, "—g-get with the other citizens!"

"There's no need for that!" My opponent exclaimed suddenly, expression gone to eccentric and slightly hysterical. "Electrode... EXPLOSION."

"Shoot!" Bree cried before I heard her shuffling back and grabbing something, "Duck!"

I did as she yelled, faithfully dropping to my knees and curling up to a ball. But then something grabbed my collar roughly and yanked me up.

I gasped and clung onto the first thing I came into contact with. "N-nylee...?"

My horse whinnied before galloping straight for the glowing time bomb. I squeezed my eyes shut, not believing that my horse could be so daring as to try and head straight for it. Doesn't he know we're going to end up dead if he does that?

Then my throat fell into my gut with the tug of gravity as I felt myself hover in the air. I opened my eyes and gaped as I flew over the angry little Electrode.

_KABOOM._

It exploded, yet not a piece of debris or anything had touched us. I felt so relieved.

"L-look!" I exclaimed when my horse touched ground again, pointing to where a shadow of a figure was running, "He's getting away! A-after him!"

Nylee didn't even give a sign of hesitation as he flew by at top speed. I clung onto him for my life, feeling my knuckles turning whiter and whiter as the seconds past. He turned a rough corner and I nearly flew off, almost doing the same again as he came to a sudden stop, I nearly letting go in surprise. Since when was Nylee so fast?

I glanced around, blue eyes zooming in on the frantic figure in front of me.

We were in a dead end!

"I-I-I've got you cornered!" I called to my opponent, sliding off my horse which chose that moment to whinny in agreement. I patted his back comfortingly as thanks.

The man stiffened but tried to climb the wall of bricks nonetheless.

"Flamethrower, Nylee!"

The fire came right above his head, so he froze in shock before quickly scrambling back down. He still hadn't given up in finding a way out though.

"Good job, Chanel!" I recognized Bree's voice automatically just as I turned and saw her coming my way with the person we had saved trailing behind a few meters. "Now we can hold him as hostage."

"Not quite..." The cornered Grunt faced us with an ominous smirk, "I just led you two into my trap!"

"Trap?" Bree exclaimed the second I heard footsteps. I quickly turned around at our only exit and watched in horror as a line of Grunts suddenly swooshed in and whipped away all chances of escape.

"Yes! You fell into my trap!" Who I'm guessing was the leader of these grunts (aka, the one who set us up) repeated again. "Now it's time for us to take away your Pokémon!"

"No!" I cried, jumping straight for my horse as the grunt tried to take a grab at him. The horse Pokémon held him off though, letting loose a stream of fire to surround us protectively without I having to command him to. This must be what they mean when a trainer and Pokémon become one, because I'm sure there's no way that my Nylee could've understood anything else but _yes, no _or an attack move_._ Still, I'm so glad that he had trusting issues, or else he would've gotten caught and then I don't know what would've happened to us!

I quickly climbed Nylee again before releasing my mouse Pokémon out. She landed on my horse's head happily, but once spotting the danger that was probably behind me, she quickly unleashed an array of bubbles that could've put those Krabbys at the beach to shame.

I glanced over my shoulder to see what the attack was going to do, but then Nylee suddenly shifted and I quickly had to face forward and cling to him if I wanted to stay on. Zuzu jumped from the head and landed behind me, on which I'm guessing was the fire type's butt, and I could hear her unleashing attacks.

Nylee jolted again, and I quickly gasped in surprise when three grunts were trying to force him into a harness so that he wouldn't be able to hurt them while keeping him at bay. My eyebrow twitched and I dared my Pokémon to be wild, "Kick them, Nylee!"

And kick them he did.

Right in the you-know-where-s.

(It was unintentional! I swear! I didn't tell him to hit there! But... he kinda did... yeah...)

Three down, a thousand more to go. (It's an exaggeration, mostly because I don't have the time and patience to count all the heads that were moving around everywhere.)

Nylee jolted again, and I could clearly tell that the attack wasn't from the front. I turned to figure out what was going on the second Zuzu got swept away from the crowd. I twisted my body so that is was an awkward princess-type side posture and extended my leg behind me to kick whoever that held my Pokémon in the head.

The man let go with a painful sounding _YOUCH_ but nevertheless let go, Zuzu quickly hopping back to me. I held her with one arm, the other still faithfully clinging onto Nylee, said creature still shooting out flamethrowers to distance the enemy. By his grunts and wheezes, I could tell that he was tired and was losing ammo... fast!

"Zuzu, use as much Waterguns as you can! Keep them busy!" I called to my little mouse creature as she slipped out of my arms and did as was told—blowing back a curly-haired grunt that was almost able to climb onto Nylee without my knowing.

I hesitantly let go of Nylee's mane, searching all of my possible pockets and hiding spots on me for any PP restoring ailments possible, but the attempt only brought me failure.

And injuries.

But before I even realized that I was blown off my horse, I could only concentrate on the searing pain in my side and trying to find a way to stop it. Would potions work on humans? Do I even have one? What had happened to me to have my side hurt so much?

I felt around my side and winced. Falling off a horse... It can't be that bad! Why would someone make up the expression "When you fall, you just get back up that Ponyta."? If falling off a Ponyta was really dangerous, then why encourage it?

"Hurry and get up!" Someone hissed to me, but with the bunch of grunts scrambling to avoid me and head straight to my Pokémons, I couldn't pinpoint where it came from within the well-thought-of camouflage. Nevertheless, I did as was told and watched in awe as both my Pokémon stayed as they were and were still able to keep grunts at bay.

I just had to find a way to get back up on my Ponyta!

(Oh my, it's just like the expression...!)

Just as I thought it, the grunts' random shuffle party split up until only me, my Pokémon, Bree, and her Pokémon, were all forced to stand awkwardly around the dead end's wall.

What were they doing now? Some kind of trap or something? Or cornering us until they were sure we'd give up?

But no, far from it.

Out from inside the group of grunts, starting at the back, they all started to fall with a domino effect. Most of them were knocked out, and those who tried to escape were stopped by a dangerous looking Dragonite that would suddenly just sit on them until they're unconscious. The worse part of it all, there was a grunt on said Pokémon's back.

Was it a betrayal of some sort? Why would that person just destroy his own team?

I know, it makes no sense to me too but bear with me; nothing really made much sense in the beginning of it all either. Everything is just so random.

_"Écoute..." (Listen...) _Bree came to stand next to me, her Pokémon joining mine in being our bodyguards and glaring at the knocked-out grunts as they dared them to get up, "Doesn't that Dragonite remind you of something..."

Instead of thinking too much about it though, I spotted the little green creature making its way over with a grunt following behind with a bright grin, the Pokémon's paws narrowly missing some of the sprawled grunts out of his way.

"Now now," The owner of the Ivysaur chimed as he patted its head, "There's no need for you to be nice to the bad guys~"

The Ivysaur did some sort of shy growl with its face slowly turning red at the cheeks.

Awww! That's just so cute!

...wait a sec. Didn't that voice sound a bit familiar in a way...

_"J-JASON!" _Bree spluttered with an accusing finger, "You're a grunt?"

"Aw..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Now you guys know my secret!"

So if Jason's here, then where's...

"Don't listen to the doof!" The voice of the Dragonite's owner echoed as he dismounted his Pokémon and neared us, "He's being delusional as always."

"You have to admit though," Jason made a few poses and alluring looks, "I look pretty sexy in this outfit."

Bree coughed an _inyourdreams_ into her fist. I smiled shyly, blushing in embarrassment (and also from the fact that I had no idea how to respond).

"So why _are_ you dressed as grunts?" Bree finally asked, seeing as I wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon. (Not with Jason still posing like that...)

"We were scoping out information," Jacob explained with a small grin, "Being in disguise, we could go around and ask other grunts for information."

"There's one drawback though," Jason stopped posing (thank goodness, it was getting awkward) to join in on the explanation, "Not all of the grunts knew what was going on either."

"The only thing they were told to do," Jacob continued, crossing his arms and leaning back on his dragon Pokémon, "Was to nab all of the Pokémon they came across, and to block any chances of anyone going near the Time-Space Tower..."

"I thought it was called the Space-Time Tower..." Jason whined.

"Like it matters..." Bree whispered to herself with an eyeroll. I fidgeted uncomfortably and switched my weight from leg to leg. "So, why the Time-Space Tower?"

Jason looked away, "Well... it was hard getting information from any of the grunts... So I don't really have a clue..."

Jacob shook his head and patted the boy on the shoulder, "It's alright. Almost everyone was as cold as an ice cube. No one would dare ever mutter a single word unless we threatened them."

"That sucks." Bree commented, "So you have no idea either, huh?

"Actually..." Jacob hummed as a small sly smile slid to his lips, "I have a theory."

"Oh?" Bree crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Well, from the limited information we got, I could be wrong..."

"Oh, stop beating around the bush and spill it!"

He let out a small sigh with a defiant _fine then _before calmly stating the words. "They're going to take over the city."

Bree gasped, "In other words..."

"Yes. A hostile takeover."

* * *

_**Hello again everyone! It's your fav creeper, Marmar!**_

**_READY FOR 'EM SEXY QUESTIONS?_**

_Well too bad. I still can't find my book filled with coolio questions to ask (and I can't think of anything right now), so I give you the chance to ask me whatever questions you'd like!_

_And it can be anything about whatever you'd like._

_**Now what's left to do is...**_

**CREEP IN YOUR BACKYARD!**

**(That's right, I be creepin'.)**

_**~THE MARMAR**_


	18. Nothing but pleasantries and more

**_YO! LONG TIME NO CHAPTER, RIGHT? XD_**

**_This was just sitting on my computer, begging me to be finished._**

**_This chapter is just extras though, sorry! The story shall continue later! :D_**

**_OH, AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT (NO SERIOUSLY) THAT _**_THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS _BEFORE_ THE ACTUAL PLOT LINE! **Which is why some things (like Kiera still liking Jace) are still there! SORRY FOR LEAVING THAT OUT! **_

**_Wondering what I've been up to? DeviantART! I've been on it all the time and always been drawing and etc, it's kinda scary! But I'm trying to get myself back in the writing mood, because AP English starts soon, and I hope to get my super vocab back up to par with how I used to write!_**

**_Oh yeah, some have been wondering what was up with all the legendaries in this story... Well fear not! The only legendaries important are Latios, Latias, and Darkrai! The three have something in common, but the idea is really farfetched, so most of you won't get it right away ;D_**

**_Songs that would go great with this chapter would be, _**_Kagamine Len__ - PONPONPON **and **SeeU - I=Fantasy!_

* * *

**-NOTHING BUT PLEASANTRIES AND MORE-**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the STARS Secret School Of The Gifted, sun shining with super cool glasses and everything. That is, of course, until...

"NO!" Lance yelled angrily as he slammed his hands on his way too fancy desk that he never even liked in the first place. Too woods-y. It reminded him of his first few days as a trainer (not that he minded, it just brought him back sappy melodramatic memories of him with his team).

"What?" Alarmed, Bianca rushed in with a bunch of files and papers under her arms. She looked wildly about for any sign of danger or of a takeover from pirates that were likely to appear by jumping through the window, "What's wrong?"

"Too much..." The redhead moaned pathetically, sliding back down into his seat to massage his temples.

Bianca instantly inched closer, on edge at the thought of might-be danger, "Too much what, sir? If you don't mind my asking."

Lance took a deep breath before he bellowed, "LAUNDRY! TOO MUCH GODDAMN LAUNDRY!" And then he sobbed pathetically into his cape like the girly girl he secretly was.

**-DUN DUNDUN DUN, START OF STARS' TOTALLY COOL THEME SONG THAT IS NOT RIPPED OFF FROM THE ORIGINAL Pokémon THEME, DUN DUNDUN DUN-**

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To help them is my real test_

_To train them against Santa Claus_

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokémon to understand

The flour that's to bake

_Pokémon, it's you and me_

_I know that it rests with thee_

_Pokémon, oh, you're my best friend_

_In a world that must pretend_

Pokémon, a heart so blue

There's no time for boo-hoos

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon, gotta help them all!

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face_

_I will dance every day_

_And even try to chase_

Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll skip the fight

It's always been our dream!

**_POKEMON!_**

**-DUN DUNDUN DUN, END OF STARS' TOTALLY LAME THEME SONG THAT IS NOT RIPPED OFF FROM THE ORIGINAL Pokémon THEME, DUN DUNDUN DUN-**

In a world far far away called Alto Mare, during the first month of school when the sun was still totally blazing hot cuz of summer, there was a certain group of students who were bored out of their minds. Well, it wouldn't be considered a group seeing as it was ALL OF THEM who were bored, but I digress. It was a bunch of students that were bored. Because you see, it was the weekend, and WEEKEND EQUALS FUN, but somehow, not this very weekend. Oh no.

"Guys, this is bad!" Bree came running outside to where the _entire_ student body of students were chilling under an abnormally large tree for shade, "I just heard the teachers talking about something really _really_ bad!"

No one moved, too scorched down by the sun even though they were in the shades. Bree twitched at their ignorance, getting ready to stomp all over their faces when Jessica propped herself up on her elbows.

"Sup, Bel-Bel?"

Bree twitched at Jessica's weird habit of making up the oddest nicknames ever. Doesn't she have anything better to do in her spare time? Like _worrying about the inevitable?_ "Don't call me that."

"Fine, how 'bout Bee? You know, like a buzzing busy bee, like _bbbbbbbzzzt_~" She made a buzzing noise with her mouth, only to get slapped by LeiMei to shut up.

"No!" Bree growled, stomping over irritably, "My nickname will forever be Bree!"

"Okay, Queen Bee!" Jessica sighed happily to herself, ignoring Bree's evident anger, "Ahh, I love puns!"

"Anyways!" Rymero pushed himself up into a sitting position next to Addison. The girl had chosen him as her piggy-back victim and refused to leave his side until the sun vanished for good and beyond. "What happened with the teachers?"

Bree picked up where she left off, "They were talking about a very sinister thing..."

"Cheezuz bologna!" William heaved from the grass in his British accent, eyes closed as he tried to fight off the annoying heat that came with the humidity (the worst kind of heat, really), "Tell us before the sun kills us and then you won't have anyone to tell it to!"

"Ooh, pushy~" Alexis teased next to her roommate Rin, who giggled along with Hina, while the boy quickly sat up to stare at her. Alexis smiled at him to show that she wasn't serious, only to blush shyly in surprise when he winked at her.

"Okay, okay, fine. No suspense for you." Belwen rolled her eyes at their obvious wanting-to-ruin-her-fun mood. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE STUDENT BODY ELECTIONS!"

"What!" Jacob yelled from above, nearly falling off his branch by his own outburst. No one asked _why _he was in the tree, no one can even figure out how he got there so suddenly without them noticing. "For reallz, dudette?"

"Yes, dude!" Bree replied back anxiously, not skipping a beat. "It's serious business, yo!"

"LE GASP!" Jason copied his fellow J's aghast expression. "No way!"

"Dude," Kyle grabbed his attention, "Yes way."

And everyone knows that if someone else agrees to a statement, ITS THE END OF THE WORLD.

Yes, yes it truly is.

DON'T YOU DEFY THE AUTHOR.

"Come on, guys!" Kayla jumped to her feet and planted her hands on her swaying hips, "It can't be _that_ bad! What's so wrong with student body elections?"

Kiera pulled her super cool sunglasses off her face and into her hair, her free hand staying behind her head to support it like a boss. "Wow, you really _are_ new!"

Kayla glared at the weird kind of insult and crossed her arms, "Well seeing as you've been here longer than some of us, care to explain?"

Kiera rolled her eyes gray-blue in exasperation, "Have you seen how competitive trainers can get over badges? What do you think'll happen when you shove _elections_ into that mess?"

"Wait a tic," Jean-Paul jumped in, "What do _badges_ have to do about anything?" He shrugged at the few raised eyebrows he received, "I'm just saying, whoever's going to try to go out for the student body are total losers cuz there's no way that anyone would want to get stuck with all that stupid responsibility!"

Rebecca snapped her book shut and chucked it at the boy, a giant rectangle mark was left on his stinging cheek. "What the hell is _wrong_ with wanting to try out for the student council?" She hissed venomously.

J-P growled and rubbed his sore cheek, "What the hell is wrong with _you_? Don't just throw books at people cuz they're stating their opinions!"

"Stating?" Rebecca scoffed, getting up so that she could kick the boy harshly in the side, "You mean _imposing_!"

"S-stop the fighting!" Shy Etienne squeaked next to his cousin, hands up awkwardly as he dared not touch anyone in fear that they'd snap at him.

"You bitch!" J-P shook off his cousin, getting up and getting into his famous karate stance, "You'll pay for that!"

Rebecca got into a random pose and beckoned him with her hands, "Bring it!"

"Stop it right now." Xavier held them apart the second they went to jump each other. "Fighting will not solve this."

"Heck yeah it will!" J-P swung his arms for emphasis until his cousin had to restrain him too. He pouted unhappily, "Fine then."

Rebecca stuck out her tongue at him childishly, "That's right! You better give up!"

Xavier shot her a glare and she almost immediately shut up at the look, quickly opting to sit back down next to Chanel, who looked like she was about to pee her pants at all the conflicts that were going on.

"Hey Bree!" Darren raised his hand as if she was a teacher (she might as well be, seeing as she was almost as smart as one), "What are the positions available in the student council anyway?"

The girl had her thinking face on as she counted off the possibilities off her fingers, "President, Vice-prez, Secretary, Treasurer, Social Chairperson... and I think that's it."

"No grade representatives this year?" Sam asked hopefully, fanning her Ninetails—who was sprawled onto her back like all the other humans—at her knees.

Bree shook her head, "Nope, none this year."

"Good," She mumbled crossly to herself, "They never even did anything."

"Ooooh!" Addison sat up so fast she almost got whiplash, "I wanna be that social guy person!"

"You got the mouth for it!" Jillian beamed a few people away.

Addison reeled back and raised an eyebrow sceptically, "What did you just say?"

Jillian kept on smiling, "I'm saying it's a good thing that you talk a lot!"

Addie snapped her fingers in Z formation, "Oh no you didn't!"

Jillian mocked her, "Oh yes I did-it!"

"Darren!" Quincey yelled as he jumped to his feet in one motion, pointing at the boy almost accusingly, "I challenge you for the role of VICE-PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!" Insert pose here.

Darren jumped to his feet with a superman pose, "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! Only I'd rather not go for the US. Wherever/whatever that is." Cuz you know, the US totally doesn't exist in the world of Pokémon.

"Same here, bro." Quincey nodded his agreement, "So the school?"

Darren nodded back, and they bumped fists, "Vice-prez of school!"

"This is really getting out of hand," Andrew remarked to Zak, only to blink a few times in surprise when said boy got up, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Guys, calm down." Zak's few words hushed the soon-to-be-wild crowd. Though he wasn't as outgoing as the others (coughAddisoncoughQuinceycough), his calm aura easily soothed others and they almost saw him like their leader. (With Lance as The Indestructible Boss, obviously.) "The heat is getting to our heads. We need to take a few deeps breaths and calm down."

"Sure Zakalackin," Jessica mixed his name with the term "crackalackin" for some reason, dropping back down to the grass so that she could lay her head next to her Leafeon's lap. The Pokémon butted his head affectionately against his master's before cuddling back into the girl's face.

"What's everyone doing out here?" Tyson asked as he stepped outside from the same doors Belwen did. He stopped next to said girl and fanned himself with his hands, "It's soo hot outside, what are you all thinking staying out here?"

"We want _wind_!" Kiera growled out the last part like a zombie, scarring Kayla a bit since she was the closest.

The latter looked around before nudging her roomie in revenge, "Hey look, your crush's looking at you!"

Kiera jolted up in an instant, her eyes following the direction that Kayla had jerked her chin at. It was pointed at a small group of _populars_, Cedric with them for some reason, before her eyes locked with Jace's blue ones and she blushed before quickly looking away. "Sh-shut up!"

"I understand that getting a breeze is refreshing," Tyson continued, not having heard of what was going on with the two girls, "But why stay outside when you can go inside where there's air conditioning and a fan in almost every room?"

Truth be told, most of the flying Pokémon who could be able to flap their wings and give them the wind they needed were too burned out from the sun themselves and couldn't find the energy to help. Thus, the whole lot of students and Pokémon all snapped their heads in Tyson's direction the second his last words escaped his mouth.

"Air... _conditioning_?" LeiMei screeched almost crazily, advancing slowly like a Luxray stalking its prey, "And _why_ did you chose to only tell us now?"

Tyson gulped and slowly backed away, slowly fearing for his life as the entire group of students—minus a few that he didn't know the names of—rushed straight at him for the freshness of inside.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"That's right people!" Bianca spoke into the microphone as the entire school was in the auditorium on Monday, "These are the open posts for the student body elections!"

There was a mix of reactions from the students, but most were silent as Bianca continued.

"Anyone who wants to participate can, and there's no age/grade restriction! Anyone can go for whichever post! Even president!"

Students WHOOed.

"The students who want to be in the campaign MUST give their names to _THE BOX _within the next two days if they are to run! NO LATER THAN THAT! That is all."

Mrs. Barlow then stomped up to the auditorium, "NOW SCRAM! VAMOOSE! MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL FOR ONCE!"

And all students ran away from the room, in fear of getting eaten by the angry womanite.

Get it? Woman x Dragonite?

Pfft, you readers suck.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

_THE BOX_ FOR THE ELECTION HAS BEEN PLACED.

LET THE NAME INCERTATION BEGIN.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

The first person to go up to _The Box_ was Rebecca.

She wrote her name on the paper, checked the correct box of her choice of position, and inserted the slip inside _The Box_.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Then came Addie. Bouncing up to said square item excitedly, she quickly scribbled her name, checked a square, and put the paper inside _The Box_ before rushing off to her next class.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Hina shyly neared the table, slowly grabbing the pen that was next to _The Box_.

"Hina!" Giles snapped a few meters away, "You're too elite for the student council!"

"What are you saying?" Sasha stepped in to defend the frightened girl, "This is a perfect to show how elite we truly are!"

"Hmm..." Giles crossed his arms and stared at them defiantly before turning to Nick who was simply standing next to him with a tired look in his eyes. "What do _you_ think then?"

Nick shrugged and drawled out his words almost in a yawn, "Sure. Why not?"

Giles got all riled up when his rival finally chose to do something productive, "I'm _IN_! Let's sign up for council!"

So all four of them wrote their names, checked a square of choice, and discarded them in _The Box._

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"I'll show her that's student council's stupid!" JP grabbed a slip and filed it out, dropping it in _The Box_ the second he was.

"How does joining the student council proving that it's stupid?" Etienne asked softly from behind.

JP soon realized his mistake and OTL-ed against the wall.

Too late to back out now.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Oh ello der," Kayla smiled coyly at _The_ stationary _Box_ as she stepped up to it, "You know, can't you just imagine me in the student council? You know, like one of those sexy librarian types? Wouldn't I just look totally awesome doing that?"

She mentally evil-lol-ed at her idea of seducing all the guys in the school and filed out the slip and placed it in _The Box_, skipping off afterwards.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

_The Box_ was silent. And so were the halls.

WHEN SUDDENLY!

A blur shot by, ruffling the papers next to it.

The pages were missing.

OH NOES!

BUT THEN...

...ANOTHER BLUR SHOT PAST, BUT IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, SUCCESSFULLY DROPPING THE PAPERS INTO _THE BOX_!

The blur stopped down the hall and materialized into the double Js.

Oh those ninjas.

The duo high-fived before walking away.

Like total ninjas.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"We should totally sign up," Rymero told the guys as they walked in front of _The Box_. "I'm going to try anyways. No harm, no foul, right?"

Andrew shrugged, "Sure, I'll join too." He grabbed a pen an looked at the other two with them, "What about you guys? You in?"

Tyson smiled and grabbed a slip, "Sure!"

Zak lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug like gesture and snatched the pen out of Andrew's hands.

"Hey!" The boy cried indignantly, a hand on his heart. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore~!" The caped blackette sing-sang as he filled in his slip and dropped it in _The Box_. Once done, he flicked the pen in Andrew's face tauntingly with a smirk. "There you go!"

The opposing boy caught it with a roll of his eyes before he wrote on his own slip which he then placed in _The Box_. The pen moved to Rymero, then Tyson, and then the four of them walked on down the hall, all having signed up for _The Council_.

**-RANDOMUNRELATEDCLIPSCENE!-**

"Dude," Kyle mumbled as he snatched a cookie from the plate in the lounge, "Whoever made these cookies for us would make the perfect bride!"

JP, who was at the pool table, pfft-ed and snickered to himself.

"Hey!" Kyle cried, noticing this. "What's so funny!"

"It's... it's just..." JP tried to explain but exploded into lots more bouts of LULZ.

The flustered lobster face Étienne wasn't noticed awkwardly sitting on the couch, frozen.

"Oh hey!" William bounced into the room, ignoring everyone's business, "Cookies!"

And then nomed on said delicious snack.

"COOKIES?" Lei suddenly—and surprisingly!—burst into the room, eyes wild. She had just finished putting her name in the box with William when she felt like joining the people in the lounge.

Bree's head snapped up at the word, her body completely halting in petting Cedric's Houndoom. The dog-like Pokémon growled as she stopped, butting her hand so that she'd continue. She smiled apologetically and continued to stroke her fur. If she'd be a cat, Momo'd be purring like a tractor.

Cedric was just over there, flirting with Kayla, not a care in the world.

"I heard cookies!" exclaimed Bree.

"Me too!" Lei replied to the girl from the other side of the room.

"Mmmm!" William literally melted as he kept eating the cookies. "100% chocolate cookies are the best!"

"Chocolate..." Both girls whispered wantingly, mentally drooling at the sight. Their eyes locked, having heard the other, and narrowed challengingly at the other to dare them to move first towards the tray.

"Oh _hell_ no," Lei snapped her fingers, "I'm getting the cookies!"

"In your dreams!" Bree yelled back, getting up and crossing her arms.

Momo whined and laid her head on her paws, feeling sadly ignored.

"Oh, it's _on_!" Lei threw out her Pokéball, "One-on-one Pokémon battle for the rest of the cookies!"

"Good!" Bree threw out her own Pokéball.

Draco and Shadow met in the middle of the dance floor.

AND THEY BOOGIED ALL NIGHT LONG.

Both trainers face-palmed.

"How about a truce?" Maikee appeared out of nowhere—ahem, the door—and sweatdropped at the dancing Pokémon. "I mean, there's enough cookies for everyone!"

"Okay... fine!" Lei sighed and threw her hands up. "I'll share!"

"No wait a second," Bree stopped the girl as she advanced to the table, "I don't trust you! Let me split them!"

"No, I don't trust _you_!" Lei snapped back.

Lightning literally zapped between the two of them.

"MAIKEE!" Both of them yelled at the same time, turning the girl with fire in their eyes. "SPLIT THE COOKIES!"

Maikee eeped and jumped in surprise, quickly going to the table in fear of getting killed.

"Um, guys..." She called slowly, afraid of their reactions, "The cookies are gone..."

"WHAT!" Bree yelled stomping over to see for herself. "Where did they go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lei sneered, "You obviously hid them while we weren't looking!"

"_I_ didn't do that! _You_ did!"

"As if I would stoop so low!"

"But you did!"

"No you did!"

"No _you_!"

And the bickering continued.

Momo sneaked away from the scene, plate balanced in her mouth as she walked over to give it to her owner. He beamed in joy and shared the snack with Kayla, who giggled as she realized that the reason the girls were fighting was now in their possession.

"I'll just go make some more," Étienne sighed as he got up from the couch, haven finally got over his state of total awkwardness.

It was Kyle's turn to freeze. Because, you know, he just realized that he just called the cooking-loving Étienne a bride-to-be.

_Aaawwwwwwwwkwaaaaaaarddd._

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Darren and Quincey faced-off.

OH NOES!

And then...

...Darren blinked.

"AWW MAN!" Darren wailed, "I lost!"

"WHOOOOO!" Quincey did a funky little happy dance, "I AM THE BEST!"

"Guys," Jilliam sauntered up to them with Jess, putting her hands on her hips, "Just sign up already and stop blocking _The Box_!"

"Fine, fine..." Darren grabbed his and Quincey's sheets in the box and moved aside to continue sulking over losing the staring contest.

Quincey leaned over the girls' shoulder to see what they were going to chose, but Jessica whacked him over the head with _The Box_ for him to stop.

_The Box_ wasn't happy about it.

Such abuse is uncalled for! It would say if it could talk, but obviously it didn't, for it's just a box.

A pretty smexy box!

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Posters of all shapes and kinds now litter the halls and lockers and classrooms, advertising all kinds of people for student council. Most of them were for the role of President and Vice-president, since these were the roles that were considered most important.

On the bulletin board, the list of the students participating was listed.

**_President_**

_Rebecca_

_Giles_

_Nick_

_Jacob_

_Zak_

**_Vice-president_**

_Jason_

_Sasha_

_Darren_

_Quincey_

**_Secretary_**

_Hina_

_Jillian_

_Kayla_

_LeiMei_

**_Treasurer_**

_Andrew_

_Rymero_

_Tyson_

**_Social Chair_**

_Addison_

_Jessica_

_William_

"So much people signed up!" Random student number one grinned as he read the list, "It's such a surprise!"

"I know!" Student number two giggled next to her friend, "It's such a turnout! I can't wait to see who'll win! I mean, everyone on this here list is highly regarded by the principal!"

"This is so exciting! I'm jealous!"

"Tell me about it!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Vote for me for social chair!" Addison skipped down the hall with Maikee, both throwing confetti and candy everywhere shamelessly, "You won't regret it! I'm the best!"

"Vote for Addie!" Maikee chirped, nearly whacking Xavier in the face as he passed, and tripping on his Cubone.

"Issues much?" He sneered, picking up his Pokémon to keep her away from harm. Skelly cooed happily and snuggled her face as close as she could to her master's, who silently inched his head closer, knowing what she wanted.

A flash went off, startling him.

Jillian smirked from behind the lens, "Hehehe! OOC moments are the best!"

Xavier glared, "Delete that picture."

"If you vote for me for secretary, than yes!"

Xavier grunted indifferently, "Fine. I'll vote for you."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" William suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had him in a headlock, "I thought you were voting for _me_!"

"Dude," Addison tsked, "You're going for social chair, not secretary."

William paused, "Really?"

"Yes really!" All the girls there chimed.

He sweat dropped at his fail and dropped Xavier to the ground so that he could rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"Hey Rebecca!" Quincey waved wildly at the girl who had precisely walking inside through the double doors, "How are you doing?"

Rebecca looked left and right to make sure the boy was talking to her before strutting past, "Fine."

"That's good!" He bounced up to her, matching her small strides with his long legs. "What are your plans for today?"

Just his overall presence with hers ticked her off, but now was he implying he wanted to do something with her? They never even spoke before! This was just too sudden. Rebecca whirled on her foot and stopped him, a fierce look on her face. "Okay, what do you want?"

He stopped, looked nervously from side to side, flushed, fiddled with his shirt, chuckled nervously, and shifted his weight inconsistently, "Why would I want anything?" He chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair, "Do I need a reason to simply want to talk to you?"

Rebecca stared at him like he was an alien, eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline, before the words registered and she blushed. She quickly looked around to make sure her brother wasn't near; he'd freak if he knew she was with a guy.

"No..." She finally admitted, crossing her arms as she felt a string of nervousness overcome her, "I guess not."

"Great!" He jumped closer and linked his arm with her, obliviously knocking her off balance since he was so tall.

The second he caught her, another flash went off.

It was Jillian again, only this time dangling upside down from the air vent.

"H-HOW IN THE WORLD—"

"Vote for me or I'll blackmail you two with being a couple forever!" Jillian cackled.

At the word _couple_, both Quincey and Rebecca jumped away from each other, suddenly conscious that they were still holding onto the other. The boy wasn't afraid of the taunt. In fact, he kinda _wanted_ Jillian to spread the rumour so that Rebecca would actually consider him as a candidate for her love. N-not that he's saying he loves her! But, you know, he hopes he can get her to like him back... But not because he likes her! No way!

...okay, maybe a little.

"Fine." Rebecca didn't even waste time to think, answering bluntly, "I'll vote for you."

Jillian smiled deviously and turned to the other, "Quincey, you?"

You could tell by his face that he didn't really want to answer. "...okay. I'll vote for you too."

His girl-friend-to-be (in his mind, anyway) didn't waste a second, "Now delete that picture."

Jillian played around with her camera until they finally heard the delete sound. "Done! Thanks for your patronage!"

And then she literally vanished in midair.

"See you." Rebecca left the heartbroken Quincey to go sulk in his little emo corner.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"PEOPLE OF THE EARTH!" Giles bellowed in the cafeteria during lunch, jumping on a table so that he could get everyone's attention—and so that they'd get the gist that he's far more superior that everyone else—, "LISTEN TO YOUR FAR-BETTER-THAN-YOU SOON-TO-BE LEADER! YOU PEASANTS BETTER VOTE FOR ME OR ELSE I'M GOING TO—"

"Giles," Sasha grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back so that he'd sit the bleep down and stop embarrassing them. "You're a disgrace to us elites."

"Am not!" He hissed back, unembarrassed, "People need to know who's the best here! And that's me!"

"Giles," Sasha gave him a levelled stare, "Spelling Bee, Tennis Competition, Track and Field, and the Math Competition."

All references to the competitions he always ended up being second place in.

"J-just shuddup!" Giles flushed at his fail of life, "I WAS HAVING A BAD DAY!" He stomped up back on the table, his fury fuelling him, "I WILL BE YOUR LEADER, PEASANTS, SO OBEY MY EVERY WILL AND BOW TO MY FEET—"

"G-giles!" Hina squeaked, getting horrified of what her team member has become. Has the nonexistent-power already gone to his head in such short time? "Stop it!"

Why yes, yes it did.

"PUH-LEASE! I AM THE MASTER! DEFY ME AND IT'S**_ OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" _**And for emphasis, he slammed his cane—that he now apparently has—on the table like The Queen Of Hearts.

"Giles!" Sasha hissed, pulling on his foot so that he'd fall off, "Get down of I'm taking away all your Sudoku books!"

"Get away from me, you psycho!" Giles hissed, wiggling his leg free and jumping on another table. He continued to jump table to table—it was started to become fun—when he noticed the fuming girl chasing after him. With a quick OH SHET to himself, he went faster in hopes to tire her out. "I AM THE BEEEEST!"

"What's going on?" Chanel looked up when a foot came in contact with her bag, only to be scared to death when someone leapt over her, literally a few centimeters away from actually kicking her in the face. "W-what the..."

"Maturity, people!" Rymero called to the people running on the tables and disrupting those eating, only to get ignored in the end. With a sigh, he lifted his Mawile on the table. "Iron head, please? Not too hard?"

"Maw!" The adorable little steel type cried before dashing off. Giles and Sasha were the first to fall, but then Mawile kept on running everywhere and hitting everyone it saw, creating chaos.

"Aw man!" Rymero cried, going after his Pokémon, failing to grab her at every chance he gets, "Not this again!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"AFTER A WEEK OF FIERCE COMPETITION—" Bianca sent a look to Addison, William and JP, but mostly Giles for his episode during lunch, "—THE VOTES HAVE BEEN TALLIED!"

"YAY!" Random students yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DISRUPTIVE LITTLE DEMONS!" Mrs. Barlow shrieked, getting a whip out of nowhere and chasing the students out of the room like the wicked demon _she_ was. No one dared to say YAY ever again...

"FOR SOCIAL CHAIR, THE WINNER IS... ADDISON!"

"Obviously!" Addison chirped, jumping to her feet and waving to the population. Once spotting Mrs. Barlow's you-are-next glare, she quickly sat back down and tried to make herself invisible.

"AS TREASURER, WE HAVE... RYMERO!"

Random students WHOOped, but they were soon chased out by Mrs. Barlow again. Rymero got the most votes for saving the population from the menace called Giles.

"FOR SECRETARY... JILLIAN!"

"That's right!" Said girl popped out from the behind the curtains on stage, strutting to the front and getting all the attention on her and posed like runway model, "I knew you all loved me!"

"FOR VICE-PREZ... JASON?"

Quincey and Darren joined William and all the other losers in the emo corner over there.

Jason magically appeared on stage like the awesome ninja he was, "Thank you!"

Jillian promptly threw him off the stage, "My stage!" She hissed before beaming and waving to the crowd like nothing happened.

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE!"

Alexis proceeded to hit over the heads of the emo guys in the corner over there with her hands, mocking a drum roll, mostly to piss them off.

"THE NEW STARS PRESIDENT..."

Rebecca and JP looked at each other and had a last minute staring contest.

Giles clenched his fist excitedly and wouldn't stop nudging the sleeping Nick.

Jacob went all "OMG!" in hopes to join his J buddy in the council.

And Zak, well, he was all calm, cool and collected like a pro.

"IS ZAK!"

"WHAT!" JP, Giles and Rebecca yelled disbelievingly, all jumping to their feet. Why hadn't _they_ won?

Nick simply snored and mumbled a shuddup for them to, you know, shut up.

"DON'T BLAME ME!" Bianca spoke in the mic, "ITS WHAT THE PEOPLE WANTED!"

Which is true.

"NOW MAY THE NEW STUDENT COUNCIL PLEASE JOIN ME ON STAGE?"

"My stage..." Jillian growled lowly to herself, crossing her arms with a pout.

Nevertheless, the rest of the crew joined her. Jason, obviously, stayed as far as he could from her, in fear of getting thrown off again. Addison took her place between the two, grinning and waving to no one in particular, as Rymero and Zak joined them.

"Alright, girls in front, guys in the back," Bianca moved them left right up down and in all sorts of directions until they got dizzy. "I'm taking the picture now, _cheese_!"

Dizzy and disoriented, Addison fell over just as Bianca pressed the button on her camera. Addie managed to hit Rymero in the face and send Jason flying into Jillian before she fell, and you could tell by her face that Jillian's smile was a murderous one. Zak, the only one unaffected, smirked at the camera as if he was the sexiest being on earth (he probably is, I mean, really).

Bianca twitched at the picture, _why_ _can't anyone take a good photo?_, and pocketed the camera anyway, "I'm not taking another picture."

"Good for me!" Jillian chirped, throwing Jason off stage again.

"Wait, no!" Addison cried, "I'm not even in the shot!"

"Yes you are," Rymero shook his head at her dramatic-ness with a smile, "You're probably just suspended in midair. You were falling, after all."

"Aww man!"

"The picture was fine," Zak was still smirking at his superior smexyness.

"Fine?" Addie shrieked, "Just _fine_?"

"Addie..." Jillian warned.

"What?"

"SHUDDUP!" So she was also thrown off the stage by Jillian. Said girl grinned sweetly at her remaining compadres, "Who's next?"

Afraid, Zak and Rymero quickly backed up and hid behind Bianca, who was busy telling the crowd that they could go back to class. Obviously, they didn't want to.

"ROAR!" Mrs. Barlow roared, running into the crowd of students to get them to go back to class, "I AM MRS. BARLOW! FEAR MY MONSTROUS WRATH!"

"RUUUUN!" Jillian yelled, peeling past her fellow Student Council fellows as the teacher stomped on stage.

"MOUAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**_Pardon my lame ending, but Mrs. Barlow really is scary!_**

_**SO ALL OC OWNERS, READY FOR 'EM SEXY QUESTIONS?**_

_**WELL YOU'RE IN LUCK! I FOUND MY QUESTION BOOKLET IN MY MATH DESK-WHICH IS NOW MY FRENCH DESK-SOMETIME AGO!**_

_1. Remember when I mentioned that your OCs might be getting a baby pokemon/egg soon? Well the idea is now 100% likely to be in the story soon! SOOOO, if you haven't filled out a third Pokemon sheet-Chapter 1-, go do so! Please don't change your Pokemon answer! (But I'm nice, so I'll allow it anyway ;D)_

_2. What's your OC's favorite school subject?_

**_REVIEW!_**

**_AND START FANTASIZING! I=FANTASIZING! _**

**_PONPON WAYWAYWAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PONPON!_**

**_~MARMAR_**

**_Who will hopefully be writing more soon._**


	19. STARS Cedric

_**Sup lovelies!**_

_**I bet you guys didn't expect an update at such a random time!**_

_**Okay. So the time isn't really random as it is liberating.**_

_**Exams are over and I'm taking the few days of vacation to not draw and to actually work on this story! Woohoo!**_

_**I've also gotten a good plot twist while playing Pokemon and Super Mario Sunshine, so I'm really excited to be writing about it soon! I'm sure most of you will get it when it comes down to it, so you don't really have to think much about it yet~**_

_**Oh yeah, did anyone else notice that we've haven't even reached the mid-way point of this story? If you subtract the chapters of OCs written from the total of OCs (which is around 32) and then compare, you'll see that there are still a whole bunch of chapters left before this is over! And then you also have to add a few extras and fun holiday events!**_

_**...oh man. That is sounding kinda long. Not that I'm complaining. I love this story and I love writing it!**_

_**I'm also trying to write a one-shot OC fluff story for Valentines Day, though with the way I've been fussing over my words on it during the time I've barely worked on it, its making it really hard for me to get some actual work done. So it'll most probably be late for the event. Not that it really matters, since I'm pretty sure I've published the Halloween chapter of Stars during December. I guess I'm bad with self-deadlines? :D**_

_**Well, enough of me ranting for one night.**_

_**READ ON, as Marcel The Shell With Shoes On so cutely put it.**_

* * *

**CEDRIC'S CHAPTER**

* * *

"LET GO OF HER!" I barely recognized my own voice as I cried out, running towards the grunts that were progressively getting farther away from my reach. Damn it, I hate running around! It makes me all sweaty and flimsy and it makes my legs all week!

"Neh-neh!" One of them turned to stick their tongue out at me.

I literally growled at them in anger. Stupid cocky bastards!

I considered getting out my Pokémon to help me knock them out, but I had to catch up to them first. I can't stop and let my Pokémon out; those bad guys would get away way at the chance!

"Hey, what the—oof!" The one holding the hostage fell to his knees holding his gut. My eyes roamed her body shamelessly, making sure she was fine—she had a few scratches here and there and her hair was dishevelled, but otherwise she still looked pretty—as she backed away from the second grunt. She looked determined enough to get away by herself or even severely hurt them, and I can tell by the pose that her body naturally fell into that she was ready to fight.

My steps echoed on asphalt. She glanced at me as I neared.

Bad move.

The grunt punched her in the face.

"Shit! Maikee!" I instantly swore and sprinted closer, moving on adrenaline only as I barely registered myself tossing out a Pokéball. "Taly, Arial Ace!"

"BAWK!" My obedient little bird squawked as it exited the ball, looking around to get its bearings straight. I zoomed past, not waiting for her to attack before I neared Maikee. She could be severely hurt for all I knew!

Taly dashed past me not a second later, her whole body glowing white with energy and speed as it aimed for the grunt. He only had time to take a step back before Taly got him in the side, not deep enough to be fatal, but still a good strike that could have him in pain for a while.

"Maikee!" I called again, reaching for her. I was sooo close to have her in my hands!

"Oh no, you don't!" I heard the voice too late. "This'll teach ya!"

Searing pain exploded on my skull and the world blurred with red and black spots. I collapsed on my hands, feeling suddenly nauseated, disoriented, and in severe pain. I heard my fellow STAR gasping in shock, hands muffling the sound, and Taly squawking faintly in the background again. Ringing started in my ears and I felt like throwing up and fainting at the same time.

Taly's squawking grew louder and I felt the guy who-had-knocked-me-over-the-head-with-whatever-that-thing-was shift a few times before the sound of feathers flapping reached my ears. I instantly knew Taly was going to try to keep the foe away from me.

"Guhhh—get off me—stupid bird!" The grunt cried desperately, and I could hear from his voice that he was straining to keep her away. I could distinctly hear my girl in the background, shuffling around, hesitant in knowing how to help.

"Go Venusaur!" She finally called and I heard the sound of the Pokéball popping open and close. The large grass type roared in greeting and I looked up in time to spot the vines headed for me. I leaned back in shock but had no time to react as they wrapped around me and lifted me in the air. I didn't bother to struggle against it, even if it wasn't an inch comfy, and waited patiently as I was literally brought in front of Maikee's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, grabbing my face with her dainty hands and feeling my head for the injury. When her finger accidently skimmed on a sensitive spot near the back of my head full of smexy blond locks, I winced and she jerked back. "Sorry!"

I looked away in embarrassment, feeling _way_ less manly than usual, "I'm fine."

She smiled in a cute disbelieving way, hands on her hips, "Clearly."

I glanced back at her, a small pout on my lips. I was going to keep teasing her—she's seriously way too cute for her own good—but I was brought down back to earth by the vines. I stumbled to get my balance back and patted the Venusaur a thanks before looking around for my Taly.

There she was!

"Block your ears!" I let the warning hang in the air, getting anxious as the second grunt—the one that got Arial Ace-d earlier—started to get back up. I made sure the others had their fingers—or vines, in the Venusaur's case—in their ears before doing the same. "Taly, use SING!"

"Bawk!" It cried before flying higher in the air and belting out a sweet lullaby. I could faintly hear the song through my fingers and forced myself to ignore it in fear of falling asleep. The grunts' eyes started to droop, the hateful expressions loosened, and they dropped like bags of dead potatoes on the ground, done in dreamland.

Taly proudly swooped over and sat on my head, chest puffed up and all queen-like. I reached a hand up and petted her wings the way she liked and she rubbed her head against it in order to snuggle with it. Taly loved to snuggle.

"Thanks for saving me," Maikee beamed to me, holding her Pokéball as if she was going to return her Venusaur. After thinking a bit, she changed her mind and put her Pokéball back in her bag.

"No problem," I smirked, "But why didn't you call out your Pokémon sooner?"

She scuffed her foot sheepishly on the gravel, "They took my bag before I could do anything, but thanks to you, I got it back! Thank you so much! I have no idea what I would've done if I lost my Venusaur and Vaporeon." She scratched the ears of her large plant creature, and it leaned its head closer for a better scratch, expression in full contentment. Such a lucky Pokémon he was. I want to be scratched behind the ears too!

"Like I said, it's wasn't a problem," I smiled.

"Over there!" I heard a voice yell from behind us. I quickly turned around and spotted more grunts turning the corner to make their way to us, enraged expressions on their faces, "They took down two of our members!"

I automatically slid into a fighting stance, even if I wasn't the one doing most of the fighting, waiting for them to make the first move before I'd send Taly out. As expected, a large amount of Pokéballs were thrown in the air when they reached a decent distance.

"Climb on, Cedric!"

I turned in time to spot Maikee settling on the back of her large Pokémon—practically sitting on its head since she didn't go on the flower—, arm extended to me. I leapt and caught the hand, quickly climbing on behind her as Taly squawked and fluttered around my head after falling off. I gave her a sheepish look. She returned to her spot on my head, even if she didn't look too happy about it.

"Hold on," Maikee warned before holding onto her Pokémon's leaves, "Earthquake!"

The Venusaur lifted itself on its hind legs, nearly throwing all of us off, before slamming its paws back down on the ground. Large crevices grew from the impact, spreading in every direction. Most of the Pokémon in the multitude newly-released fell, the others hovering or flying about with uncertainty since their owners also fell.

"Let's move!" Holding the leaves like reins, she hauled her Pokémon around to get away from the mess. But by its large size and weight, it was hard for her to do so as our new enemies were already getting back on their feet. A wave of long rage attacks went for us, most of them fire or ice, and I felt powerless as I watched them spank the tusshie of the helpless grass type I was on. I couldn't take the torture.

"This isn't working," I told my partner, slipping off her Pokémon before we got surrounded. "If you want to fight them all, we'll fight. If you want to run, call back your Venusaur and we'll run. I'm sorry but it's too large to keep up with us."

"Yeah," She smiled softly before following me off, fetching back her Pokéball from her brown messenger bag, "Understood."

"So we're running?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on the pouncing group of Houndours, Wheezings, Nidoran evolutions, and etc. Taly was unfortunately caught in all of it, flying high in the sky as she worked her little Chatot body to dodge everything left and right. I was ready to call out Momo when Maikee interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, we're running." She stated with a nod to herself, calling out her Vaporeon to help out Taly.

And then she grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

LIKE A BAWS.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"You guys!" Sam's hysteric cry cut through our thoughts as we flew down an intersection. We literally froze in our steps and jogged backwards to spot the girl heading for us. Her brown eyes were scared but determined to survive through this weird event, and her long brown hair was held back by a black hat seated upon it. For some odd reason, she was disguised in black clothing with a big red R on the front. "I need to tell—" She took a double take and blinked in surprise before she smirked teasingly, "Well, what's going on here?"

I peeked at Maikee as she flushed and glanced down at our joint hands uncertainly. "N-nothi—!" She attempted to say, but she stopped when I caught her fleeing hand back. She gave me an alarmed look, but I ignored it and smirked smexily back at her. She stared, confused, before quickly looking away with that cute blush still adorning her cheeks.

"Nothing~" I chimed with a grin, implying the opposite.

"Mhmm..." Sam smirked back and wiggled her eyebrows.

I wiggled my own eyebrows in response.

Maikee looked embarrassed to even know us.

"Anyways," She cut in, giving me a look, before turning to the other girl, "You needed us for something, Sam?"

"Yes!" Sam snapped back to attention, face back to serious, "I need to tell as many Stars as possible to take down all the grunts they see!"

"Why?" I tilted my head—very slightly unnoticeably in Maikee's direction—in confusion.

"I'm not exactly sure, my disguise didn't let me in on much of the information—" Ah, that explains that, "—but we did understand that someone's going to the top of the tower here for some reason. And that they need the grunts to keep everyone under control—basically snatch their Pokemon, knock them out unconscious and then drag them away, from what I could tell."

I glanced at Maikee, wondering if that's what they did to her. She looked away in response.

I'll take that as a yes.

Insert super angry face here.

"Obviously, they're up to no good." I concluded easily. The girls nodded back to me with determined looks. "Did anyone contact Boss Lance yet?"

Sam shook her head sadly, "I honestly have no idea."

"Let me try then," I took initiative and fished out my phone from my pocket, flipping it open and pressing a bunch of buttons. It started to ring the second I lifted it to my ear.

_Ring ring ring..._

_Ring ring ring..._

_Ring ring chicken wing..._

_Ring ring ring..._

_"This is Lance. I'm currently busy saving the world from evil, so leave a message if you can actually help me."_

"He's not picking up," I snapped my phone shut and smiled to myself, "Cool voicemail message though."

"That sucks," Maikee put a hand on her hip as she furrowed her brows cutely in concentration, "But since it rang, we know that his phone worked but that it was either away from him or that he couldn't hear it."

"That's not really good news," Sam frowned, "He could be in trouble for all we knew."

"Sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah..."

"Oh crap," Sam quickly spotted a grunt from the back, so she would be in big trouble if that person noticed that she wasn't terrorizing us like she should be doing, "I have to go, bye!"

And then she called out her Zangoose and left us there all lonely and stuff.

Now it's just Maikee and I.

"ACHOOOOO!" The grunt yelled and I quickly pulled Maikee to hide with me behind a corner. The man started grumbling to himself about allergies and left to go find another grunt. Probably for some Kleenexes. I'm just guessing.

"I don't understand…" I heard Maikee whisper. "I thought they were after the Latioses and Latias?"

"Me too," I whispered back, "But there's probably something here that they need for some reason."

I felt her hair shift on my arm in a nod of agreement. I peeked around the corner.

"I…" She started shakily, but then covered it with a forced smile when I turned to her, "W-what should we do next?"

She was shaking. She was probably afraid and scared of everything that's going on. I felt the strong urge to hug her but held myself back. This was not the time. It wasn't the right moment. I could hug her forever later! Right now, we needed to be strong.

"I think," I said, slouching against the wall, "We should head for the tower."

She nodded almost as if she read my mind for the reason, "Right! We should stop them!"

I nodded back but made no move to get off the wall, "…Maikee?"

She was already heading towards the giant looming towers ahead so I was glad when she paused to look at me, "Yeah?"

I leaned forward and reached over to pat her head, "You're such a good girl."

I caught her blush before she quickly hid her face, "S-shut up. Let's get going!"

"Okay," I smirked and kicked off the wall, following behind her just as Taly landed on my head. "We better hurry too!" I scratched her feathers and spotted Maikee's Vaporeon as it reached us, "They're catching up to us!"

She glanced back at me before leaning down to pet her Pokémon. "Should we take the long way there?"

"Nah," I kept glancing around but still managed to grin at her, "Race you there?"

She brightened up, "You're on!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

That was the most stupid decision I ever made. I have four ways to prove it too.

One. I didn't like running. When I finally arrived at our destination, I was wheezing and panting and literally dying on the front steps. I could do a fast walk or a slow run, but sprinting full steam ahead as if a roaring Rayquaza was chasing after me ready to eat my guts? Nuh-uh. No way. I'm staying away from that.

Two. Maikee won are supposed "race". I'm not a sore loser or anything, but I'm just saying, she won. And to keep up and not lose sight of her, I had to run like I never ran before! And like mentioned before, I died. Like, twice.

Three. We didn't manage to lose the grunts that were chasing from behind us. I didn't even know how they managed to keep up with the speed we were going, but we saw their Pokémon before they arrived and it was hard to defend myself when I'm dying.

Four. There was even more grunts in front of us. They didn't sick their Pokémon on us, but they did send us looks that meant that if we tried to get closer, we were doomed. We were really outnumbered too.

You know what that meant?

We were surrounded.

"Taly, sing!" I called, slapping my hands over my ears without warning.

"Oh no you don't!" One the grunts cut in, "Loudred, uproar!"

"Holy mother of Arceus…" I swore pressing my hands harder on my ears to block the loud yells the beast was throwing at us, "…my ears are going to bleed after this. I know it."

"What?" Maikee yelled over the noise, her own hands over her ears. I could barely hear anything happening, and her even less. I've been so busy trying to ignored the noise and to try and hear Maikee and to think of a way out that I couldn't do anything as the Loudred jumped up and grabbed Taly within its jaws.

"T-TALY!" I screeched, fully stopping what I was doing to stare at her in horror. My mind had gone blank and I couldn't think of any kind of way to get her free other than me going over there and punching the creature in the face.

One good news? With Taly in its mouth, the noise will be subsided until she's free.

"Um…um…" I started running my hands through my hair and pulling at it as Taly cried out in pain. I couldn't handle hearing her in pain, even if it wasn't the first time, but she was going to be eaten! She'd die! I… but… OOH!

"Taly, Fury Attack!" The attack came as an idea but I finally realized how good it would be for me—no, for Taly.

With a squeak, she turned around—and quite painfully, might I add—in the teeth of the creature. I spotted the blood seeping and held a hand to my mouth to stop myself from hyperventilating, really hoping that it was nothing fatal. Please let her be okay! It's a scratch! Just a scratch! She was shook around, dark red drops flying as she cried out in pain.

Her beak finally landed in the Loudred's eye. Her wings stretched and flapped in her moment of freedom and she tried to fly away but I could tell it was too hard for her. I quickly forgot about everything else and lunged for my baby, catching her as she started her descend to the ground. I cradled her like a baby in my arms, and I knew for a fact that she hated that. So why wasn't she resisting? W-why was she letting me hold her in the way I knew she disliked?

Her blood was on my fingers.

She was lying still, eyes barely open.

Her breath was dim.

She… she…!

"Squawk…." She uttered barely, "I love you…. Squawk."

Her cute little black eyes fluttered to a close.

Her chest stopped moving.

She…she was… gone…

"N-NO!" I barely felt myself fall to my knees and my hands were shaking as I tried to pet Taly awake, "Taly-please! No! Don't play this joke on me! Taly! T-taly… Taly please! TALY! N-NO!"

She wasn't answering me. In some way, I knew she wouldn't, but I refused to believe it. I promised I would take care of her, but I couldn't even do that! I grew too attached! I have no right to even consider calling myself a trainer if I allowed a Pokémon I didn't even catch myself to die in my hands… I should've been able to avoid this… If we hadn't gone to the tower… If only we'd have stayed away… Why did it have to be Taly?

Something butted my arm and placed itself on my knee. I turned my eyes to Momo in surprise, guessing she let herself out of her ball when she felt my emotions grow to hysterics. She whined sadly and huddled closer for a hug. I wrapped one arm around her and let my face hide in her soft fur as she silently comforted me. Momo… I can't bear to lose her too…

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam! Venusaur, Vine Whip!" The yell split through my mind and brought me back to reality. I lifted my head and watched in horror as Maikee fought relentlessly with both her Pokémon out to keep the grunts at bay. She was in the middle of it all, punching the few weak-looking solid Pokémon (there were ghosts in the fray) into subconscious to help.

I could tell her group was tiring. Fast.

And I was just sitting here, lost and suffering in my own world.

"M-momo…" I really didn't want to do this, but I couldn't lose Maikee too, "Let's help them out!" Momo jumped up with me, eyes a darker shade of remorse, "Faint Attack!"

She vanished from my side. I quickly sprinted to Maikee and got back-to-back with her, getting a few hits on some Pokémon too. It was really weird having to concentrate on your own battle while your Pokémon were around you waiting for your orders, though most of the time they didn't need orders. It was also really weird going up against Pokémon, but I guess that's what we had to do to survive.

"I don't want to be mean," Maikee spoke up from behind me hesitantly, "But you need to put Taly down."

"I-I can't!" I hesitated while trying to dodge an iron tail. It half-missed and scratched my cheek, drawing blood. I reeled back and resisted to turn on Maikee. That would leave me defenceless! "I can't just ditch her here in this mess!"

"You don't have to ditch her," She growled as I heard her land a hit on something. It was really hard to talk and fight at a time like this. "Just… put her in your bag or something… We'll bury her later."

"She's not dead!" I hissed, refusing to admit to the truth as I landed a good uppercut on the very Ekans that had just cut me a few seconds ago. "She's resting!"

"You keep believing that!"

"Besides," I grabbed the Pokémon's tail and tried to twist in the opposite direction, but that was kind of hard to do with only one hand. "I'm kinda in a tough spot here!" The tail slithered out of my hands and whipped me in the face. I groaned and rubbed my face with my free hand to make sure nothing was broken before straightening up again.

"WHOA!" A grunt suddenly yelled very loudly in awe, "WHAT'S THAT?"

And good thing for us, he was pointing up at something in the skies.

"What's what?" Maikee asked no one as the battles stilled and everyone—even the Pokémon!—started looking around in confusion. I glanced up at the sky, following the grunt's index finger up to the shadows flying in our direction or, to be more precise, the tower's direction.

I squinted at it, wondering what the heck it was, before more shadows appeared from behind it. Something glinted in my eyes and made me blink and look away for a few seconds. I quickly looked back and practically gaped as I recognized the blue, red and orange blurs coming this way. And to make things worse, there were people on the Pokémons' backs!

"Wait…." Maikee stepped back so that she accidently bumped into me. She didn't bother moving away or acknowledging me. "That guy looks familiar…"

I kept searching the skies. In front of the huge obvious Dragonite with Lance on its back and the tiny red Latias with Bianca was a white and green creature. It was a Xatu! And suspended in mid air holding onto its feet was a person. Man, that looks really dangerous to do! But who did that person look like… He was so familiar…

"I got it!" Maikee exclaimed with a snap of her fingers before pointing up to the skies like the grunt, "That's Jace!"

Jace? Who the heck is Jace?

…wait. The idiotic-cheater-on-my-sister's-team Jace?

Something glinted and hit my eyes again. I was forced to look away for a quick second and squint back at it to know what the annoying object was. I gaped as I spotted it. I mean, I first I had no idea what it was and why he was holding it protectively in his arm. But then it finally it me when I linked it to the images I googled after the book in the library got stolen.

That was the Soul Dew.

And Lance, Bianca, Miss Barlow, and Roth were after him to get it back.

That just means one thing.

He isn't _just_ a cheater.

He's in cahoots with the bad guys.

Well fuck.

* * *

**_Well yep. I don't know if any of you thought about Jace much and what would happen to him after Kayla destroyed his not-so-smexy face, but I made sure that he would be of good use to me ;D_**

**_I'm also sorry that only four STARS popped up in this chapter, but that only proved a point that they are all scattered around cluelessly looking for a way to stop the bad guys. Most of them are with a partner though~ It's the buddy system~~_**

**_Also, keep in mind that Taly was out for a long while battling the foe Pokemon, it was only a matter of time until she got tired and got caught._**

**_I want to ask questions, but I can't. I have almost no more time left. Our dad is removing the internet for a week since we're having too many issues with it. Welp, I'll see you guys around then?_**

**_But still, REVIEW? :'D_**

**_It'll make me really happy~? _**

******_~MARMAR_**


	20. STARS Alexis

_**HELLO EVERYONE**_

_**Marmar here to scare you with another chapter! 8D**_

_**+Insert usual excuses for why I haven't been writing so much**_

_**+Insert LeafxGreenx3 and milsu22 poking me until I actually worked on it**_

_**+Insert WHOOPWHOOPs when I actually got it done**_

_**+Insert appropriate music for this: **Kagamine Len and Megpoid Gumi - Ah, it's a wonderful cat life!** and **Kagamine Len - Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku_

_**+Insert actual chapter BELOW! **_

_**+Insert MAXIMUM ENJOYAGE! **_

* * *

**ALEXIS' CHAPTER**

* * *

"Rutabaga." I hissed to Andrew, nudging him so that I got his attention, "Rutabaga, rutabaga-rutabaga, RUTABAGA!"

He glared at me, probably to shut up, "…rutabaga?"

"Puh-lease, rutabaga is rutabagaing and rutabaga to the rutabaga with le rutabaga rutabaga rutabaga has rutabaga!"

An epic gasp was heard, "Rutabaga, not the rutabaga!"

I turned to Jess, who had somehow magically appeared behind us, and stretched my arms for a bro hug, "RUTABAGA!"

Sasha rubbed her temple in annoyance, "Can we please stop talking about vegetables?"

Andrew stepped closer to Jess the second I was left hanging, "How did your mission go?"

"Not okay," Jess pouted, crossing her arms, and Andrew's Gliscor glided through the giant hole in the wall to land on her head. "Giles and Nick are in the skies. I went over to find them, but it was hard. They were fighting a Salamance so I had issues getting near them. Nick found a way to get to me and told me to get away, probably because I was pretty much defenceless out there, holding on like I was. Still, I really prefer flying in dangerous skies than going up stupid stairs."

"Stairs do suck," I groaned, falling in step with the duo. "Why are we going up these again?"

"Obviously, to stop the boss," Sasha rolled her eyes, already a dozen stairs ahead of us, "They're always on the highest floor."

What? Who says we need logic?

"Okay, that's a random thought," Jess laughed, "But seriously though, what are you guys doing up here? Weren't you protecting the dome?"

"Andrew stalked you!" I teased, trying to skip the stairs three at a time. The fewer stairs to climb, the better! "He got really worried!"

Said male flushed and tried to hit me in the midst of his embarrassment, but I was such a ninja that I epically dodged. Watch out double Js! I'm out for you guys next! Ninja battle for the win!

Let's get serious now.

"So why _are_ we going on top of this tower…" Sasha turned and I bumped into her, having been in the zone with my full blast stair-skippage. "…Jessica?"

"Did you guys see the Xatu that flew in the town?" She asked, glancing up to stare at the Gliscor who was still sitting on her head comfortably. "Well, um, how should I say this…?" She bit her lip as we stood in a make-shift square around her, anxiously awaiting our grand purpose in life. "It brought the Soul Dew…?"

"The Soul Dew." I repeated, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "The one from our town? What's it doing all the way over here?"

She shrugged, "That's the thing. No one can figure it out. I originally thought that they were going to find a way to control the Eon Pokémon with it, but nothing happened so far. Plus, I saw Bianca and Roth riding here on them, so there has to be something else. We must've missed or overlooked something that could help us figure out what's going on." She glanced behind her shoulder before ushering us to go higher. "Let's hurry up. I don't want us to get caught. One of the grunts is sure to notice me landing here and will come after us."

"Yeah, let's move!" Andrew agreed with her. I quickly spun back around and went back to my ninja movements, enjoying it. Now I know why the double Js do this so much. It's so much fun!

I tripped on Physic (my Ralts) and landed flat on my face. Uh… nevermind about the fun. It hurts.

"Come on, Alexis," Andrew huffed at me, "Be careful and hurry up."

I shook my fist at him, "Shush you! You try to be a ninja and not fall over."

He sent me a daunting smirk, "Like this?" And then cartwheeled.

_ON THE STAIRS._

WHAT.

I quickly snuck up behind him and shoved him so he'd stumble. "A-ha!"

He rolled his eyes at me and continued on, his Kirlia giving me the stink eye before following faithfully. I was suddenly glad that we decided to return our bigger Pokémon (my Absol and Sasha's Zangose), or else we'd have no room and I couldn't be a fail ninja anymore. And then maybe he would've fallen through the hole instead of actually sticking his landing. Hm.

I heard the sound of Sasha smacking her forehead with her palm and stuck out my tongue at her.

'_Immature,'_ she mouthed to me.

'_Jealous!'_ I made a face and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You guys really get along—" Jessica started with a giggle, but then her eyes caught something and she stopped talking. She took the lead of our group and crept up more stairs, holding her hand up for us to stay quiet. Curious, and not wanting to piss her off, we obeyed and lined ourselves behind her to see what she was doing (and what she was sneaking around).

"Well done, Jace." The voice of the woman that started the disruption at the contest was recognizable from here. I inched closer and tilted my ear closer, trying to catch the full conversation.

"It was easy." Jace, the evil playboy, was still as cocky and egotistical than ever. "I just faked the flu and they let me stay back. Biggest mistake on their part, if I do say so myself."

Sasha let out a low growl from her throat and I gave her a look to be quiet. She glared at me though, and her Pachirisu was following her master's attitude by letting out small sparks from her cheek pouches.

'_Not the right time!' _I mouthed in a hurry, hoping she'd calm.

'_But I want to beat him up!'_

'_You can do that after they reveal their plans!' _Jess jumped in with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Sasha nodded, staying serious, and took her Pachirisu off her shoulder, probably to keep her out of sight (her sparks could be potentially noticeable).

"What about the Latios and Latias?" The woman inquired, shifting further away. "They're supposed to guard it."

"That was also easy." He was getting further away too. They must be climbing the stairs as they conversed. We tried to inch closer without being seen. "The teachers let the Pokémon meet the students so that they knew that we were good people and that they wouldn't attack us if they saw us."

Oh… no…

Jess put a hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Then… that means…"

"I literally waltzed in, took the Soul Dew, and left. Just like that." Jace snapped his fingers as he continued smugly. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"They didn't put up a fight?" The woman, I think her name was Iris, asked incredulously.

I inched closer, wanting to see them too. It felt weird listening to a voice you couldn't keep track of. I spotted Iris first, with her Arcanine trotting lightly in front of her, and then Jace. They were walking alongside each other, both wearing matching dark cloaks.

"At the end, yes," Jace shrugged nonchalantly and continued up the spiraling staircase, "But I didn't stay back to battle them. It would've been a waste of time."

Iris nodded. "As long as you got the Soul Dew, I don't care how you did it."

"Good!" Jace smirked and took out something from his cloak's pockets. It glinted, bright, shining, and blue as he held it up higher.

"He has the Soul Dew!" Andrew quickly piped up. "We can still stop them!" Jessica and Sasha nodded with me and I turned around to look at him as he went on. "Let's think of a plan to get the Soul Dew back." He pulled us back to hide completely behind the pole and we went into a group huddle, where all of our heads met in the center. It was funny, since we were four so it was perfect. "No unleashing anymore Pokémon, that would only draw attention to us."

Jess nodded, "Yeah, let's stick to the ones we have now."

I shot a quick glance to the available ones and started to think. We had a Kirlia, a Ralts, a Pachirisu, and a Gliscor. Two psychics, an electric, and a flying type. What can we do with that?

"I got a plan," Sasha quickly jumped in, a smirk on her features. Man, she worked fast. She leaned closer and made a sign for us to do the same. "Alright, listen carefully."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

We waited and waited. Jace wasn't doing anything with the Soul Dew it would seem. He was holding it way too close and it was hard to get a good view of it from here. Come on, we don't want to see your back Jace… show us your side or your front! (As long as you don't notice us, I mean!) Let us see the Soul—oh look, he lifted it! Good enough!

"Psychic, use confusion!" I whispered to my Ralts. She nodded her cute tiny green helmet-head and lifted her little hands. I watched Jace intently, trying to see if it would work. I saw the purple energy wrap around his ankles and glue them to the floor, and I was unable to keep the grin off my face.

"H-hey, I'm stuck!" Jace suddenly yelped, fruitlessly trying to move his feet. Sasha snickered in amusement next to me.

"What?" Iris looked at him over her shoulder. "Stop goofing around and hurry up. Ray," I swear she swooned as she said this name, "will not wait for incompetent children like you."

"Kirlia, psychic, now!" Andrew hissed lowly, taking advantage of the moment. His Kirlia twirled and whipped its hand in the air. I watched, wondering if Jace would notice.

"Hey!" Jace yelled back at her, putting his hand with the Soul Dew down at his side as he pointed furiously at her with his other hand. "I am not incompetent! I brought you the Soul Dew!" Speaking of sparkling jewels, Andrew's Kirlia was carefully manoeuvring it out of his finger tips. "You should be grateful that you have someone as great as me on your team!"

I watched the orb intently, really hoping he wouldn't notice it hovering away from him. It was so close. So very close! A few more inches this way and we were home free!

"Grateful?" Iris scoffed and turned her back to all of us. Even better! "The only person I'm grateful to is Ray, not a pompous high school boy like you."

"I'll have you know—" He suddenly cut himself off as she left him alone there. He groaned and sighed, looking back down at his feet as he tried to move them.

Come on, just a bit more—

"Shit!" Sasha hissed, "I think he noticed!" She glanced down to make sure her Pachirisu was with her. "Knock him out with spark!"

"_Pachi!"_ Blaze chirped before charging all her electricity power.

Almost as if in slow motion, Jace's face turned to us and he noticed what we were doing. He instantly glared and reached a hand for the still hovering Soul Dew. "What do you think yo—"

"_Risu!"_ Blaze cried as she finished, bright yellow electricity flying wildly from her as she dashed for him. Before he saw it coming, he was knocked to the ground and sizzled like bacon with the energy released.

"Move! Move! Move!" Andrew said as we jumped to our feet, rushing over to the scene. I took over the top of the stairs, making sure no one would come down and notice us. Jessica did the same for the bottom, while Sasha and Andrew took their time to time to tie up Jace (Sasha had rope in her bag for some reason… "Don't look at me, I-I go rock climbing sometimes!") and put away the Soul Dew. Andrew was the one to keep it. He put it in his bag, returned his Kirlia, and grabbed onto his Gliscor, nodding a quick _salut_ to us before the Pokémon dragged him in the air. With Andrew leaving with the Soul Dew, we had nothing to worry about now. The other grunts won't know he had it unless Jace blabbed it out. And I'm sure he won't do that with the three of us guarding him like total creepers.

"You won't get away with this." Jace grunted as he wrestled with the ropes. Blaze, who was sitting comfortably on his head, sent him another electric shock to get him to stop squirming. He hissed and dropped back against the wall, glaring at us. "How dare you tie me up?"

"How dare us? How dare YOU?" Sasha stalked forward, pulling back her fist.

I foresaw a punch coming and quickly jumped between them, "Sasha, no violence! You can do it after this is all over!"

"He deserves to be punched right now." She returned her fist in front of her and cracked her knuckles instead, moving her head to the side to do the same to her neck as well. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants a go at him either." She huffed and walked to the opposite wall, leaning against it as she tried to calm down. "It's what he gets for being a traitor."

Jace stayed uncharacteristically silent. I returned to my post, peering up the spiraling stairs. I was starting to feel dizzy just looking up at it. I had to wonder where Iris was and if she was going to come back for him. Though, by the sound of their earlier argument, they didn't get along well, so I'm guessing she wouldn't normally bother. But still. What if she'd send some other grunts down here to make sure he hadn't been ambushed? I felt the paranoia strike.

"Hey, Jace," Jessica piped up, looking over her shoulder and up at him. "Why _did_ you betray us?"

"I didn't betray you—" He started, but Sasha stomped her foot and made him shut up.

"You so did," She hissed. "Taking the Soul Dew and helping the bad guys count as betrayal."

He stayed silent after that, gluing his eyes to his sneakers. His expression looked cold and irritated, probably about the situation that befell him. I would be so too if I were him. I wouldn't even try to talk to my captors! But I guess it makes sense he would try to reason with us, he used to be our friend (I think).

"Are…" Jess glanced at Sasha to make sure she wouldn't yell again. "…you going to answer?"

"Not if she keeps interrupting me!" His head snapped up and glared at her. Blaze shot him more electricity at the sudden movement, for almost falling off. He ignored it, probably getting used to it. I sat down in the steps, getting bored of watching nothing, and started wishing for some popcorn. And some comfier stairs. But mostly popcorn. Arguments always keep me so entertained.

"Fine." Sasha grudgingly grumbled, glaring right back at him.

"Good!" Jace snapped back, looking like he wanted to say a lot more but held himself back. We watched him for a few silent minutes before I had enough of drilling holes into his face with my eyes.

"Well?" I drawled, forcing back a yawn.

"I-I don't know how to explain…" He had the nerve to look sheepish.

"The truth would help." Sasha leered under her breath, earning a smirk from me and a roll of the eyes from Jess.

"There she goes again!" Jace complained. I bet he would've swung his hand out to smack her too if we hadn't tied him up so perfectly.

"You were taking forever!"

"Yeah, cuz I was trying to figure out how to explain!"

Ohhh, here's an opportunity! "Explain what?" I quickly jumped in before Sasha could retort.

"Explain how left out I was!" I did not expect that from him. "As the rumors spread and I was secluded from the population, being insulted and thrashed and even slapped, I fell to the low of the low. Sure, I cheated on Kiera, but that was one time. I realized my mistake when my nose finally stopped bleeding, but it was already too late at the time." Oh no, he was trying to use the guilt card on us. And it was working! "I was ready to start a new honest living, but it became too much. No one would give me a chance or even listen to me, not even my own teammates!" He pleaded. "My thoughts started turning dark and all I wanted was for them to realize how bad they hurt me! That's when Iris and Ray gave me a chance." And he joined them. "But now I realize my mistake…" He looked really guilty and heartbroken. "I don't want to face you guys anymore… It hurt me as much as it hurts you…" His eyes were glittering. W-was he really on the verge of tears? Did we do that to him?

"G-guys, let's untie him…" Jess turned to us, looking as guilty as Jace did, if not, even more so. "He didn't mean to… he was just really unhappy about the way we treated him…"

Sasha and I shared a look, going into a mental discussion with our eyes to think about it. When she eventually shrugged, I shrugged back and then nodded to Jessica. "Alright. We trust your judgement Jess."

After waiting a bit to see if anyone else would do it, I crept behind Jace and turned him away from the wall so that I could work on the ropes. He let me of course, sending me a small smile in thanks (which seemed oddly fake to me) before humming a small tune. I rolled my eyes at his weird sudden mood swing and worked through the knots, not taking into much consideration that he was reaching for one of his Pokéballs with his tied up hands. The second that the most troublesome areas were undone, Jace started to squirm and wiggle uncontrollably in the binds, suddenly a lot more rushed and violent than before.

I slid the last knot free and tried to soothe him. "Hey, calm down, I undid all of—"

His elbow whammed into my face harshly, sending me hissing in pain to the ground as I held my _precious precious_ face daintily. What the hell was wrong with him?

The sound of an opening Pokéball echoed and I peered through my fingers in time to spot the giant creature exploding from the red and white ball. I shrieked and dived to the side, nearly avoiding getting hit in the face again by its giant arm orb thing. Was he stupid? Send out his giant Claydol in such a tiny space? He's got to be insane!

Jace laughed maniacally, "Once more, I am astounded by the naivety you STARS all seem to possess!" He clambered on his Pokémon until he was comfortably seated on top of it.

"I should've known he was lying!" Sasha hissed, dropping to her knees as yet another hole was busted in the wall of the stairs, this one near her head as Jace missed an attack at her. Blaze flew from her shoulder and ran around the creature, blowing a few Swift stars here in there to try and get in confused. It only served to irritate it, and the Claydol managed to knock out the Pachirisu with a well-aimed Mud-Slap. With a low growl at how the tables have turned, she returned her Pokémon. "I should've never given you the benefit of the doubt!"

"Too late, little Minx!" Jace had officially gone insane with power. It was really creepy watching him from here. "It's your fault for letting me free in the first place! Now you'll regret it forever!"

"Forest, come on out!" Jessica cried as she unleashed her own Pokémon. "Use Magical Leaf!"

Her Leafeon instantly jumped in the air, his giant leaf glowing bright rainbow colours as it charged with energy. With a quick whip of the head, multicoloured leaves of shapes and sizes peeling away from him to surge forward at the foe Pokémon. Jace simply sat there, disinterested as both he and his Pokémon were attacked by the barrage of leaves. When the multicoloured grass attack finally cleared and faded away, Jace's eyes lit up.

"Ohh, a challenge!" Jace grinned, but then turned his Pokémon away from her. "Too bad I have to leave and follow Andrew. You see, he took my Soul Dew and I kindly want it back."

"Not a chance!" Jessica frowned, not liking how he was underestimating her. "Forest, Leaf Blade!"

"_Feon!"_ Forest cried as his overgrown forehead leaf started to glow again, only this time it was green in power. He charged at our traitor.

"We should stop gawking and help stop him." She pulled out her second Pokéball and called out her Zangoose. I didn't really know how a normal type was going to help us in this situation, since I'm guessing we needed a type advantage if we wanted a clear victory, but I didn't dare bother her about it. Knowing her, she already had a plan formed. She was good at making plans.

"What do you have in mind?" I cried as the noises of the battle started to get worst and a whole lot louder. I picked up my Ralts and dodged a few flying debris.

"Help me create a hole in the wall!" She yelled back, nodding to her Pokémon. Without even an order, it dashed forward and unsheathed bright, glowing, metal claws, attacking the wall in a red and white flurry.

Now was the perfect time to point out her flaw. "But Jace'll just escape faster—"

"_Trust_ me!" Her expression was strong and determined, refusing to waver at any doubt I threw at her. "My plans never failed before."

"Okay," I nodded back and readied myself. I looked down at Psychic in my hands. "Ready?" My adorable little Ralts nodded her head and wriggled into my hands until I let her back down on the floor. "Alright then, use Psychic!" She gave another energetic little nod before lifting her hands and concentrating hard, sending waves and waves of pulsing energy to knock down the wall. I glanced down at my belt, wondering if it would be okay to let my Absol out as well, when everything started shaking. I stumbled around until I found a good grip on the wall, holding in my screams that this tower was going to fall.

"HAHAH!" Jace laughed darkly, not bothered at all by the shaking ground, seeing as him and his Pokémon were levitating. "Use Earthquake again, Dray!"

"He's gone insane!" I cried, staring jealously at Sasha who was somehow being able to keep her balance like a ninja, unlike me. "Forget the wall—we have to get out of here before this whole place falls apart!"

"No!" My partner of justice yelled back, still determined as ever. "The hole is almost done! And this earthquake will help us!"

"I'll help too!" Jessica cried, her and Forest joining us now that Jace and Dray were going on a rampage and didn't a smidge about us.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Sasha beamed and pointed forward. "Metal Claw!"

"Psychic!" I followed.

"Leaf Blade!" Jess joined in.

At once, the three Pokémon charged and unleashed their attack, the wall not having a strong enough defense and crumbling under our awesome skillz of doom. We quickly cheered and highfived at our victory before Sasha pulled us into a huddle, her Zangoose zipping everywhere to ensure that no flying bricks or rocks would hit us.

"We'll use our combined energy to blow Jace out of that hole!"

We nodded back.

"His Pokémon can levitate though." Jessica was quick to point out.

"If we blow him far enough, it won't be able to find a good area to levitate on." She was quick to reply, "No physical attacks. We don't want our Pokémon going out with them!"

"How do we lure them to the hole then?" I finally asked, the question started to nag on my mind.

"I'll take care of that," We broke our huddle and hurried to surround Jace and his Pokémon.

"Ohhh, what's this?" Jace mocked, "You puny little trainers actually think you can stop me? Think again!" He howled. "Psybeam!"

"Duck!" Jessica yelped dropping to the little floor stairs could give, us following closely behind. The attacks shredded through a large portion of the wall, merging the destruction it just created with the large hole we spent our time making.

"I guess we could've just provoked it enough to do that…" I mumbled to Sasha, "Would've saved us time instead of working on making a hole…"

"Shut up!" She hissed back lightly, throwing a thumbs up in the air. That was the go symbol. "Jace, your wave of tyranny ends here!"

"TRY ME!" He hollered back, not bothered by the fact he was going to be blown away like Team Rocket.

"Fine then!" Sasha was really happy he was going down. "Now guys!"

I pointed forward, "Psychic, use Psychic!"

Jess did the same, "Magical Leaf, Forest!"

"And Claw…" Sasha was also good at being super awesomely dramatic. "…use Water Pulse!"

I did not see that attack coming, but HECK YEAH! Way to learn an unexpected move set!

Our waves of concentrated psychic energy and mystical leaves whirled around the large amount pulsing water, merging into one large attack. Jace's jaw literally dropped to the floor and he gawked forever until he realized at the last second he had to move. "SHIT—" His reaction was cut short, obviously, as the attack hit him straight on and not only pushed him off, but sent him flying back past the forest behind the Space-Time Tower (from what I can tell) and over the edge of the town's cliff. Good riddance to you, Jace!

"We did it!" Jessica jumped for joy. I did so too when I realized that this place was slowly starting to settle down.

"This place isn't going to be destroyed!"

"Whoo!"

For some reason, Sasha wasn't as enthusiastic as we were and her eyes were glued to the exterior. "We have to hurry to the top!" She suddenly exclaimed, rushing back up the stairs after seeing something I couldn't. Jess and I shared a look before sprinting after her. We were already really near the top, probably another 20 stairs to go, but why was she suddenly so agitated and in a rush?

"What's wrong?" I gasped, skipping steps to go faster. "I thought we saved the day!"

"Yeah!" Jess agreed with me, "We took away the Soul Dew from them and then knocked out Jace! The end, right?"

"No! Not the end!" She barely even looked at us, pushing herself to go faster. I felt the strong urge to knock her out cold. We _did_ save the day! The Soul Dew was safe in Andrew's hands and all we had to do was bring it back to Lance and everything would be—

"Oh wow!" Jessica gasped as we were finally out of the damn endless winding staircase. We weren't at the top per-say of the tower, but it was still close enough. We reached another room and in this one, we were surrounded by a large metallic machine. Its large center piece reached high for the ceiling and ended with two large spikes that passed electricity forth. Near its foot was a spot where there were disks inserted, and on the side was little measuring and time dials. There was many other intricate little things, but it was hard for me to know what they all were and what they did unless in action.

"It's like a giant CD player…" She breathed, gazing up at it in awe with us.

"It probably is…" I replied without thinking, my eyes roaming everywhere. They landed on the scenery outside and I couldn't help myself from nearing it. "We're so high up!"

"Duh," Sasha replied from behind me, probably rolling her eyes.

"H-hey… I think I know why we were in such a hurry to get up here…" Jess' tone had a sudden hint of fear in it. Surprised, I turned to her, finding her standing next to the machine facing some hallway, and quickly joined her. She was as pale as a sheet! Maybe she saw a ghost?

"What?" I asked, even if I knew she wouldn't answer right away. She pointed straight down the hall and I followed the direction of her finger faithfully. Down the hall, with the woman known as Iris were her Arcanine, and a large Pokémon and its owner. "It's the Aerodactyl!"

"Not just that," She inched me closer, but not close enough so that they'd notice us. "Look at what—or more like whom—they have with them!"

I leaned forward and squinted, trying to see what she could but I couldn't. My gaze roamed over the large gray body over the Pokémon and the two humans, one male and one female, noticing that they both wore the dark capes of the higher-up grunt members/bosses. I could recognize Iris, yup yup, but the male had his hood up so he was still a mystery. His hand his hand up and in it—

"HEY!" I hissed lowly, jabbing Jess with my finger in a fury, "Why in the world does that guy have the Soul Dew? We took it from them!"

"Stand over here!" Sasha yanked me to the side, setting me at a different angle to watch the scene. With this new place, I finally took notice of it and gulped, dread falling to the gut of my stomach.

Under the Aerodactyl's wings were both Assassin and Andrew, battered, bruised, and completely knocked out.


	21. STARS Jean-Paul

**Whoa whoa _whoa!_ Are you reading correctly? A new chapter of STARS is out? **

**Fear not my fellow fanfiction readers and writers! It is indeed the truth! I, MarLuna, have been a lazy ass and decided to get to work on the next chapter! Huzzah! What a miracle! **

**This story had me pulling my hair out trying to put all the pieces together in such a non subtle way. I got tired of it though, so I used the smarty pants Rymero to resume and make conclusions of what may or may not happen to clear up anyone's confusion thus far. He may be telling the truth. Or I may just change everything to mess with you guys. I don't know. I haven't decided yet. (I literally have nothing planned, I just go with the flow.)**

**Anyway, I hope my writing improved in the years I've stopped updating this story for no reason at all.**

**Hope you enjoy! (and you may totally bite my head off in a review if you want, I'm cool with that)**

* * *

**-JEAN-PAUL'S CHAPTER-**

Yo! Sup? This is JP in the house with his brother Étienne! How you doin'?

Me? Well, considering we were in the middle of running away, I'd say not so hot.

Just a moment of thought though: Who ever thought it was a good idea to take over the world at a contest stadium? Pardon me, a last-minute-set-up _outdoors_ contest stadium? It seriously made no sense.

"Es-tu correct?" _(Are you okay?) _I asked my brother through an almost pant, not that tired, since I work out a lot and this could easily be considered as my morning jog. I got the tiniest nod in reply, him going back to being a mute in my super awesome presence, but I could tell what my cousin was hiding. His blue eyes were flecked with pain and he twitched ever so often as he dared not to move his arm too much. I knew he was hurt and that he was being strong about it, but this was going to be fifth grade all over again if he didn't talk to me about it.

I pulled him into a secluded alley with me, "Montre moi." _(Show me.)_

"Mais—" _(But—) _He squeaked, but I cut him off again with a repeat of my strong vocal demand.

"Montre moi."_ (Show me.)_

He knew the look I wore, and I could tell he was uneasy every time I felt the urge to confront him like this. He stuck his bottom lip out in a tiny pout—one that would've went unnoticed by anyone but me—but he held out his arm nonetheless. He had a stubborn look on his face, new and unbecoming, but I seized his arm and rolled up the sleeve as gingerly as I could (which was impossible). The image that greeted me was one that I expected: a long break of skin, four inches long from the top of his shoulder working its way down. To my relief, it wasn't bleeding excessively, but it was still rimmed by the bright red liquid. The skin around it was swollen as well, meaning it had time to have tried to heal itself. I'd say he had the gash for an hour, give or take. And that did not sit well with me.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dis?" _(Why didn't you tell me?)_

A look of guilt flashed on his face and his eyes fled to focus on the brick surrounding us. I moved into his line of sight, and he dropped his gaze to his shoes instead, avoiding confrontation. As usual, he refused to talk, leaving me to do the guessing. I really wished he would open up, like he was able to do a few times already at school, so I had to keep pressing him. "Étienne?"

"J'veux… Je suis…" _(I want… I'm…) _I could tell he was focusing hard on constructing his sentence and that he was trying hard not to say something mean or cruel or just absolutely wimpy in contrast. He wanted to make his point clear, and I waited, letting him. "Je peux prendre soins—" _(I can take care—)_

The sentence was predictable. "—de toi-même?" _(—of yourself?) _I cut him off. I know I said that he was avoiding being mean, but I never said I was going to do the same. "Jamais. Je vais toujours te protéger, alors laisse-moi." _(Never. __I'll always protect you, so let me.)_

"Tu ne comprends pas ce que—" _(You're not understanding what—) _He tried again, but I refused to let him, pushing my hands on my hips and staring him down.

" Étienne, je t'ai protégé depuis que tu étais née. Tu n'est pas assez puissant sans que je sois à côté de toi." (_I protected you since you were born. You are not strong enough without me by your side_.)

"Mais—" (_But—_)

I saw him reach out to me but I turned my back to him, refusing to hear him out. This stubborn trait of mine really infuriated me, but I couldn't do anything about it. In fact, it was better this way. He needed me. He had to know that. He _always_ needed me. "Alons-y." _(Let's go.)_

**-LINEBIATCH-**

"I finally found you!" The always familiar annoying voice of the female member in our team screeched as I felt hands on my shoulders the second I stepped out of the alley. I started in surprise and grabbed onto one of her hands, flipping her over my shoulder in one quick movement. She screeched in alarm but let herself fly, landing with a rough thud.

When I finally realized it was just Addison, I rolled my eyes and lightly tapped her arm with my boot. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean: "what do you want"?" She glared, shaking her head around with the most attitude she could manage from the ground. "Help me up, I'm getting dirty and it's your fault I'm down here."

I bent down, grabbed her under the arms, and hoisted her up in front of me. "_Now_ what do you want?"

She pushed out her lower lip in a cute little pout and crossed her arms. Well, she did at first, but then shifted away to try to rub at her sore back. Maybe I shouldn't have flipped her, since she was in pain now. "What, you don't want me around?" She turned her eyes to my cousin. "Can you believe this guy?" He shook his head. She held out her arms out to me. "See! He agrees with me!"

"Uggh, Addie, out with it," I attempted to bite at her hands that was swatting at my face. I couldn't tell if she was trying to pet me or seduce me. Not that there was much of a difference between the two, I would've fallen for either.

"Okay, okay, geez," She huffed, blowing her hair away from her face as it swayed in her way. "I really need to tie my hair, my goodness—"

"Addie."

She snapped back to attention. "Right right! My reason for finding you!" I could feel the answer on her lips and it was rolling around in her mouth, but instead she smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes at me. "I wanted to see you."

I blinked at her. "Addie."

"Damn, you didn't fall for it!" She hissed, snapping her fingers and letting out some sort of frustrated grumble.

I shook my head at her antics, a small smile creeping on my lips. The truth was that I would've fallen for it if Étienne hadn't been here. I was as attracted to her as she was to me, and I swear sometimes I felt like I had to pin her to stop being so provocative. Of course, I hadn't done it before, but I had figured out ways to distract myself and bug her at the same time.

"If you don't come out with it, I'll just ditch you here." I turned around made a motion of walking away.

"No! This is important!" She instantly jumped on my back, nearly making me fall over with the sudden added weight. I grabbed onto her legs and shifted her on my back until she was comfortable, before spinning her around in circles so fast that I knew she was already dizzy. She was weakly pounding on my back, "Sh-shtahhhhp… Jayyyy-peeeeeee—"

"Tell me and I'll stop!"

"A-arrêtez, vous deux! On a pas le temps à gaspiller!" _(S-stop it you two! We don't have time to waste!) _Étienne grabbed my arm, stilling my movements.

Addie nodded on my shoulder. "That's true."

I turned my head towards her, holding back my snap for her having wasted our precious time. "So what did you want to tell us?"

She shifted on my back. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I'm going around warning other STARS." She started counting off her fingers. "First, our phones and devices' wireless and receptions have been blocked off, so there's no way for us to contact each other, so messengers—like me!—are going to be running back and forth to send information." She moved to her second finger. "Two, it's for that reason that we decided that it's better and safer for everyone to move into groups of four or more." She ticked off another finger. "The grunts suddenly changed tactics, so be careful."

"Changed tactics?" I questioned, since I didn't even know that was possible. Typically grunts did what they wanted (as long as it went along with their master plan) and didn't care about the consequences. So plans and tactics were hard to wrap my mind around—these guys were actually organized? Such a shocker!

"Yeah," she jumped off my back and planted herself between me and my cousin so that we stood in a triangle. "They started by dividing and conquering—which we did the same to hold them off—but as soon as one of the tower pillars started getting destroyed, the grunts' behaviour turned weird. Giles noticed that we were getting closer and closer together, which meant closer and closer to the Space-Time towers."

"What's that about?" I wondered, putting a hand to my chin. Étienne looked conflicted, having an idea but then quickly changing his mind, getting another one before wiping it away from his mind. He looked like he was having a much better time thinking of reasoning than I did. "As-tu des idées, Étienne?" _(Got any ideas, Étienne?)_

He ended up shaking his head meekly. He must've been able to contradict his own ideas then, which was a bummer since some of them might actually help us out more than restrict us, but the poor boy wasn't going to talk. He was too worried that his ideas could lead to humiliation, which was impossible, since his guess was as good as mine (or even better, since I had nothing) but that's simply how he thought.

"J'en ai une!" _(I have one!)_ Addie suddenly cried. "What if they want to subdue us?"

We just looked at her.

"Well duh." I said eventually, dulling the excited light in her eyes. "That's what they've been trying to do the second they tried to take us over."

"No, I mean," she sighed exasperatedly at me, as if _I_ was the stupid one, "what if this is their "Plan B"?"

I shared a look with Étienne, who looked conflicted. "...that's kinda lame."

"You think of something better then!" Addie smacked my arm, because, lets' face it, I was being unfair.

On the spotlight, I couldn't refuse. I had to stall for time though, in case my brain could actually think up something. "Howwww abbouttttttt..." It wasn't working! Think brain, think!

"Guys!" Rymero came running, waving both his arms above his head, looking distressed, his mawile trailing behind him in such an intimidating manor that I wanted to kick it in its face (I have a bad habit of wanting to hurt scary things, like that giant mouth it has). "We need to get out of here!"

"What's wrong?" I called, because my brother sure wasn't going to, and Addie just mumbled a "does he know what's going on? I haven't even told him anything yet—I just started running around—how unfair—"

"The Triple Js filled me in about everything—"

"Tripe Js?" Addie asked, snapping out of her sudden weird ramble of being unable of doing her job right. "I thought there were only two?"

"Jillian wanted to join in the fun." Rymero shook his head at the mere thought of that girl trying to match the two other ninja boys. It was a wonder she even got allowed to. "Anyway! They told me everything!" He made hand motions here and there, to emphasize his point. "They told me how the grunts wanted to lure everyone back to the towers, which doesn't make sense since their boss is at the top—"

"The boss is at the top?" Addie hissed in surprise, eyebrows shooting up. "Why isn't anyone trying to stop him?" I smacked her over the head, because she was being a pain, interrupting the poor boy's story telling. She was really bad at staying silent.

"May I continue?" Rymero asked, lacking the sass or sarcasm I was sure he would've totally used at this moment (it _was_ the perfect moment for it). Once he got out nods, he went on. "Their boss is at the top of the towers, so why would they want to lure everyone closer? No one seems to get it, so I had the Js scope out the higher ups and figure out what's going on. Luckily for us, Kyle, Hina, and Rin subdued one of them near here, and they eventually spilled the beans of the operation."

That piece of information got all of us to huddle closer, wanting to hear every single detail. However, since Étienne, Addie and I didn't have any of our pokémon out to help us defend us and warn us of danger. There was Rymero's mawile though, but it was clinging to the boy and glaring at us with eyes that said we were either too close or being a nuisance.

"They're trying to open the distortion world."

"Wait, hold up—" I held up a hand as a pausing motion, placing my other one to my forehead as I tried to think things through. "First, they took the Soul Dew and agitated Latios and Latias—" I got nods, I continued. "—then here, I heard they're messing with Darkrai—" More nods. "—and now they want Giratina, who's living in the rumoured distortion world?" Again with the nods. "I don't see what involving so many legendaries have to do with anything!"

"Exactly!" Rymero echoed me, holding up a finger. "That's what I thought!" He paused. "Until I researched further about the Soul Dew. The Soul Dew contains the soul of a latios, _and_ it can be used to activate the ultimate Alto Mare defence mechanism."

"So?" Addie joined it, her expression back to confused. We already knew about the defensive machine in the museum, but the soul of a latios part was new.

Rymero made a circling motion at us that's usually used in charades for us to keep thinking further. "Sooooo... if that latios can create a condensed form of his own soul, then what's stopping anyone else from doing that?"

I placed my fingers to my temples, rubbing them in soothing circles. "I still don't get the point."

Rymero was pretty patient though, because it didn't faze him. "What I'm guessing is that they've taken the Soul Dew so that we can't. They don't actually plan to use it, but rather find other legendaries to pull in the same situation." His tone grew sophisticated as he spoke more and more about his theories. "If the Latios' power can hold down all of Alto Mare with the DMA, then wouldn't a more powerful legendary pokémon have an even wider reach? Could it even lock down the whole world?"

The whole idea of other pokémon being able to turn into magical balls of souls baffled me, but I couldn't deny the possibility, as it was better than what Addie came up with. "Then why'd they do after Darkrai? To test it?"

Rymero nodded. "I'm guessing they're looking for a legendary pokémon that can completely defeat them, to assure that it's strong and useful. But since Darkrai's having a hard time holding them down and protecting this city, it failed the test."

"So now they're looking for something stronger." I filled in the blank.

"And that's Giratina." Addie added.

"M-mais..." _(B-but...)_ Étienne suddenly cut in. "C-comment e-est-ce qu'ils vont faire ça?" _(H-how a-are they going to do that?)_

We had to take a step back to consider that. Étienne had a point. Legendary pokémon only come out of hiding when the world (or the part of the world they are in) is in a state or crisis (except for latioses and latiases, who fly everywhere and just want to have fun all the time) so why would Giratina come out, when everything's almost maybe kinda in control? It isn't chaotic enough.

"That's why the grunts are trying to bring everyone to the towers." Rymero filled in. "They have something planned." A small embarrassed smile reached his lips. "The whole Giratina and Distortion World is just speculation though—I could be wrong!—but from the activities that has been going around here, the grunts don't seem like they'd be going after Palkia and Dialga, who live around those two towers, that they are carelessly destroying."

Addie couldn't hold herself in at that. "Or maybe they're destroying it to anger them and have them fly over like angry parents ready to scold their children?"

Rymero shrugged. "Maybe? I don't really know how calling out legendaries work, so we're sitting ducks."

"Wanna know what's funny?" I brought up, suddenly remembering a fact. "You came running to us to get out of here and run away, but we're still here, just leisurely talking away about legendary pokémon."

"Oh. That's right." Rymero appropriately changed his facial back to distressed. "Let's get out of here!"

"Why?" I grumbled.

His looked changed back to exasperated. "Really? After everything I just explained?"

"No, I mean," I tried again, resisting a laugh, "why are we running away?"

"We're running from the towers to avoid whatever they have planned for us. It just reeks with danger!"

Addie shrugged and nodded, at the same time. "He's got a point."

"True." I agreed, and Étienne nodded once I mentally asked for his opinion.

Lead by a surprisingly able tactician I didn't know we had, we fled the furthest that we could from the towers.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

But that didn't explain why, half an hour later, the four of us were lying down on a roof we somehow managed to climb, peeking at the contest tent that was conveniently placed right in front of the Space-Time Towers.

"I thought we were supposed to get away from here." I grumbled.

"JP, shut up—" Addie smacked me over the head, squinting through the binoculars latched onto her face. "—I'm trying to see if that grunt over there is going to pee himself!" Coincidentally, there was a leafeon nearby that looked suspiciously like Addie's, and it was randomly grasswhistling in all sorts of directions when the grunt wasn't paying attention, scaring the ever living gengar out of the poor antagonist, who was desperately holding his hands to his ears and trying not to fall asleep at the sound.

We all gave her looks when she started cackling to herself.

I swear to Arceus, she needed a better hobby than scaring the booty.

"We're here so we're not caught in their schemes, but we can still keep an eye out and try to stop them whenever's necessary." Rymero finally answered me after a long moment of awkward (caused and kept alive by Addie).

"...isn't Tyson still in there?" Addie finally spoke some intelligent sounds. "I know for sure one of the STARS were supposed to stay in the tent and make sure no one tries to tear it down (and to keep watch over a captive grunt)."

"...I suppose someone should go warn him." I finally caved. Rymero simply shrugged, because there weren't much people close to the towers yet, so there was still time to move around and enjoy the fresh air. We eventually settled on playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, to figure out who'd be the unlucky soul to go fetch the STARS member in the deflated-looking tent.

"3, 2, 1—GO!" We synchronized, having played the game too much in our spare times, shaking our fists to the beat. At the _GO!_, we dropped our hands at the center of our makeshift formation, holding different shapes.

I had rock.

Étienne had rock.

Rymero had paper.

So did Addie.

Rymero and Addie faced off, matching fierce looks on their features.

"3—"

"2—"

"1—"

"GO!"

Rymero was rock.

Addie still ad paper.

She lost.

(Like usual.)

I stifled a laugh behind my hand, but she noticed it and smacked me anyway. Sticking out her tongue, though looking unhappy and disgruntled, she crawled down the side of the wall and faced the grunt she was bullying beforehand.

The grunt gasped as soon as he saw her, pointing at her in one surprising moment. "Trainer!" he cried.

She mimicked him, reflecting his surprised expression with her own fake one. "Grunt!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Addie was easily fed up with the weird yodeling session. "VEE, **_DESTROY HIM_**!"

One leaf blade and a bunch of scary quick attacks later, the grunt had pissed himself at least three times before he went running, tears rolling down his face as he cried for his mother.

At the sound of a crying and wailing grunt escaping, the tent's door opened (just the fact that a tent had doors of all things was also surprising) and like Addie had assumed, Tyson came running out.

"Addie?" The poor boy looked confused as to why the hyperactive young female was laughing to herself in the middle of nowhere. "I thought I heard a crying grunt?"

"Ah, you missed him," Addie shook her head, "it was quite a sight to behold."

"Coming from you, that doesn't surprise me." He shook his own head in amusement. "So why are you here?"

"We came to get you, silly!" Addie chirped, making a motion to the three of us waiting on the top of the roof building nearby, like unashamed stalkers. We gave them a wave and he waved back in confusion.

"Why?" He looked even more confused now that he registered us to be his precious friends and teammates.

"Because the grunts are going to lead everyone here for some evil reason and we need you outta there before it happens." Wow, Addie, I'm impressed by how well she was able to convey that message to him in one sentence.

"Oh, okay." Tyson easily accepted it with easy strides (we were teammates after all) and turned back to the tent to call for his pokémon. His grumpig came bouncing out, nearly destroying the door as it went and almost jumping on Tyson's head for a hug, and his Mr. Mime Jr. followed suit, trying to mimic the bigger pokémon's bouncing but failing. The two trainers, once were well equipped with their pokémon and ready to bounce (see what I did there?), came running in our direction.

"CAN'T ESCAPE!" A voice suddenly echoed, and the earlier grunt with his soiled pants came running back, three of his angry-looking friends right behind him (his trail of pee nearly made them slip and fall a few times though).

"What's wrong?" Addie laughed. "No need to be so pissy!"

The grunt went red in the face. "Payback time!"

"I'm soooo scared!" Addie couldn't stop her laughing, unable to take him seriously after having bullied him for so long.

"Should we help them?" Rymero asked as we watched them call out their pokémon. There was a glameow, two koffings, and a zubat. I scoffed at the idea of them being tough.

"They can handle it."

Handle it they could, because although the grumpig decided that this fight wasn't his and stayed glued to his trainer's side, the Mime Jr. had fun making random walls appear and getting the enemy pokémon running face first into them at the most inappropriate times, getting a huge laugh out of Addie, who still couldn't be serious, and breaking the nose of an angry glameow. Before the grunts could even think of their pokémon extracting revenge from them, they were knocked out by a well-time grasswhistle and leaf blade, which made an instant KO.

The two STARS highfived, knocked out the trainer grunts with another grasswhistle, and dragged the sleeping beauties inside the tent to tie them up with the other one already there.

"C-c'etait trop facile..." _(I-it was too easy...)_ Étienne realized just as the duo excited the tent after dragging the last two inside. "Something's not right..."

"Correct!" A suddenly booming voice screeched in our ears from behind. "You are clever!" I heard a thump next to me and saw Étienne flop, out like a light. I heard Rymero call my name in warning, and I turned, startled, to fight off the random evil stranger, but it was a step faster. "Too slow!" and with a swooping motion to the back of my neck, I was hit into unconsciousness.

* * *

**QUESTIONS ****(the line thing still sucks, so if there's actually a line separating this part, then I'd be amazed! )**

1. Take a really popular movie and pokemon-i-fy it! 8D (not a question/slapped)

2. What should I do to make it up to you guys for the super mega long wait?

3. HAVE YOU BOUGHT POKEMON X OR Y ? WHO WANTS TO SHARE FRIENDCODES AND SPAM EACH OTHER WITH O-POWERS?

Have a nice day!

**-Mar**


End file.
